Heavy Rain: Statues and Blood Trails
by Spookimonster
Summary: Sequel to Lyes in the Rain. Norman Jayden needs help and it seems that working in a blue uniform instead of a black and white one isn't all that bad. Now he has to work without ARI and tripto and stop the new criminal on the loose. Blayden/Jayke
1. Always Falling

Note; Yay for camping, and getting rid of writers block. I still think this chapter is short... but whatever. The reason for Riley's abrupt death will come out in this and we get to enjoy a wonderful mystery of a new killer. ^^ Enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own... blahblahblah... I'm too lazy to write this out.

Pairing; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter I

It had been a week since Riley was killed, and Blake was already about to take up the man's work and kill all the fucking reporters that crowded around him. Thanking him for a murder he didn't even commit, and asking him questions about the same thing. He slammed his front door closed and glared ahead, for once he was shrouded in silence, and he loved it. He walked away from the door that blocked the jackal like reporters from bombarding him with stupid questions which did nothing but waste his time. Riley was dead and six feet under, get over it already… annoy Baldric, seeing as he was the one who pulled the trigger. Though sometimes he wished it was him, then maybe he wouldn't be so on edge? That sounded nice, just picking up his gun and shooting someone in the head. Stand back at a good distance and watch as their blood and brain matter splattered out of their skull, leaving a nice hole going through their head. It all sounded wonderful, he'd love to do it to one of the reporters who wouldn't stop nipping at his heels. They were like wild rabid dogs that needed to be kicked in the face.

He flopped down on his couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Staring boredly at the blank TV he looked to the watch on his wrist, reading the time he sighed and dropped his arm. A week without taking his anger out on Jayden's body through sex and he was about ready to go on a massacre. He could imagine the man's soft, warm, skin as he writhed in pleasure under him. How that pretty mouth of his hung open and how he cried out in pure ecstasy. He took in a sharp intake of breath at the thought, not realizing that his hand absentmindedly made its way towards the growing bulge in his pants. He hesitated then pulled his hand back, getting up he made his way towards the kitchen where he grabbed a beer. Twisting off the cap he went back to the couch and sat down, he needed to not think about fucking Jayden… no matter how much he wanted to… he needed to focus on something else. He took in a deep breath before taking a swig of his beer. He tried to remember what he usually did when Jayden wasn't there to ravish. Let's see he'd beat up suspects, but the crime rate had been slow and he was too busy with paperwork to go out on minor cases. Hang out with Ash and go to the bar… but he hadn't hung out with Ash in a while seeing as the man was busy with… well he didn't really pay attention to what Ash said. All he knew was the man was busy so he didn't have a drinking buddy. '_Jayden's surprisingly good at holding his alcohol…_' he groaned at the thought before rubbing his face with his hand and taking another swig of his beer.

What the fuck was Jayden doing anyway? Waiting for Christmas? He looked to his gun which sat on the table and slowly began to wish it was a revolver. That way he could take out all but one bullet and play a nice harmless game of Russian roulette… though he guessed it was only harmless if luck was on your side. Would that just look like a suicide? Was Russian roulette considered suicide? He shook his head from the thoughts and kept his eyes trained on the gun, thinking of times when he's had to use it or take it out for the intimidation factor if someone was running… or whatever else the case happened to be. His eyes shifted back towards the watch on his wrist, he'd only been home for three minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. He didn't understand why he was forced to go home, everything was fine at work. He'd just been working on paperwork… sure he yelled at Perry because the man was doing his usual annoying publicity thing. But that was Perry's job, he had no right to try and make him talk with those fucking vultures who gathered around him like he was a carcass they could live off of. There was no way in hell he was going to go talk with the reporters about what happened… besides, it was a fucking lie anyway. Sure Jayden was in a hostage situation, but he got him out of it by putting a gun to Riley's head. The man gave up, and Baldric just shot him point blank… no excuse… no reason… well no reason that he was aware of anyway.

In his boredom he wound up on his front porch with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He leaned boredly against the wall of his house and took a deep drag, slowly letting it out he took the final swig of his beer. He carelessly tossed in the box he had outside for recycle if he happened to drink outside, seeing as he didn't spend much time inside anyway. Only time he really spent time inside was to sleep or fuck… the latter sounded really good at the moment. He blinked at the sound of his cell phone ringing, pulling it out of his pocket he smirked as he saw Ash's name across the screen. Perhaps now he can get out of this place and do something worthwhile. "Hello?" he asked in a harsh tone, wondering if this was really for something or if it was just a pointless call. He'd keep his fingers crossed that it was for a case, or something. Maybe they'd be questioning someone and he'd finally be able to beat the shit out of someone. He'd been itching for blood, _a lot_ recently.

"You need to see this…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pain… there was so much pain he felt like he was going to be sick. Nausea hit him with every movement, and it didn't help that the forest was spinning. He could see the bright blue vials in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and stared at the vials as if he was a hawk and they were field mice just lounging around. He slid off the bench of his piano and made his way to the vials, he quickly shot his hand out and grabbed one as if they would run away from him. He sat down cross-legged. He desperately worked to pull the stopper off the vial and raised it to his face. He took in a deep inhale of the fluorescent blue powder, feeling it coat the inside of his nose and the back of his throat. His head instantly began to swim in the numbing sensation that rushed through his body, the autumn forest was no more, but instead he sat on the floor of his living room.

He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling with an abnormally calm look on his face. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Relishing in the wonderful calm that was rushing through his numbing body, triptocaine really did do wonders. If he wasn't so bitter about the addiction he'd have to give the creator a big fat wet kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head he got to his feet and made his way back to the piano. He tugged at the collar of his grey t-shirt before sitting down on the bench. He moved his hands and began to play "Le Moulin" by Yann Tiersen. It was a nice calming song, one that he found fit his state of mind perfectly, he held a small drugged smile as he danced his fingers over the keys in a graceful manner.

Everything was perfect here, in this state. There was no more pain, no more thoughts, no more withdrawals or cravings. There was just him, and the piano, and the beautiful sound as each of his fingers pressed on the keys. But it didn't last… it never lasted. Like cocaine you crashed on it quickly, in the beginning it was wonderful and you want more and more and more. But then after giving into your cravings it's no longer about wanting more, it's about _needing_ more. You need more so it lasts longer. You need more because your immunity has built up. You need more because it's calling you, taunting you, even though you aren't anywhere near the fucking vial. His fingers faltered over the keys and he stopped playing, he stared down at the keys and breathed heavily before his eyes warily made their way over towards the vials he had. This wasn't right… this definitely wasn't right. He needed to get away from it.

He stood up and ignored the sound of the bench as it slid backwards from his forceful stand. He held his right hand tightly in his left as he walked away from the vials, heading towards his stairs he made a b-line for the bathroom. Shoving open the door her quickly began to strip out of his clothing, he needed to shower, he needed to calm down. "I need more." He leaned on the sink and gripped the basin tightly in his violently shaking hands. He stared at the reflection of himself and arched a brow. There was no way that was him, he looked feral, like a dog that had been so badly beaten by its owner it no longer wanted any sort of attention. His eyes were sunken and his pale skin was even paler, he'd once more gained some more muscles from fighting he'd done with Blake back in Phili to the furious work out sessions when he resigned. Why was he furious again?

He put his head down and groaned as he tried to come up with the reason as to why he was mad. "Shower first… then focus." He told himself as he moved away from the sink and turned on the water. He got in ignoring the water as it scolded his body, turning his pale skin a bright red.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The smell of rotting flesh and blood cruelly attacked his nostrils as he stood in the kitchen next to Ash. Sitting at the kitchen table was a woman who had been dead for what he was guessing to be four weeks, she was decaying and maggots were wiggling around in the large open wound in her throat. He almost laughed as a cop on the scene began to retch at the smell and the sight. Apparently her neighbors had been complaining about the smell coming from her apartment, and the landlord had enough of the complaints, plus there was fact she hadn't paid her bills that month, so he came to pay her a visit. Of course when he opened the door this was the sight he was horrified to stumble upon. Blake stepped around the table and looked into her sunken glazed over eyes. They were so dry he was wondering if he were to touch them if they crumbled under his touch. He couldn't help but smile at the odd thought of something like that happening. Though it would be abnormally amusing, more amusing then staring at her stupid corpse and trying to find out why the hell someone would do this to her. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out; the smell in the room was nothing to everything he'd seen on the force. Sure when he was younger something like this would probably get to him, maybe even haunt him in his sleep, but not anymore. Now it was all just an inconvenience for him.

Her skin was a pale grey from how long her body had been rotting in the dark. She had dark bruises around her mouth, and wrists. There were ones on the bottom of her legs, obviously from what was left of her blood settling in that place do to the fact she was dead. The other bruises were in the shape of handprints. The sick bastard who killed her not only sliced open her throat, and stripped her, but posed her at the kitchen table as if she were eating. Guessing from the pose her right hand was in, she used to be holding the spoon that was lying on the table under her fingers. Whoever did this had the patients to hang around the body to make sure she stayed this way as rigor mortis kicked in, so now came the fun part of the investigation… talking to friends and family.

"You know what this makes me think of?" Ash asked while looking the body over before turning his attention to Blake. The older man slowly looked over to Ash not really caring though he guessed it could be something helpful, he arched a brow in mock interest, allowing the man to go on. "The Taxidermist…"

"Except for this guy isn't living with her dead body." He muttered, the Taxidermist was a sick fuck, living with his victim's bodies and treating them like they were still living. Toys to his fucked up sexual fantasy world, which made him wonder if this new guy got the same sick satisfaction from killing the woman and leaving her like this. If it wasn't for Madison Paige the sick bastard would have never been found, that girl seemed to have a knack for finding serial killers… he wondered if she would get dragged into this crime as well. "Has she been identified?"

"The landlord said her name was Brianna Thompson, she's twenty three and from all the messages on her answering machine, and in her mailbox she's a student at Drexel University." Ash said with a shrug as he looked from the staring corpse to Blake who walked behind the woman and looked towards where she was looking. Nothing seemed out of place from where she sat, he looked back to her and noticed that there was no blood around the chair, just on her body and he knew from the large gaping wound there should be more.

"Where was she killed?" Blake asked looking back over to Ash who pointed towards the small hallway. Blake looked at him for a second then made his way over towards where the man pointed. It didn't take long to find the large blood trail smeared across the floor. He pushed open the door to where it led and stared at the white wall which was decorated with blood. His mind could already play the entire scene between her and the killer, how he had already been someone she _allowed_ in her house, and how he obviously betrayed the trust. Her muffled screams echoed through his head as he imagined the killer holding her against his chest, his hand clasped tightly around her mouth before sliding the knife across her throat. He could imagine the sound of her skin, muscle, tissue, and that main artery as they were violently ripped open. He could imagine the sound of her life force as it rushed beautifully out of her neck each time her heart pumped. He could also imagine the sound of her heart beating faster than a canary's when it realized it was in a toxic mine. He knelt down by the bed and noticed the bloody hand print on it, obviously from her trying pointlessly to pull away. Now the question was, why? Why was she chosen to be killed so violently, yet posed to delicately? There had to be a clue around here.

The only thing he had found in the room was her clothes, text books, homework, research, money, and that was it. He walked out of the room and found Ash drinking a coffee and talking with a couple other officers who were at the scene. "There are no pictures." He said as he stood next to Ash.

"Hmm?"

"In this house… There aren't any pictures, not even old photo albums. From the pattern on her bedroom wall there used to be picture frames there."

"Maybe it was a stalker." Blake found himself annoyed at the comment. A stalker? Really? Is that all the man could come up with? He felt like he was stuck with a moron. Where the hell were the calculating looks and the mumble of a deep thought that might not even be completely thought out? Why the fuck was Ash being so incompetent by adding the off comment about a stalker!? Who in their _right_ mind would allow a stalker to come in their house, from the look of things they obviously had spent the night together. Next was he going to suggest a fucking one night stand? Actually… wait… that could be the case…

"Right, well I'm going to go talk with her family, I'll see you at the station." His tone and gaze read anything _but_ friendly, as he walked out of the apartment. He may not have been the one to draw the blood but seeing and smelling it was enough to at least gag that carnal urge of his. He smirked as he headed towards the exit of the hotel wondering if he should have a smoke break before he made his way to her parent's house. He shook the thought away as he walked down the stars and right out the door, easily ignoring the officers in the area as he made his way towards his car. Getting in he blinked as his phone began to ring, reaching in his pocket he pulled it out and arched a brow at the name across his phone screen. Answering it he leaned back in his seat and stared out the windshield. "Norman?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He stared at the vial of triptocaine which sat on his coffee table across from him; he sat on his couch and stared at it. He held his phone in his ear in one hand and the other shook violently with an empty vial. Hearing the man's voice Jayden smiled before lying down on his side, looking to the empty vials that littered his floor. "Carter… I think I need help." He said with a small laugh, his blood shot eyes locked on the full vial once more. He moved his bare foot and kicked the taunting florescent blue vial to the floor. He could hear Blake give a heavy sigh from the other line and Jayden shifted before laying flat on his stomach on his couch, enjoying the cold fabric on his hot, naked, skin.

"Help with what?" Jayden gave a small laugh as he looked back to the vials on the floor.

"I… I can't stop taking it. I thought that maybe one sniff wouldn't hurt… it would make the pain and the hallucinations go away. And it did… then it wore off, and now… now I can't stop… I want more."

"Jesus Christ, Norman!"

"I'm sorry… just… I don't have ARI anymore… and… I… I don't think I can drive. I've been drinking a lot… and I mean _a lot_. I don't even know what day it is… I remember Riley's funeral… everything else is fuzzy. I haven't slept since I got back… maybe a nap or two… oh wait… I guess I passed out… Does that count as sleeping?" Jayden asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And what the fuck do you expect me to do?"

"Talk to me?" Jayden asked slowly closing his eyes.

"I don't have time to babysit you I have work to do."

"Please, Carter?" He heard a heavy sigh followed by some shifting; he bit his bottom lip and shifted as well. He could imagine the older man touch him, the way his rough calloused hands had the ability to bring him so much pain and so much pleasure in one harsh grab. He could imagine his hands trail down his body and he shifted in want, he bit back a soft moan that was threatening to escape. "What's happening at work?" Jayden asked taking in a deep breath as he rolled over on his back, deciding to save his sick fantasies for later.

"Some sick fuck killed a woman in her apartment, and posed her at the kitchen table, she would still be holding a spoon if the muscles in her hand hadn't deteriorated."

"Where was she killed?"

"Her bedroom… and an odd thing is, all the pictures in the house are missing." Jayden slowly sat up, dropping the empty vial he ran his hand through his hair.

"You sure she had some?"

"Seeing as there was a perfect rectangle shape in her blood sprayed wall, yeah, I'm sure."

"You said she was posed, what's she wearing."

"Her own blood…"

"I'm serious, is it normal clothes or-"

"She's naked." Jayden hesitated and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Oh… was she stripped?"

"There was no sign of a struggle and from how the blood is on her body she wasn't wearing clothes when she was killed. Only bruising is from the blood settling in her body, except for over her mouth. Her eyes were also wide open."

"So… she's naked, no struggle, and… how was she killed?"

"Her throat was slit… nice and wide too."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"A boyfriend… if she has one…"

"Have you talked to friends and family?"

"That's what I was about to do, then you called." He finished in a harsh tone, Jayden couldn't help but smile as he once more ran a hand through his hair.

"Carter…"

"What?" Jayden just stared at the coffee table, he watched as the tanks began to drive around it and he froze as he felt the hot sun on his already burning skin. Sweat instantly began to cling to his body. He closed his eyes and rocked slightly, the whirling sound of the tank engines slowly turned into chirping and singing birds. He slowly opened his eyes and stared out over the cliff of the plateau he sat on, staring down at the forest and river. He looked around himself before slowly standing up, unsure what to do. His eyes slowly locked on the vial that was a couple feet away from him, it laid dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. "Norman?" He hardly heard the man's voice as he dropped the phone and slowly made his way towards the vial. He could feel the warmth of the rock on his feet as he closed the distance between himself and the vial. He began to reach for it but stopped at the sight of charcoal slacks and a pair of brown loafers that were by the vial. He stood up straight and stared into his own face.

'_What are you doing?_' Jayden arched a brow at his other self. Did it really have to ask? Wasn't it obvious what he was doing?

"You… are not real." Jayden said pointing his finger at the man who stood in front of him with a small nervous laugh. "Now… go 'way." He added with a dismissive wave. He turned his head back towards the phone he dropped on the plateau as he heard it ring. He looked from the phone towards the vial by his other self's feet.

'_Answer the phone._'

"Why don't you answer the phone?" Jayden asked in slight annoyance watching as his other self stood between him and the vial.

'_We don't need this. You know that._'

"But…" He stopped and looked back towards the phone as it started to ring again. He looked back towards the vial, noticing that his other self was gone, walking over he sat down by the edge of the plateau and picked up the vial. "A little won't hurt… just enough to make the pain go away…" He started to pull the stopper off and paused as he looked back towards the ringing phone.

'_Answer the phone!_' He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the phone, sitting back down on the couch he answered it.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck were you doing?" Hearing Blake's voice he slowly set the vial down and leaned back on the couch.

"I don't know…" He heard Blake give an annoyed sigh, he slowly closed his eyes and once more laid on his side.

"Where are you?"

"A plateau…" Jayden stated in a bored manner as he looked around the area, he looked up at the sky and watched a flock of birds fly by.

"A plateau…? Is that drug of yours a fucking hallucinogen?" Jayden scoffed at the comment.

"Tripto already wore off… and no… it's not a halluci-" He cut himself off as he heard a knock echo around him, now the question was, where was it coming from? He closed his eyes and slowly opened them arching a brow as he realized he was sitting on his couch at home. He looked back towards the door as another knock echoed through the room.

"Norman? I swear to god if you walked away from the phone again…"

"Someone's at the door."

"Then answer it."

"I'm naked…" He could hear Blake laugh on the other side of the line and he felt rather awkward for telling him that small fact.

"Naked? Ya jerkin' off too?" Blake asked in a taunting voice, a smirk crossed Jayden's face as he slowly got up off the couch and walked towards his bedroom. Ignoring the sound of knocking, it was probably a solicitor of some sort. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with people.

"I could if it would please you." Jayden said in the same tone of voice, he heard Blake shift and smiled as he pushed open his door. Walking over he laid down on his untouched bed, feeling the soft blankets on his skin caused him to shiver as he rested his head on a pillow.

"Norman… I don't have time for this."

"Then why'd you call me back when I walked away? You could have just hung up and gone on with your day."

"Why don't you have ARI anymore?"

"I resigned. I am no longer an FBI agent, I am no longer in the ARI project… I'd be more settled if Baldric didn't have his new dog watching my every move though." Jayden stated with distaste in his voice.

"New dog? What he got tired of the old ones?"

"No… they're still nipping at his heels and sitting in his lap like the good dogs they are. This one however is… well… It's Hunter." He heard Blake choke on something and he slowly began to wonder what the older man was doing on the other side of the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait… Hunter? Like worked with Riley and killed cops and agents, Hunter?" Jayden scowled as he sat up and rested his head in his hand.

"Yeah… that Hunter." Jayden said in a bored manner.

"He's a killer."

"Who is under close surveillance... We're both being watched. Besides one wrong move and they'll put him down. Hunter's good at following rules though." Jayden said with a shrug.

"Why are you being watched?"

"I gave up ARI… take a fucking guess."

"Is that why you haven't left?"

"I can't leave, I'm too drunk to leave… I'm too high to leave… All I want to do is drown in Bacardi 151 and my triptocaine… I guess that's selfish isn't it?"

"What's your address?"

"Why…"

"Just answer the fucking question, Norman."


	2. Bloody Passion

Note; Sorry this took so long. My family and I are fostering great Danes and our first one has been here for a week now. And she is a handful. No joke. I ignore her for a few seconds to work, look up and she's raped all of our potter plants, ran away with out door mat, dragged our rug around, chewed up out remote, and gotten into some other crazy shenanigan... Then when she does finally calm down and lay down I'm so exhausted I can hardly think. So this, and my roleplay replies are taking forever. -heavy sigh-

Anyway... I hope you enjoy. :D

Disclaimer; You know the drill

Warning; Blood, gore........ sex.

Pairing; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter II

The red light was the only thing that lit up his room, he stood in front of tubs of water, pushing around the photo paper before pulling it out and hanging it up. His eyes locked on the photo of a woman smoking outside of a club, a couple of guys attempting to hit on her. He stared at the picture and gave a small sigh as he turned around and left the room leaving the photos to develop. He walked over to his Nikon F6 so he could put in a new film strip, sitting on his bed he ignored the photos he had littered around his room. He looked from what he was doing to the photo he had pinned to the wall of Brianna Thompson sitting at her table. He slowly stood up and walked over to it. It had been so long since he'd killed her yet there was no news about it anywhere. He couldn't help but smirk as he slipped his hands in his jean pockets. Slowly looking back towards his camera he shrugged to himself as he walked away from the photo. Picking up the camera he put the strap over his head and walked out of the bedroom, now it was time to talk to his current prey, a woman by the name of Alice Marie.

He stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. "Hey, Johnny," A woman said with a large smile as she walked with him down the stairs.

"Hello." He said in a bored manner, she ran a hand through her short wavy black and red hair. He looked over to her then back ahead, the thick scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol was coming off of her clothes, problem from her work. "Where are you headed?" He asked in mock curiosity, she shrugged and stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket after pulling her hood up over her head.

"Work, I got a long day ahead of me. You?"

"Just around, need to get some more shots if I plan on making it big as a photographer. I got to the right person so now I need to blow her away." He said with a soft chuckle, she nodded as she looked to the camera then ahead as they reached the street; she pulled out her keys and looked to her car then back to him.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Nah, I'll be fine walking… I'll see you later, Jen." He said with a dismissive wave as he walked away from her, looking up at the dark clouded sky that threatened to drop rain on the depressed city below it.

"Bye…" She muttered under her breath before hoping in the car and heading towards her work. He looked over his shoulder and gave an annoyed sigh before he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. Walking down the depressing street, he boredly watched as people walked and drove by, not a care in the world and he felt disgusted. They were all so foolish, walking around like they actually meant something, they were all waists. The only good they did was express themselves by ruining their body and the beautiful canvas of their skin with ink and piercings. He gave an irritated sigh as he found himself standing at a corner with two people who were smoking and making idle conversation with each other. Though he decided to listen in just to see what they were talking about. He could tell the man was hitting on the female and he could almost laugh at how obvious he was about it. Yet she just smiled at him and flirted back, even though it was obvious she wasn't interested in him.

'_What a bitch…_' he thought to himself before once more starting to walk, ignoring the two people who ended up going the same direction as him. He wondered if they lived in this area, or if they were possibly going to the same place, maybe she was using him for her own carnal urges and that's why she didn't seem interested in his nonsensical flirting. He gave them one last look over his shoulder before he turned the corner, making his way towards the slums where the _real_ people lived. Where people did everything they could to survive and could give a fuck about anything else, only thing they needed was their pride. And god did pride look wonderful on camera, how you can just catch that simple raw emotion so wonderfully through a lens. The thought was enough to cause his mouth to swell with drool. And one prideful creature there held his interest the most. Alice, she was nothing but a whore to some people, but she was the perfect model, she held so much emotion in her pictures that it drove him near insane. After all she was known for drug dealing and the fact she can give wonderful head… so he'd been told any way. But to him she was a piece of art, something to be molded into something beautiful… And there was _nothing_ more beautiful than a human in their final hours.

That's when you meet who they really are. You just get to sit back and watch as their true self comes out in their final hours, you can find out who's a coward and who's actually really brave. He smiled at the thought as he held his head down and continued to walk, listening to other people walk around him. He could feel the emotion coming off the people he passed, the way they became tense within seconds when they passed people they knew and obviously didn't like. He stopped at another corner and allowed his chocolate eyes to drink up the area. He tilted his head to the side when he spotted a couple of people arguing off in the distance. Taking the lens cap off his camera he watched them and snapped a couple of shots, catching them just as the fight broke out between them. He slowly set his camera back down, allowing it to hang around his neck as he began to walk again. Passing the fighting people he ran a hand through his hair as he took a turn down an alley. Stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, he walked across the street on the other side, walking into another crummy alleyway.

"Alice!" He called out when he walked down an alley spotting the brunette who leaned casually against the alleyway wall, the place where she spent most of her time.

"Hey, Johnny, what can I do for ya?" She asked with a kind smile, he looked her over taking note that she was wearing a pair of camouflage jeans and a wife beater, hanging around her neck was a pair of dog tags and on her feet were a pair of combat boots. His eyes drank in her appearance as he idly grabbed his camera.

"Mind if I take a few more shots of ya?" He asked with a kind smile, she looked at him and shrugged as she kicked off the wall she leaned on.

"You flatter me too much Johnny. I know I can't be as great of a model as you claim me to be. I'm just a whore remember?" She said with a small dismissive wave of her hand, looking boredly out the alley's opening before she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Taking a deep drag she slowly let it out through her nose, keeping the cigarette between her lips.

"You're too modest, Alice, you're absolutely beautiful. And you hold so much emotion in the pictures I take of you. You're the best model I've ever come acr-"

"Look, Johnny I don't have time for this," she said before taking another drag and slowly letting it out, "maybe some other time?"

"What if I buy your time?" He asked arching a brow, she looked around then back to him, finishing off her cigarette in one long drag. Flicking it off into the darkness of the alleyway she allowed the smoke to escape her barely parted lips.

"How much time do you want?" She asked running a hand through her hair.

"An hour?" She gave a soft laugh as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Fine, but we're going inside." She said while walking away from him, Johnny smiled and quickly followed after her. A large smile was on his face as she led him inside her apartment, it was small but he guessed it worked for what she did. His eyes idly made their way over to the large bed towards then kitchen to his right. He looked it over and gave a soft smile before he looked back to her when she spoke, "How do you want me, and where?"

"Mind if I put your hair up?" He asked she looked at him with uncertainty then gave a soft smile and nodded. He walked over towards her and stood behind her, moving his hands he took her hair in them and pulled it back away from her throat. His eyes followed the soft curves of her neck as he pulled her hair tightly behind her. He slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife, she didn't even seem to notice as he pulled more of her hair up and back, discreetly flipping open the knife. He moved his hand forwards and curved his arm around her neck, a large smile crossed his face as he stabbed the tip of the knife into her throat, hearing her give a cry in pain he quickly clasped his other hand around her mouth along with a handful of her hair. Muffling her scream he pulled the knife across her throat before ripping it out of the large opening. He watched the blood fling off the knife and decorate her wall and he couldn't help but smile as he dropped her. Watching as she tried desperately to pull away from him, she gave wet gurgles and he couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled the lens cap off his camera. "It's much better like this." He reassured while taking pictures of her struggling to get away from him, smiling as she bled out on the floor. His smile slowly fell from his face when she stopped moving and stared blankly out at nothing. He watched her for a second then nudged her with the toe of his shoe, giving a heavy sigh he placed his camera down on the table and slid on a pair of latex gloves he had in his pocket.

He heaved her up onto her kitchen counter and smiled as her body slouched forwards. Shoving her back against the wall he worked on crossing her legs. Once that feat was done he grabbed her right arm and placed her elbow on her knee, grabbing her hair he pulled her head forwards and propped her chin in her hand. He stood back and watched as she slowly started to slide and gave an annoyed sigh as he searched around frantically for tape so he could pose her before rigor mortis set in. Finally finding some he walked passed her body((Which was now resting on its side on the counter)) and opened the fridge. He smiled as he located beer and pulled out a bottle. Walking over to her he once more sat her up, leaning her against the wall he took her left hand and wrapped it around the neck of the bottle, Taping her fingers to it he nodded at his work before searching her pockets for her cigarettes. Finding the carton of Marlboro Menthols he pulled out one of the cancer sticks and placed it in between her index and middle finger, taping those fingers together he once more propped her head up in her hand and then held her in that position.

"It's all for the art…" he reminded himself with a small laugh as he looked towards the blood on the ground then to her horror filled glazed over eyes. "…Hmmm… Not sure that look will go well with my piece Alice." He scolded with an annoyed sigh, shaking his head slightly. "Sometimes you can be too emotional my dear… by the way red… looks… good…" He looked her over and arched a brow, giving a rather feral growl as he glared into her face. "Why the fuck am I talking to your corpse?" He hissed darkly, as if she could still answer him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The drive was long and boring, and Blake had found himself rather tempted to drive into oncoming traffic here and there. His reasoning being that he'd no longer be stuck behind the fucking jackasses who couldn't drive to save their own lives. Boy was he going to make Jayden pay for this, he was going to make the man beg for forgiveness the only way he could… with his body. He pulled into the drive way of the drugged up ex-agent and climbed out of his car. Looking around he spotted the surveillance van that probably had Hunter in it. The thought was enough to make his blood boil. He groaned in frustration and walked to the door of the house. Slamming the side of his fist against the door he waited impatiently for Jayden to open it and let him in. He looked around the front of the house and gave an annoyed sigh, he guessed from the way Jayden acted and carried himself that he had money… but this wasn't what he was expecting. He felt like someone important should live in this house. That it was a vacation home for some rich snob. He shook his head at the thought and made a mental note to ask Jayden about the house. He heard movement from behind the door and shifted as the door began to open, his eyes locked on the pale and sick looking male who stood in the door way, wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans. Blake's eyes hungrily looked the younger man over, drinking in the subtle muscles that Jayden seemed to have gained from last time he saw him. His eyes traveled down to the small trail of hair that lead down to his pants, which hung loosely on his hips, allowing him to see some of Jayden's coarse curled hair. Blake's eyes slowly traveled back up and locked on Jayden's face, a smirk crossed his own as he shoved into the house, pushing the man back in. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Grabbing Jayden's unruly hair, and pulling the man closer, his eyes locked onto Jayden's blood shot, dilated, glassy ones. Showing him that the man was more fucked up then Blake thought he was.

"Nice to see you too…?" Jayden asked sarcastically as he moved his hands and rested them on Blake's shoulders while trying to pull his hair out of Blake's grip.

"Where is it?" Blake asked harshly, Jayden moved his hands and fisted Blake's shirt, pulling himself closer to the older man. Ignoring Blake's question he brushed his lips against Blake's, the older man glared at him in annoyance before he roughly pulled Jayden's head back by his hair. "Don't make me ask again, Norman." The man spoke harshly, annoyance in his voice. Jayden gave a small whimper in pain as his neck was craned backwards from Blake's grip. He tightened his grip on Blake's shirt and his eyes shifted towards the living room that held the empty and full vials of tripto. Blake let go of Jayden's hair and pushed the man out of his way, heading towards where the man had looked.

"Not the greeting I was expecting…" Jayden muttered while following after Blake like the beaten whore he was. Blake stopped abruptly causing Jayden to walk into him. He stumbled back and looked into the furious eyes of the lieutenant.

"What, did you expect? Did you want me to walk in here and fucking hold you in a loving embrace? For me to tell you that it's okay, that you can fight your addiction? Because that's all bullshit, _Norman_! You obviously _can't_ fight your addiction, that's why you called me and decided to waste my time because that's how much of an incompetent little bitch you are. You're obviously too _weak_ to fight your addiction, it's been a fucking week and you're already like this? I mean what the fuck, Norm?" He hissed darkly, walking away from the man he located the random vials of triptocaine. Picking them up and scanning them over, spotting the empty vials he growled low in his throat. "I'm surprised you're not fucking dead right now. I'm going to make you wish you were." He threatened darkly, blinking when he saw the pitiful begging look in Jayden's eyes, but that look wasn't for him. Blake just watched as Jayden's eyes narrowed on the vials that were held tightly in his hands, just proving that he really was weak. Scowling Blake stuffed the vials deep into his pockets, watching as those pleading eyes of Jayden's locked on his face.

"Carter…" He said the man's name in a soft broken voice, he knew calling Blake and asking for help was a mistake he would pay for, but the words were rather harsh. He wanted to quit tripto so much, but he could only hold out for so long before it won. He blinked as he found one of Blake's hands in his hair, his eyes widened in shock as Blake eagerly captured his mouth in his own. Jayden tilted his head while opening his mouth to allow Blake entrance, letting the more dominate male claim him in his brutal kiss. He took note that he could taste the tobacco from when Blake smoked earlier, he couldn't help but smile at the taste of the older man, it was more addicting then triptocaine and ARI could ever be. Jayden desperately worked to untuck Blake's shirt with one hand, while tugging at the man's tie with the other. He tilted his head back as Blake broke the kiss and began to kiss and bite his throat. Blake's thoughts from earlier were coming to mind as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jayden's jeans. Pulling them down a little more so he could see the base of the younger man's cock, he roughly pulled the younger man closer moving his hands he slid them hand down to Jayden's ass and grabbed it firmly. Grinding their groins together he moved his mouth from Jayden's neck and once more claimed his mouth in a harsh kiss. Jayden broke the kiss and moaned heavily, spreading his legs enough for Blake to slip his knee in between them. Blake gradually pressed his knee against the growing bulge in Jayden's pants, kissing the crook of Jayden's neck while kneading and caressing the man's ass. Jayden rested his face in the crook of Blake's neck giving a soft moan of approval, as he took in the man's scent.

"The bedroom's upstairs." Jayden huffed as he kissed Blake's neck, frantically beginning to work on unbuttoning the man's shirt, stopping as Blake grabbed his wrists in a bruising grip. He watched Blake pull out his handcuffs and he shifted in anticipation as Blake slapped them on his wrists. He shivered at the feeling of the cold metal biting into his skin, he looked from his wrists up to Blake who smirked and led him backwards. "Upstairs is the other way…" Jayden said softly finding the back of his legs to hit the couch. He leaned his head back as Blake ran his tongue up his neck, tracing his jugular vein with the tip of his tongue. His mind raced to the thought of Brianna as she had her throat slit open, he smirked as he nipped at the skin that covered the delicate vein which flowed with Jayden's life. Feeling the power he held over Jayden from the simple act, it was wonderful knowing that Jayden would easily allow him to be so close to the very thing that could kill him, and how the man eagerly surrendered his body to him. That feeling of pride washed over him as he pulled his head back and looked Jayden in the eyes with a dark glare.

"Do you really think you deserve to be fucked on a bed?" Jayden gave a soft whimper as he was pushed backwards onto the couch. He looked up to Blake with lust filled eyes as Blake moved his hands grabbing the waistband of Jayden's jeans. He quickly worked to unbutton and unzip them and smirked as Jayden helped him pull them off. Blake discarded the article of clothing, taking in the sight of Jayden's naked body. Blake smirked as he slipped in between Jayden's legs sliding Jayden up so the man was sitting in his lap and pressed firmly against the back of the couch. Jayden leaned forwards and kissed Blake, moving his cuffed hands he cupped the older man's face in a passionate way. He rocked his hips against Blake giving a soft moan as Blake ran his hands up his sides; his thumbs locating the ex-agents erect nipples, where they began to rub and tease them, eliciting moans from the agent. Breaking the kiss Blake began to kiss down his neck. Jayden rocked his hips forwards, leaning his head back with a soft moan as Blake kissed and licked his collarbone.

"Carter… please…?"

"Please what?" He asked in annoyance, he smirked as Jayden slid his hands down his chest and made their way for the waistband of his black slacks. He tugged at the older man's belt as the two of them once more began to kiss. Blake grabbed Jayden's hands breaking the kiss momentarily to pull his cuffed hands up and over Jayden's head. Blake held the cuffs by the chain link behind the younger man's neck. Jayden rolled his hips, allowing contact between his exposed erection and Blake's clothed one, he gave a soft moan at the feeling of rough fabric against him.

"Please fuck me?" Blake smirked as he kissed the younger man's chest, putting his free hand on the small of the man's back he rotated so Jayden was laying on his back on the couch. He kept the man's hands held behind his head, and stayed in between his legs, moving the hand that was on Jayden's back he slid it down the man's soft ass and down his thigh making him bend his leg. Jayden panted from the heat that began to consume his body, feeling Blake's hand on him caused him to shiver and tingle all over. "Uhhh, Carter, please?" He begged while bucking his hips against Blake's clothed thighs, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Give me a reason to." He hissed in Jayden's ear, Jayden shifted under the man and gave a soft whimper as he arched his back under the man, wanting more contact with him.

"To show me that I'm nothing but you're whore, that you own me, to punish me for disobeying you and taking triptocaine… and… and oh g-god… Carter, please?" Jayden begged while grinding himself against Blake, his sex weeping bitterly from neglect. Blake smirked as he moved his hand from Jayden's thigh and slid it between Jayden's legs. He arched a brow as he easily pushed in two fingers, sliding them in and out.

"Is there a reason you're this loose, Norman? Did you let someone else fuck you while you were here?"

"N-no." He moaned rolling his hips against Blake's fingers, Blake slid in a third finger smirking at the deep moan Jayden gave as he lightly rubbed Jayden's prostate. Jayden shook his head and gave soft moans bucking his hips against Blake to try and get him to touch there harder.

"Really? Then why aren't you as tight as usual?" He mused down to the man who gave a desperate moan. "You were being the whore you are with someone else, weren't you?" He slowly started to pull his fingers out and Jayden desperately pushed himself against Blake's hand making the man's fingers go deeper inside of him.

"No… I… I couldn't stop thinking about you…" He moaned out with a deep blush of shame, Blake smirked as he forced his fingers in deeper, making Jayden cry out in pleasure.

"So you were fucking yourself while thinking about me?" He smirked as Jayden nodded in shame. "And what did you use, Norman."

"C-carter, please…" He trailed off.

"I think I deserve to know what you fucked yourself with when thinking about me." He teased while pushing his fingers apart, massaging just below Jayden's prostate. Jayden moaned heavily as he rocked his hips against Blake's hand, his face became red, sweat clinging to his pale body, as he panted heavily looking up at Blake with heavy lidded eyes.

"My… fingers…" He admitted in shame, Blake laughed darkly as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Jayden, listening to the man whimper in protest. Blake ran his tongue along the shell of Jayden's ear, a smirk on his face as Jayden shivered under him.

"Whore," he whispered in a harsh tone, causing Jayden to blush deeper as he struggled against the cuffs and Blake's hand.

"Carter…" He moaned the man's name as he spread his legs further, pressing himself against him while panting. Blake let go of the cuff link as he sat up, he looked to Jayden with a smirk as he sat on the couch and leaned back.

"Start sucking." Blake said harshly, Jayden sat up and leaned over Blake unzipping and unbuttoning the man's pants freeing Blake's erection. He licked his lips then leaned forwards taking Blake's length in his mouth, he gave a soft moan against Blake's length as he took it in further. Blake rested his arms on the back of the couch and smirked as Jayden began to massage his thighs while working his length. He leaned his head back with moan as Jayden sucked with just the right amount of pressure. He moved a hand and gripped some of Jayden's hair, taking in a sharp intake of breath as Jayden teased his head with his tongue. Blake looked over and took note that Jayden was on his knees with his ass in the air, he smirked moving his other hand off the couch, following the soft flesh of the man's ass he then blindly lead two fingers inside of Jayden. He smirked as Jayden pushed himself back against him as he continued to work on his length. Blake pushed his fingers in faster and grit his teeth as Jayden continued his motions, moaning softly sending vibrations from the tip of Blake's cock all the way through his body. Jayden ran his tongue up Blake's length and slowly pulled away a string of saliva and precum connected his mouth to Blake's throbbing member. "Shit, Norman… that's a good look for you." He stated harshly watching Jayden's face burn with a blush as he started to sit up, enjoying the feeling of Blake fingering him.

"Please, Carter?" He asked softly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Blake pulled his fingers out of Jayden and pulled the man into his lap holding Jayden by his hips and keeping him above his hardened length. Jayden bit his bottom lip in anticipation as Blake slowly lowered him onto himself, Jayden arched his back beautifully with a deep moan as the man was in full hilt. He rested his cuffed hands on Blake's chest and panted, smiling as his breath intertwined with Blake's.

"Start moving that sweet ass of yours." Blake instructed giving him a nice smack on his ass to get him started, Jayden gave a small yelp from the stinging pain. Slowly he began to roll and rock his hips against Blake. Jayden moaned deeply, he gave soft pants as he continued to rock and slowly came to a stop. "Is there a problem?" Blake hissed pleasure audible in his voice.

"Hnnn, it… it's too deep… like this." He said in embarrassment, causing Blake to laugh as he grabbed Jayden's hips and forced him into his past movements. Jayden threw his head back with a heavy moan biting his bottom lip as he slowly continued, lifting his hips up slightly before rolling them back down. Blake gave an annoyed sigh as he thrusted up hard, Jayden gripped Blake's shirt as he rode Blake's movement. "Uhh, C-Carter! More?" He panted as he looked into Blake's lust filled eyes. Blake smirked as he moved one of his hands off Jayden's hips and wrapped it around his back, rotating so the man once more laid on his back on the couch. Blake sat up and moved his hand back on Jayden's hips and began his usual hard fast rhythm, Jayden threw his head back with loud moans and moved his hand, biting his knuckle to stifle his cries of pleasure. Blake moved a hand and grabbed Jayden's pulling them up above the man's head, allowing Jayden's moans to escape his parted lips without trouble. "Uh-ahhh! C-Carter w-wait, my… my house is bugged." He said with a deep blush, Blake smirked as he kissed the man's throat.

"Well, I guess they'll know why you quit now." Blake said in a dark tone, Jayden blushed at the man's reply before bucking his hips against Blake to gain more pleasure.

"Hnn, C-Carter!" He cried out deeply as he rotated his hips pulling his hands against Blake's so he could try and tend to his weeping member. "P-please?" He asked rocking his hips up allowing his member to rub against Blake's stomach. Blake smirked as he let go of Jayden's hands.

"Do it yourself." He hissed running his tongue up from Jayden's collarbone to his lips where he then caught the man in a brutal kiss. Not wanting to break the kiss, Jayden put his hands behind Blake's head and pulled himself closer to the man, continuing to buck his hips. He pulled his head back and arched his back.

"Uh-ah C-Carter I'm cu-ahhhhh!" He bit his tongue to hold back his loud moan of ecstasy as he came on Blake's, and his own, stomach. He panted heavily as he rested fully on the couch, feeling Blake kiss him and then ride him faster and deeper. He bit back his chocked and exhausted moans as Blake continued to thrust, digging his fingers into the man's hips. Blake moaned softly against the crook of Jayden's neck, Jayden arched his back clenching his muscles as the man rode out his climax. Blake slowly loosed his grip on Jayden's hips and rested his hands on either side of Jayden's head. Jayden looked up at Blake with heavy eyes as they caught their breath. Blake slowly pulled out of him and sat back on the couch giving a heavy sigh before looked to his shirt noticing the cum on it.

"God damn it." Blake hissed, Jayden slowly sat up knowing that the mess dripping from him was going to stain the couch.

"This… was my dad's favorite couch…" Jayden muttered before standing up looking back at the couch. Blake looked at the man and drank in his appearance. A smirk crossed his face as he stood up and pulled off his shirt, boredly tossing it to the side.

"Well… it would make this better if your dad was a homophobe." Jayden stayed silent before looking to his cuffed hands, Blake couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "He was, wasn't he?"

"Yeah… can… can you uncuff me now?" He asked holding his arms out in Blake's direction, the older man smirked as he stepped forwards grabbing the younger man by the cuffed wrists pulling him forwards into a kiss.

"I'm not done with you yet."


	3. Catch Me, Heal Me

Note;; So sorry this took so long, I got Red Dead Redemption and I can't stop playing it, and Lexi((Foster dane)) is going crazy. Hahaha

And I try and ware her out... I take her for hour long walks now, and chase her around the yard threatening to steal her stick((Which is really a huge fucking tree branch)) but she still has more energy... Though lately she's been a bit more lazy... I think I'm waring off on her. Hahaha... Anyway. I finally got this done. So enjoy.

And I advise everyone to buy/play Red Dead Redemption cause it is AWESOME!

Disclaimer; You know the drill

Warning; Sex, implied masturbation, and Johnny being crazy.

Pairing; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter III

Hunter's face burned with a deep blush as he sat in the back of the van, he wore the usual black suit, with a crimson tie. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he began to become rather hot, sweat clung to his forehead and his mouth went dry at the sounds of Jayden crying out in pleasure and Blake's taunts. He could feel his pants tighten from what he was listening to, he wondered if he should take off the headphones and give them privacy, but a small voice in his head pleaded for him to keep them on. He flinched as he heard his phone ring and quickly ripped off the headphones, acting like a child who was just discovered watching porn for their first time by parents. "Y-yes?" he stammered over the word, his cheeks becoming a deep red when he heard Baldric on the other side of the line.

"How's Jayden?"

"Fantastic from where I'm sitting." He said with a small chuckle, nervously looking towards the headphones, half wishing they had camera in his house as well. He shook the perverted thought away as he attempted to focus on Baldric, his blush deepening at the faint voice of Jayden from the headphones screaming out Blake's name. He knew nobody but him could hear it but he looked around in a paranoid fashion anyway.

"Oh… good to hear… What's he up to?" He was unsure how to answer that question, what was he going to say; '_Oh well at the moment he's getting his brains fucked out by Lieutenant Carter Blake… No wonder he quit, if this is what's been happening back in Phili…_' Feeling his throat tighten he slowly found breathing to become difficult. '_Fuck… stupid Riley and his goddamn lye!_' He reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue vial and took a hit off it. Feeling the triptocaine run through his system he rocked slightly as it relaxed his muscles, allowing him to breathe. It took a rather long discussion to get him to use tripto, seeing as his other medicine for his current problem wasn't all the effective. "Hunter?"

"H-he has company." Hunter said running a hand over his head, his hair had slowly been growing back, giving his hair a prickly feeling. He stuffed the stopper back on the vial and put it in his pocket, relaxing a bit. His eyes slowly traveled to the headphones, he bit his bottom lip as he thought about what was happening currently between Jayden and his _company_.

"You seem flustered, is everything okay?"

"Fantastic." Hunter said with a sheepish grin. "So just calling to check up on Jayden, or is there something more?"

"Is he showing any interest in coming back?" Hunter almost laughed. It was obvious Jayden wasn't going to come back. If he hadn't been listening to him and Blake then he would be wondering why.

"Pretty sure he's done with the FBI, and from what I hear he's planning on going back to Phili." Hunter said, slightly anxious to get back to listening to Blake and Jayden. '_I find it kind of funny how I'm not even disgusted with myself._' He gave a low chuckle as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Really? Interesting… well… tell him about the new ARI update. Maybe we can get him back."

"Yes sir." Hunter said while hanging up the phone, sliding it back in his pocket he hesitated before picking up the headphones. "I'm… I'm going to hell…" he muttered to himself in contempt as he leaned back in his seat, once more putting the headphones back on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jayden panted heavily as he struggled against the cuffs that kept him to the headboard of his bed. He whimpered slightly as Blake cruelly pressed his thumb on the slit of his erection, bucking his hips into the man's hand with a whimer when he pulled away. He dropped his head back onto the pillows and closed his eyes, his lips parted to allow his laborious breaths to pass through. He looked down with heavy lidded eyes and watched as Blake tied something around the base of his hardened length. "W-what is that?" Blake smirked as he tugged on it causing Jayden to buck his hips and throw his head back with a heavy moan.

"This… is your punishment." He informed as he slipped on the man's bed in between his legs.

"Punishment…?" He asked in a heavy lust filled voice, Blake smirked as he looked into Jayden's eyes.

"It's going to stop you from cumming." Blake mused cutting off the man's protest with a kiss, Jayden closed his eyes as he pressed himself into the kiss. Blake slowly broke it as he sat up and pulled his pants off all the way, throwing them on the floor he moved back in between Jayden's spread legs. He pulled Jayden's legs up on his shoulders, holding his hips as he pulled the man onto himself. Enjoying the feeling of Jayden's heated walls as the consumed him in a rather greedy fashion. Jayden threw his head back with a deep moan, thinking of the man's words as he began to thrust. Moaning heavily as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the older man, who moved one hand off of Jayden's hip and cruelly began to tease his member.

"Uh-hnnn, C-Carter!" He cried out pulling hard against the cuffs as he bucked his hips, feeling the pressure growing in his groin as Blake continued. He panted heavily and rolled his hips, but instead of helping to release the pressure the feeling just seemed to increase. He whimpered and looked to his throbbing member which was dripping with precum between Blake's strong callused fingers.

Blake smirked as he looked down at Jayden, gritting his teeth as Jayden's walls began to tighten around him. He panted heavily as he went deeper, going a bit slower to enjoy Jayden's tight heat. He bit his bottom lip in bliss tightening his grip on Jayden's length by accident causing the man to howl in pain and pleasure. Blake tightened his grip on Jayden's hip looking down to the younger man with lust filled eyes. It was so easy to manipulate the younger man, and he could almost laugh, after all here was a hot shot FBI agent begging for him in every way possible. The kid was someone he could torment and hurt knowing full well that he would just come crawling back for more, he was his pet, his dog, his bitch. Whatever other name could be used for him, and the fact he could get the man to admit it in so many ways was such a turn on.

"T-take it off!" Jayden begged heavily, Blake allowed one leg to fall off his shoulder and he leaned forwards kissing the man deeply, enjoying how Jayden eagerly parted his lips, allowing Blake's tongue to invade every crevice of his mouth, and the fact he moaned like a whore was icing on the cake. Breaking the kiss he rested his face in the crook of Jayden's neck, biting and sucking on the taught skin to prove that Jayden was his. Jayden continued bucking his hips in an almost desperate manner. "C-Carter, please let me…" he cut himself off with a heavy moan as Blake bit his neck harder, breaking skin and fulfilling his much needed bloodlust. His thrusts no longer had rhythm as he found himself nearing his climax. He slammed in full hilt with a grunt as he came inside the man for the second time that day. Jayden moaned loudly as Blake thrust a couple more times before pulling out and collecting himself for another round. Allowing Jayden's legs to fall back on the bed, the younger man squirmed in pleasure and lifted his hips off the bed, giving a desperate cry.

Blake watched the whorish display of Jayden shaking his hips with a smirk, he moaned in torment and pleasure from lacking the ability to fulfill his much needed climax. He shifted in mild discomfort as he began to get hard again, staring at Jayden's parted lips he licked his own. He wondered how far he could push the younger man, how long it would take till he was finally done torturing the poor kid. Though he figured he'd never get tired of that, it was too much fun, he was the best fuck he'd come across in a long time and his obedience was such a turn on.

"Uhnn, C-Carter! P-please let me cum!" He begged Blake chuckled as he lightly ran his fingers along Jayden's weeping member. Wrapping his hand around him he began to roughly stroke him earning heavy and desperate moans from the man under him. Jayden dug his fingers into the palm of his hands and curled his toes as he panted, bucking desperately against Blake's hand. "Uh-ahhh p-please! Carter!" He begged, Blake smirked as he pushed two fingers inside of Jayden, rubbing the younger man's prostate while working his length. "Oh G-god! C-Carter! Please!" He yelled in torment as he bucked his hips hard against the man's hands.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet." Tears of pleasure and frustration built up in the corner of Jayden's eyes, where they desperately began to escape.

"Nuhhh, I'm sorry! I-I won't touch tripto ever again! P-please Ca-" Blake pulled his fingers out of Jayden and forced them into Jayden's mouth, smirking as the younger man greedily licked the cum off them, ignoring his own taste completely as he licked part of the older man's palm.

"I'm not looking for an apology, Norman." He mused watching as Jayden sucked and nibbled on his fingers, continuing to buck his hips against the hand that was teasing his member. He pulled his head away from Blake's hand with a cry in pleasure bending his knees he lifted his hips off the bed and arched his back beautifully.

"Uh-ahh! G-g-god, p-please?" A smirk tugged at the corner of Blake's mouth as he found himself painfully erect. Blake loved how he could dominate Jayden so easily, the man carried himself with so much pride and in a manner of seconds he could have him begging. He could turn the prideful creature under him into putty with simple touches or off hand remarks, shattering the man's pride and self worth easily, turning him into nothing but a whore. Watching him writhe in pleasure and fight against the cuffs that kept his hands away from his beautifully weeping length was better than anything he'd ever come across. Sure he'd had some crazy sexual experiences in his time, but Jayden seemed to be the only one he could keep tied up or restrained, someone he could easily overpower and dominate, getting him to do whatever he wanted without any hesitation until it was too late. He rotated Jayden so the man was on his knees, Jayden's arms crossed over each other from the way his hands were cuffed. He rested his elbows on his pillows and buried his face in the bed, giving desperate moans as Blake nudged his fully erect member against him. "P-please… Carter… let me cum?" He begged softly rotating his hips as Blake began to push into him.

"Not until you've learned your lesson." Blake muttered as went in full hilt, earning a wonderful moan from the younger man, with a smirk on his face he began to thrust. Jayden moaned into the blankets of his bed, pushing back to meet Blake's thrusts, increasing his never ending pleasure. Tears running down his face involuntarily as Blake hit his prostate with each powerful thrust. He arched his back and threw his head back with a heavy moan, bucking his hips as Blake moved a hand and began to play with one of his erect nipples.

"Hnnn, Carter!" he moaned heavily into his arm as he squirmed under the man, attempting to pull away from him. The hand playing with his nipple pinched it a little hard causing the younger man to give a yelp as he rotated his hips back into Blake's thrusts. Blake leaned forwards and moved his other hand up to Jayden's mouth, fingering it as the man moaned desperately against the two fingers placed between his lips. He ran his tongue over Blake's fingers and panted as the man pulled him up so he sat up on his knees. He leaned his head back on Blake's shoulder with a heavy moan feeling Blake kiss and nip as the crook of his neck. He sucked and licked the fingers in his mouth, enjoying the bitter taste. He felt Blake's other hand return to his hip; he gave a soft whimper as he managed to grab his bruised hip the exact same way from before. Jayden grabbed the headboard to steady himself as Blake continued to rock into him. He pulled his head away from Blake and put it down, allowing his tears of pleasure to roll off his face and land on the bed. He moaned heavily as Blake moved his spit slicked fingers and began to toy with one of his nipples, causing him to squirm more. "C-Carter, take it off! P-please?"

"No." He said flatly moving his hand off Jayden's hip to stroke the man's weeping length. Matching his hand in time with his thrusts, he bit his lip as he neared his climax. Listening to Jayden cry out in pleasurable torment was sending him over the edge. He grabbed the man's hips speeding up his pace and going deeper into the tight walls that involuntarily massaged his length. Jayden cried out in pleasure and allowed himself to fall forwards, clenching his muscles tighter around Blake's length in pure ecstasy, hoping that it would get the man to cum faster so he could be allowed the same thing. Blake leaned forwards as he continued to thrust, digging his short nails into Jayden's hips as he sloppily kissed in between the man's shoulder blades.

"Uhnnn, p-please, too much! It's too much!" Jayden yelled out rotating his hips as he looked back to Blake. Seeing that helpless pleasured look on the man's face caused him to slam in full hilt and cum inside of Jayden rather violently, he took in a deep breath thrusting a few more times before pulling out. Steadying his breathing he looked back to Jayden who wiggled in discomfort, he couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the cum dripping out of his opening and down his thighs, where he also caught sight of the man's weeping length. His eyes slowly moved back to Jayden's face as the man once more looked back at him.

"Have you learned your lesson, Norman?" Blake asked while flipping the writhing man on his back. Jayden arched his back with a heavy moan as Blake once more took hold of his length.

"Y-yes!" Jayden cried out, closing his eyes and panting heavily.

"What was your lesson?" Blake asked with a smirk, overly enjoying the torment he was inflicting upon Jayden.

"N-not to disobey you! P-please! Carter!" He moaned out heavily, Blake smirked as he moved his free hand and untied the strip of cloth he tied around the base of Jayden's shaft. Pulling it off he watched as Jayden gave a heavy moan and bucked his hips forwards while cumming hard in his hand. Jayden fell limp on the bed, panting heavily, his half lidded eyes shifted from the ceiling to Blake who was smirking over him. The older man moved and uncuffed Jayden's bruised wrists, pulling his arms away from the headboard then reached up and wrapped them around Blake, pulling the man down into a desperate kiss. Jayden tilted his head allowing Blake's tongue to once more invade his mouth, sliding his own in Blake's giving the man the dominance he craved. Blake broke it and sat up, looking the man over before getting off the bed. "Where are you going?" Jayden asked sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest.

"To get cleaned up so I can head back… I do have a case to work on." Jayden watched him as he collected his clothes and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Bu-"

"The world isn't stopping because you're being a little bitch, Norman."Blake muttered in annoyance. Hesitantly Jayden crawled off the bed and walked after him so he could get cleaned up as well. Blake just smirked as he pushed open the bathroom door, watching Jayden walk passed him and over to the shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johnny walked around the house collecting picture frames, photo albums, and even loose photos. Due to his photographic memory he placed everything back how it was after he ripped it apart. His eyes scanned over every inch of her house till he was sure he had everything, nodding at his own work he walked over to the bag, which he picked up when rummaging through her closet, he put all the photos in it. Standing up straight he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, pulling off the new pair of gloves, he stuffed them in his pants pocket and gave his "Statue" one last look. He walked over to her and stared in her glazed over eyes for a second before standing up straight. "Goodbye Alice… it's been fun." He mused while turning on his heel, picking up the bag and walking out of the apartment. A sense of pride washed over him as he walked down the stairs and out into the open area. Looking around he ran his tongue over his top teeth and headed off towards his home.

A small voice in the back of his mind lectured him about what he did. She had a family, he met her bastard son, she meant something to him and he was only four years old. But then there was another voice in his head that reasoned he was with her parents, he was being saved from the life she lived. She was just a whore, she was killing herself slowly with each drag she took, with each time she shot up, with each drug she sold. She was nothing but art, something to be shaped and molded. And he did both of those things, he saved her from herself and turned her into something beautiful that everyone can appreciate. Not just horny men and drug addicts… no… now the world could see her for the beautiful object she really was.

Needless to say that voice won, it beat the scolding voice easily and he couldn't help but give a small chuckle to himself. Putting his head down, he stuffed his free hand in his pocket, the other clutched the bag with the photos tightly. Looking around one last time before he began his walk back to his apartment, which thankfully wasn't that far away, after all he liked to work close to home. His eyes traveled up and locked on the sky, noticing that the rain clouds that had been threatening to drown the city had just passed by. He arched a brow and stopped walking, wondering when the sky went from cloudy and depressing to partly cloudy. Shrugging his shoulders he continued his walk, almost laughing at the voice that ran through his head; '_Since it's stopped raining, maybe we can pose someone outside?_' He shook the thought away instantly, that would just make it easier to be caught, and his lighting wouldn't be good at night. Reaching his apartment complex he was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a car door slamming. Looking over his shoulder towards the source and found Jennifer walking towards him.

"You're home early." He said noticing she had a split lip; he looked her over and noticed some blood on her shirt. Shaking his head he opened the door for her.

"There was a fight at work, I tried to break it up and got elbowed in the face so they sent me home. Today was fan-fucking-tastic." She said sarcastically, he looked her over as she walked passed him, his eyes scanned her from head to toe moving back up to her rather nice ass.

"I see."

"How was your day?" She asked boredly the two of them walked up the stairs heading towards their apartments.

"Wonderful." He said softly, she looked him over then noticed the bag in his hand.

"That's new." She said pointing with her key. "What'cha got?"

"Groceries." He lied easily, reaching their floor he moved over to his door and she paused awkwardly next to him.

"Do… do you want to come over for lunch?" She asked arching an eyebrow. He missed the keyhole at the question and stopped to look back at her. Uncertainty in his eyes as he looked her over, his eyes locked on her throat. She looked so good in red. '_Snap out of it. Come on… She likes you, why not use it to our advantage?_' he looked back to his door then her noticing she was starting to fidget with her keys.

"Sure, I'll put this stuff away and I'll come over." He said with a kind smile, one took over her face as she nodded.

"Okay, see you in a bit." She said walking away with an extra skip in her step. He watched her in mild amusement before going back to unlocking his door. Shoving his door open he walked in and shut it behind him, looking to the bag of photos he walked towards his closet. Pulling it open he looked to the backpack that sat in there with photos from Brianna's. Throwing in the bag he slammed the door closed, turning around he placed his camera on his bed. Running a hand through his hair he headed back towards his door, '_We're killing her… right?_' he froze at the thought that crashed through his skull. He held his hand over the doorknob he leaned his head back.

"No… no… she's not work, she's play."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hunter looked around the van in an awkward fashion, clearing his throat he adjusted his tie before zipping up his pants. Taking off his headphones he walked out of the van and looked at his watch. "Time to try and convince Jayden to come back… God this is going to be hell…" he muttered to himself as he began to walk towards Jayden's house, knowing the two men were in the shower he figured he'd let himself in. He pulled out his lock picking tools as he reached the front door, kneeling down he slipped the end of the items in the lock and began to twist and push the top thin metal rod up and down, trying to find the correct sequence of the lock. He stopped when he heard the click and smiled as he turned both items. Standing up he pulled open the door and walked into the front room, he walked in further and smiled when he spotted Jayden's pants and Blake's shirt. He looked the couch over then turned walking towards the piano. Sitting on the bench he looked at the keys, half tempted to start playing something, he shrugged off the urge and took in a deep breath deciding against it. He didn't want either of them to come down with a gun ready, knowing that if Blake saw him first his life would probably be over.

The two walked down stairs after their shower, Blake now wore one of Jayden's shirts due to the fact his was dirty at the moment. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and it seemed a little tight on his chest, due to the fact he was more muscular then Jayden. Jayden wore his usual charcoal colored suit, deciding he'd go with Blake to Phili so he could talk to Captain Perry about joining the police force there. Jayden led the way into the room and froze when he saw Hunter sitting at the piano a bored expression on his face. "OH good, you guys are done." Hunter exclaimed in a cheery tone as he got up and stood in front of the two.

"What the fuck is your sorry ass doing here?" Blake hissed shoving passed Jayden and grabbing Hunter by the collar of his shirt in a threatening manner. Hunter looked into Blake's eyes and smirked as he grabbed Blake's wrist resting his thumb gently in the middle of his radius and ulna bones.

"If you don't let go I'll make you." Hunter threatened.

"Blake, just let him go, and what are you doing here anyway… how did you get in Blake locked the door."

"I picked the lock. And I'm here because Baldric is desperate and wants you back." He blinked as Blake shoved him backwards, losing his footing h hit the ground hard then glared up at Blake who held a smug look on his face.

"I'm not going back." Jayden said with annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know… But I have to ask anyway… He also wants me to tell you ARI has been updated." He stated while pulling himself to his feet.

"Good for it. Now get out." Jayden said pointing towards the door. Hunter dusted himself off and looked from Blake to Jayden.

"Just think about it okay. It'll save you from going insane." Hunter offered before he looked towards the area with the front door. "I guess I should go now. And… I'll be sure to edit out you guess fucking like rabbits from the tape. I have no idea how Baldric would react if he heard that." Hunter said with a small chuckle before walking passed them.


	4. Investigations

A/N;; I am soooooo sorry this took so long, it took way longer then it should have and, well I'm horribly sorry. D:

We now have a new Foster Dane named Nicodemus, we've had him for a little over a week and he's quiet the handful. He' deaf so getting his attention and focus is hard, so is letting him know he's in trouble... I curse him and being deaf cause he doesn't know what tone we're using, and when we're mad he thinks we're playing... Needless to say I am covered in bruises. But aside from those little facts he's a total sweetheart. He spent all day sleeping today so I actually had time to work on this. :D

Hopefully the next chapter wont have such a long wait. D:

And to my roleplay partners, I'm working on my posts as best as I can, and sorry for having this up first. D:

Disclaimer; You know the drill

Warning; Cute pictures of Blake...? :D

Pairing; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter IV

"Here," Blake muttered handing Jayden his house key, Jayden looked at it then back to Blake in slight confusion. "It's not like you'll get the job right away, and if anything Perry's busy with the press due to the new case. Meaning you won't be able to see him, so you'll have to make an appointment. And I highly doubt you want to wait around the station till I'm off work." Blake said casually as he shoved open his car door and began his walk to the precinct. Jayden looked from the key out the window towards Blake, finding himself surprised. He quickly fumbled for the door handle and shoved open the car door, closing it behind him he followed Blake towards the elevator. And to his surprise Blake had closed the elevator door on him with a smirk, Jayden stood outside the elevator door with an annoyed look on his face. A frown took it over as he hit the call button, sighing as it didn't open meaning Blake was already heading up to the precinct. He grumbled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jayden, I thought you left for good." Hearing the familiar voice Jayden looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Ash. A blush instantly covered his face, as he remembered the man walking in on Blake and him having sex in his temporary office. His mouth went dry at the thought as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers unsure what to say to the man.

"I… I'm looking for a job." Ash's eyes narrowed suspiciously on the younger man, a smirk soon took over his face as he stood next to Jayden.

"Uh-huh… What FBI got tired of you?" Ash asked walking in the elevator as the doors opened, Jayden ran a hand through his hair before walking in after him. Watching Ash hit the button to the precinct floor he leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

"No, I… I quit." Ash looked at him in slight surprise. A malicious smirk soon took over his face as he stood in front of Jayden moving so his hands were on either side of Jayden's head. Jayden's eyes widened in slight surprise, and he found himself going rigid as the man's breath ghosted over his face.

"I'm guessing Carter has something to do with this?" He cooed, finding himself amused as Jayden's face turned even redder. Jayden turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact giving a small gasp in surprise as Ash's lips brushed his ear. "Still playing the role of Blake's bitch?" Jayden looked to Ash in surprise as he found the man's knee slipping in between his legs, his breath hitched as Ash moved closer. '_Com'on keep your cool, he's just messin with – uhnnn! When did he put his hand there?_' "How long do you think he'll keep you around, Jayden?" Ash cooed into his ear while rubbing Jayden's length, Jayden was about to rest his hands on Ash's shoulder, but just like that, the man seemed to have vanished. Ash moved away from Jayden with such grace and speed Jayden almost thought the entire thing was a hallucination. He watched the elevator doors open and Ash disappear into the precinct, leaving him confused and slightly aroused in the elevator. '_Jesus Christ! Was he seriously comin' on to me or was he jokin'?_' Embarrassment gripped him when he finally walked out of the elevator, adjusting his tie and trying to calm down. His eyes travelled over towards Blake's desk noticing he and Ash were conversing. '_I wonder if Carter and Ash have ever slept with each other…_'

He slowly found himself starting to wonder about Ash now, was he gay or bi… obviously not straight otherwise he wouldn't have done that in the elevator… unless he was one of those straight guys who is comfortable enough with their sexuality they can do things like that without a problem. Then he thought of Blake, he wasn't sure what to make of him, the only time he'd seen his eyes dilate with arousal was when power tripping, gaining control, dominating another, or looking at women. Which made him wonder how many men he'd slept with, he obviously has had some experience for he wasn't hesitant about any of the sexual experiences they had, and he didn't act like it was his first time. He knew how to touch another man and didn't get awkward or uncomfortable about it. Shaking the thought off he walked over towards the secretary at the front desk. "I'd like to make an appointment to see Captain Perry."

Blake smirked as he looked to his watch then back up to Ash. "So, what did you come up with for Brianna?" Blake asked walking towards the precinct doors, Ash followed close behind already knowing Blake was going out for a smoke.

"Nothing, she had no boyfriend, girlfriend, or friends. Talked to her teachers and then the classmates they directed me to, they all have valid alibis so it wasn't any of them. And her parents weren't in the country when she was murdered. She has an Ex-boyfriend who apparently used to beat her, she has a restraining order against him, I was going to have that as our first lead."

"Was?" Blake asked as they reached outside, pulling out his pack of Marlboros and took out two cigarettes, giving one to Ash and slipping the other between his lips he put the pack away and pulled out an old zippo. Lighting his and Ash's cigarette, Ash took in a deep drag and let it out before he shrugged.

"He's been in jail for a year, so unless he's fucking Houdini, he's got nothing to do with it." Blake gave an annoyed sigh at the news.

"What have neighbors said?"

"Aside from saying she's quiet and a good neighbor? Nothing… they've never seen her take anyone home with her, and no one's seen anyone suspicious hanging around the building. I was thinking maybe it could have been someone who lived in the apartment complex, but I did a lot of searching while I was 'in the bathroom' and I didn't turn up anything. No pictures, no murder weapon nothing." Blake shook his head as he took another drag slowly breathing the smoke out. "She probably had a one night stand that went horribly wrong." Blake smirked giving a small nod at the idea, that's probably why no one saw her bring anyone home. It could have been late at night when they got in, and then no one noticed him, leave seeing as when he finally did the other tenants would have been at work, or school. Meaning this investigation was going to be harder. He blinked as his phone started to ring and he reached in his pocket with his free hand and answered the phone.

"Yeah…?" He muttered in a bored tone, taking another drag of the cigarette his eyes narrowed at the news coming from the other side of the line. "We'll be there shortly." Blake said hanging up before looking to Ash. "They found another body."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blake was right, Perry wasn't available today, so he had an appointment in the morning. With a heavy sigh he paid the taxi driver and got out of the car, pulling out the key he fiddled with it before he reached the door. Looking from the key to the door he unlocked it and pushed it open. He didn't know why, but he felt awkward being in the house without the older man. Running a hand through his hair he walked into the house closing the door behind him he slipped the key back in his pocket. He looked around the living room and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as an idea came to mind. '_Time to snoop and learn more about Carter._' He looked around and took a deep breath before walking into the man's bedroom, deciding that would be a good place to start.

So far he hadn't found anything of interest, just clothes and… '_This is an odd place to have a picture…_' he looked over his shoulder as if Blake was behind him, after confirming that the man wasn't, he turned his attention the picture and looked it over. A small smile formed on his face as he saw a younger version of Blake in a head lock from a younger woman with the same black hair and blue eyes. An annoyed yet amused look was on his face and the younger woman was sticking her tongue out at the camera. He couldn't help but give a small giggle, Blake had to be in his late teens when this picture was taken. His eyes then caught sight of another picture, reaching over he picked it up and his smile turned into a frown as he stared at the picture. It was of Scott Shelby, Blake, and some mystery woman, who was wearing Blake's arm around her shoulder they were all holding a glass of scotch and making cheers for something. He looked it over and set it down with the picture of Blake and his presumed sister.

Inching further in the closet, as he found a cardboard box which was full of miscellaneous things, papers and folders which he discovered to be from… well he wasn't sure what. The writing on it was near illegible, giving up on reading it he continued to shuffle through the box, smiling as he found a shoebox at the bottom. Pulling it out he sat Indian style and rested the box on his legs, scooting back so he was directly in the light coming from outside the closest door, he opened the box discovering more photos. Once more he looked around in a paranoid fashion then took in a deep breath. "He's at work, calm down. Besides you'll hear him come home." He said to himself before turning his attention back to the shoebox full of photos. He smiled as the first one he saw was a younger Blake flipping off the camera while drinking a beer, a laughing Scott Shelby next to him, and even though he was laughing a disapproving look was in his eyes. Seeing the Origami Killer and Blake together sent an unusual feeling of emotions to build up, he was furious because the older man played the entire police force, and then he felt guilty, he killed one of Blake's obvious friends. His hands trembled as he remembered catching up to Madison and Scott, seeing him go towards her for the kill he had no choice but to pull the trigger. What was terrifying about it was how the man turned around and walked towards him with a look that could kill. Yet he was able to keep his stance and confidence as he pulled the trigger for a second time. Watching as his walk faltered and he fell down to his death.

Continuing to flip through the photos, he smiled as they changed from Blake with some random woman, to Blake with his sister, and more of Blake and Scott. One thing he took note of was that in most pictures he seemed annoyed or uninterested, yet with Scott he looked, happy. He could see a large smile on Blake's face, one that sent butterflies to his stomach, and he noticed the pure happiness in his usually dark blue pools for eyes. Instead of looking like ice or stormy water, they seemed lighter, the look in his eyes was something Jayden discovered he'd never seen in real life. And seeing that look on Blake's face made more sense about Blake's reaction when he found out Scott was the killer, and that Jayden had no choice but to kill him. At first he thought that the man was furious because he wasn't the one that solved the case. But now he realized, he was furious because he was hurt, he felt betrayed, probably used as well, seeing as Scott had obviously been playing him for years. He looked from the picture of Scott who had his arm around Blake's shoulder to the younger Blake who obviously held an admiration towards the older man. He quickly looked passed the photos that had Scott in them, it hurt to see Blake and him together acting friendly with one another, it just brought back the realization that he had killed someone. He ended the life of another, and it lead to hurting the only person he was now close to.

He paused as he found one of a shirtless Blake, he wore a pair of blue jeans which loosely hugged his hips, and wore his gun holster. His hands were on his hips and he was smiling and looking to the right. Instead of a goatee the man had a small patch of hair under his bottom lip, and he couldn't help but blush at the sight. Wondering who took the picture, he looked at the back as if it would have the answers but nothing was there. With a small sigh he turned it back over, wishing he could have met Blake when he was this age. He didn't look as irritable as the current Carter Blake, and he was far more attractive. Seeing the younger Blake he understood why he was so good at sex, and had so much stamina when it came to that. Before Blake became hardened from his job, before Blake became the cruel sadistic man he was. He probably was able to get girls whenever he wanted, which made sense with the pictures of him and random women, he never saw the same one twice… well thus far through the stacks that filled the shoebox. Flipping to the next photo he saw another one of Blake and Scott, Blake was smoking and Scott was talking about something. Seeing the smile on Blake's face, that feeling of guilt consumed him again, it made him feel sick. Slowly he put the photos away and put the shoebox back in the larger box and the papers back on top. With a heavy sigh he got up and walked out of the closet, sliding the door closed he ran a hand through his hair.

He looked back towards the closet before making his way into the bathroom. He stepped up to the mirror and opened it to the medicine cabinet, which was full of the usual stuff. Cold medicine, some disinfectant, Band-Aids, gauze, prescription bottles, some more miscellaneous medicines, and… '_Wait… prescription bottles?_' his eyes went back and landed on the orange transparent bottles with the white label on it and matching white lid. Arching a brow he reached up and grabbed the first one that caught his attention, pulling the bottle closer he discovered it was empty, arching a brow he looked back to the label. "Seroquel XR… ? This is for bipolar depression…" He knew someone who was on this medication, and he had to stop taking it due to the fact it made things worse. He shook his head and put the bottle back wondering if Blake was still taking, which if so he wouldn't be surprised. Symptoms of the medication can include an increase of irritability and agitation. He looked to the other one and picked it up reading the label to find out it was the same thing, and also empty. Grabbing the last one he expected it to be empty but to his surprise it still had some in there, looking at it he noticed it was pretty full, looking back to the label he gave a sigh. Lamictal OTD, medication for long term bipolar disorder. Setting the bottle down he ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder if he stopped taking Seroquel the-" Pain hit him hard; his hands shook violently as he stumbled backwards. He quickly put a hand on his head, wincing and cringing from the intense pain in his head. This was what he was afraid of, what he kept running away from by taking hit after hit of triptocaine. He gave a small groan and used the sink to steady himself, his entire body shook and convulsed, he went rigid at the feeling of wind on his hot skin. He looked over to the tub and quickly moved over to it, turning the shower head on; making sure it was cold water he quickly climbed in. He needed to cool down, and calm down, realizing he was still in his suit he grumbled and began to strip himself of his clothes, feeling the warm blood rush out of his nose. He ran his hands through his wet cold hair and shivered and convulsed under the water that cascaded down his body. "Uh… g-god it hurts… Where's Carter when I need 'im?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blake looked into the dead face of Alice Marie, a whore and a drug dealer, he'd actually arrested her a couple of times. Seeing her dead and posed on her kitchen counter caused him to shake his head with a bored sigh. "Who found her?"

"A client came by, when she didn't answer he tried the door, finding it to be unlocked this was what he found." And officer relayed to him in a nervous manner, Blake looked over at the officer arching a brow before he saw Ash walk back in the main room.

"Drugs and money are still here. Everything that could be worth something is here. Only thing missing is…"

"Let me guess, photos?" Blake asked in a bored tone of voice, the smug smile on Ash's face was all he needed for an answer. "Well, I already know she doesn't have any family left, so time to find her clients." Blake said looking over to Ash, who nodded and began his search for some sort of schedule that could give them some sort of lead to who the killer was. He slowly started to wonder what Norman would say about the murders. Curious as to what psycho-babble would spill from his lips as he looked over the crime scene in thought. He shook his head at the thought and looked back over to Ash who walked back in the room, holding a small booklet. He flipped through it stopping he looked up to Blake and held out the book.

"She saw an Anthoni Philips early this morning. From the looks of it he's not a normal client of hers. This is the first time he appears in the book, not aure this kid is the killer though, but he might of seen who did do this."

"Great, let's stat there."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After his cold shower and dressing himself in one of Blake's shirts, he once more found himself in the older man's closet. He relocated the box of photos and pulled it out of the closet, where he made his way to Blake's bed so he could get comfortable. He sat cross-legged on Blake's bed pulling the lid of the box off he once more began to flip through the photos, skimming over the ones he'd already seen. Finding some when he was younger he couldn't help but smile, seeing Blake as a happy little kid was rather odd. Though one thing he noticed was in the picture he had a black eye, a split lip, and a broken arm. His smile faltered as he looked at the photo, Blake had to have been ten in this. He shook his head flipping to the next photo he saw Blake with a rather innocent look on his face and noticed that his presumed sister was crying in the background. He couldn't help but giggle at that and wondered who would take this picture instead of tending to Blake's poor sister.

"Guess he was always an asshole." He muttered to himself as he flipped to the next picture which was of a really young Blake holding his baby sister who seemed to be bawling. Blake looked like he was about to strangle the poor baby in his little lap. Shaking his head he flipped to the next one and blinked as he looked to the four people in the picture. It was obvious that the children got their looks from their mom, he guessed the only thing they had that was of their dad's was the eye color, and eye shape. He looked to the man who seemed like he was very stern and strict, he actually looked military. The mom had long black wavy hair which was pulled back into a pony tail, on her lap sat Blake's younger sister. Blake's mom had attempted to cover bruises with makeup but you could still see them shine through. Blake too had bruises, the only ones untouched was Blake's dad and sister.

Slight anger flared up in his system, of course Blake was beat as a child, it made perfect sense for his psych. In all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if he was sexually abused as well. He gave a heavy sigh as he continued to flip through the photos. Coming to the end he found himself holding a picture of Blake as a baby with his mom, he smiled a little then slowly slipped all the photos into the box, which he put back inside of Blake's closet. Walking out and closing the door behind him he ran a hand through his hair, his mind slowly wandered back to the picture of Blake standing with his hand on his hips. He was so toned back then, and hot, not to be rude or anything, but he wondered what happened. Why hadn't he kept those looks? He was like he early forties, maybe mid now. Seeing as he's known the man for two years… well… saw him two years ago, attempted to avoid him, and then wound up as his bitch. He put his head down in shame at the thought. How old was he now anyway…? Thirty one… he frowned at the thought, great and now he wasn't even in his twenties anymore, and he was owned by a man at least ten years older than him. How the fuck did that happen?

He gave a bored sigh and rubbed his face, groaning as pain throbbed through the front of his skull only to ricochet and double in force. He rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger as he sat on the edge of the bed, his movement wafting Carter's scent from the shirt he wore. He smiled as he leaned back on the bed, smelling the collar of the blue button up. He could feel that wonderful heat shoot down to his crotch as he took in the older man's scent. He smelt of aftershave, faint traces of tobacco, his own unique scent, and he was unsure why, but the coppery smell of blood always mixed into it. He rolled over and looked to the clock on the nightstand then gave a heavy sigh, wishing Blake would come home already. He was going crazy just sitting around, but he didn't really have anywhere to go, and his clothes were in the dryer, he didn't really feel like running around in Blake's clothes. He huffed slightly and looked down noticing he was half hard, biting his bottom lip he shifted and looked around.

He was unsure why but he slowly started to wonder if Blake had ever been bottomed before, if someone had ever been able to hold him down and force themselves inside of him. His cock twitched at the thought, he took a sharp intake of breath as he lightly ran his hand over his hardening length. What would it be like to dominate Blake? Aside from getting a power trip how would such a task effect him, let alone Blake. If anything he'd have to get the older man drunk before he could even attempt to top him. He bit his bottom lip as he became even stiffer at the thought of topping him. How would he react? He obviously wouldn't just lie down and take it, and he found that abnormally intriguing. But Blake was so much stronger, if he tried he could end up dead, or god forbid, in a hospital. The thought caused his erection to go down, god he'd rather Blake kill him then have to go back to a hospital. The fact he went there to talk to Hunter still made his skin crawl. He shook the thought away as he ran a hand through his hair then gave a bored sigh as he flopped back down on the bed. He'd never been this bored before, usually he had ARI to occupy his brain. '_If I had ARI I could probably upload that program and fuck the Blake from that picture I saw… I wonder if he would still have calloused hands, or if they'd be soft… and what about his skin… would it still be rough...?_'

He ran his hands over his face and gave a bored groan, knowing there was no point in thinking about it. He quit ARI and he wasn't going to crawl back to it this time, he looked around before he scooted up and slipped under the blanket, deciding to try and sleep. And hell maybe by the time he woke up his headache would be gone, and Blake would be home… he highly doubted that though.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anthoni wasn't that hard to find, nor was it that hard to bring him in for questioning. The guy was scrawny, Blake was actually surprised he didn't break the kids arm when arresting him for possession. Ash had actually brought him in a couple of times, both times being for the same reason as now. Blake already had his doubts that this kid had anything to do with Alice's murder, if he did then all her heroin would be gone, hell he'd probably take everything else as well. Anthoni rocked back and forth in the chair in the interrogation room in a nervous manner, his hands were shaking rather violently and he looked like he was going to be sick. His reddish brown hair was slicked back with sweat and his grey eyes were sunken in and bloodshot. He was unhealthily underweight, and he kind of look like he was about to pass out from fear. Blake could have sworn he could hear the kids heart beat from the other side of the room, where he was currently leaning. Knowing he might kill accidently kill the kid he decided to let Ash do the talking, he'd step in if he needed to. Besides he didn't need to be pestered by Perry for breaking a kid in half with a simple punch. The thought caused him to smirk, he could actually see it play out, how he'd hit the fucked up kid with one nice punch to the face and his neck would snap and his upper body weight over the back of the chair would cause his spin to snap. He was like a fuckin' toothpick.

'_Maybe I'll take a mug shot of this shithead to Norman, show him where he's headed if he keeps up with his fuckin' drugs._' Anthoni was definitely the poster child of why you shouldn't do drugs, not only was he scrawny and grungy in appearance, but he looked like he'd been through hell, was way older then he really was, and covered in scars. It was obvious he'd gotten those scars from scratching to hard, and from the look of his left hand he was one of those guys who freaked out and skinned themselves. He'd heard cases like that all the time, saw their hand, thought it looked weird and peeled the skin right off… like a glove. He shook the thought as he looked away from Anthoni's scarred hand back up to the man's face, watching as he began to scratch his cheek rather vigorously.

"Anthoni, I thought you got clean. That's what you told your parole officer anyway."

"I am clean." Anthoni said rather defensively. Ash smirked at the comment and boredly looked over to Blake who shook his head in annoyance.

"Mhmm, that's why you have a fresh track mark."

"D'not!"

"Then why is it bleeding, Toni?" Ash asked pointing to the small bead of blood that was forming over the tiny needle point in his inner elbow. Toni quickly covered it with twitching fingers, he looked from his elbow up to Ash then over to Blake. "The sooner you tell us the truth the sooner we can get to why you're really here." Ash said leaning back in his chair, he knew just like Blake, that Toni didn't kill Alice. The kid didn't have the guts to do something like that, especially twice, and he definitely didn't have the strength to move dead bodies that probably weighed more than him, let alone lift them up onto a chair and kitchen counter. Nor did Toni have the patience to wait around, if he killed someone it would most likely be with a gun, and he'd probably leave finger prints all over the place in a panicked attempt to clean up what he did.

"I thought I was here for drug possession." Toni muttered under his breath as he rested his shaking, sweaty hands on the table, bouncing his legs before his uncuffed hand began to mindlessly pick at the scabs on his left arm.

"You're also a suspect for murder, the name Alice Marie ring any bells?" Blake asked, rather bored from just standing there, Ash looked from Blake back to Toni. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Toni a 'you should have talked' look. Toni looked from Ash to Blake in a nervous manner, he already wasn't a fan of Blake do to the fact he manhandled him into the car and the interrogation room. He already had bruises appearing on his scarred arms.

"M-murder! Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't kill nobody! I got my fix and I got out of there."

"I thought you quit." Ash chimed in with a smug smile. Toni blinked as he looked over Ash, taken aback from the comment.

"He's obviously a pathological liar, bet he did kill her."

"Probably got off on it too." Ash added, Blake nodded as he reached over the table and grabbed the file that sat next to Ash. He flipped over to the photos before looking back to Toni and dropping the file in front of Toni. Toni looked down at the photos and quickly looked away in disgust, "I bet she did look nice, you know until she began to decay." Ash said looking to the photo of Brianna.

"Though we wouldn't know because you stole the pictures. What'cha do with 'em? Have them in some sort of shrine, jerk off to them?"

"St-stop! I-I didn't do this! I'm n-not a killer. This is sick!"

"You were the last person to see Alice alive."

"No! No there was this guy who was walking down the alley to meet her! Ask Korda, he-he saw 'im!"

"Miroslav Korda?" Blake asked arching a brow.

"Yeah, he's the one who introduced me to Alice, he used to get hook ups from her, I swear! Ask him, the guy was kind of shot, he had short black hair and a crooked nose! He had a camera hanging 'round his neck!" Ash and Blake looked at each other and smirked.

"This story of yours better check out, Toni." Blake said in a warning tone of voice as he closed the file and slid it over to Ash who scooped it up as he got to his feet.


	5. Save Me

A/N; Jesus H Fucking Christ, sorry this took me so long. What like, three months. haha. And I feel like I'm going to disappoint in this chapter... But I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!

Now I'm off to rework on my roleplay replies. This chapter came to me first though, so I had to do it. .

Anywho, there's a little; "Learn about Johnny!" in this, and there will be more of that in the next chapter, the next chapter will also involve Violence and sex. I already have half of it in my head, and written on paper that I have scattered around my house form being bored out of my mind while Dell had my computer. Haha, /headdesk

Enjoy? D:

Disclaimer; You know the drill.

Warning; OC's het flirting?

Pairing; Norman Jayden x Carter Blake

Chapter V

"I forgot you could cook." Jen laughed at the remark as Johnny helped her load the dishes.

"Well if your girlfriend wasn't such a control freak." She mused, Johnny just shook his head as he leaned back on the kitchen counter. He laughed and nodded at that, she looked at him for a second before running a hand through her hair. "I'm guessing you guys broke up?"

"Two years ago, actually."

"Bullshit! Really! I haven't seen you around, what have you been up to these two years… I mean… shit." Jen said before opening her fridge, looking for something good to drink.

"Yeah, really, and I've just been working."

"Uh-huh, that's why you haven't had anything up in an art gallery." She said grabbing a beer, before offering him one. Johnny reached over and took the beer, watching her close the fridge door, she was always so beautiful, he never understood why he let Vivian drag him away from her. She was a great friend, a wonderful women, and would make a great wife one day. She was everything a man could hope for, a great catch, one he let slip through his fingers time and time again. He slowly followed after her as she walked into her living room so they could watch TV and sit down as they talked, and caught up.

"I'm working on a project, remember?" He inquired while popping the cap off his beer and sitting next to her on the couch, leaning back and getting comfortable before taking a swig.

"For two years?"

"Well, first there was the planning and…" he hesitated as he tried to find a way to word it. "Looking for the right models… then talking myself into doing it." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, god there was so much stuff for this project he had to go over, the planning took a lot of time and focus, and talking himself into it took, well quite sometime. He spent most of his days watching cop shows, and snapped, finding when people did wrong and ways he wouldn't make those mistakes, hell he even did a ride-along with a police officer so he could check out what all they did… well some of what they did, not like he was able to go on a crime scene or anything. Then there was the who, it took him a few practice kills to finally decide what he wanted to do, he was just thankful he owned that storage unit, and most of the ones around it. He still needed to find out what to do about the bodies… '_Someones probably found them by now. You act like no one can smell it, their rotting and decaying because you can't control yourself, you've never been able to._' He felt like ice cold hands were wrapping themselves around his neck at the sound of the voice, she was right, she was always right… They had to have found them. After all they've been sitting in a storage rotting for who knows how long. The problem was, however, how would he leave.

"I see… How big will this project of yours be?"

"Fifteen separate pieces, brought together to bring one message to the viewers." Johnny said with a smile, he could already feel a sense of pride wash over him at the thought.

"What's it going to be about?"

"The form of true human beauty." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, taking another swig of his beer he looked back over to her and watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can I get a sneak peek of this project?" She asked playfully, he smirked as he watched her take a rather large drink from her beer.

"Sorry, this one will be a surprise to everyone."

"Lame." She stated bluntly before scratching the side of her chin with her thumb. "Do you have all your models?" She finally inquired with a thoughtful look on her face. He could feel his heart speed up at the question, fear and anxiety gripped his chest in their tight clutches. Taking in a deep breath he looked her over, she would be great for the piece, but he couldn't… could he?

"I have ten out of the fifteen already chosen." He said thoughtfully, knowing he now added an eleventh thanks to the mention of Vivian.

"I see, well… I'm always free." She muttered before taking a swig of her beer. "Ya know… If I qualify." Qualify? She over qualifies, he looked her over, unsure what to say. Saying no would save her life, but what if he hurts her feelings, hell even a chance with her. He could probably take some model shots with her, he'd never use it in his project due to the fact it wouldn't fit in with his piece, but in the end when his piece was on display she'd thank him for that. Wouldn't she? He leaned back before looking over to the TV, taking a drink of his beer before deciding to go for it.

"That's perfect actually… I'll have to find a day when I'm free then I'll come back and talk to you about." He said with a small smile, he could see a smile taking up her face and she looked over to him before taking another swig. '_You're wasting time, the police will be breathing down your neck any second. But no, you're wasting time flirting with some bartending skank._' He finished the beer and set it down, looking over to Jen wondering if she could hear the woman who was insulting her. Shaking his head he took in a deep breath, the voice wasn't real, it was never real, but he _really_ needs to get rid of those bodies… "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm actually going to go meet with a model now, thanks for lunch, and the beer. I'll see you later."

"Alright, I'll be here most of the day so feel free to stop by when you want." She said with a smile as she got up and walked him to the door. He nodded politely before leaving her apartment, heading to his own so he could grab the items he had in there for his work. It wasn't safe there, nothing was, when he was down at his storage unit thinking of what to do with the bodies, he might aswell store those there too. '_So what are you going to do? It's day time, someone's going to see you moving the bodies._'

"It's too dangerous to move them now. I'll have to wait and pray that no one stumbles across our little secret. Now do me a favor and shut the fuck up." He titled his head slightly with a low growl as he heard her laugh, she never took him serious, just whispered dark secrets that made him check over his shoulder, just told him things he didn't want to hear, destroyed is love and trust of people. And he only had one person to thank for this, his father. Groaning he shoved open his apartment door and shuffled though he bags, finding the photos of Alice and Brianna, along with his art work of them he quickly proceeded to stuff a large duffle bag full of it. Scouting around once more to make sure he got anything that could lead the killings back to him. Once he felt safe inside his own apartment he picked up the bag, threw it over his shoulder and headed for the door. "The rest of today is going to be hell." He muttered to himself, grabbing a prescription bottle from a shelf before popping two pills. Swallowing them he put the bottle back on the shelf and walked out the door, closing and locking it behind him. Giving one last look around to make sure he was alone he began his long journey to his storage unit, he'd just cross his fingers that his pills would calm him down, and make Loraine shut the fuck up for once.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He'd been here before, he was sure of it. His heart raced in his chest as he ran through the dank halls of the abandoned factory, the horrible smell of burnt and rotten flesh viciously attacked his nostrils as he went deeper into the building. He tried to place why this felt so familiar, what it was about it that made his heart race and caused him to shiver in unspoken fear. "Norman." The whisper of his name sounded more like a command, an order, he stopped where he was and tightened his grip on his gun. His hands shook violently, but what was it from, fear, the cold, withdrawals, he couldn't be certain. Taking in a deep breath he pushed forwards, heading towards the whisper that called his name, with each step he took the voice grew louder, and louder till it was yelling at him. He stood outside the open door, staring inside at the dark room wondering what was in it, who was in it, obviously some sort of evil presence or else he wouldn't be holding a gun… right? Raising the gun he slowly walked into the room flinching at the sound of the door slamming shut behind him. He turned around and aimed his gun at the pitch-black wall that held the door he just walked through. He could feel eyes on him but couldn't tell where they were coming from, they had to be from different sources. Shivering he turned around and walked further into the room stopping as he heard foot steps at his right.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Norman lowered his gun at the voice, it was so familiar, so kind, a voice he'd been used to for years, before it was cruelly ripped away from him.

"He's nothing special." Then there was his voice, Riley, the man who betrayed him and the entire force. The man who was murdered for doing what he did, the lights in the room flipped on and he turned his head away quickly from the sight of the two. Clay had blood dripping from his sunken eyes, his flesh was rotting and the smell coming off him was putrid, actually, they both smelled aweful. Riley had a bullet hole through his head and he too was rotting, only difference was maggots were living inside of Clays burnt and decaying flesh. He felt like he was going to be sick, after all in front of him stood two of his friends in all their horrifying glory.

"Of course he is, he let us die." It was a harsh whisper and Norman finally looked over to them with hurt in his eyes. Let them die? Like he knew Clay was going to kill himself, had he known he would have rushed over to the office and stopped him, and Riley, there was no way he was leaving Philadelphia alive, not when Baldric already made plans to kill him. There's no way you can say no to that man.

"I-I didn't let you die!"

"You just stood there as Baldric executed me." Riley snapped at him and Norman flinched, what was he supposed to do, jump in front of the bullet? Baldric would never listen to him, no matter what he said. Once Baldric's mind was made there was nothing to be done about it.

"You know what he'd do to me." Norman said softly.

"Being a selfish kid again, have we learned anything?" Clay mused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still that little brat I met ten years ago. Tell me, how far is that getting you?"

"No, that's not what I meant! It's just... I…"

"Would rather save yourself then us. Don't worry, we understand."

"We all do." A new voice sent chills up his spine; he remembered his voice, his pale and frail body. The man he instinctively shot because he thought he had a second gun, only to find out it was a cross. A small wooden object that only a sick bastard would use to kill someone with, and because of his fear, his stupid instinct he was responsible for an innocent man's death… one who just needed help.

"How many people have you killed now? You wouldn't have killed any, if you hadn't gotten involved." Scott's voice now, corrupted his thoughts, he could feel his mouth go dry as that intense guilt washed over him, as he remembered all those pictures of Blake and Scott hanging out together.

"You needed to be stopped."

"Like Nathaniel?" He turned his head and looked at a smirking Blake who walked over and stood next to him with hands on his hips. "I know the guy was fucked up an all, but Jesus Christ Jayden, you blew a hole clean through his head. Ever hear of shooting someone in the hand? If he did have a gun it would have hit the floor, I would have taken him down, end of story."

"Once you start killing someone you can't stop." Riley mused from the sideline as he walked closer.

"You killed Scott too, no hesitation no mercy, two shots and you watched him fall to his death. You killed my best friend, just like you killed yours, and an innocent man." Blake hissed in his face, Norman took a step back and shook his head.

"Yeah, Norman." Clay stated as he stepped forwards shoving passed Blake and Riley, causing Norman to walk backwards. "We were partners, you watch my back I watch yours. I never let anyone lay a hand on you, and how do you repay me! You let Riley destroy me, and you let me die, without a thought… You didn't even come to my funeral."

"No one told me what happened! I found out from Hunter after the funeral!" Norman went stiff as he felt a gun at the back of his head, Clay just smiled at him as he slowly started to vanish.

"It always does something to you the first time… then you get used to it…" He watched as Riley, Nathaniel and Scott started to disappear into the darkness like Clay, just leaving a smug looking Carter, and whoever held the gun to his head.

"After I kill you," he attempted to swallow at the sound of Hunter's voice, "I'm going to off your boyfriend, I think it's fair, you know, for letting the love of my life die." Hearing Hunter's words by his ear he quickly shot up out of the bed. Panting heavily he ran a hand through his hair, his head throbbed painfully and he couldn't stop shaking. The fear still clutched at his chest, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Shivering hard he pulled the blankets tighter around him before rubbing his face, finding that he felt more exhausted then when he finally passed out. He looked over to Blake's clock and noticed that he had only been out for two hours.

"Jesus…" He muttered to himself after he finally got himself undercontrol. Taking in a deep breath he pulled himself out of the bed and went to the laundry room to see if his clothes were done yet. He stopped in mid step as he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Arching a brow he slowly made his way towards the noise, making sure to be as quiet as possible, peaking into the kitchen he found himself in slight shock as he spotted Hunter in front of the stove cooking something, he didn't know what was more shocking, that Hunter was cooking, or that at smelt amazing. "What are you doin'?" Norman asked in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head as he thought of the dream.

"Well, after I was done buggin' the place, I realized I was hungry, and I'm tired of shitty food, so I went to the store bought some stuff, and decided to have a nice home cooked meal… Sadly not in my own home… In all honesty this place gives me the creeps. It's so... empty…" He said looking around himself before looking back to the pan he had on the stove. "Would you like some?" Hunter asked with a smile, before looking over to Norman and taking in the man's appearance. "Interesting attire… Not sure it's appropriate for lunch…" Hunter said motioning to the food, "or would it be Linner… what time is it?" Norman turned his head away in slight embarrassment forgetting that he was only in one of Blake's shirts.

"I'm not hungry… and you shouldn't even be here." He stated flatly ignoring the time question, if he really wanted to know what time it was then he could look at his watch.

"Oh come on, you gotta eat sometime, you anorexic! Now stop being a fag, get dressed and sit at the table." Norman glared over his shoulder in Hunter's direction as he went to put his clothes back on. Groaning as he heard the man whistling from the kitchen, this wasn't going to be good when Blake got home, he could already imagine the horrible reaction Blake would have to having an ex-Serial Killer in his house… let alone having him cooking dinner. '_Wonder what type of poison he's put in it…_'

"It's three thirty." Norman finally yelled in his direction as he located his clothes in the dryer, pulling them out he smiled to himself at the warmth they held. Stripping out of Blake's shirt he slipped into his boxer-briefs, black slacks, and then his white button up shirt. Walking back into the kitchen he intently watched what Hunter was doing out of curiosity. Noticing him eating out of the pan he arched a brow. "What are you making anyway?"

"Man-which, a meal of men… why… did you want a salad? Hold everything but one little piece of grass?" He mused while looking over at Norman who rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. "Bad dream? Cause you were pretty loud… and no offense, but you look like shit, that was eaten, and then shit back out." Hunter said while pointing the spatula in his hand accusingly in Norman's face.

"Yeah… you were in it."

"Oh? And what was I doing?" Hunter asked in curiosity as he went back to the task at hand before moving the pan off the burner.

"You were going to kill me, and then Blake."

"Hmm… well the later part sounds like it was a nice fantasy dream… Nightmare… Tch, maybe the killing you part… What else happened?" Norman shook his head as he started to walk away, only to have Hunter grab his arm and pull him back. "Gonna play the kid game are we, come on, you can talk to me."

"No. I can't, you're a killer, Hunter. You murdered so many people for a fucked up reason-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, In my defense I've been killing people since I joined the FBI. I never learned shit, I never knew why I killed anyone. I just did it because I was told to, you know, I killed a fourteen year old girl one day. I found out that the day I killed her was her older brothers birthday, wanna know the best part, he caught her body as she fell." He shook his head with a small chuckle. "Those people that I killed when with Riley… That actually had meaning, it wasn't pointless." Norman looked at Hunter for a second then looked away while rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Why'd you kill her?"

"I finally convinced Clay to give me insight about the job, cause it was eating at me about what I did. Wanna know why? Her father was a high ranking agent in the bureau, he stole top secrets, and his daughter got a hold of them. I killed the Father too, as Clay hunted down the document, I mean jesus, I killed a Fourteen year old girl, because her dad is a fucking idiot." He said with a small chuckle, pausing to look at the stove with a solemn look. "I've done all sorts of fucked up shit while working there, then I was finally free, I was going to be in jail, or so I'd hoped… then Baldric gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Oh, and what offer was that, immunity? Immortality, a free pass to do whatever the fuck you want?"

"No, the offer was I go back to what I did, or, I lose my dick to a double barrel shotgun and some pissed off black guy gets to do whatever he wants to me, as revenge because I killed his wife." He said with a shrug as he located his grocery bag and pulled out the buns. "Get plates would'ja?" Hunter asked looking back to Norman who seemed to hold a lost expression on his face. He recognized that easily, Norman always did that when he wasn't sure what to do or say, when he was torn between logic and emotion. Reluctantly he moved from his spots to go get plates like Hunter had asked, after looking in two different cabinets he finally located them, grabbing two he closed the cabinet door and handed the plates to Hunter, who served them each one over stuffed Sloppy Joe. "I've always been told that people can't say no to Baldric cause of his silver tongue. Truth is you can't say no to Baldric because 'No' comes with dire consequences, the only way to be safe ever with him is saying yes. So my question is, why the _fuck_ are you getting off so easy by turning him down." Hunter gave Jayden a small glare as he handed him his plate before heading into Blake's living room to watch TV.

"I didn't turn into a serial killer, and kill other agents."

"Touché." Hunter said while pointing towards Jayden and flopping down on the couch. "But you are leaving so you can be with a unbalanced psychopath who only has sex to offer. And from all your bruises I'm assuming he's abusive? Or is he just rough in the bedroom?" A small blush crossed his face as he looked away from Hunter and towards his food. Rough in the bedroom was an understatement, there were times he wondered if he would ever regain feeling in his hands from how hard he held onto his wrists. Not to mention how Blake cruelly bruised his hips and shoulders in a possessive brutal display to claim him as his territory. And there were times he couldn't tell if he was screaming out in ecstasy or pain from how hard Blake was slamming into him. His nerves were so fried from the pleasure he never knew how bad it actually hurt until the morning after, when all the Oxytocin left his brain, and replaced it with all that pain.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated, complicated, there's nothing complicated about it Norman, you have _horrible_ taste in men." Hunter stated flatly before starting to eat his sloppy joe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"If Toni's lying about this I'm going to punch his face in." Blake stated harshly as he took a drag of his cigarette, Ash just smirked as he looked around them before putting out his own.

"He's too afraid to lie. He said Korda's usually here at three thirty with his gang." Ash said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sure coming here to confront him with his gang was a good idea though? I'm not really in the mood for a shoot out." Ash stated matter-of-fact as he let out a deep breath, Blake just shrugged. He didn't actually think about it, he just did what he always did, jumped on a thought and was now going to follow it through. Though the thought of a shoot out made his fingers twitch in excitement, it felt like ages since he actually needed to use his gun on anything. Fuck even using it as a scare tactic at this point would satisfy his urge to use it. Blake just shrugged as he looked to his watch in impatients, it was three minutes till four.

"Toni's a fucking liar." Blake hissed in annoyance, Ash looked over to Blake and gave a small chuckle.

"Having a bad day?" He mused tauntingly, Blake just glared at him before running a hand through his hair. "Kid causing problems."

"Don't fucking mention him. I'm working." Blake muttered with a dismissive wave.

"Well, he'll be working with us if what I hear is correct."

"No, he'll be working for us, you can make the little shit do what you want."

"Letting me borrow your toy?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Ash." Blake muttered in annoyance.

"I think your just so pissy cause you found out the woman you were protecting from her ex-boyfriend was found dead in her apartment today." Ash said as he gave one last look around.

"If it was her boyfriend, I'm going to fucking kill him." Blake stated while pulling out another cigarette.

"Well let's talk to Korda about this 'short photographer' Toni told us about."

"Well, looks like Korda's not here to-fucking-day. I bet Toni used his one phone call to worn the prick."

"How bout this, when we get back to the station, _you_ can talk to him, he seems afraid of you." Ash said with a smirk, as a way to attempt to cheer Blake up, he could see the dark look in his eyes flash with malicious delight before going back to their fire pits of hatred. "Though, you might wanna go easy, I don't want you to break the kid." Ash said as he walked towards Blake's parked car, Blake watched him for a second with a shrug as he walked towards the driver's seat of the car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blake shoved open the door to the interrogation room, b-lining straight for Toni he grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt, yanking him out of the chair in one motion. He was surprised he didn't accidentally throw the kid through the roof, he had forgotten how scrawny and light the kid was. "You lied, Toni." Blake snapped, Toni looked around the room waiting for Ash to come through the door and save him from the mad dog breathing in his face.

"N-no I didn't! He's always there, every day from Tuesday to Thursday!" Toni yelled in panic, Blake's eye twitched at the statement. He could feel his blood beginning to boil as he stared threateningly into Toni's dilated eyes, Toni quickly broke the gaze and looked towards the floor, already wincing from the hit he knew was coming. Instead Blake threw the kid backwards listening as his wrist and elbow popped from the force of his body being pulled the other way from the desk he was cuffed to. He stumbled over his feet and hit the ground, well some of the ground, the top half of his body was held up by his one arm, thanks to the cuffs.

"It's Monday."Blake stated, his voice dripping with venom, a shocked look took over Toni's face and that annoyance that Blake had been holding in threatened to break out of his skin and rip the kid to pieces.

"Oh… shit… Really? Monday… Damn… I thought it was Wednesday…" Toni said with a thoughtful look on his face, he flinched as Blake yanked him to his feet and kicked the chair across the room at the time, rage burning in his eyes as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Where the fuck, is Korda?" Toni swallowed the best he could in his fear before shrugging.

"I-I don't know… With his girlfriend!" Toni asked Blake moved closer to Toni in a threatening manner, invading the taller man's space while yanking him down to his height.

"Whose his girlfriend, Toni?"

"Miranda! Miranda Ortiz! I don't know where she lives, but he talks about her a lot, I've met her nice, she's a nice girl. I feel bad for her though because Korda steals from her all the time, and beat her once!" Blake glared at him and growled slightly as he shoved Toni back and walked out the door, rather annoyed that Toni was a natural snitch, he would have loved to rough him up. Slamming the door closed behind him he located Ash at his desk.

"Korda's dating a woman name Miranda Ortiz, he thinks he'd be hanging with her. The guy was so fucking high he thought it was Wednesday." Blake gave a heavy sigh as he flopped into his chair, Ash looked around their computers towards the man who rubbed his face before pulling open on of the drawers, searching for his pills.

"You taking those like you're supposed to?" Ash inquired pointing towards the medication bottle Blake finally fished out, Blake just grumbled and held a look of a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Jesus, Blake, no wonder you're miserable today." Ash said giving him a warning look.

"Shut up, Scott… Ash! Fuck!" Blake yelled in annoyance as he took his much needed pill slammed the bottle back in his drawer and basically stormed out of the precinct. Ash watched him in half amusement before he printed the address and picture of Miranda Ortiz, getting up he walked over to the printer and grabbed the paper and followed after Blake, who was sitting in his car with an irritated look on his face. He got in the car and took a deep breath as he looked over to Blake then to the paper in his hand.

"Maybe, you should go home." Ash said in a stern voice, with how long he'd worked with the man he knew when Blake would be more of a problem than any help. Besides between the two of them Ash was better at talking with people. He could feel Blake's eyes boring into the side of his face but he refused to look at the man, he wasn't going to play Blake's little games, the man needed to go home and rest, they could finish this tomorrow.

"The fuck for?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe because you're about ready to go on a rampage, and who knows when your down will hit. I don't want to have to deal with carrying your ass if you get in one of your 'I don't want to do anything' moods! I mean last time you got in one of those we were in the middle of a shit storm, which we wound up being suspended for. And during your suspension, you just sat at home and drank all day. When I finally busted into your house to see if you were still alive you were just sitting on your couch, you looked like shit, obviously hadn't showered or slept in days, and after finally getting you to go shower I wound up cleaning your house because it was disgusting. So go home, get some rest, get off your ass and take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow, come in late if you want, I'm still wrapping up another case." Ash said as he got out of the car so Blake couldn't drag out this conversation any longer. "See you tomorrow." He stated as he closed Blake's car door and walked away, Blake continued to stare down Ash before he finally looked ahead of himself, running a hand through his hair he gave a heavy sigh and started his car. He hated to admit it but he probably should do what Ash said, an at least Norman was there so he could be some form of release. So maybe going home wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Your Scream's a Whisper

A/N; Sorrrrryyyyyyyy that this took so long. I suck. I keep getting distracted, then I was stuck how I wanted to take the story... and and... and I suck. D:

That's really the best answer I have for you. I actually am not liking this chapter either... So I'm sorry if it's not good...

Disclaimer; You know the drill.

Warning; Blood, gore, violence, and sex.

Pairing; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter VI

'_How long are you going to poison yourself? He knows what you are, what you do, he knew the moment he saw you you'd be like your father. The moment the Adoption agency had you see him because of your trauma. He's been waiting for the right time to poison you. And better yet he's having you as the one to put the poison in your body._' Her words were spoken in harsh whispers, he tightened his grip on the duffle bags strap till his knuckles turned white, wishing he could tune her out, wishing he had something to make her stop talking. Something to shut her up… '_It's obviously poison meant for you, that's why it's not effecting me anymore. Isn't it obvious, he's killing you. Like the police in your storage unit are going to kill you._' He stopped walking and stared at the large gate that lead to the maze of storage compartments, knowing his little block was in the back of the maze, hidden in plain sight to anyone, knowing that the hounds that the roaming officers had could eventually stumble on to the dark secret that was hidden in the middle storage compartment. The bodies of homeless people he's picked off, the runaways, anyone that wouldn't be missed… Well the runaways would, but he guessed it was their fault for running away in the first place… right? They'd even find the carcasses of the animals he killed. The beasts that were stalking him for their owners, the ones he knew would kill him if he didn't kill them first, at least, that's what he was led to believe two years ago… before he had to up the dose to his medication… before he killed his first human.

Shaking the thought away he started to walk into the maze, leading himself deeper into it, looking at the large metal units that were taller than he was, all sitting peacefully in their little blocks. It took him fifteen minutes to finally reach his destination, standing in front of his four units he took in a deep breath before reaching for his keys, flinching as he heard a loud ringing coming from his right pocket. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he reached into his pocket and looked to the caller ID, which read; Dr. Chamberlin. He stared at the phone in his hand before looking the storage unit in front of him. "Hello?" He asked as he finally decided to answer the phone.

"Hey Johnny, did you forget about our appointment earlier today?"

"Sorry I was busy." He said while fiddling with the keys in his pockets, he looked around himself to make sure that no one was around him, hesitantly he leaned his back against the middle unit so he knew no one could sneak up on him… unless the bodies inside got up and unlocked the door from the inside. He could feel his heart beat increase at the thought. He shifted uncomfortably as he stepped to the side and looked at the door. Knitting his brows together a look of fear washed over him. '_They're waiting for you, so they can kill you._' He could feel his heart in his throat from the words, ignoring whatever his counselor was saying to him. Right now he had more pressing matters at hand. Like what was behind the door, and if they really wanted to kill him.

"Johnny? Johnny are you there."

"I'm sorry Doc, I can't talk right now. Can I reschedule?" He asked in a nervous manner, he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there, taking a deep breath he looked back to the storage door.

"That's the thing Johnny… you've missed ten of our appointments. Why don't you come in today?"

"I really can't do that." He said feeling like he was going to be sick if he kept talking, he needed to get out of the open, and he really didn't want to be on the phone in there, someone could be in there. Someone could call for help, and then they'd track his phone… what if they already were? A sheen of sweat covered his brow and he quickly hung up the phone. Turning it over he pulled out the battery and took in a few calming breaths. '_Think that's going to stop them from tracking you? You really are stupid aren't you? They're going to catch you, and kill you and I'm going to laugh as they do it._' He stared at the unit in front of him attempting to ignore the scratchy voice in his head, taking a deep breath he plunged his hand in his pocket, pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Just incase someone was in there he pulled out his knife and lifted the metal door, listening to it clank and crash as it rolled up and back on the track, he slipped under it and allowed the door to drop where it hit the ground with a crash. He could hear the flies swarming around the dark figures that sat around the storage units. The one full of his _real_ parents stuff, looking around in the dark he quickly flipped on the lights. He looked at the bodies, which were rotten and decomposing, he just stared at the disgusting sight that once was art in his eyes. '_So what are you going to do with them? You can't carry the seven of them out of here without being noticed. Plus their retched stench will give you away for what you are. Do you know what you are?_' Johnny took in a sharp intake of breath before he walked into the middle of the room. Waiting for her to say it… to torment him further, instead there was silence; a calming, eerie, silence.

And just like that his fears were gone, the rational part of his brain telling him that they couldn't get up and kill him, they were dead, he made sure they were dead, he watched them die. In fact he held his first victim in shock as he bleed out in his hands. There was nothing to fear here, so long as the cops didn't pick up on the stench, the thing he needed to remove and quickly. He kept his phone taken apart, knowing that Chamberlin would call him back, he couldn't have interruptions he was thinking, he was planning. He _needed_ to get rid of these bodies, these mistakes, like a piece of scratch paper, he needed to throw it out. The question was, where? Where the hell could he hide seven human bodies, along with ten animal carcasses of dogs and cats? Running a hand through his hair he bit his bottom lip as his eyes frantically scanned the storage unit, he moved forwards and turned on the lantern he had in there to get a better look at everything. He paused as he saw a throw rug he had gotten when his maternal mother and father died… Well rather when she was murdered and his dad committed suicide. He got everything, and his foster parents were unsure what to do with it, so he got these storage units for all of his stuff... or rather their stuff. Which actually worked out for him, looking from the rug to the floor a small thought slowly started to spread through his mind, he could cut a scrap of metal out of the floor use a sledgehammer on the concrete, and then dig through the dirt to create a makeshift grave for the bodies. That way the smell will be hidden, along with the bodies, than he could just put new concrete over the hole, put the slab back down and cover it with the rug. No problem right?

Now where to get the tools?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So how'd you an Blake… well you know, start this?" Hunter asked leaning back in his seat as he watched Norman pick up the plates before heading into the kitchen to clean them. Norman shifted uncomfortably as he got into the kitchen before taking in a deep breath.

"Dun know… Just kinda happened." Norman slurred, Hunter pursed his lips together with a shrug, knowing from his voice he was lying.

"Kind of happened? And do tell how you guys went from wanting to kill each other to being all over each other, to moving in together." Norman hesitated knowing that if Hunter knew the truth something bad would happen, Hunter was too protective at times.

"You should probably go before Blake gets home…"

"The guys a workaholic, he probably won't get home till late tonight." Hunter said with a shrug, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest as he heard a car door slam from the front of the house. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Just don't say anything. I'll try and talk to him." Norman said walking away from the kitchen to the front door. He watched Blake walk in and he quickly stood in front of Blake to stop him from going farther in the house. "How was work?" Norman found himself surprised as Blake forced him against the wall next to them, before he could protest he found Blake's mouth on top of his forcing his tongue into his mouth, scraping their teeth together as he ripped open Norman's shirt ignoring the fact some of the buttons flew in random directions. Norman gave a soft moan as Blake forced a knee between his legs, pulling back from the kiss he attempted to catch his breath as Blake kissed his neck and worked on trying to remove his slacks. "Carter, w-wait… Ah… Hunter's… Hunter's…" He took a sharp intake of breath as the older man bit into his neck and slid his hand down the front of his boxer-briefs.

"Listening? I don't care." Blake breathed heavily against his neck before continuing to touch and kiss the younger man who was in the middle of contemplating if he should stop Blake or not. '_Jesus, Hunter could be- ahhh god- watching… Hunter could be watching… ah shit… why did that turn me on so much?_' Norman moaned again as Blake started to kiss his collar bone while rubbing the bottom of his erection with his thumb.

"C-carter…" Norman hesitantly put his hands on Blake's shoulders and pushed him back. "Carter… Hunter's in the living room." Norman panted out, regretting the interruption he watched as Blake's eyes went from heavy and lustful to pure rage in seconds. Within seconds the older man moved off of Norman and headed to the living room, leaving Norman panting and hard against the wall.

"Hey, Carter, miss m-" Norman flinched when he heard something crash in the living room cutting off Hunter's words, he quickly ran into the room to find Blake on top of Hunter strangling him where the coffee table used to be. "Carter!" Norman yelled in shock as he ran over to try and pull the older man off of a dazed Hunter who seemed to desperately be trying the dig his fingers into the pressure points on Blake's forearm. Finally succeeding Norman was able to pull Blake off of Hunter and on to his feet. Hunter rolled over on his side and protectively grabbed his throat while coughing and trying to breath. His hands quickly tried to find the vial that would save him from suffocating to death. Locating it he desperately took a hit from the vial, once more gaining the ability to breathe as the drug worked its magic and started to relax the muscles in his throat. Norman found himself being carelessly tossed to the floor by Blake who once more made his way towards Hunter who scrambled to his feet and got in a defensive position. "Want me to kick your ass again?" Hunter mused in a hoarse voice; Blake cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner as he stalked towards the younger man. In all honesty Hunter found himself terrified of the current situation. His throat was still no good to him, any tension and it had the tendency of closing up on him, suffocating him without second thought due to the muscles that were burned and eaten away from the lye Riley fed him. It was a disability he'd been unaware of till this situation. Hunter moved back as he found Blake's fist coming at his face, smirking he was about to go in for his own strike but Blake's other fist met with his chin. His head snapped back as he stumbled backwards, almost falling but Blake caught him by his tie, tightening it around his neck as he pulled him closer and punched the man again.

This was perfect, better then he thought it would be, after all he was just going to force his anger down and relieve himself in another way with Norman. But this, this was wonderful. He could feel the adrenaline rush through him as Hunter dug his thumb into his wrist, and as he clawed at the tie around his neck which turned into his noose. A sadistic smirk crossed Blake's face as he rewarded Hunter's struggle with a fist in his face. He could feel the younger man's grip loose as his vision began to black in and out from lack of oxygen and the pain Blake's fist was causing with each hit. Norman watched the scene play out in horror and snapped himself out of his statue like state before he stepped forwards and shoved Blake off of Hunter, watching the man hit the ground, delaying before his hands finally moved to rip his tie off, his neck already showing the bruises from when Blake was strangling him earlier. Blake's eye instantly locked on Norman sending a chill down the younger man's spine as he stepped away from Blake who walked towards him in a threatening manner.

"The fuck's your problem, Norman?"

"You're going to kill him." Norman stated, deciding to stand his ground this time instead of backing away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"And we care because? He's nothing but a killer, now a junkie, and a rather irritating leech that needs to be burnt off. So why don't you back off, and let me take out the trash." Blake hissed grabbing Norman by the collar of his ripped shirt and pulling him closer.

"You can't kill him without hearing from Baldric." Blake sneered at the other man's name before looking to Hunter who was holding his throat and wincing from the pain. His eyes warily made their way to Blake, who smirked when he noticed his split lip, eyebrow, bloody nose and the black eye that was forming. Shoving Norman backwards he walked over to Hunter and grabbed the man by his hair cruelly dragging him towards the front door Hunter stumbled after Blake with difficulty as he held onto the man's wrist to ease the pain from Blake's vice like grip. Hearing the door open he found himself thrown out where he hit the ground hard before he looked up at Blake who stood in the door way glaring at him.

"If I find you in my house again, I'll kill you." Blake stated as he turned around and slammed the door. Anger and frustration ran through Blake's veins like lava, he turned his head and glared at Norman, who stood in the middle of his living room with that damn innocent look of his. "What the fuck was he doing in my house, _Norman_?" Blake sneered as he stepped closer to the younger man.

"Probably bugging the house..." Norman said with a shrug, deciding to not tell Blake that they actually talked over a late lunch and acted like the whole Ghost Case never happened. He could see the anger burning in Blake's eyes; Norman took in a deep breath before calmly letting it escape. "I tried to make him le-"

"What, you two best fucking pals again?" The tone of Blake's voice made his hair stand on end. Assuming from Blake's mood, and the fact he was already home it must have been a bad day at work.

"No. It's hard to get rid of him sometimes, Carter. He's persistent." Norman stated weakly before rubbing the back of his neck and looking away in shame.

"Then fucking stand up for yourself! Grow a backbone for once in your fucking life! Is it really so hard to do that?"

"You want me to stand up for myself?" Norman snapped back in anger as he stepped closer to Blake.

"Yeah, stop being a fucking puss-" Blake found himself in shock as Norman's fist connected with his nose. He staggered back a bit, his vision becoming blurry from the water that built up in them from his nose being hit. Blinking the tears back before glaring at the younger man, who now seemed in complete shock about what he'd just done, his look of shock instantly becoming one of fear as his eyes locked onto Blake's.

"Oh, shit, Carter… I'm sor-" Blake closed the gap in between them with a punch of his own easily knocking the underweight man off his feet. Blake smirked over Norman as he moved and wiped the blood out from under his nose.

"I forgot how hard you could punch." He sneered down at the man, the thought of Ethan's interrogation coming to mind as he reached down and pulled Norman up by the collar of his shirt. "I'm surprised you still can without breaking you hand, seeing as your little drugs have basically turned you into a walking skeleton." It was an over exaggeration, in all honesty the kid looked better now than when he came back for the Ghost Case. He'd regained some of his muscles, and was almost the weight he should be.

"Fuck you, Carter!" Norman snapped punching the man again earning a low growl from Blake as he was shoved back to the ground. He found Blake sitting on top of his chest and gasped from the man's weight pushing the air out of his lungs. "Get off me!"

"Haven't heard you say that in a while, usually you're begging to have me on top of you." Norman's face turned bright red as he averted his eyes in shame, only causing the older man to chuckle. He heard Blake sniff up some of the blood dribbling out of his nose before giving a low growl, like a dog warning it's master to back the fuck off. "I think you broke my nose, again, asshole. I should repay you." Blake snapped as he punched Norman right as he started to look up, hearing the satisfying sound of Norman's nose snap against his fist he stared down at the man's face. Watching as his eyes instantly teared up from the nerves that were affected by the punch.

"Fuck! What the hell, Carter!" Norman snapped using one hand to tend to his nose and the other to try and shove Blake off of him. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed this so much, torturing the poor kid in any way he possibly could, but Norman was so irresistible when his face contorted in any form of pleasure or pain. And the begging that escaped from that pretty mouth of his was always wonderful to hear. With a smirk he easily forced both of Norman's hands on the ground leering down at him; the kid was a great stress reliever. Norman glared up at the older man bitterly before spitting blood in his face. Carter closed his eyes and sat up straight letting go of one of Norman's wrists while wiping the blood and spit off his face.

"You're such a little bitch, Norman!" Blake hissed rewarding the younger man with the back of his hand. Norman groaned from the contact, the pain in his nose becoming unbearable along with the stinging of his left cheek.

"And you're a psychopathic asshole! Are you taking your meds properly?" Blake sneered down at the man at the last bit of his sentence, abnormally annoyed that everyone seemed to be asking him that today… well… that the only people he really talked to kept asking him that. '_Wait… how the fuck does Norman know I'm on meds?_'

"Snooping around my house now?"

"I don't need to snoop to know you're bipolar, Carter, I majored in psychology in college. It's also pretty fucking obvious, I bet you anyone who talked to you for five seconds would come up with the _same_ conclusion! Long term Bipolar Depression wasn't my first gues-" Norman's head snapped to the side as Blake delivered a punch. Norman groaned before taking as deep a breath as he could, he felt like a mole from the Whack-A-Mole game, which now that he thought about I that game was pretty fucked up. Shaking his head he found himself regretting the motion as the pain just intensified, he blinked his eyes into focus and glared up at the older man, about to return a hit until a cold sweat started to take over his body. "Just… get off me…" He muttered in a weak voice as his withdrawals started coming back to him.

"Doesn't seem wise taking orders from a fucking junkie." Norman gave a small whine as he tried to shove the man off with trembling hands.

"Carter." He groaned as the man shifted only to get more comfortable from his seated position, instead of getting off the shivering man.

"What not going to beg like you usually do?"

"Fuck you…" Norman hissed starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy, he felt like the room was spinning, and the pain slithering through his skull and attacking the back of his eyes wasn't helping. Looking back up at the man through half lidded eyes he came to the realization that Blake's pants were still the same from that morning, meaning his vials of triptocaine were still located in Blake's pocket. He moved his hand and placed it on Blake's thigh, a small smile tugging at his lips as he moved his hand up towards the older male's pocket.

Staring down at the younger man as he trembled was rather erotic. His lips were barley parted and he panted from pain and exhaustion, his eyes were half lidded and seemed unable to focus, if it wasn't for the fact he was as white as a ghost he'd look like he'd just been thoroughly fucked. Hearing the small whimpers and groans that left Norman's mouth he wondered if the younger man was even aware of the sounds he was making. Though out of all of this, he was amazed by how fast the symptoms hit him, by how he could be fine one moment and the next second he looked like a crack head who was crashing from the best high of his life. The sight of this man in his weakest moments was so refreshing, the way he just fell off his high horse and become completely dependent on who was with him at the time, the way it forced him to submit more then he usually would. He could feel his cock begin to stiffen from the sight of the man underneath him, and the now creeping hand on his thigh didn't help. It wasn't until he heard the small 'clink' from the vials in his pocket did he snap to action. He violently grabbed Norman's arm and pulled his hand away sliding further down the man's body as he switched Norman's wrist into his other hand. He pulled out a vial with his free hand and looked it over before looking back down at the brunette.

"You're really going to try and do this shit in my house, and in front of me?"

"Carter…" He trailed off with a whine as he leaned his head back, continuing to pant as his vision started to black in and out. He needed it, or something, the pain was becoming unbearable, he needed it to go away and his quickest salvation was being tauntingly held away from him. But then again, Blake helped him to, he looked back and forth between the vial and the sadistic lieutenant, taking a deep breath he shot his free hand up and grabbed Blake by the back of his neck before yanking him down into a harsh kiss. He could hear the man growl and he just tightened his grip opening his mouth to invite Blake's tongue in. Tripto did do wonders, and he fucking loved those little blue vials, but Blake did the same thing, he replaced his suffering with intense need and pleasure. Forced him to surrender to the most powerful carnal urge there was to man. And he needed that, he loved it more then tripto, it treated him better then tripto, in its own fucked up way. Where Tripto just left him in a silence, and a cold comfort, Blake held him in strong arms, and gave him warmth. He gave him a place where he for once felt safe and human, instead of a piece of trash or a fucking trophy. Blake allowed him to be human and he loved that, needed that craved it, as much as he craved tripto. He fisted Blake's shirt, pulling away for air, giving a soft moan as Blake began to mark his neck with bites and kisses, he shivered with anticipation as heat began to take over his body, replacing the cold sweat.

It was amazing how negative the affects of stress were on his body, how it emphasized the withdrawals from Tripto forced them to hit him faster. A small tinge of regret worked its way through him as he thought of Blake beating up Hunter. Had he grown a backbone like Blake said and stepped up to the plate he wouldn't have felt as stressed, or pushed by the older man. He pulled at Blake's tie, pulling it off as he started to grind up against Blake before the man forced his hips back on the ground. He groaned at that before looking up at the man once more going into a kiss. Norman moaned into Blake's mouth as Blake's tongue invaded it once more, he squirmed under the older man and bit down on Blake's lip as he started to grind down on him. Norman swore he was seeing stars each time their groins made a connection, it was starting to drive him insane; he just wanted Blake inside of him already. To feel the wonderful pleasure of Blake stretching and filling him as they copulated, how the friction in their movements burned yet felt so fucking good as waves of pleasure crashed through his body each time his prostate was hit. And then Blake was kind enough to jerk him off while they copulated giving him a double stimulation of pleasure that was to die for. He could feel himself become harder at the thought as he writhed under the man.

"Uhh, Cartah…" Blake leaned forwards and once more began to kiss the ex-agent who bucked his hips eagerly against Blake's half hard member. Blake stuffed the vial back in his pocket, letting go of Norman's wrist he worked on discarding Norman's ripped shirt. Pulling away from the kiss he sat up and took off his own. Norman sat up to meet him in a kiss as he worked at unbuttoning Blake's slacks. Moving his head he looked down as he unzipped the article of clothing, looking back up he kissed the older man deeply, easily being dominated by the other man's tongue. Blake gave a groan of approval as Norman reached a hand into his slacks and began to stroke his length hurriedly. Blake blinked as he found Norman shoving him down on his back.

"The fuck are you doing, Norman?" Blake hissed, watching in curiosity as Norman started to pull down his slacks and boxers. Ignoring the older man he leaned forwards and ran his tongue up Blake's shaft, moving to the head he began licking into the slit as Blake grabbed onto his hair giving a soft moan. Norman took his length into his mouth and began to bob his head and suck his length, carefully grazing the side of his shaft with his teeth, before tending to the sensitive flesh with his tongue. "Ah, shit…" he grunted as Norman began to massage Blake's testes in his left hand. He looked up and watched Blake's reaction, feeling a stirring in his groin at the sight of Blake making pleasured sounds whilst in-between his legs. His thought from earlier of dominating the man started to come to mind as he took hold of the man's length and nipped down the side of it. Running his tongue up the bottom of the shaft he once more took Blake in his mouth slyly slicking up two of his fingers in the process. His eyes slowly shifted back up to Blake who seemed to preoccupied with mowing his hands through his hair to notice what he was up to. Shifting he moved one of his spit slicked finger towards Blake's forbidden entrance, feeling his heart beat pick up, he shifted uncomfortably from his own length being neglected and contained in his slacks and undergarment. Preparing himself for Blake's reaction he moved his hand forwards and began to push a finger past the ring of muscles of Blake's entrance.

Blake could feel the pressure in his groin grow as Norman continued to blow him, he bit his bottom lip, to suppress moans and keep himself in control, not wanting to come off as a weak whore, that was Norman's job. He bucked his hips forcing himself further the man's throat, contemplating the idea of shoving him off, and fucking him into the ground. His thoughts of said action were cut off as he felt a burning sensation at his rear mixed with that tinge of pain and an unwanted pleasure. He became tense at the intrusion, his muscles reflexively tightening around the foreign body placed inside of him. He grit his teeth at the feeling as Norman cautiously slid the finger in and out while continuing to work his length. Blake yanked on Norman's hair pulling him away from what he was doing before shoving him back. He grabbed Norman by the leg and pulled him down, staying in between the younger man's legs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Norman." Blake hissed at the younger man, Norman blinked from the harsh actions that had just taken place, his mind trying to register how he went from sucking Blake's cock to staring up at the ceiling. A sense of regret wormed its way through his stomach at the realization that his plan to try and dominate Blake probably was going to put him in the worst pain he's been in. Not wanting to show that fear of what would take place he thought of Blake's question and couldn't help but smirk as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I was growing that backbone you wanted me to have." Norman said sarcastically, smiling when he noticed one ghost across Blake's face.

"Right." Blake muttered unenthusiastically. "Try that shit again and I'll break your fucking hand." Blake stated firmly, Norman looked up at Blake who started to pull off his pants while kicking the rest of his own off. He could tell the man was pissed and Norman found himself wanting to take back what he did, he knew now wouldn't have been the best time to do that, not when Blake seemed like he was about ready to kill someone, if he really had a chance to succeed he needed to wait till Blake wasn't as guarded… or would that make him worse than the man currently inbetween his legs. Shrugging off the thought, he grabbed Blake's shoulders as the man thrusted inside of him, he gasped as Blake pulled back before pushing back in, slowly starting to gain fast and harsh rhythm. Each thrust causing him to slide up a bit on the carpet, he winced from the pain on his back thanks to the rough fabric underneath him. Digging his short nails into the older man's flesh he found himself crying out as Blake hit the wonderful bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Ahh! Cartahhh!" He cried out in pain and pleasure as the man continued to hit that spot inside of him. He wrapped his legs around Blake's waist, pulling the man closer to himself, he moaned softly as Blake kissed his collar bone, running his tongue along the taught flesh before digging his teeth into his soft skin. He could feel Norman's fingers dig deeper into his back and he smirked as he continued his movements, moving a hand off his hip he took hold of Norman's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Norman squirmed under him and eagerly bucked against the older man's movements, panting and moaning under him ignoring the pain in his back from the rug burn he knew he'd acquire. But at this moment in time it was worth it. Norman's breath hitched with each well placed thrust, Blake smirked from above him and sat up causing Norman's hands to slide off his back and shoulders. He moved a hand taking one of Norman's as he pinned it to the floor. Norman bucked hard against Blake's movements, spreading his legs a little further to give the man better access to his body. He arched his back relieving it from some of the pain it felt, only causing his shoulder blades to feel it more. He tried to focus more on the sensations that Blake was giving him but unwanted pain he was feeling started to make him realized how uncomfortable he was. He gave a frustrated moan as he shifted, trying to find a better way to situate himself.

Blake took hold of Norman's hips slowly realizing how uncomfortable the floor was, his knees were starting to hurt and he could tell Norman was uncomfortable. Mentally questioning why he cared that Norman seemed uncomfortable, he started to pull out, he could hear Norman give a distressed moan when he caught on that he was about to stop.

"Don't stop!"

"Hold on, Norm." Blake said in a husky voice, looking down at Norman's face, watching as he panted and desperately tried to force himself back on top of him. With a smirk he pulled out and started to stand, bringing the younger man up with him, shoving him back until he pressed Norman hard against the wall. '_Haven't fucked someone against a wall in a while…_' Pressing Norman's back against it he moved his hands down the man's ass, before sliding them down further to take hold of the bottom of his thighs. Norman wrapped his arms around Blake's neck to steady himself as Blake lifted his feet off the floor.

The cold wall felt wonderful against his back, he was rather grateful for the move but annoyed at the interruption. He held onto the man tighter as he found himself being lowed on Blake's length, arching his back at the feeling he smiled softly as he leaned forwards and kissed the older man who once more began to rock into him. He wrapped his legs around Carter's waist and rocked his hips against the man's movements, feeling Carter's grip tighten, he knew the man was close to his peak. Knowing that he was this close thanks to the blow job he was giving him, smiling at the thought he leaned his head forwards and began to kiss the older man again. Blake moaned silently into the man's mouth as he picked up his pace, rocking faster into the man and pulling away to tend to the man's neck. He could feel the pressure growing in his groin from their movements, and he could feel Norman tighten around him.

"Uhh... Fuck." Blake growled low in his chest as he came with one last well placed thrust, he could hear Norman pant as he continued to buck his hips, Blake tightly grabbed Norman's hips stopping his motion as he thrust a few more times.

"Oh, god! C-Cartah!" Norman grabbed onto his shoulders tightly writhing in pleasure as he came, panting heavily he leaned forwards resting his forehead on the crook of Blake's neck. Blake used Norman and the wall as support feeling his legs shake from the aftershock of his orgasm. Catching his breath he leaned back slightly, feeling Norman do the same. Blake found himself and Norman locking eyes, and there it was… that feeling that wormed itself through his stomach, the same feeling he had when he told Norman about his sister. He found himself swallowing back the lump in his throat as he stared into Norman's eyes. He hated that feeling, nothing good ever came of it, and because of that it scared him. He moved his hands and pulled out of the younger man, setting him on the floor and avoiding his eyes like they were the plague. He felt like he was a child who'd been forced to throw out his favorite toy and he could tell from the smile vanishing from the man's face he probably felt like said toy.

In all honesty, Norman felt like he could stare into the man's eyes all day, except when the man was angry. Then he felt like if he stared too long his head might explode, but after sex he wasn't as guarded, he could see into the man's eyes and get a glimpse of who he really was. This time however he noticed a look he never imagined he'd see from the man, the emotion he thought Carter Blake could ever feel; fear. And just like that he found the man to leave him, standing there naked against the wall. He watched as Blake gathered his clothes and did everything he could to avoid making eye contact with him again. Norman found himself intrigued by this, that for once the man wasn't as confident and full of himself as he usually was. The psychologist in him wanted to know why, what was it that scared Blake? He watched the man a moment longer before he started to collect his own clothes; he saw Blake heading off to the shower and hesitantly followed after the man.

"So, is there a reason you're avoiding me? You know this juvenile act won't work for very long, we're staying in the same house." Norman said, wincing from the headache he was starting to get in his eyes. Probably side effect of getting his nose broken, that was going to be humorous when the two walked into the station with black eyes and a strip over their nose to make sure their noses healed correctly. Speaking of which they probably should take care of the, he blinked as he found Blake in front of him again that guarded look of his was up once more.

"Hold still." Norman was about to ask why but he found Blake's hands on his face, and felt his thumbs on his nose, he caught on to what Blake was about to do but was too late to do anything. Blake snapped his nose back into place and Norman jerked his head away as blood once more began to pour from his nose. He put his hands protectively on his face as a way to tend to it.

"Ow, Fuck! A little warning would've been nice! Jesus!" Blake chuckled as he continued his walk to the bathroom, congratulating himself on finding a way to avoid the unwanted conversation Jayden was trying to bring up.

"Quit your bitchin', Norman." Norman winced as he lightly touched his nose, looking off towards the bathroom where Blake was currently located. With an annoyed groan he walked after him, he stepped in right as Blake snapped his own nose into place, wincing from the pain. Norman gave an annoyed sigh as he watched the man tend to the bleeding with some toilet paper.

"I take it you've done this a lot."

"Broken my nose? Or put it back into place? You know with my sister taking classes to be a doctor and the way I used to get into fights, her fixing my nose was how us hanging out usually started." He said with a low chuckle. "Course when she left I started to do it myself."

"Do you two still talk?" Norman asked enjoying the fact the older man was opening up to him.

"Whenever we're free, she'll come over here sometimes when she's on a forced vacation." Blake said with a shrug, Norman smiled at the thought of meeting the woman from Blake's family photos, the idea seemed so surreal to him.

"Forced vacation?"

"She basically lives in the hospital, when not in surgery she's sleeping in the on call room. When on vacation, she crashes here." Norman nodded slightly as he watched Blake turn on the water.

"When does she usually take these vacations?" Norman asked wondering if he'd be around when she was on one, it would be rather interesting to meet the sister, find out what she's like compared to Carter, to see if he'll change in attitude when around her.

"Depends on how busy the place is."

"What type of surgeon is she?" Norman inquired, sighing the older man looked back towards him.

"Cardio, but she'll jump in on any surgery she can." Blake said with a shrug. "Now get in the shower, we have to go to the store, I'm low on beer."

"Oh, and I'm the alcoholic?" Norman asked sarcastically as he walked into the shower, Blake following after him.


	7. Find a Cure for my Life

Note; FINALLY I DID IT! lolol. But yeah. I took forever. Again. Sorry I don't know why I'm struggling with it. XDD SOOOOOOO, here you go. I hope you enjoy. I had to replay Heavy Rain a few times, and hide Dragon Age 2. THAT GAME IS SO ADDICTING OH MY GOD. O.O

Disclaimer; Blablah.

Warning; I did a quick read over... if anything makes no sense sorry... I did a lot of changes to things and may not have caught things.

Pairing; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter VII

It wasn't that Norman hated cigarettes, in fact he'd actually never had one, knowing what was inside of them was enough to make him steer clear. And the scent that came with them was, well offensive, most people turned their noses to the scent, some could careless, and it made others want to indulge in the slow suicidal act. Yet something about watching Blake inhale the paper, tobacco, and cancer laden cylinder was hypnotic. The way he placed the cancer stick in-between his lips and take a drag that seemed to sooth and relax his expression and posture, helping to calm the inner demons he seemed to ignore and let fester, the same demons that turned him into the man he was today. And then the sight of the smoke trailing out of his barley parted lips, allowing it to leave the lungs they raped and filled with unwanted tar to slow down the breathing process and to cause future breathing problems and lung disease. The whole thing was chaotically beautiful really, the way this object not only worked to sooth and calm demons but try to slowly claim his life as well. The whole thing seemed bittersweet to him… Norman shifted slightly from the simple actions that the man was doing his eyes finally pulling away from the cigarette to look ahead of them and towards the car they'd be taking to the liquor store.

"So, why do you smoke?" Norman finally asked, breaking the silence that was between them. Blake just shrugged in response as he took another drag, pulling the small half burnt cylinder away he observed it before hitting the top of his thumbnail on the cigarette butt, causing the ash to fall carelessly to the ground.

"Why not?" He asked the smoke rolling out of his mouth with his words, letting the rest escape after it he leaned back against the house. "You have a problem with my smoking?"

"No… not really… I just don't get how you can knowingly ingest that shit."

"I can say the same to you about that shit you've been snorting." He said in a rather casual manner as he put the cigarette back between his lips for another drag. His eyes shifted over to Norman, watching as he watched the cylinder with unspoken fascination. "Want one?"

"No. I… I don't smoke." Blake chuckled at that and shook his head.

"So let me get this straight, you skipped all the gateway drugs, and went straight for a cocaine based one?"

"I never said I haven't, I just don't."

"Bullshit, I bet you never even touched pot." Norman looked over to Blake with an irritated expression only causing Blake to grin, showing off those large canines of his. Norman was amazed by the man's canine teeth, they just added to his intimidating appearance. Making you feel like he was a predator that would easily rip your throat out given the chance. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from the older man, giving a heavy uncaring sigh as he stared out over the small area of grass in front of Blake's house.

"Yeah, well, I had better things to do with my time…"

"Like what? Sucking some guy's dick behind the bleachers?" Norman rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest in minor annoyance at the man's childish comment.

"No, Carter, I was studying while ninety percent of my school was getting drunk and high."

"So that's what you kids call it these days…" Blake muttered with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Blake gave a small chuckle as he put out his cigarette, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he made his way to the car. Norman gave an annoyed sigh before following the shorter male to the vehicle, hoping to get their store adventure out of the way. Hell maybe he could convince Blake to get a bottle of Vodka while they were there… or some other sort of Hard Liquor, he really only drank beer if there was nothing else for him to have. And if Blake was so determined to keep him drug free then he should at least oblige in Norman's other guilty pleasure, it was only fair… right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You got anything that can cut through metal that's quite?" Johnny asked boredly as he found himself standing in front of power saws. He leaned against the cart he grabbed when he first walked into the store, inside was fast cement mix, a shovel, and a sledge hammer. The employee that stood next to Johnny arched a brow at his question.

"What do you mean quite?"

"Well, you see, I just moved into this place. It needs work done, and I don't want my neighbors to hate me for keeping them up with loud noises or disturbing them from whatever mediocre task seems to amuse them in the moment. I remember there was this one guy who used to live on our block who was constantly doing house work and my Dad would not shut up about how annoying he was… And you know it's annoying to be the most hated person on the block…" Johnny said in a casual manner, a lie that was rather easy to come up with, though he found himself doubting that he'd be able to find a quite power tool that would help him with the task of cutting up the containers floor. But you could never be too careful.

"Uh… Sorry but no… But, this one here works well. It'll get the job done fast." Johnny looked at the saw that the employee held out to him and stood up straight as he took it. He looked the item over his eyes almost glistened as he examined the circular saw. His eyes then locked on the cord… that… that right there was problematic. He highly doubted that there would be a plug in available to him where he'd be.

"Have one that doesn't need to be plugged in?" He asked while handing the saw back to the taller man. He once more resumed to leaning on the cart he had. The employee furrowed his brows then looked back to the wall of power tools. Pursing his lips in thought, finally something seemed to hit him.

"I've got just the thing." He said as he walked further down the aisle. Johnny watched him in mild interest before looking to the sledge hammer. A Jack-Hammer would definitely do the job faster, but he really didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Needing a power saw was already too risky, the noise could bring attention to himself, and he really wasn't in the mood to kill people he didn't need to. "Here you go, The Makita Power Cutter, 14in blade. She's big, but she does the job, and reduces the sound it creates by forty percent." Johnny looked at the new saw handed to him and turned it over in his hands before nodding.

"Sounds perfect… Thanks for the help." He said with a dismissive wave as he placed the tool in his cart and walked away. He'd just hope that nobody will be around for when he works on hiding the bodies. And if someone does come to investigate the noise, well hopefully they'll die easily and won't have someone waiting on them. He ground his teeth in annoyance at the thought as he stood in line to pay for the items that would help him get away with his practice murders. After getting rid of this inconvenience he'd be able to go back to planning the other thirteen murders he needed to do. Whilst keeping his therapist off his back, and managing his friendship with Jen… hopefully he could keep it going this time.

He still had the accident to make up for and cutting himself off from her because of Vivian hadn't helped much… then again she didn't seem bitter about it. And when the accident had in fact happened she told him to stop apologizing and that she "totally understands" and that it was her fault for being a "stupid cunt"… at least if he remembered correctly those were her words. He snapped out of his thoughts as he found himself in front of the cashier handing over the money the woman had apparently told him he owed for the items he was purchasing. His eyes locked on the money he handed over before he looked to the totally on the cash register. He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest as she took the large amount of money from him, this saw was abnormally expensive in his mind. His eyes shifted towards it and he bit his tongue while looking back to the total, '_It's worth it… This could come in handy more than once… maybe… God this better not be a fucking waste._'

"Here's your receipt, and have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." He muttered unenthusiastically as he took the receipt and stuffed it deep into his pocket. Heading outside he made his way towards the taxi he had used to get here, loading the bags in the car he sat down next to them and gave a heavy sigh. "We'll be heading back now." Johnny muttered with a dismissive wave as he looked out the window. His gaze turning into a slight glare as the driver made his way out of the parking lot.

It didn't take long to get back to the storage area. After paying the driver what little money he had left he grabbed his things and walked towards his storage unit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bell on the door rang upon entering the store, there were only a few people inside looking for their preferred poison. Norman followed Carter who navigated the store with ease, locating his usual choice of beer he grabbed two six packs and headed towards the cashier. He usually went with one, but with Norman here he figured he'd go through them quickly. "Hey… Carter?" Furrowing his brows the older man turned his head and looked back to the ex-agent.

"What?" he asked in an irritated voice, Norman stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked towards the vodka that had caught his attention. Carter rolled his eyes as he started to walk towards the cashier. "I'm not your fucking mom, Norm, get it yourself." Norman smiled as he walked towards the bottles reaching for one he usually had. He froze as a cold breeze blew by him, '_Not now…_' he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, upon opening them he noticed he no longer stood in the liquor store but instead on Mars. He watched the sand blow by and around him and he felt so, _alone_. He looked around in a slight panic, it wasn't possible for him to be here. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

'_I'm in a liquor store, Carter's waiting for me at the cash register._' Opening his eyes he furrowed his brows as he found himself still standing on the desolate planet. He looked towards the moons that hauntingly hung in the air behind him, then towards the sun which was on the horizon, setting to turn the red planet colder then it was. Darkness was beginning to surround him and it was then he realized he couldn't _breathe_. Gasping, or trying to, he stepped back a panic gripping him as his heart pounded in his chest. He could feel the warm liquid drip out of his nose and he quickly moved a hand to his nose while trying to breathe. '_Is this how I'll die? Suffocating alone on some fucking planet!_'

Carter slipped his wallet back in his pocket and blinked at the sound of gasps. Arching a brow he stepped back and looked down the isle towards Norman who had one hand on his nose and the other pulling at the collar of his shirt. It was then he noticed the blood soaking into his shirt and dripping between his fingers. "Shit! Where's the bathroom?" He asked while heading towards Norman, giving the cashier a look as he pointed towards restroom. Jogging slightly towards Norman he put a hand on his shoulder firmly. "Norman?" He snapped trying to get the man's attention; instead the man let out a yelp of surprise and fell backwards tripping over his feet. Carter watched in concern as the man hit the floor and looked fearfully towards him, coughing heavily as he tried to scoot away. "Norman," Blake said his name sternly, the look of fear turning into confusion. Kneeling down he grabbed Norman by the arm and hoisted him up. "Calm down, it's me. It's Carter." Norman still struggled in Carter's grip, making it harder for the older man to lead him to the bathroom.

"No! Let go!" Norman snapped trying to writhe out of Carter's grip. His breathing became urgent and his movements frantic as he tried to escape Carter, convinced that he was going to kill him for invading his planet.

"Jesus, Kid, it's me!" The cashier would have tried to stop the scene had he not seen the two come into the store together both laughing and smiling. He moved slightly from his spot and went towards them.

"What's wrong with him?" The man asked, Carter wasn't sure what to say as Norman let out a feeble sob.

"Let go!" Norman snapped pulling weakly against the older man.

"Too much drugs." Carter groaned in annoyance as he half dragged half carried Norman to the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom he moved towards the sink tightening his grip on Norman as he almost got out of his grip. "Norman! Stop fucking struggling! I'm trying to help you!" Carter snapped starting to lose his calm, finding himself embarrassed to be in this situation, especially in public. Turning on the cold water he pushed Norman in front of him and tried to push his head closer to the sink to splash water on his face. Norman grabbed the sink and pushed hard against Blake finally slipping out of his grip and backing away.

"Get off me!" Carter found himself surprised with the sudden burst of strength Norman had as he backed away into the wall of the bathroom. Once more beginning to panic and struggle breathing.

"Goddamn it, Norman, I'm trying to help!" Norman seemed to ignore everything he said as he covered his head and collapsed to the ground in some sort of fit. Watching the display of pure terror, Carter moved to the sink grabbing some paper towels and soaking them with water. Returning back to Norman he grabbed one of his wrists pulling a hand away from his face as he squeezed the water out of the towels onto the man's face, hoping the shock would wake him out of his hallucinations. It worked.

Norman pulled away from Carter quickly, his eyes wide with shock as he looked to the man who was kneeling on the ground next to him. Norman looked around quickly trying to figure out how he got away from that alien and managed to get here. A feeling of shame and stupidity washed over him, he was never on Mars, that was impossible, he was having a break down in a store. Meaning that the creature he was pretty sure was trying to kill him was really Carter trying to get him to wake up. He moved a bloody hand and wiped his face only smearing it on himself and getting more from his nose. He looked to his hand in confusion then moved his clean one under his nose to feel the blood still pouring from it. Pulling himself up he moved to the sink to tend to the blood on his face and attempt to stop his nose from gushing blood. Carter watched him and gave a heavy sigh as he used the wall next to him to stand up, he looked from the blood and water on the floor over to Norman who had his head back and was holding paper towels to his nose. Throwing away the wet ones in his hand Carter ran his other one through his hair.

"What the fuck happened?" Norman could hear the concern in his voice and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Something about having the man concerned about him made his ego swell, after all this was Carter Fucking Blake, he only cared about himself and his job. Shrugging Norman experimentally looked forwards and looked forwards, not seeing blood rush out of his nose he gave a satisfied sigh as tossed the paper towels in the garbage.

"I… I don't know..." He muttered looking away from Carter who stood with his hands on his hips.

"You acted like I was going to kill you!" Carter exclaimed that annoyance and anger easily destroying any sort of concern that had been there before.

"I thought you _were_ going to kill me! I was… hallucinating." Norman said in an attempt to defend himself as to why he went from normal into a crazed lunatic.

"You quit those fucking glasses, why are you hallucinating?" Norman scoffed at the question.

"That's not going to magically make everything better, Carter, I have to work through the withdraws, and I doubt my brain is how it should be due to the fact I over used ARI. I abused the glasses and now I'm paying for it." Carter glared at Norman.

"Well… knock it off!" Carter snapped in frustration as he stormed out of the bathroom, Norman rolled his eyes.

"Like it's that easy." Norman muttered under his breath, giving a soft sigh he walked out of the bathroom back towards the vodka, grabbing two bottles he moved to the cashier who hesitantly rang the bottles up. Norman pulled out his wallet, using his credit card to get the substance that would hopefully help him next time the withdraw symptoms started. Taking the bag he was handed he gave a weak smile as he walked out of the store after Carter who was half way to the car already.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johnny pulled at the collar of his shirt letting out a breath as he flopped on a couch next to a posed body. He groaned when the decaying horror fell over and leaned on him, standing up quickly he headed towards the door. Slipping under it he leaned his head back and stared at the dark sky, letting out a deep breath he pulled the bandana down off his mouth and nose. Pulling out his phone he took off the back and slipped the battery back in, watching his phone load he gave an annoyed sigh. Twenty missed calls. Ten from Chamberlin, seven from Jen, three from Harry, and three voicemails. Rolling his eyes he called his voicemail and leaned against the storage unit.

"Jonathan, this is Doctor Chamberlin, I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you have time please come by my office and see me. Or call me. I'm working late tonight so you can call my office or my cell." Johnny rolled his eyes and hit the seven button to delete the message, he shifted slightly at Jen's voice from the next one.

"Johnny, hey, it's Jen. Andrew called me and asked me to check up on you. Are you okay? He sounded really worried, and that made me worried. I know we haven't been talking as much as we used to and I'm glad we started to talk again, and I'm here if you need anything or need to rant. Like always, please call me, or come over. Whatever you want. I just don't want you to slip into the deep end again," In the small silence he knew Jen was tracing the scar on her stomach, the one he accidentally gave her when his meds stopped working last time. "But call me, please?" Hesitantly he deleted that message as well, looking around he took in a deep breath as the new message started.

"Hey son, I got a call from Chamberlin and Jen, they both seem really worried. Are you okay? If you need to talk call your mother or me-" He deleted the message and looked to his phone. He did like Harry and Michelle, he loved the two like they really were his parents, but it was hard to talk to them. He always felt like he disappointed the two of them and so he disconnected himself from them when he turned nineteen, and only began to talk to them again the day Loraine came into his life. And with her he really felt like he was a monster and unworthy of their love and any sort of affection. He flinched when his phone began to ring, looking to the collar ID he smiled at Jen's name.

"Hello?" He asked while holding the phone to his ear.

"Ah, thank god! Are you okay?" Johnny smiled at the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, fine… I'm just… Working. I was having phone problems earlier." Johnny lied as he shifted the gravel under his foot. "I was gonna finish up here and head over to Chamberlin's office."

"Good. He sounded really worried when he talked to me. Do you want a ride over there when you're done?" Johnny looked around the storage units and shrugged to himself.

"Sure. I'll call you when I'm done?"

"Yeah! See you then… then." She gave a small laugh and he nodded to himself as he looked back to the door of his storage unit.

"See you then." He confirmed as he hung up the phone. Pulling the collar of his shirt back over his nose and mouth he walked into the storage unit and pulled the slab of metal he cut off the ground, revealing the cracked cement. He looked over to his tools and grabbed the sledge hammer, standing in a good spot he shifted his weight while lifting the hammer up so he could destroy the second obstacle in his way of hiding his practice killings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey you notice that?" Carter asked boredly pointing to the empty spot that used to hold Hunter's surveillance van. Norman arched a brow as Carter pulled into the parking spot; he looked out his window to the empty spot and got out of the car when Carter turned it off.

"What about it?" Norman asked opening the back door and grabbing his vodka as Carter got out and grabbed the beer. He was actually glad that it was the older man who broke the silence between them, they hadn't said anything to one another since they were in the bathroom.

"Wonder where he is. Didn't see him at all while driving, even when we were leaving he wasn't there." Blake said with a satisfied smirk as he closed the car door and locked it, heading towards the front door with Norman behind him.

"He randomly disappears, probably back at head quarters turning in his report of the week… Probably won't be back for a few days." Blake arched a brow before looking back towards Norman then to the watch on his wrist.

"A few days?"

"Well… Let's see, he can barely breath without his throat closing up. You nearly beat him to death, and all we've been doing is fucking. Baldric's probably bored with the nothing we've been doing. So Hunter's surveillance is being wasted. They'll probably have him come back when I get a job at the station. And then that'll only be to see if I'm bored with this yet." Blake scoffed as he put the beer in the fridge, Norman placed the vodka in the freezer.

"He'll probably be back before midnight." Blake said in a bored tone. "Haven't had this much alcohol here in a while." Blake muttered under his breath, earning a small chuckle from Norman.

"Before midnight?" Norman asked arching an eyebrow. "Wanna bet on it?" Blake looked from his cupboard over to Norman who closed the freezer before leaning against the fridge.

"Bet? What are we, kids?"

"Oh scared I'm right?" The older man's eyes narrowed dangerously on the younger man.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Blake asked, a small smile crossed Norman's face. A flutter of excitement filled his belly as he stood up straight and tented his fingers in thought.

"If I win, then you have to do whatever I want, and vice versa."

"Whoa, whatever?" Blake asked remembering the fact that the man had tried to finger him earlier. "Only if this whatever doesn't involve you putting your dick in my ass… or anything else." Blake said in a threatening tone. The younger man shrugged, a small smile coming across his face at the rules of what he had in mind. As much as he wanted to fuck the uptight man, through a bet didn't seem very… well… right. He'd find a different way to do that, but maybe he could put the lieutenant's vulgar mouth to work.

"Alright." Norman said with a nod as he dropped his hands to his side. "So you bet that;"

"Hunter will be back around One A.M."

"And I bet he won't." Norman said with a small shrug. "Now that that's covered. What should we do to pass time?" Blake ran a hand through his short hair before walking back to the fridge, grabbing two beers he handed the younger man one.

"I have some work to do, I don't really give a fuck what you do." The older man said while trying to think of something to make Norman do when he won the bet.

"Work? On your new case?" Norman asked in interest as he followed the man towards the living room.

"Fuck… I forgot Hunter broke my coffee table…" Blake muttered in irritation as he looked at the broken table on the floor.

"Technically, you broke it _with_ Hunter." Blake grunted as he looked over to Norman.

"Whatever…" Blake muttered placing his beer down on a side table next to a chair, taking Norman's he placed it down as well. "Help me with this. It was your fucking friend that broke it."

"He's not my friend." Norman said in annoyance as he walked over and helped Blake pick up the table.

"_Right_, then why'd you let him in my house? And try to calmly talk to me about him being here instead of just saying it right off the bat?" Norman gave a small sigh as Blake held his side with one hand to open the door.

"I didn't let him in. I woke up and he was in the house."

"I would have shot him." Norman couldn't help but smile at the thought, knowing that the man was telling the truth.

"What magical gun should I have used to shoot him with? I don't know if you knew this but I _did_ turn in my gun and badge when I left the FBI." Norman said as he helped Blake put the table against the house. The older man scratched his beard as he looked the coffee table over, knowing he'd have to take it to the dump later.

"Right… forgot you're a bum at the moment." Blake said with a smirk, as he walked towards his car to get the folder on Brianna.

"I'm not a bum. I probably still have more money then you."

"You can pay my bills then." Norman rolled his eyes as they walked back into the house. Blake grabbed his beer then walked over to the small kitchen table before sitting down in a chair. Norman grabbed his beer and joined the older man, watching with interest as the older man opened the folder, revealing the disturbing pictures of Brianna and her house.

"Jesus." Norman said as he moved closer to the older man, looking at the picture of the woman. "Do you have any pictures of her _not_ decaying?" Norman asked, Blake flipped through the small report before locating a photo and handing it to the ex-agent.

"It's the most recent one her parents had." Norman looked the photo over, the young woman stood with a large smile on her face; she wore a green zipped up hoody with a light pink shirt sticking out of the bottom of the hoody. She wore a pair of ripped light jeans, and she stood in front of Drexel University. "The day she left for college. She's been there for about a year, parents went on vacation. When they never heard from her they figured she was busy with school work, even when they got home they thought the same thing. If it wasn't for the fact her neighbors couldn't stand the smell coming from her room no one would even know she was dead. We were going to go to the school and ask around, and then Alice's body turned up. One suspect is leading us to another, some photographer named Johnny. We're trying to find Korda, apparently he's seen this Johnny guy. Which if Toni didn't make him up then we'll try to find out more about him. Hard to believe Toni though, he's a heroin addict…" Blake took in a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat and took a swig of his beer. "What crackpot theory do you have on this?" Blake asked with a smirk as he shoved the file in front of Norman.

"Are you going to investigate the school anyway to see if Johnny appears in Brianna's life as well?"

"Duh, Norm, I'm not a fucking idiot. I just want to get to Korda before Toni gets a hold of him and warns him we're coming." Norman nodded as he looked to the file then back to the older man.

"Is this the same Korda you watched beat me with a meat hook?" Norman asked with an annoyed look. Norman glared at the man who seemed to just smile at the memory of Korda beating the shit out of Norman.

"Yeah, that Korda." Blake said while looking to Alice's file. Norman continued to glare at the man who seemed to be abnormally amused by that.

"I was surprised you didn't let him kill me." Norman muttered looking to the pictures of Brianna then reaching over and grabbing the one of Alice to try and see if he could get anything from how they were posed and killed.

"I was thinking about it." Carter muttered leaning back in his seat.

"You're such an asshole."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jesus, Hunter, what happened to you?" Hunter just groaned as he walked over to Baldric and handed the man a tape.

"Just… Got in an argument with Carter… you know… the usual." Baldric nodded as he looked to the tape in his hand. "Well… Guess I'll be going." Hunter said turning around, about to walk away till he found Jackson standing in front of him. He looked the African American agent in the eyes before turning back around to face Baldric. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest and leave him there to die. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out trying to stay calm so he wouldn't have to take a hit of Triptocaine just to breathe.

"You know, Hunter, I don't like being fucked with." The older man said in a serious tone of voice as he tossed the tape on the desk. Hunter stared at the tape that calm feeling of his beginning to fade away. He could feel a cold sweat grip him as he shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Hunter said stuffing his hands in his pockets, gripping the blue vial in his pocket for comfort.

"Really? Then do tell, why have you been editing the tapes?" Baldric asked in a bored tone of voice. Hunter looked at the older man for a second unsure what to say, he could tell the truth but he doubted Baldric would believe him. He could lie but that would get him into more shit then he was already in. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, and fondling the tripto vial with the other, he took in a deep breath before looking back to Baldric.

"Look, I know you don't trust me. But please for once, just _believe_ me when I tell you, you don't want to listen to what I've been cutting out of the tapes." Hunter said pointing to the device on the table, Baldric looked at him for a second before resting his elbows on his desk and tenting his fingers.

"Why'd you edit the tapes, Hunter?" Hunter tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down in a chair. The young agent licked his lips before looking back to Baldric.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Hunter flinched as Baldric slammed one of his fists on the table, he swallowed back the fear as he turned his head away from the man. "Norman and Carter are… well… in a relationship." Hunter said before looking back to the man, their eyes locked for a second before Baldric started to laugh. He waved a hand to dismiss Jackson, causing Hunter to relax a bit.

"In a relationship? So you're editing out them-"

"Fucking like rabbits… sir." Hunter said in slight embarrassment, Baldric shook his head before standing up and walking towards his window.

"This… is a problem." Baldric stated staring out the window staring down at all the people who mindlessly went on with their day. "Obviously this Carter Blake is the reason Norman's not coming back to the FBI?" Baldric asked as he looked over towards Hunter, who gave a small nod in reply. "Well, Norman still has Eighty Five days before he's in violation of his contract. I'll have to remind him about it Sunday." He said while a small idea began to form in his head. "Hunter. In Eighty Six days, if Norman still refuses to come back… I want you to kill Mr. Blake." Baldric said before looking back to the younger man who held a look of shock. "Are we understood?"

"Y-yes, sir." Hunter said slowly standing up from the chair he had been forced to sit in.

"Good. You're dismissed, and can be on break till my chat with him. Go relax and rest, I'll need you to do more then watch them next Monday." Hunter gave a curt nod before walking out of the room, uncertainty in his eyes as he walked through the halls of the agency. He was unsure what to think of the situation, given permission to kill the man he hated in eighty six days. He felt like he should be happy and excited, while hoping Norman did refuse to come back to the agency. But instead he found himself feeling sick at the thought, that horrible feeling of betrayal once more creeping inside his system, like it did the first time he put on those _god damned_ glasses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fuck! Okay, fine. You win…" Blake muttered in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair, before taking the last swig of his beer. "What do you want?" A large smile crossed the younger man's face as he looked Carter over.

"A blow job."


	8. Giving In

Note;; BAM! I had fun with this chapter. And you get to learn more about Johnny. And actually get a clear understanding about his mental state of being. :D

Disclaimer;; Blah-blah

Warning;; Blow-job, mention of gore, Johnny-craziness...

Pairing;; Carter Blake&&Norman Jayden

Chapter VIII

When he made the bet, he never expected Norman would actually win. He guessed maybe he should have, after all Norman usually did know what he was talking about. But he was pissed, and needed some entertainment. Who knew that would lead to him giving his first blow job? He definitely didn't know, when he said he'd do "anything" but let the little prick put his dick up his ass, he wasn't aware that he wanted to fuck his mouth instead. Carter chewed on his inner bottom lip as he found himself on his knees in front of Norman, a blush took over his face from the degrading position he found himself in. After all this was where a woman should be… or Norman, but _not_ him.

"You done this before?" Norman asked with a smile, already feeling himself becoming hard from the sight of Blake in such a lowered state, the deep blush on the man's cheeks driving him wild. It was rare to see Blake embarrassed, but when those moments happened he found himself wanting to sleep with the lieutenant wherever they might be. A weakness he had, but it was worth it, just the look in those beautiful blue eyes. The way he did everything to avoid the inevitable eye contact, how his usual hard and angry expression lifted to show one of nervousness and anxiety, it was all so rare and exotic to the Ex-Agents eyes.

Carter found himself beyond embarrassed; after all here he was losing his blow job virginity to the _**King**_ of fellacio. He wondered how Jayden would even react, probably mentally criticizing him during the whole thing. '_Gah, why do I care? I'll just do a shitty one on purpose. Maybe he'll change his mind during…_' He smirked at the thought before nervously rubbing the back of his neck, losing his tie a bit before placing his hands back on his knees. "No, I haven't." he admitted avoiding eye contact with the younger man.

"Take your time… Lieutenant." Norman mused; he could feel the older man glare at him before giving an annoyed sigh. After a moment Carter took in a deep breath before finally moving his hands to Norman's waistband. He gave Norman a final glance before going back to the task at hand, it took him a few minutes to collect his thoughts, but he finally unbuttoned and unzipped the man's jeans. Swallowing back the sickness building up he inched a bit closer on his knees, letting out the breath he was holding in a nervous shaky way. He slowly pulled down the man's pants and boxer-briefs, already knowing what was contained behind them, for during other sexual acts they engaged in he not only saw but touched the organ. One thing he was happy about was that Norman wasn't as big as himself, if he was he definitely would have hid at Ash's place for a few days and avoid the reason as to why. But Norman wasn't small either; he was a little above average… well average from what he's seen in his day. Not that it mattered much to him; he never wanted one anywhere inside of him. In fact he couldn't figure out for the life of him _how_ Norman even talked him into this. He could have just laughed in his face and gone and done something else instead… or maybe he did do that before Norman said some sort of psychobabble that pissed him off and made him lose his mind till he finally _did_ get on his knees in front of him. Well, whatever magical force got him to this position, there was no backing out now. He moved his hands and took hold of Norman's hips, wanting to prevent any unwanted movement from when he got started. Licking his lips and taking in a deep breath he moved his face forwards.

Norman lightly gripped the older man's short coarse hair out of reflex. He found himself tempted to push the man into the act but knew to let him take his time. He bit his bottom lip at the feeling of Carter's breath trailing over his dick, knowing that soon his inexperienced mouth would work to wrap around it. The thought alone was enough to make him want to cum, he just hoped he could hold back when the older man finally complied with his part of the deal. He furrowed his brows in slight frustration as he felt the older man pull his head back a bit. '_Just do it alre-_.' "Ohhh." Norman moaned as he tightened his grip in Carter's hair, '_Jesus Christ_.' He found himself at a loss for words as the furnace of a mouth wrapped around him. Carter moved one of his hands off Norman's hips and took hold of the base of Norman's cock. Bobbing his head slightly before pulling back to the head and sucking trying to think of what Norman did to him that made him want to _scream_ with pleasure. Listening to the younger man make soft moans and sounds he found himself slightly spurred on. The excitement filling, confusing and scaring him. Norman gave a groan as he felt Carter turn his head, one of his rather large canine teeth scraping almost painfully on the top of his length. "Watch the teeth."

Hearing the pleasured command from the younger man sent a wonderful shot of heat to his groin. Something about getting the small command was making him hard. It reminded him of a time when he and one of his girl friend's decided to experiment with bondage and the like, remembering that to be one of the best sexual experiences they had. He had actually found himself surprised that she had the ability to control him like she did. '_Wonder if Norman likes more than handcuffs…_' He was snapped out of his thoughts and back to what he was doing as an odd taste hit his tongue, along with the sharp snap of Norman's hips as he bucked into his mouth. Feeling the appendage hit the back of his throat he pulled his head back and glared up as Norman who bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Sorry…" Came the hoarse response, hesitantly Blake tightened his grip on Norman's hip, his other hand moving off the base of his length to tend to Norman's ass. Slipping his hand back between Norman's legs he slid a finger inside the man who gasped and jerked forwards going further into Blake's mouth. Blake gave Norman another glance before taking him further into his mouth. He felt Norman pull on his hair, silently commanding him to take him in further. Carter moaned against the man's length as he did what he was silently told. Slipping another finger inside the man he shifted uncomfortably from his position on the floor, his body ached with lust and need to fuck Norman. Curving his fingers he began to massage the gland inside of him, while following the man's silent commands from having his hair pulled into the rhythm Norman wanted as he tended to the organ in his mouth with his tongue and lips, sucking accordingly to what he knew Norman did to him.

Norman moaned louder as he began to buck into the Lieutenants mouth, the older man doing his best to fight his gag reflex as he continued to finger and blow the man in front of him. "Ah! God… C-Carter!" Hearing his name moaned he followed the younger man's motions faster, wanting to make that prick scream. He glanced up again watching the man lean his head back, mouth parted as unintelligible noises escaped from his throat. It was obvious Norman was close, the precum on his tongue and down his throat were evidence enough. It was there he found himself unsure what to do when the man finally did cum, it would be humiliating to pull away and get it all over himself, but then it also seemed humiliating to have it in his mouth… Spitting would make an annoying mess, but swallowing... he almost cringed at the thought. He found himself in slight shock as Norman slammed his hips forwards probing down his throat in the harsh action, "Ahh! Carter!" Carter could feel the organ pulsate in his mouth and before he could do anything cum seemed to shoot down his throat and assault his mouth. He could hear Norman pant trying to catch his breath from his orgasm. Carter breathed through his nose the best he could, pulling his head back he begrudgingly swallowed the milky liquid, not wanting to have to worry about the clean up. Pulling his fingers out of the agent he coughed, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Embarrassment quickly gripped him at the realization of what he just did, and it was evident he enjoyed it due to the fact his was hard. "Good job, Lieutenant." Norman said in satisfaction, he couldn't help but smile as he received a glare from the man. Norman began to pull up his Boxers and pants pausing as Blake basically shoved him onto the bed.

Without hesitation Carter freed his painfully contained member and pulled Norman's clothes the rest of the way off before penetrating the man. Norman cried out in a mix of pleasure, pain and surprise from the harsh motion. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and bucked his hips against Carter's actions, he noticed an almost urgency to his harsh thrusts. Carter moved his mouth and kissed the younger man trying to replace the taste of Norman's semen with something more pleasant. Crying out Norman moved his arms and began to untie and unbutton Blake's shirt. The older man groaned into his mouth then moved his hands off of Norman's hips and forced Norman's above his head. The younger man writhed into the body above him, spreading his legs a bit more while rocking into Carter's movement. He could tell from the chaotic snaps of Carter's hips that he was close to his release, he moved from Norman's mouth to tend to his neck. His moans and grunts muffled by the younger man's taught skin. With one final snap of his hips he came hard inside the younger man, calling out the younger man's name to announce his climax. Norman panted heavily under the man who thrust a few more times to fully spend himself before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to the younger man. Carter panted to catch his breath, finding himself exhausted from his urgent display of dominance; he was still mentally kicking himself for not only _giving_ Norman a blow job, but _enjoying_ it, from the act itself to the _taste_ of the younger man. Moving he put himself back into his boxer briefs, hesitantly getting off the bed to brush his teeth and change into something to sleep in.

Norman watched the older man in slight curiosity as he got up and located when Blake threw his boxer briefs in a fit of what he was assuming the older man trying to regain the feeling of dominance. In all honesty he found himself surprised that Carter complied, albeit hesitantly at first, but seemed to get into the act not long after he started. The man's hard on and sexual display showing that he really did enjoy doing it, he doubted he could get the man to admit that, but maybe he could get him to do it again sometime. The thought of having Carter do it again made his stomach do flips, he enjoyed that little bit of dominance he had over the man, and he found himself craving _more_ of that. Maybe he could eventually talk him into spreading his legs? The mental image of Carter under him was enough to make him swoon. He would love nothing more than to fuck Carter. Norman winced from the painful ache he felt in his lower regions, Carter had never been gentle in the slightest sense but that was more brutal then their usual acts. He knew already that he was going to be sore in the morning; he just hoped he could walk right. Slipping his underwear back on he figured he'd take a much needed shower in the morning before going to the station for his interview. Running a hand through his hair he moved back to the bed and crawled under the covers extremely satisfied with himself. He shifted, looking towards the bathroom as Carter came out and joined him in the bed, both of them easily being claimed by sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Last night had seemed abnormally long for him, it also didn't help that he couldn't get a wink of sleep, so instead stayed up and began studying what he'd written down about a few girls he'd been following. He'd crossed Brianna and Alice off his list and looked to the women he'd written down, his eyes locked on Vivian's name. From what he'd seen she was still doing her normal routine, sleeping at home till she had to go to work. On Friday's she'd hang out with friends, and Saturday she'd hang out at home all day, on Sunday's she'd pick up things she needs at the stores. And weekdays she'd just go from home to work, she had been a simple person, only thing she could ever commit to was her job and her routine. She was almost OCD in that regard, she'd actually freak out if she was ever shoved off her routine. He remembered one time he made her play hooky so the two of them could have a romantic night together in celebration of their six month anniversary. She had been tense through nearly the entire thing and seemed to get angry at every little thing. Shaking the memory from his mind he looked to the watch on his wrist then the calendar he had on his wall. The picture of the month being a simple black and white photo of a woman looking out a window. She was facing away so you could see her back and the profile of her head, the focal point being that of the dragon and tiger tattoo on her back. His eyes moved from the picture to the date. Tuesday. He looked from the calendar to the paper in front of him.

"Time to pay Vivian a visit." He smiled to himself as he got up, looking back to his watch, seeing it was only six thirty he sighed and sat back down, knowing that the neighbors that would see him wouldn't all be gone till about nine thirty. "What am I gonna do for three hours?" He muttered to himself he leaned back in his seat in thought, wanting to take his time with Vivian he knew he should be there before ten, and it took about two hours to walk to her house. He supposed he could head down there and hang out in the park and take some pictures before continuing his trip to Vivian's house. Getting up from his small two person kitchen table he walked over to the TV in the living room of his apartment. Turning it on he decided to catch the news before going out, sitting on the couch in his room he changed the channel to his desired news station listening to the current anchorman drone on about the "woes" of the city. Just some insignificant death that happened during a mugging at a local drug store, followed by the usual crime in Philadelphia. Rolling his eyes he ran a hand through his hair, he never really liked the new anchorman that replace Glenn, in all honesty he liked both the Sanders. Sure Brittney came off as a bitch, but what woman with a respectful job didn't? Turning off the TV he made his way out the door, putting his camera around his neck while heading down the stairs of the apartment complex to retrieve his mail.

"Hey! Did you see this!" he stopped walking and turned his head towards Jen who walked over holding out a news paper. "I picked it up last night while you were with Andrew… But check out this article." She said joining him on his decent down the stairs. He took the paper from her and looked to the photo of some officer's standing around a body posed at a kitchen table. His heart practically skipped a beat as he stopped walking, his eyes more focused on the photo, the expressions on the cops faces as they examined his work, for the most part they seemed uninterested. '_Probably because they don't see how beautiful she is_…' He looked back towards the article itself scanning over most of it; he hadn't even noticed that Jen was talking. "… city gets more freaks than anywhere else." Johnny nodded idly.

"That's Philadelphia for you." He muttered under his breath before handing her back the paper, making a mental note to pick up his own copy, on his way to Vivian's… Speaking of which he knew he needed to get more money from his account. He spent most of what he had yesterday on the taxi and his shopping trip.

"They think he might be a serial killer, a second body fitting the MO of the first one came in." Johnny could feel pride swelling inside of him, god this was perfect. But if they're on to two of his bodies maybe he should wait with Vivian? Just go and make sure she's still on the schedule he thinks she is, and make sure the neighbors around her are too? But he'd never finish his project on time if he took too long. Brianna was _way_ too time consuming, then again he was so nervous when stalking her it was hard for him to pull his thoughts together.

"You sound excited?" Johnny commented noticing the sound in her voice.

"Well… It's interesting. Better then hearing and reading about muggings." She said with a shrug as they reached the bottom floor of the complex. "So where you headed?"

"Gonna take more shots. I need to work harder if I'm gonna have my project finished by the time of the exhibition. I promised my sponsor I'd have some to show, one that will blow my last project out of the water." He said with a forced smile.

"How long do you have?" She asked remembering him talking about the project when they were catching up.

"Eighty days."

"Seems like a lot of time." He gave a small nod, and it would be the perfect amount of time, he just needed to find a few more girls, then find their routines then mark them on his calendar by number to when he would kill them, hopefully when he had everything down he could focus on the tasks at hand and not feel so panicked about the whole thing. '_It's not that easy. Don't get cocky._' He mentally criticized himself.

"So where you headed? Working the bar already?" he asked looking to the watch he wore. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I got a second job so I could get extra money." She said with a shrug. "Speaking of which I'm running late… I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Johnny said with a smirk watching her head off to her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Her soft fingers moved from his face into his hair, holding on to it as she smiled brightly. Closing her eyes she leaned forwards and rested her forehead against his. "Yes." The word was spoken with a soft laugh, her smile widening. Carter swore she could light up a room with that smile, "I'd love to marry you." She finished the statement with a kiss; he eagerly wrapped his arms around her returning it.

"I love you." The words were spoken against her soft skin.

"I love you too." Her skin became cold; he opened his eyes to stare into her sunken eyes. Flinching he pulled back and looked at the woman who sat in front of him with a bullet wound through her neck.

He quickly sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair, his heart was hammering against his chest and he groaned while rubbing his face. He hadn't dreamed of Chloe in _years_, she'd only recently appeared in his dreams when Norman asked him that stupid question. '_What got you into the police?_' There were multiple things that made him choose law enforcement as a career, but Chloe… she turned into the main reason, what happened to her was motivation for him to finish the academy even through his depression. His eyes scanned over Norman before looking to the clock on his night stand. Six Twenty Nine. He moved his hand and hit the off button the moment his alarm went off. Getting out of bed he made his way towards the bathroom, deciding he'd wake Norman up later. Walking into his bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed his medication, figuring he should get back on top of taking it when he was supposed to. Ash had been right about everything he said, swallowing the pill he took a deep breath and leaned against the sink. It was almost Chloe's birthday; rolling his eyes he walked into the shower hoping that the hot water would clear his head.

Norman slowly opened his eyes, groaning from the ache in his lower back. He slowly sat up and yawned with a small stretch, noticing that he sat alone on the bed. He blinked when he noticed the odd light on his hands, almost like he was in water. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw the large shadow of the Great White swimming over his head. His eyes widened as he watched the creature swim around, its gapping mouth almost smiling at him. He shook his head while holding the blankets tighter to himself. This was impossible; he was in Carter's bed _not_ in the sea, that's why he could breathe.

"Sharks don't eat humans. They eat seals." He muttered to himself in an attempt to calm down, he warily watched the underwater predator, staring into its pitch black eyes. "When a shark attacks a human it thinks it's a seal so it does a taste test throwing its food, if it likes the taste it goes back, if it doesn't it leaves." Sweat clung to his forehead when a second and third great white appeared. He moved back on the bed, tightening his grip on the blankets as they got closer. "They eat seals because of the fat; they think it tastes good… I'm underweight, I won't taste good." He said the last part to the sharks that seemed to get closer to him. "Carter!" Norman yelled in fear as he closed his eyes and covered his head. Feeling something on his shoulder he lashed his hand out and found his fist hitting Carter's face. "Oh, God, sorry!" Norman exclaimed moving off the bed to see if Carter was okay.

"Jesus Christ, Norm, you call me over here just to punch me in the face!" Carter snapped grabbing the man by the throat in annoyance, doing his best _not_ to strangle the man, even though he really wanted to.

"Sorry! I thought you were a shark!"

"A shark?" The man asked in confusion as he let Norman go, arching a brow he rubbed the back of his head, continuing to hold the towel around his waist. "We're on land! You're on my fucking bed! Where the _hell_ would a shark come from!" Norman replied with a stare, looking away in shame before giving a shrug of defeat.

"I dunno." He muttered childishly causing the Lieutenant to sigh in annoyance.

"Well, now that you're up, go get ready for your interview." Carter muttered, rubbing his jaw in annoyance, slowly the younger man got off the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. "Norman, one sec." The younger man regretted turning around as he found Carter's fist to connect with his chin. Stumbling backwards he hit the wall, one hand moved to tend to his sore jaw as he glared at the older man who just smirked and headed towards his dresser to get dressed.

"It was an accident!" Norman yelled in his own defense, wincing from the pain in his jaw.

"So was that." Carter mused, Norman just glared at the man who seemed pleased as punch.

"Uh-huh, and how exactly was that an accident?" The man gave Norman a look as if the answer was obvious.

"You _accidentally_ walked into my fist."

"You're such an ass." Norman muttered walking into the bathroom and into the tub. Carter smirked as he haphazardly dried himself off before slipping on a pair of navy blue boxer-briefs. Finding a clean pair of black slacks he slipped them on and located his belt before pulling it through the loops. Walking to his closet he opened the door and grabbed a blue dress shirt. Slipping it on and buttoning it up he tucked the bottom of it into his slacks before tightening the belt around his waist. Draping a tie around his neck he walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them, rubbing his jaw with a sigh. He needed to touch up his beard, the area around was beginning to grow out. Groaning to himself he grabbed two pans and started to make bacon and eggs. He figured Ash wouldn't mind if he was running a bit late, and Norman's interview wasn't for a while, so why not have a good breakfast instead of skipping it all together or being the typical cop stereotype by eating a donut… which was what he usually did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You ready yet?" Carter asked in annoyance as he fixed his tie, he looked over to Norman who walked out of the kitchen flipping through the small files on Alice and Brianna. "You decided anything on that yet? What're your thoughts on this sick fuck?"

"Clearly male, has a lot of free time on his hands. He's at the point in time where he's being cautious and putting space in between each killing, that's why it took so long between Brianna and Alice… Like most serial killers the space between will become less, though that's usually where they slip up cause they become comfortable with what they're doing and it turns from a sick desire to an obsessive need… Usually they take some sort of trophy to hold them over till the next kill… As for the murder itself… These are _very_ personal killings. It's one thing to kill someone with a knife but he stayed by and watched them die before posing them like this. More then likely he has a death fixation."

"Death fixation… Like he's obsessed with it? Why the fuck would anyone have an obsession of watching someone die?" Norman looked from the photos up to Carter with a shrug.

"Two scenarios come up, he either almost died himself or he's watched someone die at a young age. Probably between the ages of five and eight. That's when a child is developing into who they'll be the rest of your life. It's also usually why the earliest memories a person has is at the age of five. That's when memory begins to kick in. He probably targets women because he thinks they're easy prey, not sure why he poses them though… The Taxidermist posed and stuffed his victims so they wouldn't end up like Brianna by rotting and decaying. Then again he wanted them preserved so he could live his sick fantasy life… But this guy… He just leaves them like that, and then takes away their photos…" He paused and stared at the two pictures of Brianna and Alice. "He probably poses them how he sees them, like a this is what they are, kind of thing. Turns his kills into artwork, and he takes away their photos so you only see them as what he makes… I'll have to look more into that… he could also just take the photos as his trophy…" Norman closed the files and handed them to Carter as they headed out the door.

"I don't get where you come up with this shit, all through some fucking pictures and a few vague descriptions." Norman just shrugged as he climbed in the car, adjusting his tie and buckling his seatbelt.

"Well, I could probably get more if I see his work in person. I'll have a better view of his work, and get the feel for what he does… Plus all I have right now is just a simple outline on his profile, it's not enough to make a full profile. All I can tell you is he's male his job allows him free time, and he's in his mid twenties to early thirties."

"Where the fuck do you get ages?" Norman looked at him with a raised brow, as if the answer was obvious.

"Both of these women are young, if he is going to be anywhere around them before he kills them then he'd have to fit into the social group. You said that no one at the apartments saw anything strange, or anyone suspicious. Meaning he could have had interaction with her somewhere else in her life, and at school she's probably with people around her age, unless it's a professor... I don't feel like a professor would have the time and patience to do something like this though. Sure for the most part they make their own hours… but to randomly decide to murder one of his students then a whore… it just doesn't make sense. So it would be mid twenties because of Alice's involvement, for the most part those who have been caught with her have been in their-"

"Mid twenties and early thirties… is this really the kind of shit you do all day?"

"Well… not _all _day, but most of it, yeah… why?"

"Sounds boring." Carter said offhandedly.

"You probably find it boring because you don't understand it." Norman muttered bitterly causing the older man to smirk in amusement.

"What's not to understand? You sit around and analyze people… That's boring shit, Norm." Norman gave a bored sigh as he leaned forwards and opened the glove box in curiosity. "What're you doin?" the question came out nervously, causing Norman's curiosity to get the best of him.

"Nuthin." He muttered childishly now wondering what the man had been hiding in the glove box. He shoved Carter's hand away when the man went to close the glove box he was rummaging through. He found an empty pill bottle the registration, along with other papers on the car, and a photo… '_Why is there a photo here?_' Pulling it out he allowed Carter to finally close the glove box. The photo was clearly old, the creases and the coffee cup stain in the corner made that obvious, and it was a Polaroid. In the picture was a woman wearing a leather jacket laying in grass. Her hair was outrageously big letting him know this had to be from some time in the eighties. She had dark make up on and seemed almost disgusted by the fact she was having her picture taken. His small victory smirk disappeared as the photo was quickly snatched out of his hand and placed inside Carter's wallet, which was then stuffed back in his back pocket before the light turned green. "Who is she?"

"No one." Carter snapped, clearly annoyed.

"If she was _no one_ she wouldn't be in your car, and you wouldn't think to hide her in your wallet." Norman pried finding himself wanting to know who the young woman in the picture was, wanting to know who Carter was trying to hide from him. She was obviously someone dear to him, and that's why he bothered to keep the photo so close to him.

"It's Abby." That was a lie, the woman in the photo had brown eyes.

"You're sister has blue eyes." He said remembering the photos he found in Carter's closet, he earned a glare from the older man.

"Just… drop it, okay?" Norman gave a small nod in defeat.

"Alright." After a while Carter finally broke the awkward silence between them.

"How do you know Abby as blue eyes?" Norman gave a small hmm at the question before smiling and looking out the window at the precinct they were approaching.

"Oh… I found pictures of her in your house… None of her though." He muttered motioning towards the glove box.

"Chloe always did hate her picture being taken." Norman caught the smile on Carter's face before it vanished when he seemed to realize what he'd just said. Grinding his teeth Carter mentally kicked himself for saying that, while wondering if he should punch Norman for having the ability to make him open up about things he really _never_ wanted to talk about. Only people who knew about Chloe were his sister, Scott, and Ash. And Ash only knew because he went off about her when he was on a down and drunk off his ass.

"She… she, uh, an old girlfriend?" Norman hesitated before and during the question, wondering if he was overstepping his boundaries by asking the question. He was just met with silence and a cold glare after Carter parked in his usual spot.

"See ya later Norman." He muttered getting out of the car and walking towards the elevator. Giving a heavy sigh, Norman followed after him, listening to the car lock the moment the doors shut.

"Carter, let's go. Gotta get to Miranda's before Korda leaves... if he's even there. Toni's trying to get his phone call." Ash said with a broad smile as he walked out of the elevator.

"Did you tell Gary to-"

"Check out the school? Yeah. I gave him Johnny's description as a just in case." Both men seemed to ignore Norman who listened to them curiously. The detective looked from Carter to the younger man, eyeing him up and down before crossing his arms. "Don't you have an interview to get to?" His tone was almost scolding, arching a brow Norman gave an annoyed sigh as he headed to the elevator. "Oh and just in advance, I like my coffee black." He said with a pompous smirk, Carter smiled at the comment as he turned on his heel.

"Let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The plan failed, listening to the loud bang of the kid's running back and forth on the metal bridge at the park caused that damned memory to come to him. In a slight panic he left, heading to Chamberlin's office knowing he needed to get this out, he had to or else Loraine would have something to use against him when she came back. She was so fucking good at making him completely miserable, especially with that memory and the harsh whisper that that is what he would do. He was going to be _just_ like _him_. The walk seemed to take forever but he finally reached the clinic, walking in he found the man saying his goodbyes to another patient before getting himself a cup of coffee. "Andy… I… I know you're busy but I need to talk. Jen's at work and I don't…" he trailed off as the man looked at him with concern. He looked to the secretary behind the desk and approached her.

"When's my next appointment?"

"Not till noon." She said in a bored manner, her eyes shifted from the Doctor to Johnny who was rubbing his arm and shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a nervous manner.

"C'mon." He said with a wave of the hand beckoning Johnny to follow him, giving a small nod of acknowledgement to the secretary he followed after the man who knew everything about him, and everything he's done in his life… Well almost everything. The man opened the door to his office allowing Johnny to walk in and take a seat in a rather comfortable chair. He leaned back, letting out a deep breath before sitting forwards and wiping his sweaty hands on his knees nervously. "What's bothering you? You seemed fine last night." Johnny took note of the bags under the man's eyes and he began to wonder if he ever went to sleep or if he stayed here all night, knowing he'd just have to show up in three hours anyway. Johnny's eyes traveled to his camera which he slowly began to fidget with.

"I… I keep seeing them. My biological parents. But it's always that night. Every time I remember them it's as they're dying… I wish I never woke up during the yelling. Hell sometimes I wish he took me too."

"What all do you remember?" The man inquired causing Johnny to look towards the wall. The memories started to come back only because of the murders. Each time he watched someone die he could only remember her face, the fear she had… the desperation...

"I woke up to the sound of yelling. I walked down the stairs but stayed on the stair well, I could see them both from there. They were in the kitchen yelling at each other… I don't remember what they were arguing about… I think the dishwasher… I remember him pointing at it a lot during the argument…" He furrowed his brows trying to think of it, trying to remember what exactly they were yelling about. "I… he pulled out a gun. She tried to calm him down but he was so mad… That's when she spotted me and pleaded for him to put it away, for me. She said; 'Don't let Johnny see this. Don't let him see you like this. Put the gun down…' he wouldn't listen though, he was going off about how much he loved her and how this is the only way they'd be free, the only way they'd be safe. That they could be together forever this way. My mom was in tears and she tried to motion me to walk away but I was scared and confused and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen asking what was wrong, 'why are you fighting?'" He paused as he rubbed his face. "Then the gun went off… I watched as it happened, it all felt so fake, like a bad dream. I couldn't move… I could barely _breathe_… I could feel something wet on myself and as I looked down there was just blood… everywhere… She looked so calm though, she didn't even see it coming because she was looking at me the whole time. Then he turned the gun on himself and said he was sorry. Apologized to me for everything before telling me I couldn't join them. Then he pulled the trigger… The next thing I remember is a firm hand on my shoulder and a kind voice. A man tried to talk to me and see if I was okay. It was a police man… I didn't know how long I was standing there, but I finally wound up throwing up all over the poor guys shoes." He couldn't help but smile at the thought. "But I can't get those images out of my head… And their more frequent as of late… I mean just today the memory was set off by a loud noise coming from the park…"

"How come you haven't mentioned this in a while… It's clearly been bothering you." The man asked in concern.

"Well yeah it's bothering me!" Anger hit Johnny at the statement. "My father who supposedly _loved_ me and my _mother_ murdered her in front of me! Not even that but he painted me in her fucking brains! Yeah the memory bothers me! I don't remember anything else about them just their deaths! And the selfish bastard didn't even want me to 'join him' or 'be with them forever.' So yeah! It bothers me! And it's not like I can talk to anyone about it that's not you! I mean what kind of conversation is that! Jen doesn't even know the full story. Harry and Michelle only know because of the fucking newspaper, and you." He ran a hand through his short hair and gave a heavy sigh.

"You said you wished he took you with him?"

"Yeah… I also wish he did it while I was a baby. Or while I was asleep, maybe then the police would have gotten there to get me before I stumbled upon my dead parents. Maybe then I wouldn't be so fucked up huh? Maybe then I wouldn't have killed Michelle's cat for continuously waking me up by kneading my stomach. Maybe then Harry and Michelle wouldn't secretly be afraid of me. Maybe then I wouldn't disappoint them. Maybe then I wouldn't have stabbed Jen with a fucking butcher knife when I was having a bad day. Maybe then I wouldn't have spent a year locked up in a fucking asylum for the criminally insane with pills forced down my throat every five seconds! I just want to be _normal_ is that too much to fucking ask for!" There was a pause before Chamberlin cleared his throat.

"These feelings you have are-"

"Normal for someone who's been through a traumatic experience. Yadda-fuckin-yadda." Johnny said in an annoyed voice as he leaned back in his chair and looked at a picture that hung on the wall, it was a painting of a beautiful mountain scenery, he always did hold so much respect for those that could create something so beautiful with simple paints and horse hairs on a stick.

"You are lucky to have a friend like Jen." Johnny looked to Chamberlin with a confused look before he covered his hands with his face doing his best to hold back a sob that wanted to escape. Lucky to have a friend like Jen? The woman was a fucking saint, and he was a demon come to bring misery and death to all that was beautiful in this world.

"I wish I could take it back."

"Take what back?"

"Meeting her… If I took back that friendly smile and the polite introduction… Maybe she'd be better off not knowing me. She should have gotten a restraining order the day that happened… She shouldn't be so fucking understanding."

"She's a good person Johnny…"

"That's the problem! I _stabbed_ her with a butcher knife! She was in critical condition for _weeks_ she could have _died_!"

"But she didn't."

"And she apologized to me… She came into the court house looked at me from the stand, after making her statement about what happened, and apologized. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. After I got out, and before Vivian I apologized to her so many times and she just smiled and tells me not to worry about it. I wonder if she's just scared of me…" He said with a small laugh.

"No one's afraid of you, Johnny." He looked up from his hands with a serious look on his face, void of all emotion before he just smiled.

"Everyone should be."


	9. We Might Not Get Tomorrow

A/N; SO! Sorry... I've been busy with school and life... and, and, and,and FUN. Hahahahaha. Anywho. Finally have been able to work on it. People who have seen the pic I JUST uploaded should be aware that my puppy, Delilah just recently got fixed, Danes are at risk of hemorrhaging, so I've had to watch her. Blah blah blah. She just got her stitches out and can resume normal activities. Meaning so can I. :D

Though I have been distracted mentally by Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age II, Red Dead Redemption, Aaaaaaaand Fable I, II & III.

So yeah. Back to what i have said every chapter thus far. I suck, sorry, enjoy. :3

Disclaimer; You know the drill.

Warning; I don't even...

Pairing; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden hinting towards Johnny X Jen.. yes... yes I'm sure you don't care about them whatever...

ALSO:: I feel like I'm giving them a bad name so I just wanna let you know. Schizophrenics are not violent people, its actually very rare for them to have violent tendencies, and if they do come off as violent its to protect themselves from hallucinations. I know one would not go out and start killing people. The voice in their head usually is trying to make their host harm themselves no one else. With proper medication you could never guess someone had schizophrenia. and Johnny is not crazy psychotic and killing people because of this mental illness. In fact it's getting in his way. So yeah.. .Little education... if I haven't gone over this before. And if I have... sorry.

Chapter IX

Carter and Ash checked their guns before looking back towards the rundown house that Miranda and Korda supposedly inhabited. The stench of cooking meth was evident from where they sat, it was hard to tell whether the smell came from Miranda's house or the neighbors. They guessed they'd find out when someone opened the door. However this meant the house could be filled with druggies, and that meant trouble. If they were younger, or smarter, they would have called for backup before getting out of the car. Deciding they had enough ammo, they figured backup would be a waste of time. Besides they didn't really know if there were armed men and/or women inside the dingy house. Ash put his cigarette out under his heel before looking to Carter, the two nodded to one another and cautiously moved towards the front door. Carter kept his distance standing a few feet behind Ash, placing his hands on his hips he scanned the area behind them. Watching the seemingly abandoned houses for any sign of movement. They were definitely in a place they shouldn't have been, the whole area screamed trouble. Carter listened as Ash knocked on the door, his deep blue eyes watched his partner for a second then the faded door that slowly started to open.

A rather petite woman stood in the doorway, she had a black eye, a split lip, and a bruised cheek. Her doe brown eyes seemed to be full of hope as Ash introduced who he was then asked about Korda. Her eyes then flickered to Carter, the two examining one another before Carter looked back towards the houses at the sound of dogs barking. He swiped at his nose with his thumb to eliminate the itch that was there, an angry sensation running through his mind and body as he listened to Miranda and Ash talk in Spanish. He glanced back to see Ash motioning to her eye, and knew what the man was inquiring about. he could hear Toni's voice in his head as he looked back to the petite woman, '_I feel bad for her though, because Korda steals from her all the time and beat her once!_' That sort of shit always pissed him off, though not only because some guy had the balls to beat a woman, but because she didn't have the guts to walk out.

"Carter, she says Korda left with his friends a few minutes ago." Carter rolled his eyes before walking by Ash and handing Miranda his card.

"If that bastard lays another hand on you, don't be afraid to call." He could see the denial in her face, not waiting for her to argue he looked over to Ash and headed back to the car.

"Thank you for your time." Ash said with his usual charming smile as he walked away and after Carter, who was already starting up his car. Ash slipped inside the car and shut the door, slipping on his seatbelt as Carter drove away from the shitty neighborhood. "So, off to face Korda and his gang? Sounds fun." Ash muttered unenthusiastically, Carter smirked and shrugged while thinking of the address to Korda's hang out.

"What, worried you won't be able to keep up." Ash smirked as he looked out the window.

"Nah, nothin like that, I just figured ten bullet holes was enough for me." Carter smiled broadly as he looked over to his partner then back out the window.

"Only ten? Figured you had more than that from the shit I drag you into."

"I, unlike you, tend to get out of the bullets way." Blake chuckled as he subconsciously scratched the bullet scar under his left pec.

"Pussy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'll see you tomorrow, Captain, and thank you for this opportunity." The two shook hands before parting ways. Perry off to deal with the publicity from this new killer, and Norman off to go back to Carter's… maybe get food first. He just hoped this day would pass by so he wouldn't be so bored, it was times like this he really missed ARI. His eyes shifted to Carter and Ash's empty desk, he found a slight feeling of worry begin to worm through his system. Hoping that everything was going okay on their investigation he continued his way through the station, he'd hate to hear that Blake got himself injured or killed. He could still remember the chase from years ago, looking back at it now he had to kick himself for being taken down so easily. If Korda didn't have the one lucky shot of getting his foot he would have had him. He wondered how he would have reacted if Carter and himself interrogated Korda, if he would've still stepped in to stop Carter like he had when the man interviewed Ethan. It scared him to think that he might not have out of a sense of revenge. Had Carter really twisted his mind that much? He couldn't help but give a sigh at the thought while exiting the precinct. Carter's "interrogations" will probably be the main problem he'll have with this little arrangement of theirs.

Rubbing his arms as a breeze came by he began to head off so he could find himself a taxi, mentally reminding himself he needed to head back to his place to get more clothes, and his car. He was glad that interview went well; then again he knew he had Carter on his side for the job and Perry seemed to do a lot for the man. '_Like let him beat suspects_.' He wondered when Carter finally started to do that, he doubted the man would last long if he beat suspects when he first started. He had to have worked himself to a high rank before he even dreamed of pulling something like that off. And what was the reaction from the precinct like when they found out? Sure someone had to have had a complaint about Carter's methods. Then again he didn't know anyone who would stand up to him about it. Rubbing the back of his neck he scanned over the cars in the lot. What if Carter wound up influencing him to be more impulsive and vulgar, like he was with Mad Jack, and the man outside Paco's office? He was pretty sure he was able to keep himself under control during the Ghost Case… only thing he really did was drugs and get fucked by the vulgar lieutenant, and Carter was really the only one to be on the receiving end of him "losing" it. The thought made him physically sick, he knew losing it with Mad Jack was partly because he was terrified the man would kill him, and he _knew_ that he wouldn't cooperate with him without reason. The man outside Paco's office just pissed him off with his 'I don't speak cop' comment. After all he did almost get run through with a katana, and got the shit kicked out of him by Scott. He was still amazed that he didn't kill him while he was down after being thrown into the fish tank.

Finally hailing a cab Norman climbed in and gave the driver the address to Carter's house. Maybe he could finish snooping around, there had to be more stuff he missed last time he was there, maybe more pictures of this mysterious Chloe. There at least had to be something, maybe not in that box but framed somewhere in the house. He found himself staring out the window and spacing out most of the ride home… '_No… it's Carter's home. Not mine._' He inwardly reminded himself, feeling ridiculous about the thought of it being his. Or was it… Carter clearly wanted him to stay, even though he didn't really say ask him to, it just for the most part happened. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat wondering what that really did mean about their relationship. Could it be considered as them dating, or were they friends with benefits? Hell when did they even become friends? The whole thing was so confusing to him now that he thought about it. Hell at first it was forced upon him, but he grew some sort of feelings for him. '_Jesus… It's like Stockholm Syndrome._' He inwardly smiled at the thought, running a hand through his hair while moving the other to his wallet to pay the taxi driver. Looking to the total as he pulled to a stop he dug for some cash. Handing it to him with a forced smile and a 'thanks' he walked out and headed towards the door, feeling for the key Carter had given him.

Slipping his wallet away he walked into the door and kicked off his shoes. Shutting the door behind him he once more ran a hand through his hair. His eyes scanned over the front room before he walked deeper into the house deciding to check the bookshelf for pictures. He smiled when he saw the framed photos and he quickened his step, stopping just in front he couldn't help but smile at a photo of a younger Carter holding a puppy which was licking his face. He moved his hand and grabbed the photo and looked at it closer, the puppy was a brown Doberman with little splints on its ears, obviously just recently cropped. Slowly he put the picture down then looked to the others, and just as he suspected there was another picture of Chloe. She was holding a book in one hand and a beer in the other, the Doberman was older and laid on the couch next to her, rolling on its back and showing off its stomach. He smiled at it and blinked when he spotted something on Chloe's hand. A ring.

He stared at the ring for a second before setting it down. A curiosity filling him, were they married, or just engaged? Hesitantly he looked for more, he found another photo of Abigail and Chloe, the Doberman once more making an appearance in the photo. It was sitting in between them with a large smile on its face, tongue lolling out of its mouth and was lifting a paw seemingly trying to get Chloe's attention. The two girls in the photo were laughing about something, and once again he spotted the ring on her hand. His eyes shifted to a frame that was laying face down, arching a brow he lightly lifted it listening to the glass as it fell from the frame. Upon seeing it he understood its current condition, the photo was of Scott, Carter, Chloe, and once more the Doberman. All of them seemed be to having a good time, the dog stood tall and straight with a rope in its mouth the other end in Carter's hand. It was obvious from how he was standing they were in the middle of a game of tug-o-war. Chloe's ringed hand was out, showing it off to Scott who had a smile on his face and must have been congratulating the two of them. He set the photo back face down and looked away from the bookshelf towards the walls, finding himself curious if there were anymore hanging around.

He also allowed this time to take in Carter's décor, noticing it really didn't give off the bachelor vibe. The man was clean, and had good taste in the layout of his home, it seemed very modern. He wondered if Chloe had any influence on the way his house was laid out. He also found himself curious about where she was now, they looked happy together in those photos he'd seen, but she seemed to have just… vanished. He came to a stop as he located a calendar and noticed a date marked on it, the chicken scratch was hard to read but he finally decoded it; '_Visit Chloe_' the words increased his curiosity as his eyes stayed locked on the date, which was Friday of this week. A flutter of excitement filled him as he wondered if he could come with Carter to meet Chloe. Then again that made no sense… if they had a break up why would he still visit her? Maybe it ended on friendly terms? Walking into the kitchen he gave a bored sigh and leaned against the counters. His eyes locking on the freezer that held his vodka, it was pretty early in the day but his head was starting to hurt, and it looked like the kitchen was melting. He closed his eyes for a second, opening them to see the kitchen had returned to normal, giving a soft sigh he was about to walk away till he noticed a folder or papers next to the fridge.

Arching a brow he moved closer to the pile and began to shift through it. There were some bills, old paper work, and some random catalogs, none of which even seemed to have been looked at. Setting them down he leaned back and noticed a photo on the side of the fridge, moved so that it was almost hidden by the cabinet next to it. He shifted and grabbed the photo, smiling at the sight of it, with how Carter's arm was in the photo it was clear he was the one holding the camera. Chloe's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she was kissing his cheek. From their attire and the white in the photo he could tell it was snowing, he smiled at the sight of the red leash going out of the camera's view, which made him wonder what the Doberman was up to. Though looking at the photo caused another feeling to swell up inside of him. He was jealous.

He knew that he and Carter would probably never share moments like this. That the two of them wouldn't go out down the street somewhere and have a good time while hanging on one another to show affection. Not that he was one to do so, he really wasn't into public displays of affection, but the idea of hand holding or maybe even a kiss here or there while they were out having fun would be nice. He doubted it would ever happen though, shaking his head he slipped the photo back where he found it and finally stood in front of the fridge. Opening the freezer he grabbed the long neck of the vodka bottle and walked over to where Carter kept his glasses, pouring himself some of the alcoholic beverage he slipped it away and carried with glass with him to the living room. Sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV he began to indulge in the only pleasure, aside from sex, that Carter allowed him to have. All while wondering when he'd get home and if he was alright.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Take care of yourself, Johnny." The man gave a small nod as he rubbed the back of his neck, giving a small sigh, not really wanting to look the man in the face.

"Yeah… you too." He muttered solemnly while walking out of the clinic. All that talking and he still didn't feel any better, but Chamberlin was probably right, he needed to go home and rest. No sleep was bad for anyone, worse when there was actually something wrong with you. With a stretch and yawn he continued on his way back towards the apartments, stopping for a second to grab a copy of the newspaper Jen had shown him earlier that morning. Maybe he could pay Susan a visit? He scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, that wouldn't be the best decision. He wasn't in the mood for false pleasantries, to fake a smile and a normal conversation just so he could get close to a woman who already threw herself at his feet. No.. now he needed to go home, rest, and then plan. He needed to get all his thoughts together to try and discover who all his models should be.

It was times like this he really wished he had a car, he felt so exhausted and he was still a few miles away from his apartment. Giving an annoyed sigh he felt in his back pocket to see how he was in cash, slipping out the brown worn leathered wallet he peeked inside and smiled at the site of cash before stepping to the curb hailing a taxi. Giving the man his address he then found himself feeling tired and irritated, he'd love to dose off but he couldn't help but fear that this taxi driver would take him to the police station instead of his home. He couldn't help but to smile at the thought, '_He doesn't know what I've done, he doesn't even know what I'm thinking... right... that's what the doctors say right? That other people can't hear my thoughts.. Or can they? Was that true that they could... That means he could hear this right now. God he must think I'm an idiot..._' he cleared his throat and attempted to find something else to think of, he couldn't help but stare at the driver from the corner of his eye, trying to watch the man's reactions to see if they changed based on what he was thinking. A small game he would do when he was in a crowded area and the same fear cycled through his head. '_What if he finds out! They can't prosecute me on hear-say right? That's not legal... Fuck.. the cops here are dirtier than a STD infested whore._'

A smile crossed his face at the thought, though he supposed it was STI now instead of STD... Which he found absolutely ridiculous, he grew up with them being known as STD's, they can't just _change_ something so well renown because the new way is more "politically correct". Like there was such a thing as anything being Politically Correct, anything to do with politics was backwards and broken.

'_Like you, look at you, so broken and miserable, you're going to fail like you _always_ do. Just give up. Give up, and die._' He flinched when he felt something touch his throat, he sat up straight and looked around noticing from the corner of his eyes he got the drivers attention. Thankfully the man had pulled the car over right in front of Johnny's apartment. He reached for his wallet and handed the man the money before opening the door and stepping out. Closing the door he hugged himself as he walked towards the entrance, he felt nauseous as he listened to Loraine taunt him and provoke him towards the noose he had locked away in one of his drawers in his bedroom. '_I bet you'd fail at that too. And if by some miracle you succeeded those woman you killed would have been for nothing. It _all_ would have been for nothing._' He gave a soft sob as he covered his ears attempting to block the voice out even though she was trapped inside his head.

"You're not real." He muttered to himself as he continued his way up the stairs towards his apartment, wondering if Jen was home, and if she could help him. Realizing that having his hands on his ears wasn't helping him what-so-ever he reached a hand for his medication bottle. He popped two pills and leaned against the wall of the landing between the stairs. He took in a few calming breathes and covered his face with his hands, wishing that the pills would kick in already.

'_Your father should have killed you. Then the world would have one less miserable, pathetic, piss-ant! Why don't you just kill yourself, you'll _never_ amount to anything! And if you think this little stunt of yours will make you famous you're wrong. No one will even give your name a second gla-'_

"Johnny? Are you okay?" Johnny slowly looked up from his pathetic self hating ball on the floor, he was unsure if Jen's voice was another hallucination of it she really did stumble upon him in such a weak degrading position.

"Yeah... yeah fine." He said with a forced smile, he could tell from the solemn look on Jen's face that she didn't buy it. Giving a heavy sigh the woman reached out a hand and helped Johnny to his feet, giving the man a sympathetic smile she joined him up the flight of stairs.

"Why don't you come over? I could use the company." She said broadening her smile, bringing that charm of hers out with her, the one that got Johnny's attention the first time they met. No. The first time he _saw_ her.

"Alright." He said with a weak smile, still trying to ignore the voice in his head which was telling him that Jen just wanted to return the scar she had. He tried not to believe it, besides, if that was the case Loraine should have been happy. After all she had been telling him to kill himself earlier, and this would just be a faster way to get that deed done and over with.


	10. Nothing but a Hole

A/N; SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! So yeah... so... enjoy?

Disclaimer; you know the drill.

Warning; Shootout?

Pairing; Norman Jayden x Carter Blake

Chapter X

"Miroslav Korda, nice to see you again." Carter said with a smirk as he and Ash walked down the alley where Korda and his "gang" was located. The members consisted of six white males, all with shaved heads and tattoos on their necks, heads, and some were bold enough to get them on their faces.

"The fuck happened to your face?" Carter pursed his lips at the question at first slightly confused till his tongue tasted the slightly copperish taste of the inside of his split lip. A small smirk crossed his face as he remembered Norman and his little fight, he scratched the side of his beard before giving a small shrug. His appearance wasn't what he came for, and like he cared if he looked like shit, the little tussle with Norman was satisfying beyond so many levels. Ash casually walked next to Carter, both of them stopping a few feet away from the men.

"Look, we've just got some questions we'd like to ask you. You don't even have to come with us to the station." Ash cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders listening to his back crack while doing so. "And Ash here's faster than Agent Jayden, so I wouldn't run again either." Korda scoffed as he turned his attention towards the man, Carter watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets allowing the two officers to see the glock he had hidden in his belt. The other members moved from their spots to stand next to Korda, attempting to intimidate the two officers. Which was a failure, Ash and Carter have both stared death in the face and these kids couldn't even _compete_ with that. Even if they did pull out their guns and open fire.

"What'da you wanna know, pig?" Carter smirked at the slang term meant to insult them, rolling his eyes at the comment Carter looked over to Ash who nonchalantly rubbed the back of his neck.

"We've been informed you and Toni were the last ones to see Alice alive." A look of shock seemed to come over the gangbangers face and Carter couldn't help but smirk. "Now Toni claims he didn't kill her, that she was alive when he left. I honestly believe Toni. He wouldn't be able to pull something like that off."

"You on the other hand." Ash piqued in, the two cops both curious if he'd come up with the same story Toni did.

"I didn't lay a hand on her!" He said defensively.

"From the looks of Miranda, I'd say you're pretty fucking capable of losing control with a woman." Korda's expression was full of hatred and aggravation, Carter watched as the man moved, reaching for his gun out of habit, a way to intimidate someone who pissed him off to get them to back the fuck off. Carter moved out of his own instinct as Korda freed the weapon from his belt, Carter quickly grabbed the man's wrist while he was in the middle of aiming, twisting the arm he watched the gun clatter to the floor, his foot instantly stepped on the weapon and kicked it behind him, towards Ash who was moving towards his own gun. The whole scene felt like slow motion as he used his weight and strength to turn Korda around by the one arm. Easily forgetting about the other gang members he kicked Korda in the back of the knee sending him down to the ground. The gunshot was what reminded Carter about the others, but it was too late to move and take back kicking Korda in the back of the knee. Carter found himself staring at his shoulder, blood gushed out of the new wound but he seemed to be frozen, unable to move as the world around seemed to stop. Shock always was a curious thing.

"Shit." Ash muttered under his breath as he opened fire on the man who shot Carter, his instinct of saving his partners life taking over his reason. He moved and grabbed Carter by the bicep and dragged him back around a corner knowing the man was in shock about what had just happened. Knowing they were safe where they were Ash moved from his spot on the wall in front of Carter who had a hand over the top of his trapezius muscle, blood oozed between his fingers and spread through his shirt. "Carter, you with me?" Ash asked while shaking the man by his uninjured shoulder. Almost as if Carter had been plunged into cold water his eyes widened and he gave a cry of pain and disapproval from what had just happened.

"Fuck! Out of all the places to fucking shoot!" He winced while holding the damaged muscle tissue, he'd been shot in the Trapezius muscle before, and out of all the places he had to say this was the worst. The pain was near unbearable. Fuck, it even hurt to even be _grabbed_ there when there _wasn't_ a wound. This was one of the muscles Carter had to laugh at, one of the muscles that reminded him how _wrong_ the human body was built. He had to laugh how it stretched from your skull down your spine and across your shoulder. Such an important muscle structure yet it was so goddamn fragile. A smirk crossed Ash's face at the fact Carter seemed to be back to normal, he peered around the corner only to duck back behind it when they opened fire again. One good thing about the area they were was they had Korda and the Gang members trapped in the back of the alley, while they were in the middle blocking the only two exits.

"Think you can call for back up?"

"Yeah... Give me the grunt work." Ash gave Carter a small glare as the man reached his bloody hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing the police he rested the phone between his shoulder and head, putting pressure on his gunshot wound once more. His muscles seemed to twitch from the shock, he waited rather impatiently for the operator to answer the phone.

"How bad is it?" Ash asked while listening to the men reload their guns, causing him to wonder how much ammo they had. Not wasting time he poked out from behind the corner and opened fire on the men who were stupid enough to stand in plain view. Taking two more out he jumped back behind the wall as they once more began to fire.

"I've had worse, I think it just went through my trapezius muscle..." He grimaced as pain shot through the nerves running along his arm, and halfway down his spine and all the way up to the back of his head. "Hurts like a bitch though." Pain laced his voice at the comment, Ash smirked glad Carter was okay... mostly okay.

"Well, you deserve it for that stupid move. You could have used Korda as a shield." Ash stated in slight annoyance.

"Fuck you, I was more concerned about the gu-hey," Carter's attention turned to the phone as he got a hold of the police line operator. "this is Lieutenant Carter Blake, we just had a shoot out at..." He paused furrowing his brows as he looked towards Ash for the address.

"Go look at the streets. I'll take their weapons." Ash said checking his gun and walked out from behind the alley way wall, his gun was aimed at Korda and two others; another two members were dead and the last man was injured pretty badly. "Put your hands on your head and face the wall!" Ash demanded, they hesitantly did as they were told. Ash watched them and walked over cautiously, not even giving the dead bodies a second glance, he was too focused on the task at hand, kicking the gun away from the injured man he came to a stop by Korda and the lucky two who still stood bullet hole free. Carter walked back out to join Ash using his one good hand to search Korda, as Ash took care of the other two. After Ash put two into custody, Carter gave him one of his pair so Korda could join his buddies.

"You got your fuckin' blood on me," Korda snapped in disgust. Carter looked at him for a second before looking to his blood covered hand. His prior attempts to hold back the beast inside him shattering as the statement circled through his head. With a glare and an almost feral growl he shot out his uninjured arm and grabbed Korda by the front of his shirt, dragging him up the wall before pulling him away and slamming him back into it.

"Fuck you, Korda! I just came here for fuckin' answers! You're the dumbass who decided to go for his gun!" He slammed Korda back into the wall with a grunt of frustration, though still not satisfied with the lack of violence the actions actually held. He was starting to feel light headed and didn't want to over exert himself; that meant more recovery time. Ash watched the two from his spot next to the injured man. His hands pressed on the bullet wound to slow down the bleeding, he took in an annoyed breath as he noticed the slight sway in Carter's stance.

"Blake, maybe you should go keep a look out for the back up and ambulance." Carter pursed his lips, wanting to punch Ash for undermining his authority. He was the one who gave the orders which Ash would happily follow like some obedient dog. Giving an irritated sigh Carter grabbed his wound, wincing as he put pressure on it, with one last glare towards Korda he walked away, moving his hand to grab and light a cigarette as he waited, not having the patients or energy to argue with Ash.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman groaned as he heard his phone ringing he looked around trying to remember where he was, he didn't even remember going to sleep. Seeing his phone on Carter's coffee table he leaned forwards and picked the device up. "Hello?" his voice was slurred from being tired, he guessed he probably got bored enough to just fall asleep, seeing the bottle of vodka in front of him he pulled himself to his feet, deciding to return the item to the freezer.

"Hey, Norman, this is Ash." A feeling of embarrassment hit Norman at the man's name, he swore he'd never get the image of the man's shocked face out of his head from when he walked in on Carter and him. "Figured I'd let you know Carter's in surgery at the moment." Norman felt like his heart was sinking at the statement. He quickly placed the vodka in the freezer and checked his pants for his wallet as he headed out the door.

"What hospital are you at?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The taxi drive over seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived. Handing the driver the necessary amount of money he got out of the car and headed into the hospital. Looking at the map on the wall he headed towards the waiting room Ash told him he was at. Doing his best to ignore every nurse and doctor he passed he finally found himself in the right area, Ash sat in a chair with a rather bored expression on his face, flipping through a magazine. Norman felt sick when he saw the blood on the man's shirt. He walked over fidgeting slightly with his hands, feeling more nervous as the man looked up at him and leaned back while tossing the magazine on the small table next to the chair he sat in. "Is that his?" Ash looked to the blood on his shirt and gave a small chuckle.

"Nah, it's some punk ass kid's. Carter's fine, stop worrying, the man's survived worse." Norman gave a small sigh as he sat down in the chair opposite of Ash. He could feel the older man staring at him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before looking back up at the taller male.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ash muttered with a smug look as he waited for the doctor to come through the doors and let them know what was happening. Norman gave a bored sigh as he looked around noticing a few families in the room. All waiting to hear on their loved ones progress, he looked back to Ash and began to wonder if they were the only ones to see Carter. "It's just nice to have company again. Usually it was Scott and myself waiting, sometimes Abby if she was in when he pulled a dumb move. It's fucking boring here alone." he chuckled, Norman remembered the marked calendar and looked around before looking back to Ash.

"You mean Chloe's not on his contact list?" Ash seemed to pause before he turned his head and looked at Norman, his mouth slightly open and his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Detective Ash?" Ash stood up, along with Norman giving the doctor their full attention. "He's out of surgery, We didn't have to worry about the bullet for the shot went all the way through. There was minor nerve damage; however, we did all we could but he may have some complications later on, it will all depend on his rehabilitation." Ash nodded, confident in Carter's skills to be able to pull through. He could tell Norman seemed a bit more nervous.

"How long will he need to stay in the hospital?" Norman really did want to be at the older man's side but he still found himself terrified to be here, even conversing with the man. Even though he _knew_ he wasn't in here for himself he still couldn't get his own screams out of his head. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his nerves starting to make his stomach churn, he wished he could just go see Carter already.

"At least a few days. We need to keep an eye on his healing process, and make sure that the nerve damage isn't too severe." Norman nodded in understanding as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we see him?" The doctor smiled and nodded as he turned on his heel and began to walk.

"Follow me." Hesitantly Norman followed the man and Ash, trying to calm himself down as he walked down the stark white halls of the hospital. Ash stopped outside the door to talk to the doctor allowing Norman to walk in and see the man first.

Taking a deep breath Norman walked into the room, closing the door behind him as he stared at Carter. The man seemed in relatively good health, he was paler then usual but that was expected. He looked the IV and then back to the man's face as he slept peacefully on the hospital bed. He felt somewhat relaxed, glad that the man wasn't hooked up to random machines or look like he was in pain. Moving over to the bed, smiling in relief as he sat in the chair next to the bed. Running a hand through his hair he moved his other to touch the scarred bullet hole he received from Riley, glad that his only seemed to go through his muscle. He looked back over to Carter remembering what Ash had said, '_He's survived worse_'.

He always had wanted to pry how Carter got a lot of his scars. The one by his heart and the obvious stab wound by his kidney and on his stomach being the ones that caught his attention the most. He wanted to know how they happened, actually all of the man's scars. He'd find himself tracing them when he woke up from a nightmare, the one by the man's kidney he'd felt while trying to get a good grip on the man when he hit his climax. He smiled slightly at that as he looked Carter over, wishing he could just sneak in bed next to the man and join him. To help relax himself, it was times like this he really missed Triptocaine's sweet embrace. His thoughts were interrupted as Ash walked in the room, he looked to Jayden then to Carter was he walked in and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You okay here with him? I was gonna go finish our investigation." Norman nodded and Ash smirked as he put his hands on his hips. "Hopefully Perry will let you start tomorrow, I assume Carter's told you about our current case?"

"Yeah. He's wanted to know my thoughts on it." Ash nodded with a smirk as he headed towards the door.

"Good." And with that he left the two of them alone. Norman looked at the door to make sure no one else would come in, slowly he reached forwards and grabbed the man's hand, holding on to it as a form of self comfort. A small smile crossed his face as Carter subconsciously held his hand in return.

"I hope you can get out of here soon. You know how much I hate hospitals."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman stood outside the hospital, staring at the doors he slowly forced himself inside. He promised Carter he'd come back after work, which for the time being her got his uniform and tagged along with Ash to talk to Korda who'd not been very much help. Their previous source Toni appeared to be telling the truth but Korda didn't have anything on this so called Johnny, other then he gave him the creeps. Norman found it interesting the different interrogation techniques between Ash and Carter. Where Ash was calm and collective, he also seemed to read people faster and better then he himself could (he found himself intimidated by the man's ability to read people). He actually began to wonder why Ash was on the police force and not a profiler like he himself was... or, used to be. Yet another thing he noticed was how reserved Ash was when it came to his intelligence. He didn't act like he was as smart as he was, he seemed to constantly be in disguise. Another thing he, begrudgingly, was forced to take note of was how much of an asshole Ash was. No, he was actually more of an asshole then Carter was. Ash seemed to amuse himself by making offhanded comments about walking in on he and Carter that would be said so casually that Norman would almost miss them. Norman shook his head as he walked through the hospital halls. He'd changed out of his uniform before coming here, so he now wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, deciding casual would be best for this occasion. Upon opening the door to Carter's room he found himself stumbling on Carter arguing with the nurse, it also didn't take long for Norman to recognize this as the nurse who had taken care of Hunter.

"Norman!" Carter said some irritation still in his voice as he looked to the man who stood dumbly in the doorway. Arching a brow he looked between Carter and the nurse wondering what exactly the problem had been. "Tell her I'm fine, and can go out for a smoke." Norman smirked almost forgetting about the man's addiction to nicotine.

"Carter, she's the nurse." Carter's eyes shot over to Norman; who was rather thankful that looks couldn't kill.

"Finally someone with common sense. I can give you another shot of morphine." She offered with a slight smugness in her tone, Carter rubbed the bridge of his nose with his uninjured arm and gave and irritated sigh.

"Yeah, fine whatever." He muttered bitterly, the nurse walked out of the room with a small 'one sec.' Watching the door close behind her he walked over to the bed only getting another glare from the wounded man.

"Nice to see you too." Norman stated, highly amused by the man's attitude. He watched the nurse come back in with a syringe in hand, she walked over to Blake's IV and injected the pain killer into it.

"If you need me just push the button." Carter watched her leave and turned his attention to Norman.

"They act like I'm gonna die if I leave the goddamn room. This is nothing." He stated while motioning to his injured shoulder, Norman just shook his head before sitting down in the chair he'd become comfortable with last night.

"They're worried about nerve damage." Norman stated very matter-of-fact. Carter chuckled as he shifted comfortably on the bed.

"You want out of her as much as me. Yet you defend them." Norman shrugged as he looked around the room before looking out the window and into the city of Philadelphia.

"They know what they're doing." He didn't know why he avoided saying the real reason, that he just wanted to make sure Carter was okay. He'd seen the pain on his face from last night as the medication wore off, as he tossed and turned in his sleep from some sort of nightmare. He'd seen Blake drunk and mentally weak before, a pleading human look on his face. It wasn't that he didn't think Blake could heal from this, he knew he could, but he needed to be aware of the fact that he was only human.

"Not like I haven't been shot before." Norman could think of all the scars on the man's body he'd seen and slowly looked him over, noticing the scars on his biceps from what he was guessing grazes from bullets.

"You been shot in your Trapezius muscle before?" Carter grimaced as he looked over to his other shoulder and nodded.

"Unfortunately." He muttered under his breath, out of all the places that one definitely was the worst. His nerves hurt for weeks, and any time he moved his arm that sharp pain would shoot through the entire muscle before he was able to ignore it and the pain began to dull throughout the healing process.

"Where was your first one?" Norman asked as he sat adjusted himself in the chair, getting comfortable. Carter shifted and touched the scar under his left pec for a second then shrugged.

"The one closest to my hear." he smirked as he shook his head. "My sister seems to have a thing for psychos." Norman tilted his head and looked towards Carter's hand, he could remember feeling it as he ran his hands over his scars when Carter was a sleep. He even remembered feeling the smaller version on his back that he assumed was the entry wound.

"What happened?" Carter moved his hand and looked at Norman for a second before giving a heavy sigh. Not really looking forwards to the story.

"I was eighteen at the time... Abby was only fifteen. I was going into my senior year and she was going into her freshmen year. Unfortunately while I was off with Chloe she met a classmate of mine. His name was Damion, and he was a fucking psycho. Somehow they got involved with one another and one day I was over at Chloe's, she got a call and when she realized it was Abby handed me the phone. She asked for help, and was clearly desperate. I told Chloe to call the cops on my house and I headed there as fast as possible. To be honest I thought our old man was giving her a hard time. I walked into the house about ready to kick his ass if needed and I stumbled upon Abby who..." he hesitated, the image of his beaten up little sister with ripped clothes playing in his mind making him both furious and sick at the same time, shaking his head he continued skipping how he found Abby. "I was about to go see if she was okay but someone grabbed me by the back of the shirt and pulled me backwards. Next thing I know I'm being yanked down and I have a gun to my throat. I thought I was gonna die," he gave a small chuckle as he shifted from his seat and shook his head.

"I tried to calm him down, but he wasn't listening to me, Abby then tried to help me talk him down. I was more interested in just staying alive till the police got there... It wasn't until he heard the sirens and became distracted, I was able to slip out of his grip, and punch him across the face before I ran to go help Abby, before I got to her the gun went off." Carter could remember the scream that left Abby's mouth as she moved to catch him. "Doctor's said I got lucky it missed everything important."

"What happened to Damion." Carter shrugged as he looked from the window back to Norman.

"I believe he was shot that night by the cops. Abby never said, and I never bothered to ask." He mostly never bothered because he never wanted her to relive that night. And the scar had become a reminder to himself to never be dumb enough to turn your back on a gun. It was with this story that Norman seemed to realize how good his life really was. This man was obviously beaten and abused by his father for years, obviously only standing up to the man when his sister was involved. He grew up in an obviously bad neighborhood and suffered from a severe injury at a pretty young age. He wondered if Carter often visited the hospital, he could still remember the faint scar on Carter's back that was in the shape of a belt, the side with the buckle on it. Shifted slightly in his seat and wondered if any of the other scars on his body were gained from before his time on the force.

"She still date psychos?" Carter chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with a yawn.

"Probably. Dunno, last man I ever met she hung out with was a fag." He stated bluntly, a smirk crossed Norman's face as he leaned forwards in the chair.

"Know from experience?" He asked in a teasing manner, Carter's smile widened at the statement.

"Yeah, actually." Norman found himself shocked at the openness of the comment, he wasn't really expecting it, though noticing from the sudden tiredness in his eyes he guessed the pills were kicking in.

"I'm starting to get the feeling I'm gonna enjoy watching you while you're recovering." Norman mused with a smile, rather excited to take the advantage of Blake's drugged state by prying farther into what makes him the man he is today.


	11. To Live Without a Soul

A/N; I guess it's good I don't have a TV at the moment... .

Anywho I'm working on two pictures from this and the previous chapter... And I did a crappy time skip just to let you know. It's now Thursday, one way away from Chloe's birthday, and Carter's out of the hospital. Sorry if it seems like he was in the hospital for such a short time... He actually was now that I think about it... Buuuut I couldn't come up with jack shit to write about... So... yeah... But Carter on pain meds turns him into an open book... Because I've noticed from people I personally know who have been on them, they get laughy/sleepy/talk about everything. So... yeah... Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: blahblah

Warning;; Blood, death.

Pairing;; Norman X Carter, mention/implying of Jen x Johnny.

Chapter XI

Norman traced the scars on Carter's torso in boredom, enjoying the smooth surface of Carter's scars under his finger tips. The tissue shined sickly back at him, he pursed his lips together; tracing one that was on his stomach, sort of off to the side, and a few inches above the waistband of his pants. He inched closer to get a better look at the awkward scar, the wound itself had to have been deep from how hard the scar tissue was under his fingers. "How'd you get this one?" He asked the man, his eyes slowly moving from the wound up to Carter's face. Arching a brow the older man looked down towards the scar in question, watching Norman's pale fingers run across the scar he gave an annoyed sigh and laid back against the couch.

"That's actually the first scar I got on the job. First time I've been stabbed too." he said with a soft chuckle. He'd taken one hell of a beating from his dad as a kid, even from kids in middle school before he bulked up and got them back for it. Only person he could ever imagine stabbing him at the time was Abby, he still wouldn't put it past her now, given how much she loves to cut people open. He guessed if anything a surgeon really was a good job for her.

"What happened?" Norman mused from his spot between the older man's legs his hands resting on Carter's stomach just above waistband of his pants and his chin comfortably resting on top of his hands.

"Scott and I were investigating an SVU case, I've always tried to avoid SVU cases after the Thompson Case. Really awful case, some bastard murdered his wife then killed himself, I had to try and calm the kid down..." He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples thinking back to that horribly long night. "Anyway, one of Scott's old war buddies was the closest to the scene of the crime so we started there." The image of the mutilated ten year old on the street came to mind, out of disgust and pity for the child he thought it best to leave the scene out of the story. "At the time Scott was a detective and I was back on the streets because of... well... I pissed the wrong person off, if not for Scott I'd probably have lost my job." Norman bit his tongue when he noticed Carter's look of amusement turn into one of hurt. Clearing his throat Carter continued his story, "Scott dealt with talking to him as I snooped around. I personally couldn't see this guy raping and murdering some poor girl, but I continued to look around anyway. What Manfred failed to mention was he had his nephew over. He was just a kid only eighteen... Shortly after I started looking I got a bad feeling. My brain screamed to grab my gun but for some stupid reason I didn't listen. I turned around and found myself pinned between the wall and a man I didn't recognize, who I later discovered was the nephew. He saw me in uniform and panicked and I guess thought the only rational thing to do was kill me." Carter rolled his eyes looking back down to Norman who was once more looking to the scar.

"Everything was fuzzy after it, I could hear the kid talking but I was more focused on the fact I had a knife in my stomach. When my brain finally caught onto what was happening I reached for my gun, course he saw this and twisted the knife and pushed it in further. Next thing I know I'm on the floor, Manfred's putting pressure on my wound and Scott's arresting the nephew. Must of blacked out after that cause I woke up to Abby punching me in the hospital..." A smile tugged at the corners of Norman's mouth from the image of the woman he'd seen in pictures storming up to the bed and punching Blake, in anger and worry.

"She really punched you?"

"Yeah, she's a fucking psycho sometimes." Carter said using his hands as emphasis, Norman couldn't help but chuckle as he sat up and yawned.

"Wonder where she gets it from." He muttered, Carter smirked as he sat up and used his uninjured arm to push the man off the couch. Norman laughed from his now seated position on the ground, knowing that the action could just prove his point, he looked back over to Carter and noticed the genuine smile on the man's face. It just reminded him of the pictures he saw of Carter with Scott, the story once more replaying in his head as he looked towards the other scars on the man's torso. "When'd you meet Scott?" Norman asked shyly looking up towards Carter, while getting up and rejoining him on the couch. He figured now that they were talking about his personal life he can learn more about their relationship.

"I met him in the academy. He'd just left the marines, and being an officer was really the only thing he had going for him at the time. To be honest the first time I met him I hated the bastard." He said with a chuckle, "he still had the military demeanor about him, reminded me of my Old Man at the time. Anyway one day I caught him hitting on Chloe who was coming to visit me for lunch I think. We got in a fight, beat the shit out of each other, and the rest is history... I kind of wish the fight never happened. Maybe things could have been different."

"Carter... it still would have happened. It's not your fault. You couldn't have possibly known that he'd do any of what he did." Carter stared at the floor with a guilty look on his face. After a few moments silence Norman hesitantly continued his questioning, determined to get inside Carter's mind, desperate to unlock the man's past. "So... whatever happened to Chloe?" Norman asked knowing he was crossing a boundary, but the suspense of the calendars countdown was killing him. Carter had _never_ mentioned her, aside from now, yet he still had pictures of her around his house. The two of them appeared to have been engaged but she seemed to have just fallen off the face of the earth. '_Hopefully the painkillers Carter's on would help him to open up more?_' Norman looked away from the floor and up to his face, his previous look of guilt was replaced by one of dread.

Carter knew this question would come up, it always had. Like when Ash first came over to his house and picked up a photo in his drunken stooper and blurted out that he 'Demanded to hear about this, Hottie.' He could still remember running as fast as he could from the parking lot into the hospital shoving passed a doctor into the ER door; the one that was usually locked and only accessible when they buzzed you in. His heart had been hammering so fast he was waiting for it to jump out of his chest, but he couldn't stop he had to make sure she was okay. It was his fault, it was all his fault, if he didn't make it such a big deal she would have never left. The hospital would never have called him about an accident by their local gas station. He could smell her perfume (the one he just bought her), as he passed the curtain containing Chloe's bed. He'd found himself standing in front of the blood soaked white, now crimson, mattress she laid on. The Doctors yelled at him that he couldn't be back there as they called for security, the men and women about ready to declare her time of death. In horror he shoved passed them and moved to Chloe begging, pleading, demanding her to wake up. Telling her how sorry he was, and that he didn't mean anything he said, he apologized till his voice became hoarse and the security guards dragged him away. He remembered how his outbursts made the doctors look away, some of them crying from the raw emotion pouring out of him as he yelled at Chloe's corpse, how he screamed that he didn't care that she was pregnant! That he didn't _mean_ anything he said, he wanted to be a father... but none of it mattered, she was dead, even if she did survive she'd be a quadriplegic, she'd be hooked up to an oxygen tank... they'd have still lost the baby...

Carter cleared his burning throat as the memory caused tears to fill his eyes, in embarrassment he turned away not willing to look at the man. Not willing to allow Norman to see him in such a state, he knew he'd eventually have to tell him the truth. He wanted and trusted the man enough to tell him everything, but he hated the helplessness he felt. The helplessness he _always_ felt when he was too late to save someone. "She... She died. Twenty three years ago..." He ran a hand through his hair, _'Had it really been that long?_'

"Carter, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to-" Carter shook his head silencing the man, a forced smile came on Carter's face as he looked back to the wall.

"It's fine, I was going to tell you eventually..." There was a few moments of silence before Norman continued.

"How long had you guys been together?" Norman asked moving a hand and resting it on Carter's uninjured shoulder in a way of comfort.

"Six years. I met her by the end of my Sophomore year of High school." He could still remember seeing her lean against a fence with a cigarette between her lips as she watched people come and go from her brother's party (the man dying from a cocaine overdose shortly after graduation). "The day she turned eighteen she moved in with me and Abby, course at the time Abby was taking college classes along with her high school classes, also working part time to help me pay the bills... So it was basically just Chloe and I in the house, I think Abby only ever stepped foot inside the house to go sleep."

"That's a lot of work." Norman muttered, remembering only thing he focused on was school work and making his dad happy so he'd help pay for his college. He couldn't imagine throwing everything together, he really only worked holidays as a teenager until he moved into a dorm room at his university. Which he just did school work and regular work because his dad finally cut him off; the man being tired of his sons 'Faggot behavior.'

"Abby was determined to get out of this shit hole. Course I think she comes over more now than she did back in high school." A small smile crossed Norman's face as the two of them shifted back against the couch, Norman resting his head on Carter's uninjured shoulder while inching closer to him and pulling his feet up on the couch; Carter in return put his arm around Norman, allowing the younger man to cuddle with him.

"How'd Chloe..." He trailed off as he thought to Carter's bachelor behavior, it made more sense now why he had constant flings but never seemed to be with the same girl more than once. Why when Norman found himself getting close to the man Carter immediately tried to push him away. Carter was terrified to get close to someone just to lose them. After all his obvious first love, his "soul mate," met some tragic end. It must've shattered Carter's life making him even more miserable. He couldn't finish the question, he wanted to know what happened but he didn't want to dig to far, he didn't want to make Carter lock up again.

"We had a fight." Norman looked up at Carter who was once again avoiding eye contact, looking at everything but Norman. "I said things I shouldn't have and she was pissed and left... sometime later the news was going off about a story on the gas station we always go to, about a robbery gone wrong and how someone was shot... then my phone rang." he paused for a second, Norman already knowing where the story was heading. "I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could but it was too late, they weren't able to drain the blood from her lungs... Only reason she didn't choke to death on scene was because there was a doctor there who gave her a trach." Another pause and Carter tightened his grip on Norman's shoulder in self comfort. "I... have been meaning to say something for a while now." Norman hesitated as he looked over to Carter who sat up straight, causing Norman to join him. Moving closer Carter kissed him; giving a small noise of surprise as the injured man pushed him backwards onto the couch and slipped between his legs. He began kissing the Norman's neck while putting all of his weight on his good arm, allowing his injured one to be cradled close to his body by the sling. "I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you." He muttered while inching lower down Norman's body, causing him to give a gasp when Carter reached the waistline of his jeans.

"D-don't worry about it." He said in a hushed voice, feeling the man tug at is belt Norman sat up on his elbows and watched the man work one-handed to unbutton and unzip his jeans. "Carter, we shouldn't do this while you're healing." Hesitantly he stopped his actions and watched Norman as he sat up. They sat in a slightly awkward silence and a thought slowly crossed Norman's mind, "In the Thompson Case... You said a man killed his wife then himself... What exactly happened." Carter arched a brow at the question while wondering if that's why the man wasn't currently in the mood. Hoping that was the case to lessen his feeling of rejection he gave a heavy sigh and turned around. Norman was about to inquire about what the man was doing till Carter leaned back and rested against him. Norman smiled from his spot against the arm of the couch and moved his hands carefully on the man's shoulders; being extremely careful to avoid touching his bullet wound. Carter relaxed and leaned his head back, smirking as Norman moved his hand from his injured shoulder and boredly ran his hand through Carter's hair.

"We got a call from a girl reporting gunfire in the area. Because of how common gunshots were there the captain at the time didn't really care, so he sent me in to check it out. This was actually the first call I took without anyone else. The neighbor told me she heard shots coming from her neighbors house, so I go over to check it out. No one answered the door so I peeked through the window next to it. A boy was standing there covered in blood, and he had to be just a kid... I quickly took out my gun and called for backup while kicking the door down. The poor kid stood in front of his parent's corpses, from the blood on his face and clothes I knew this happened in front of him. After making sure no one else was in the house I went back to the kid and tried to get him to look at me and talk to me. The kid was so lost it took him about fifteen minutes before something registered in his brain and he wound up throwing up before balling his eyes out... Kid was only five..." Carter shook his head and closed his eyes while relaxing more into Norman's arms. It was oddly comforting to be in this position, his mind trailed to Chloe when he remembered how they'd sit like this while he was reading his law books.

"What happened to the boy?" Carter shrugged as he started to doze off; thanks to the comfortable position and the pain killers.

"You're a nice pillow." He murmered causing Norman to smile as he continued to play with his hair.

"Mhmm, perhaps you should go to bed?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's broken again! When will you ever get this damn thing fixed! How long has it been, Henry!" Johnny laid in his bed in silence, slowly pulling the covers tighter to his body with one hand, another hugged a teddy tightly, one he'd gotten yesterday for his fifth birthday.

"Who cares about the dishwasher! We have a sink with running water use it! This is the third time this month I've had to pay for that goddamned thing to be fixed!" They'd been fighting a lot recently, so much so he found himself scared to be here, in this house. His dad had been scaring him more and more recently, with the way he looked around the house, the way he searched around in fear. And the way he bought a gun and tried to hide it from his mom. How Johnny had to convince him that his mom was good and that she'd never hurt him. He held his teddy tighter as he rolled on his side and faced his door, picking at the stuffed bears eyes in a nervous fashion.

"Then why don't you fix it! Oh right you can't! You're too goddamn incompetent! I don't know why I married you! You were a piece of shit back then too, I don't know why I thought you'd ever change." He could hear footsteps as his father stomped up the stairs heading to the bedroom, the closet, the place Johnny knew his dad kept the gun. "Where are you going!"

"To get something to fix our problem."

"Oh well look at this, Mr. Useless is finally doing something useful!" Her voice rang through his bedroom and he couldn't stay still anymore, he slowly got up and peeked out his door. Opening it just a crack, letting a little light in his dark room he watched his father storm passed the door and head back downstairs towards the kitchen where his mother stood. "What are you doing with a gun?"

"Something I should have done a long time!" Johnny shoved open the door in fear and headed down stairs watching the two as his father got closer.

"Henry, put the gun down! What if Johnny hears us, what if he sees you like this!" She pleaded, putting her hands up in a way to calm him down.

"Oh! Oh so now you care for him! I know you never wanted him you just saw him as a weight to keep us together! Well you know what? I _love_ you! I have always _loved_ you and to prove it I'm going to save us! I'm going to get us out of this place!"

"Mom, dad?" Johnny asked from the stairs, holding the railing with one hand and his teddy with the other. His mom looked at him with sympathy, too scared to look back to the gun at her face.

"Everything's fine Sweetie, go to bed." The strain in her voice didn't reassure him, he stepped down off the stairs and moved a little closer looking to his father as the man started to laugh.

"Nothing's fine! Nothing's ever fine! Look at us! Look at me Loraine! Do it!" With tears in her eyes she fearfully looked to the mad man in her kitchen, the man she at one time had fallen in love with. "We don't deserve this... We don't deserve this _bullshit_! So I'm finally doing it, I'm 'Manning up' I'm taking you and me out of this shithole and leaving our problems behind. Where we're going we won't ever feel hardships again! Don't you get that!" Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head, moving from her spot closer to Johnny.

"Please! Put the gun away!" She quickly turned to Johnny about to run for him to escape with him, after two steps the gun went off. Johnny stood there horrified as his mother fell to her knees before collapsing in front of him, a large chunk of her face appeared to be missing from her forehead. Tears and bits of blood and brain matter dripped off his face as he held his teddy to his chest. His eyes wide with fear, he was unaware that in his terror he was crying, and unaware of the fact he'd pissed himself. His eyes then shifted to his father who aimed the gun at his own head.

"I can't take you with us... I'm sorry." He ended his sentence by pulling the trigger, falling to join his wife on the floor. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, a firm hand on his shoulder slowly got his attention, turning his head he looked to a man with dark hair and kind blue eyes. They looked at each other for a second and his mouth opened, but Johnny couldn't hear anything. There was just silence.

"Johnny?"

The hand on his shoulder snapped him awake, he shot up and grabbed the arm of the person that disturbed him, gripping it firmly only to find himself staring into Jen's face. Her expression was a mix of shock and slight pain. He looked at her then to his hand, quickly releasing her arm he rubbed his face and muttered an apology; freezing when he realized he'd actually been crying. Nervously he looked down and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that the only thing from the memory that happened in real life was the crying. It would have been abnormally embarrassing if he wet the bed, though one thing he did find irritating was the fact he still had a hard on from waking up in the morning. Never a nice thing to wake up to after having a dream about your parents dying.

"You okay?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes before looking around.

"Yeah, just... bad dream." He said meekly, he'd never told Jen about what happened to his parents. Never wanted to, that wasn't really something he could bring up into a conversation, as far as she knew Harry and Michelle were his parents. "What time is it?"

"One. Sorry I didn't wake you sooner, I had some things to do around the house, and at first you looked really relaxed. I know you've been stressed a lot recently and you could use the rest." She said with a shrug as she sat down, he noted that she was already dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt.

"That's fine... when do you want me outta here?" He asked with a smirk, she just laughed as she stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"Doesn't matter to me, stay as long as you want." He looked around before standing up and stretching as well, rubbing the back of his neck he began looking for where they threw his clothes last night. He paused mid-step and looked towards Jen who was leaning against the table shifting through some mail. He couldn't help but look at her nice firm ass that she basically had waving in front of him. Flashes of last night popped through his head, he was amazed how eager she was when he made the first move to kiss her. How instead of a small kiss and sending him on his way she wrapped her arms around him and dragged him into her apartment. How she moved quick to strip herself before teasing him and slowly taking off his pants, his shirt long since abandoned. He remembered kissing and licking the scar on her stomach, the one he gave her ages ago. The way she curled her finger through his hair and the sheets of the bed as he went down on her. He smirked as he once more found himself being turned on, she was irresistible, he didn't want to stop.

'_She's just using you._' He flinched and looked around, he'd almost forgotten about that nagging voice, the entity that followed him around and desperately tried to ruin him at every turn. How long had it been since his last dose? These new pills definitely worked way better than the old ones, they were stronger and lasted longer, they made him feel invincible. They helped him focus to actually get work done, which reminded him he had a very important meeting with a beautiful woman, Marissa. Locating his pants he slipped them on and reached in his pocket to get the pill bottle, not bothering to put on a shirt he picked it up and threw it over his shoulder while popping two of the pills.

"Shit, I totally forgot I have a meeting today." Jen stood up straight and looked to the clock on the wall.

"Are you late?" She asked, feeling guilty for not waking him earlier.

"Nah, but I should head down there... I'll see you later?" He asked unsure really what to say, were they dating now? Were they just friends with benefits? Too nervous to ask incase this was a onetime thing he made his way for the door.

"Yeah, see ya." She said awkwardly as the man disappeared, she gave a heavy sigh and sat down at the table, running a hand through her hair she picked up the newspaper and started reading.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Knocking on the door Johnny leaned casually against the red door frame, he waited patiently for his target to appear. He looked to the side walk with boredom as he waited. Beginning to feel impatient he once more knocked on the door; he could hear someone on the other side before it opened. Johnny quickly kicked the door open knocking her down to the ground as he entered the house and closed the door. He would have just casually talked his way inside the house if Erica was like Brianna, Alice, and Jen, Erica however had been trying to avoid her. She slowly seemed to not trust him anymore and that made him paranoid. He didn't even need Loraine to feel uneasy about the whole thing, so he figured he'd do what needed to be done by force. The brunette stared up at him from the floor before scrambling to her feet and heading for her alarm system. Johnny grabbed her quickly by the back of the shirt, already wearing his white latex gloves to avoid leaving his DNA everywhere, pulling her close and covering her mouth he smiled while brushing his lips against her ear.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's okay Erica. You won't feel a thing." the woman cried and thrashed in his grip when she saw him reach for something. She stomped on his foot and used the time to quickly run. "Fuck! you goddamn bitch!" He ran over and slammed her into the wall as she pushed the panic button, allowing her to collapse to the floor he leaned against the wall and put in the code. "Nineteen Ninety Four." He chuckled out the number as the alarm stopped, he looked down to the woman who was slowly pulling away from him. "You insult my intelligence, Erica, I've been watching you for a while now. I know all about your little security code. And if someone calls all I have to say is Dennis. They'll call off the police."

"J-Jonathan, please don't do this!" She yelled putting a hand on her chest and gasping, assuming from how hard it was to breath and how hard he slammed her against the wall that she had a broken rib, maybe two. He looked down at her with a smile as he looked to the knife in his hand, she sobbed while trying to get away, he kicked her down by the shoulder and kept his foot there. "Why?" She asked crying as he straddled her, she desperately tried to shove him away, cursing herself for cutting her nails as she tried to claw at his arm when he grabbed her by the hair.

"I want everyone to see how beautiful you are." He answered before slashing the knife across her skin, he watched the blood flow out of her throat. She obstructed his view with her hand as she tried to stop her own bleeding. She gagged and shocked on her own blood, coughing she tried to pull away and cried harder when she heard his camera as he took pictures of the scene before him. A blank expression was on his face as he watched her reach out a bloody hand, desperate to live.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Something about silence was peaceful, perhaps it was the fact he knew Loraine wouldn't ruin it. his new pills did wonders, he wondered why he didn't get them in the first place. Perhaps they weren't made? He found himself full of so much clarity, so full of hope. His thoughts slipped back to Erica as he looked into her terrified dead eyes. This was perfect, the innocents of the pose as she laid on her side holding her hands to her face her knees bent up to her chest and her hair sprawled out like dying leaves under a tree. He took a few shots of her from different angles until he ran out of film in the camera. He stood there a moment longer before he grabbed his duffle bag of collected artwork, moving back over to her he cut off her nails, peeling them off her stiff dead hands like a peel off an orange. He then cut off the skin on the end of her fingers as a sense of caution. Slipping her hair behind her ear he then cut that off too, whistling he threw the parts in the garbage disposal before running the water and turning it on. Waiting till he just heard the spinning blades and the running water he shut off the disposal and sink before walking back over to her and pulling the hair back over her ear-hole. It was a decent attempt to cover the mutilation he forced upon her body, but he couldn't have his DNA anywhere on her.

He picked up his duffle bag and walked out the door, locking it behind him and throwing her bloody key into the bush. With a satisfied smile he pulled off his tainted gloves, slipped them in a small compartment on his duffel bag and continued on his way towards his storage unit to deposit all the pictures with the others. The only thought running through his head was how he could kill someone in broad daylight and no one was the wiser, on the other note it made him sick how oblivious everyone was. There really had been something fucked up in the world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman walked into the station and looked over to Ash who was reading over some files. He didn't even give Norman a second glance before he motioned for him to follow, they two of them headed out to the garage; Norman couldn't help but notice Gary was following.

"I've been going over statements we've gotten, and there was a student at Brianna's school that was hesitant about the whole thing. Gary, you said she seemed to react to the description of Johnny?" Gary nodded as he finally stood next to the two men, both of which towered over him.

"Yeah that's right, she kind of locked up." Norman looked from Gary to Ash, doubt that she didn't know him running through his system, the same thought must have been going through Ash.

"Alright, let's head to her house then. We need to know what she knows, hopefully I didn't catch this too late." Ash said heading to his car, hesitantly Norman followed the older male. To be honest he'd always found himself embarrassed to get into the car because of what had happened in the elevator that one day. He still wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or if it had actually happened, and he didn't feel like asking. "I'll never understand why people won't open their mouths when they know something that could help us." Ash muttered in irritation as he started the car and drove out of the garage, Gary trailing behind them.

"Some people are too scared." Ash chuckled, at Norman's comment shaking his head as looked to the address on the paper then back ahead to make sure he was going to same way.

"No... Some people are fucking retarded." Norman couldn't help but smile, only wondering what sort of degrading conversations must have happened between Ash and Blake when they were on the job.

"So who are we seeing?" Norman asked as Ash turned down a residential street, he watched boredly as a man with a duffel bag climbed in the back of a taxi. He watched them leave before looking back to Ash who just tossed a paper in his lap.

"Erica Myers." Ash said, while pulling into a parking space, he slowly climbed out of the car and watched Gary park on the street. Norman looked at the paper for a second before he set it on the cup holders and climbed out to join the other two men. Ash walked over to the door and knocked on it, completely unaware of the fact the very place he now leaned was where Johnny had been a few hours ago. He waited for a second and then knocked a second time, Norman looked around the porch and froze when he saw something red shimmer in the sun. He knelt down and moved the bush a bit pausing as he saw the bloody key.

"Ash, is the door locked?" Norman asked feeling in his pocket for a glove, finding one he slipped it on and reached for the key as Ash tried the door.

"What'd ya find?" Ash asked curiously watching as Norman stood up and looked from the key to the door. He looked to Ash for reassurance and watched the man pull out his gun, Gary copied him, and Norman unlocked and opened the door, reaching for his own gun. Ash walked in first, he looked at the blood on the floor with a sneer as he walked into the house. Locating Erica's body the three branched off and searched for the one who could have done this. Not finding anyone they all gathered back into the room and looked down at Erica. Ash cursed as he turned and kicked the coffee table next to the body. Gary knelt down and felt for vitals, knowing he wouldn't find anything he gave a sigh in defeat before standing up.

"I'll call for back up." He said before turning away from the sight and heading towards the door. Norman looked around the house before kneeling down to the body. He looked to her fear filled face before looking to the deep gash across her neck. There was blood dripping from her mouth and she appeared to have coagulated blood dripping down her face. Arching a brow he looked closer, moving his gloved hand he brushed her hair back and looked to the missing ear. Shaking his head he noticed she was also missing her fingernails and some of the skin from her fingers.

"Jesus..." He muttered in both disgust and amazement, the killer really did appear to know what he was doing. Standing up Norman patted his pockets looking for his ARI. He paused as the memory of giving it up hit him, that was right, he was alone in this.


	12. Charming Disguise and a Silicone Smile

A/N: I am on a role. :3 I've noticed not many people seem to be doing stuff in the HR department? Well.. sorry for dragging this part out so long I have so much in store for it. Haha. Thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to develop their relationship as more then just sex. I should have the one after this up soooooon. And I'll have more realistic details coming up during their investigations seeing as I just started my Investigations class in college. Along with Police Report writing. HAHA

Disclaimer; yadda-yadda

Warnings; Blood, death, vomiting... idk what else.

Pairing; Blayden... I suppose I can stop putting this section in, for if your this far into it you obviously know that they are the head cannon in this story.

Chapter XII

"From the stage of rigor mortise she's in she's been dead for about three and a half hours." The confirmation from the coroner made Norman sick, they were so goddamned close, he had to have just left. He took in a deep breath as he watched Ash scan the house, knowing exactly what the man was looking for; Photos. Norman ran his ungloved hand through his hair and nodded.

"Thank you." He stated solemnly as he looked to the body watching as the crime scene investigators on the case took pictures of their so called "clues" and assessed the scene. Some in other places of the house trying to find any sort of trace evidence while others plotted out the blood spatter. There were too many people here for his taste, though he supposed that's why he liked the FBI so much. He watched Ash come back into the room empty handed. "Nothing." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Clearly there's nothing... Gary!" The officer looked from the dark haired woman he was talking to. "I said no reporters!"

"Freedom of Press, Detective Ash, amendment number one, I have a right to be here." Madison stated in a very headstrong fashion. Ash glared at the woman as he stepped closer to her in a threatening way.

"And she has the freedom to privacy, now why don't you get the fuck out of here." His voice held more venom then Norman had ever heard and there was something about the statement that seemed noble in Norman's point of view, Madison however seemed to ignore the taller male when her eyes landed on Norman.

"Norman? I hardly recognized you... why are you in a police uniform?" She asked while pointing to his get up, Ash's eyes burned with hatred as he watched Norman and Madison before he turned his attention to Gary to yell at him for not doing his job properly. Norman stepped forwards and slipped out the door way to get Madison out of Ash's hair.

"Madison, yeah... I've decided shitty pay and blue suits me better." He muttered sarcastically, not really feeling like saying he's doing this so he has more of a reason to stay with Carter, and fight his addiction due to the fact the FBI would just shove it right back in his face. No, better yet, Baldric would shove it right in his face. Madison nodded, though not buying it for a second, her eyes slowly moved to the poor dead woman on the floor. It was then that Norman grew a serious expression on his face as he protectively took her by the bicep and pulled her a little away from the house. "You shouldn't be here-"

"C'mon, Norm, I have a right to be he-" Norman silenced her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, listen to me. You have a horrible knack for getting involved with serial killers." Madison gave a heavy sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, causing Norman to put his hands down by his side.

"I can handle myself Norman, besides I'll be fine. I always am." She said with a smile, he shook his head as he put his hands on his hips.

"This guy is serious, Mad."

"And the other four weren't? Look, I know you're concerned and it's touching, really, but I am fine. " Norman shook his head while thinking of Erica's body and remembering the photos of Alice and Brianna.

"You got lucky." He stated firmly. "You could have died each time, even in your investigation at the Blue Lagoon you could have died. This, all of this," he said pointing to the camera and notepad she held, "is serious. You can't be lucky all the time, this is a dangerous line of work. Carter already got shot, I can't have you're death on my conscience-"

"Lieutenant Blake got shot?" She asked her journalistic nature kicking in as she pulled out her pen and notepad, writing it down. Norman gave a heavy sigh as he put a hand on hers to stop it.

"Mad, please, just listen to me!" She looked up at his concerned eyes before he looked back towards front door that was being guarded. "You could be a potential target. This guy isn't like Riley and Hunter, he doesn't play games, he doesn't torture you, nothing like that. And you probably won't be lucky enough to gain an upper hand on him like you did with Leland. This isn't a game, he will kill you." She hesitated then nodded.

"Did this guy shoot, Blake?" Norman shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair, noting how he needed to get a haircut.

"No... did you listen to anything I said?"

"You're worried I'm going to get killed by him. Do I even match the pattern?" Norman found himself to become annoyed with this, he understood Madison was just trying to do her job, but he'd grown to care for her as a friend through the trouble they'd stumbled into since the OK case.

"So far there isn't a pattern." He knew he was just feeding her what she needed for the story but he figured then she'd be able to get out of here faster. "Look... you still have my number right?" He asked she paused then nodded. "I know you're too headstrong to quit, so I'm wasting my breath here. Just call me if you get yourself too far into this case. You know I'll always help you out."

"I'll be fine, Norman, but thank you. I appreciate it." She said with a smile, he gave a weak one in return before looking back towards the house, he could see Ash through the window; he must have been going over things with the coroner. All of them just wanting to get the poor girl off to the morgue, he grimaced at the realization they'd have to pull her out of her perfectly posed state before taking her off in a body bag; after all it was the humane thing to do. She shouldn't have to suffer like this anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What the hell was with that buddy buddy act back there?" Norman looked from out the window over to Ash, they were heading back to the station after wrapping everything up. Norman just shrugged as he looked back out the window.

"Madison and I have had a sort of friendship since the OK case." Ash gave a harsh, 'ha' at the statement before he shook his head.

"She's a goddamn journalist. I don't know, or care, how you guys do it back in the FBI, but here in the real world all they do is cause trouble. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, Madison has screamed trouble since the Taxidermist case." Norman gave Ash his full attention at the statement.

"I told her not to get involved, clearly, you know her, she's headstrong." Ash gave him a sideways glare before looking back at the road. "What now?" Norman asked in slight annoyance.

"I bet you two are planning a way to solve this case without us. That's what you want right, why you're here? I mean why the fuck else would the poster child of the FBI come back to this shitty little city? What, you get in trouble with the Feds and trying to cover your ass?"

"Coming here was my choice." Norman stated trying to stay calm, Ash shook his head as he looked to Norman then back out the window.

"I don't buy it, you're hiding something. I don't see why you'd come here and start all over, just so you and Carter can have kinky office sex." Norman's face flushed red in embarrassment as he looked back at the window. "So what dirty little secrets are you hiding, huh?" Ash sneered over at him, giving him a good once over before turning into the parking garage. At Norman's silence the older man just chuckled as he parked in his usual spot, putting the car in park he turned it off. "I'll find out eventually, Norman." He stated before pushing open the door, Norman climbed out and shut the door in irritation, listening to the doors lock as Ash headed for the elevators. There was something about the threat he could feel might possibly happen, what would Ash do if he found out about his drug addiction?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johnny walked into the storage unit that had been "cleaned" of the corpses, he dumped the photos out behind the couch before sitting down and giving a sigh. Looking to his watch he leaned his head back in annoyance, he still had that appointment with Marissa. He grabbed his duffle bag and looked to the bloody gloves, trying to think of a good way to dispose of them. He had the ones he used on Brianna and Alice hidden under the fresh concrete below the rug on the floor. He knew he should have waited for that part but his paranoia had been eating away at him. Loraine really hadn't helped him at all during that time. '_I noticed you named the voice after your Mother... How come?_' Chamberlin's voice echoed through his head, but the answer was really simple; Loraine sounded just like his mother. he smiled bitterly at the thought, thinking to the memory he relived this morning, he shook his head as he stood up and looked around the container he was in. Locating a new film he took the one out of his camera and slipped it in the box that held Alice's, putting both films in his duffle bag he reminded himself he needed to develop them after his appointment with Marissa. Course only he was aware of this appointment, not that it would matter much to Marissa, if he was correct she was heading home from work. It wasn't that hard to weasel the information out of her during their conversation earlier that day as he ordered a coffee on his way to Erica's.

He stood leaned against the couch and stared at the rug that held his shameful killings, his eyes shifted to a flashlight lamp and he rotated it off towards the newspaper articles that had been talking about his first two public kills. He leaned forwards and stared at the photos that had been taken of his work; and he was so disgusted by how awful the photos were. They were like the cheap snapshots women took of themselves in bathrooms before putting it on Facebook. He shook his head as he walked turned off the flashlight lamp and exited the storage unit with the duffle bag in hand, his only thought being on how Marissa had probably just gotten home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He stared at their cork board in frustration, there was a paper with the name Johnny on it - a red pin held it in place - and had two red strings branching off the photo. One lead to a picture of a dead Alice and the other lead to the picture of the newly found Erica, a green string branched off from Erica's photo to Brianna's. Norman rubbed his temples as he looked over to Alice who had two yellow strings branching off to the mugshots of Korda and Toni, which then wrapped around over to Johnny's name, the colors all having their meaning of who linked who to what. It was obvious that both Erica and Brianna knew each other from school, and Erica clearly knew Johnny from how she reacted about his name and description while Gary was investigating Brianna's school. The only thing in common with all of these women was the fact they were women, they all had different hair colors and were of different ages, both Brianna and Alice were of Caucasian ethnicity, but Erica was from a Latino lineage. He supposed one common trait they all shared was they were underweight.

Though that too had been common trait recently, either women starved themselves to achieve "beauty" or they over ate through depression, rarely were there women he stumbled upon who had a healthy physique. Another thing they had in common was that they were tattooed, though none of them had been visible on Brianna, or Erica, they discovered those while the bodies were autopsied. Alice had very obvious tattoos on her, but that wasn't enough to call it a pattern. Staring at the large empty board was just a reminder to how lost they even were in this investigation.

"Maybe he just kills women as a power thing." Ash muttered as he stared at the board sharing Norman's same frustration.

"Then why pose them? Why not just... leave them... There has to be some sort of significance to that. It's not just something you'd do if all you wanted to do was murder someone." Ash shrugged.

"Yeah, and Bundy had randomly decapitated some of his victims and kept their heads as trophies. He also went back on scene and raped his victims corpses numerous times before their body decade." Ash hesitated then looked to Norman. "Jack the Ripper changed the ferocity on his victims many times, some were only partly mutilated and others were almost completely amputated." Norman was slowly losing the point of the rant Ash was making about two of the most famous serial killers. Ash seemed to catch on and shook his head with a sigh. "You should know by now that there is something broken inside a sociopaths head for them to do things like this. There doesn't have to be anything rational about any of it. They're sick and broken and need to be put down." There was a pause and Norman nodded, understanding what the man meant, but there still had to be some sort of pattern. Hunter killed dirty cops, Riley killed people working with news media's, Scott killed children of a certain age, Leland killed certain types of women to fulfill a fantasy life, Jack the Ripper killed prostitutes, Bundy killed women who held a resemblance to the girlfriend that rejected him. "It may not be clear to us what all of these women have in common, but they mean something to him," he pointed to Johnny's name before looking to Norman, "and that's all that matters."

"It could help if we-"

"What became psychics? Look, Norman, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret here." Ash said as he wrapped an arm around Norman and yanked him closer. "We can't stop this, not yet, all we can do is collect evidence against Johnny; to turn our John Doe, here," he pointed to the paper again and glared at the cork board before looking back to Norman, "into an actual person. Once we do that we can apprehend him and get him off the streets." With that he shoved Norman slightly off to the side as he crossed his arm and stared at the board as if the photos and paper would speak to him. "We can't just flip on a light and know everything about this guy from three women, we can talk to Erica's friends and try to find out if they know who Johnny is... But until then we just have to wait for him to slip up." Everything that left Ash's mouth was cold and logical, and he hated that, he wished there was more they could do. the memory of his criminology class coming to mind; _'Crime is the resort of freewill. Without crime the world wouldn't function._'Norman looked back to the board and gave a heavy sigh.

"Where should we start?" Ash looked back at him before going over to his desk to see if he could find the list of Erica's contacts, knowing her parents were identifying the body he tapped a name below them.

"Let's see if Amber knows anything."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johnny looked around the area, already knowing that her neighbors were off at work, their kids were in school, and Marissa lived alone. Pulling the gloves on tight he looked them over for any tears; finding himself satisfied he looked back to the white object that blocked him from his prey. He stood on his tiptoes and reached up, feeling along the doorways molding for the spare key; Marissa would sometimes leave her house key inside and used this one on occasion. Finding the small golden object he lowered himself flat on his feet and unlocked the door; placing the key back in its rightful spot he slowly and quietly opened it and walked into the house. Closing and locking the door behind him he set his duffle bag down and headed towards her bedroom, knowing that after a long day of work she'd go watch TV in her room before falling asleep. He walked swiftly down the hallway, not wanting her to realize he was there. He reached her room and slowly pushed open the door and located the woman laying on her stomach on her bed, her small TV was on and she laid with her head by the foot of the bed. A magazine had actually been sprawled open just in front of the pillow, he watched her shift and he quickly moved in for the kill. Upon grabbing her by the mouth he slipped the knife under her throat as she lifted it in a start he could feel her mouth open under his palm and he listened to her give a shriek before he sliced the knife _deep_ into her throat, he was nearly surprised he didn't decapitate her, he hadn't been aware he was pushing on the knife so hard.

The carnal urge was starting to rise into his body as he watched her thrash on the bed, he pulled his hand away from her mouth and watched her. A slight jolt shot through his body as he realized he wasn't taking photos of her death, he slowly lifted the camera to savoir and preserve her last moments on this earth. His eyes shifted to the magazine as her struggle began to lessen, his eyes shifting back to the woman who had drowned in her own blood - the white blankets and mattress forever stained - knowing exactly how he was going to pose her. Looking to her dead body he began to make his rounds by searching the house and collecting every photo she had around the house. Throwing them all in his duffle bag he moved back over to her slowly stiffening corpse - knowing he'd taken longer than he should have - he began to pose her.

He forced her back to bend as he pulled her up by the armpits; standing on the bed so his feet were on either side of her. He leaned forwards and grabbed her right arm, bending it and forcing it under her chin. The wound yawned open from the angle of her neck, slowly causing it to tear a bit. He shifted again and slipped the blood soaked pillow under her elbow, slowly moving off the bed to not interrupt her stance he focused on her legs. Grabbing them cautiously by the ankles he crossed them and lifted them, making her knees bend and aiming the back of her heels towards her butt. Confident enough that they'd stay he slowly let go, hovering his hands there he waited a minute before moving on to her other hand. That one he moved onto the magazine as if she were flipping through it. His eyes then shifted up to hers, noticing that they were looking off to the side he gave and irritated noise and put his fingers on them. Slowly and carefully rotating her eyes so they aimed downwards at the magazine. Stepping back he took the time to admire what he'd done. Once satisfied he lifted his camera and began to take pictures from different angles. Once he ran out of film he moved away from her corpse and did another walkthrough her house, making sure he'd gathered all the photos. Once confirmed he picked up the bag and walked out the door, locking it behind him and placing the spare key back in its rightful place. Peeling off his gloves and shoved them back in the compartment on the duffle bag and made his way home figuring he could store these in his red room before he took them over to the storage unit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Norman, c'mere a sec." Norman paused as he looked up from his car door over to Ash who'd just walked out of the elevator. Hesitantly he walked over to Ash who met him halfway, Ash had his hands stuffed in his pockets and held a slightly concerned look on his face. "I'm hoping you finally found out about Chloe?" Ash asked arching a brow, Norman nodded in reply, Ash moved a hand from his pocket and scratched his chin idly. "I talked to Perry and got you tomorrow off. Make sure Carter's okay, I know he usually gets depressed and hits his down this time of year." Norman nodded unsure what to say, it was strange to see this side to Ash, then again the two had been partners for years it made sense for them to have a close friendship.

"Yeah. I'll make sure he's okay." Ash nodded awkwardly before taking his leave. Norman watched him for a second before walking back to his car, finally heading home after the emotionally and physically exhausting day. Parking in front of Carter's house he hesitated before walking in to find a few beer bottles and a TV dinner on the side table next to the couch. He paused for a moment and headed towards the bedroom to locate Carter, he pursed his lips when he noticed the man wasn't in the room. His eyes shifted to the bathroom door as he heard what had to have been vomiting, "Carter?" With concern he slowly pushed open the door and peeked in finding Carter with his head in the toilet and shaking as he retched and heaved into the porcelain bowl. Norman instantly walked in and kneeled down next to the older man, putting a hand on his back he rubbed it in comforting circles. "The doctor warned you not to mix alcohol with the pills."

"Shut up, Norman." Carter said sourly before his muscles convulsed and he went back to vomiting, it reminded him of when Carter had forced him to eat while he was going through withdrawls and they were in reversed places. Carter gave a shaking breath and groaned from the headache he was getting, knowing he needed to go out and have a cigarette, hell maybe that would calm him down. His eyes slowly shifted to his shaking hands, he slowly leaned back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with slight disgust. "Fuck... I need a cigarette." Norman couldn't help but to laugh at the statement as the man leaned forwards and flushed the toilet.

"You good?" The dark haired male sighed as Norman stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Fantastic, I just threw up for fun." he stated sarcastically, Norman gave a small nod as Carter moved to the sink to brush his teeth and get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. "How was work?" Norman shrugged as he leaned against the wall, watching Carter for a moment; noting that the man needed to touch up his beard, he'd been getting a little scruffy.

"Well... There was another body matching the MO of Brianna and Alice. We only found her because we were going to talk to her about Johnny, turns out she might have been hiding something from Gary. Brianna and her are the only two we can link together, doesn't seem like they have any contact with Alice at all."

"Ya know, Norman." Carter started a thoughtful look on his face before he looked back towards the younger man. "Not everyone will be open about their friendship, or business arrangements, with a drug dealing whore." Norman surprisingly hadn't thought about it like that, the two women could have known Alice, it's not like anyone would rat on themselves that they went to her for sex and/or drugs.

"So you think they're all connected?" Carter shook his head as he spit into the sink and cleaned his tooth brush before rinsing his mouth and walking out of the bathroom.

"No, I'm just saying it's possible.. Look, Norman. They don't _have_ to be connected. I know that can be hard to understand, because in movies and TV shows everyone has a connection to someone else. Look at real serial killers, Norm, they aren't like that." Norman already knew that from all the cases he'd been on, but sometimes he just wished it were as simple as it was on TV. Carter and Ash already seemed dead set on the fact they weren't going to find him yet. Their reasons for that being supported by evidence, but it didn't make that any easier. How long did they expect them to sit on their hands and wait? How long did they expect it would take until they found something concrete? He knew both men had experience with both serial killers and your typical homicides in general, but there was a point in time he wondered if the two men even cared people were getting slaughtered, their outlook on all of it seemed so goddamned cynical.

"It's just..." Norman stopped himself with a broody expression on his face, Carter stared at him for a second before wrapping his good arm around his shoulder and leading him towards the back door so he could go smoke.

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna find a way to catch the guy. I get that." Norman shook his head as he looked around the backyard, noting that Blake really needed to mow what little grass he had. Giving a sigh of defeat he joined Carter by sitting down in one of the outside chairs watching Carter place a cigarette in his mouth and light it with his uninjured hand. Setting the lighter on the table, next to his pack, he leaned back before looking over to the younger male.

"I feel so, helpless. I mean, if I had ARI then I know I'd stand more of a chance to help with this case." Carter's eyes narrowed on Norman before he looked back ahead, blowing the smoke out of his lungs he gave an irritated sigh.

"Back to wanting the device that tried to kill you. I don't fucking get you kids these days, constantly whining about your goddamn technology." Taking another drag Carter looked back over to Norman. "I understand you feel helpless, and as shitty as it is you need to get over yourself and your feelings and focus on the case. I mean you're a profiler for fucks sakes. You need to try and get inside this guy's head, you need to look at what he does, and now that you have seen his work in person you'll be able to do whatever it is you do. I've been doing this for _years_. There's days when it makes you sick to your stomach and days were you can't help but understand why it was done in the first place. But that doesn't mean you should give up on yourself because we only have a name. I mean at least we only have three bodies from this guy in the morgue." Carter took another drag as he leaned his head back. Norman watched the man with a little more respect, he never really thought about all the work Carter and Ash had to do to solve a crime, they did this sort of work without a device like ARI all the time. They worked as a team with fellow investigators and scientists to try and find anything they could to not only find a suspect but to get the evidence needed to convict them. Sure it took longer, along with a lot of hard work but they managed to get the job done. Though the Origami Killer case did take longer than necessary, after all he'd been able to locate so many clues to find him, where they didn't find anything in two years of searching.

"So what time do you work tomorrow?" The question shattered through his thoughts, he looked back to Carter again wondering what exactly to say, due to the fact Ash had basically forced him to take the day off.

"I.. Ash made Perry give me tomorrow off." Carter's eyes narrowed before he looked over to Norman skeptically. "Wanted me to see how you're doing." He added Carter shook his head as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Go in anyway." Carter muttered before taking another drag, Norman thought back to the concern in Ash's face before remembering the elevator incident.

"Have you and Ash ever... You know." Carter coughed the smoke out of his lungs before laughing as if Norman just told the funniest joke in the world. He looked to Norman with a large smile on his face when he saw the confused look on his face.

"You serious?" Norman knew he could take this as a 'No' but he found himself wanting confirmation. "Really, you think I'd sleep with Ash?" He smirked as he finished his cigarette and he put it out. "Nothing has ever happened between us, Norman." He paused for a second before his brows knitted together in confusion. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Norman said with a shrug as he stood up, Carter shrugged and pulled out another cigarette, lighting it he watched the younger man.

"Get me a beer while you're up." Norman rolled his eyes before putting his hands on his hips.

"Seriously? You just threw up and now you want a beer?" Carter gave him a quizical look, wondering what exactly the problem was.

"And?" He asked while taking a drag.

"No, you shouldn't mix alcohol with your medication Carter, you're lucky all it did was make you physically sick and not psychologically sick. I mean, they put warnings on bottles for reasons." Carter watched him for a second as he blew the smoke out of his lungs before looking to the cigarette in his hand.

"I feel like you and Abby would get along." Carter stated before once more taking another drag, deciding to finish it before making his way inside. Norman sighed as he stuffed his hand in his pockets, "Speaking of which, she'll be here Monday morning." Norman's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest as a nervous anxious feeling wormed itself through his system. It was official, he was going to meet Blake's little sister, he'd finally have a personality to put on the woman he'd seen in photos. He'd finally get to see what she was really like, even how Carter would act around her. How would she even react to finding out they were dating? Did she even know Carter liked men?

"Does she know about us?" Norman asked Carter's silence answered for him.

"I don't even think she knows about me." Carter stated with a laugh, it really wasn't something he felt the need to mention. She always tried her best to ignore the woman Carter had all over him after he went out to fill the void in his heart with alcohol and meaningless sex. He knew the one friend of hers he first fooled around with wouldn't even think of mentioning it to her, and she never met any of his flings so it just was never brought it. But now that he actually had someone he enjoyed being with he found himself absolutely puzzled what to say, he knew that Abby would be okay with it, hell she might even try and be a good friend to Norman. Still was nerve wrecking.


	13. Sick and Twisted

A/N:: LOL I totally meant Roll. I'll just blame it that I was thinking about how I needed to finish my roleplay replies. Haha...ha... ANYWHOO thanks for the reviews, I love you guys for still following this. And this chapter I couldn't stop writing... It's long... I'm also almost done with the next one. So enjoy.

Disclamer; Blahblah

Warning; Johnny and Jen being Johnny and Jen, oh and Rolereversal. Enjoy.

Pairing; Johnny x Jen and Carter x Norman

Chapter XIII

Norman awoke to find Carter's side of the bed empty, his hand experimentally reached out to touch the spot Carter usually was to find it was cold. Furrowing his brows he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly slipping out of the blankets he made his way from the bedroom, to the living room, then the kitchen. Noticing the cigarettes and lighter were no longer on the counter he moved out of the kitchen and slipped out the back door. Upon opening it he found Carter sitting in the chair a cigarette in mouth and a look of dread on his face. Norman hesitated then sat down in the chair next to Carter's joining the man in a sorrowful silence. He now understood why Ash made him stay home, he swore the man's depression was radiating off of him.

"How long have you been out here?" Carter only shrugged in reply as he took a drag, slowly he leaned back and looked at the sky.

"She was pregnant." Norman looked over to the man in shock when he gave a low chuckle. "God, could you imagine me with a kid?" he asked looking over to the man; who couldn't help but smile at the mental image of Carter holding a crying baby at arm's length, with uncertainty in his eyes. "Fuck, I still hardly know what to do with kids now. They've always been my least favorite to deal with when on the job. I usually let Ash take care of it." He said with a chuckle, taking another drag. Norman couldn't help but notice how quickly his mood changed from looking like he was about to kill himself to being his usual self. It only reminded him that the man had been bipolar. There were sometimes it'd slip his mind till he suddenly became incredibly angry, or, like early, horribly depressed. To be honest Norman found himself unsure what to say, he was blown away by his psyche. Sure he's known bipolar people before, it actually wasn't that uncommon, but then again he knew Carter had the extreme version of it due to the types of pills he took.

"When did you find out she was pregnant?" he didn't know if that was the right question, Carter looked at him for a second then took another drag.

"The night she died." It was then that Norman caught on to why he'd been thinking about it, that had to have been what the fight was about. That's why she'd left that night, that's why he looked so sad before he began talking. There was a moment of silence before Norman found his hand reaching out and grabbing the man's knee as a form of comfort, when Carter didn't pull away or smack his hand off he looked over to the older man who once more had that almost dead look on his face.

"I'm sahry." his accent slurred, Carter finally shrugged and shifted, removing his knee from under the man's hand as he looked to the sky.

"Yeah, well..." Carter just trailed off, not sure exactly where he was going with that. There was another pause then Carter put out his cigarette and stood up, leaning over and grabbing the pack and lighter he headed back inside. Norman watched for a second before walking into the room after him. Upon entering the house Norman began to feel light headed. He caught himself on the kitchen counter as pain began to shoot through his skull all the way down to his toes. He gave a surprised gasp as his muscles began to shake and convulse, he slipped off the counter top and onto the floor, Carter was by his side instantly. Blood began to drip from his nose, the dripping then became like a waterfall, he was so cold but from what Carter was saying he was; "burning up." Why was he being hit so hard from withdrawals? He hadn't had an attack in days. He groaned as he grabbed onto the older man for support when Carter used his one good arm to heave him up off the floor. Norman subconsciously did everything he could to not grab the wounded man's shoulder as they stumbled through the house towards the bathroom.

Reaching their destination Carter gave a thankful sigh as Norman automatically collapsed in front of the toilet and started to retch and heavy, purging his body of whatever was left in his stomach. Carter rubbed the shaking man's back, worry clutching him as blood continued to poor out of his nose. He stepped away from Norman and turned on the shower making sure it was cold he looked back to Norman who was covered in sweat, still shivering despite the fact his body was burning up.

"Norman, I have to cool you down!" Norman just nodded as he heaved a bit more. When nothing came up Carter moved quickly to get him into the tub, allowing the cold water to hit both of them as Carter sat on the floor next to Norman trying to keep the man awake. Carter groaned in pain as he looked over to his shoulder, knowing he pulled a stitch from moving Norman, doing his best to ignore the pain he turned his full attention to Norman. "I thought we were passed this shit." Norman's brain desperately tried to find out what was so different, what was it he hadn't been doing that got his withdrawals under control? A blush instantly covered his face at the realization, they hadn't had sex since Blake got shot. He'd been stressed from the case, and he hadn't sat down and enjoyed a good drink since that day too. He'd been working too hard by reading reports and catching up before he went to the job, it'd been four days of none stop work. Norman finally let out a laugh as his body started to cool down, his eyes shifted over to Carter who looked at him with a mix of concern and confusion; maybe a little frustration. "You think this is funny?" Carter asked, irritation and concern laced in his voice as he shifted, uncomfortable from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah... I do actually." Carter watched Norman wipe the blood off his face, using the cascading water to help him. He sat up and Carter leaned back and turned off the shower, pulling himself to his feet he winced from the pain shooting through his arm back and neck. Cursing under his breath he pulled his half wet and bloody shirt off and looked to his shoulder, and sure enough the wound was yawning open.

"Fuck." Was Carter's gruff reply as he walked over to the mirror to see the full extent of the damage. Norman - now feeling back to normal - climbed out of the tub and began to strip off his freezing wet clothes. Shivering and hugging himself as he moved to go get a towel to dry off with.

"You okay?" He asked in concern as he worked fast to get the freezing water off him and change into casual clothes, his wavy wet brown hair falling in his face as he looked over to Carter who walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll go get it stitched on my way to the store." Norman looked back at the man, who had located medical supplies to bandage up the wound. Norman walked over and looked up to Blake, giving him a soft 'I got it' before cleaning the wound and grabbing a piece of gauze and medical tape. He carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound, making Carter turnaround he checked to make sure the exit wound was okay. Peaking under the bandage he then lightly put it back into place, satisfied with the look of them.

"Want me to come with you?" Norman asked, there was a pause as Carter turned back around to face him.

"I should keep an eye on you, make sure you don't have another withdrawal... Speaking of which why the fuck did you have an attack? It's been days since your last one." Norman nodded as he ran a hand through his still wet hair, wiping the access water off on his pants he shrugged.

"I don't know why I had one. I can't control it, Carter." The older man gave a heavy sigh as he walked around Norman so he could go get dressed and get his stitches fixed. "What do you need to go to the store for?" Carter looked back to Norman as he pulled on a pair of dark jeans, and began looking for a random shirt to throw on.

"Flowers." Carter muttered under his breath, Norman watched him curiously before remembering the calendar; '_visit Chloe._' Obviously he meant her grave, meaning he'd pay his respects with flowers. The image of Carter looking for flowers seemed quite humorous to him, and he was rather glad the man was going to take him with him.

"What type of flowers?" Carter looked to him with a slight glare annoyed with the pestering, all while hoping the flower had arrived at the store already, the owner of the shop and he had made a deal with one another that he'd supply him the money if he could order him the god awful plant Chloe had fallen in love with.

"A Dragon Lily." His voice was laced with warning, Norman's amused smile fell from his face at the name.

"Whoa, the flower that smells like corpses?" Carter smirked as he pulled on a faded black shirt.

"Yeah, they were her favorite flower." Norman's eyes scanned over the man who stood in front of him, uncertainty on his face.

"And they sell them in a flower store." Carter watched him for a second then sighed.

"No, I get it ordered to a certain store then I go pick it up. I'm fine with not having it in my house, I already hate having it in my car." He said with slight irritation as he headed for the front door, Norman couldn't help but notice how attractive Carter looked in casual clothes. He'd been so used to seeing him in a button up with a tie and slacks (or naked), but Jeans looked nice on him, so did a T-shirt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He went from the red room into his bedroom, figuring he could finish the rest of the pictures later. There were more important things he needed to work on, like staying fit, he couldn't slack off from his normal routine, he was getting lazy and it needed to stop. Being fit could help him if someone fought back, being fit is what could keep him out of the cops reach. Staying fit is what helped him heave dead weight around like they were useless potato sacks. He dropped to the floor and lifted himself up by his toes and his hands, holding himself in that position for a second then began to do pushups. After sixty he could feel the strain in his arms, a slight annoyance filled him at how easily that had occurred. Why had he quit again? Why was he slacking off? Maybe it was Loraine? Maybe it was because she kept bugging him during this time? With an aggravated sigh he moved so he laid on his back, taking a deep breath he began to do crunches, pausing momentarily to grab the small stereo remote by the foot of his bed so he could turn on his stereo. Allowing it to play his Johnny Hollow CD he went back to doing crunches, switching from regular (after one hundred) to touching his elbow to the opposite ankle. After another one hundred he took in a deep breath before pulling himself to his feet and heading into the kitchen to get a drink of some water.

Cracking his neck he walked back into his bedroom and located a pair of forty five pound dumbbells, sure they were pretty light but he could effectively do a good amount of arm work outs and not tire himself too quickly. After all he still needed to go run after this, his eyes shot to the door when he heard the loud knock that echoed above his music. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand he moved to the door and opened it. Spotting Jen there he gave a forced smile, "Hey, what's up?" Her eyes scanned over his half naked sweaty body and she could feel a blush cross her face.

"Is this a bad time?" He hesitated unsure how to answer that, what was the proper civil answer for yes? Blinking he just gave a shrug.

"Was just working out... what's up?" He pushed, it wasn't that he didn't want to see her - in fact he always liked to see her - it was just that he really needed to exercise.

"Oh, I can come back later then." Part of him wanted to say okay and shut the door but the human side of him wanted to ask her to come in and find out what's up.

"Wanna come in? I can make you coffee... or something..." He stated with a smile, she smiled back and nodded with a small sure. He moved out of the way and let her in. Walking in after her he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen. Looking to the clock he located his pill bottles and took the pills before locating his coffee pot and filling it with the pre-powdered coffee beans and water. Putting the pot back in its rightful place he took a step back and nodded at his own work.

"Do you always work out at this time?" Johnny looked over to Jen then gave a shrug.

"I used to, I've been slacking off though."

"How long do you work out?" He looked to her for a second, before thinking to how long he'd usually exercise for.

"Maybe two hours? I like to go out and run till I can't any more, and that takes up a lot of time." He watched the coffee machine in a bored fashion before looking cautiously over to Jen who made her way towards him. He couldn't help but wonder if she wore such a low cut shirt on purpose. She gave a small nod before walking closer to him, her big brown eyes locked on his. There was only a moment that passed before he stepped forwards and kissed her, holding her by hips he pulled her closer, rather glad that she kissed him back and worked on tugging off his pants. He moved down and began to kiss her throat, unaware if he should be sickened with himself because all he could think about doing was running a knife across her preciously taught skin. How beautiful she would be as she died in his arms, a hunger filled him as he pulled her closer to himself and turned her around so she was pushed into the kitchen counter. He'd been aware of the small noise of pain that left her mouth as he tightened his grip on her hips and began to bite and suck on the skin that laid over her jugular vein. All the images of how he could break that large artery open running through his head as he moved between her legs hastily lifting her up on the counter.

Just like Alice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ride from the walk in clinic to the flower store had been silent. The way Carter and the cashier exchanged the money reminded him of a drug deal. They'd come in and started a small conversation, Carter slipped him the money, they said their goodbye's and Carter picked up the rather beautiful - horribly smelly - deep purple Dragon Lily. They walked out the store, he popped the trunk to his vehicle, slipped the plant in while making sure it wouldn't fall, closed the trunk got in the car and they casually drove away.

"That seemed like a lot for a flower." Norman stated was he looked back towards the store, Carter just shrugged as allowed his injured arm to rest on his knee, the other held the wheel firmly as he drove towards the cemetery.

"Yeah well, he doesn't want to stock them, for obvious reasons, and he doesn't want it out in the open so he's harassed by those interested in it." Norman nodded as he looked out the window.

"What were her reasons for liking the 'Voodoo Lily?'" Norman asked looking back over to Carter who gave a small shrug.

"God she quoted some guy when I asked her that question." He paused trying to remember the exact quote. "Something about 'death being the mother of beauty.' Or some shit like that." Norman gave Carter an impressed look before staring out the window.

"She was a Wallace Stevens fan?" Carter gave a small nod.

"Yeah... She read him and Edgar Allan Poe all the time." Norman gave a small nod as Carter pulled into a parking spot. He hesitated before putting the car in park and shutting it off, climbing out of the car he made his way to the trunk; Norman followed the man. Norman turned his head away in disgust as the horrible sent of death escaped from the now open trunk. Norman looked over to Carter who didn't even seemed phased by it, though allowed his trunk to air out as he picked up the rather large flower. Both stood there for a minute before Carter decided that was good enough and closed the trunk. Norman looked around the rather peaceful cemetery as they walked in silence, both paying their respects to the dead as they walked on the path. Carter turned off the path and moved down through the grave laced lawn, he could see a few people around paying their respects and a group of people off in the distance sending their lost loved one to their forever resting place. Well forever until this cemetery would be uprooted and moved off to another location as the human population began to grow uncontrollably and take over the place they currently stood.

They stopped in front of a grave, Norman's eyes glanced over to the gravestone that marked where Chloe was resting. Carter knelt down and set the flower down, watching it for a second before standing up straight, he rested his hand on the stone and gave a small sigh.

"Would you like some privacy?" Norman asked, Carter didn't respond and Norman was about to walk away.

"Nah." He said removing his hand he stepped back and stuffed his hands in his coat pocket, looking the grave over one more time before turning and walking away. Norman looked from the grave to Carter who made his way lazily back towards the car, his eyes shifted over the graves in the direction of Scott's; he had half a mind to go over and spit on it before leaving. Hell maybe even piss on it, grinding his teeth she shook away all the thoughts that crossed his mind for defiling his ex-best friends gave. Slowly Norman walked after Carter, both of them continuing their respectful silence. Reaching the car Norman noticed the man put a hand on his injured shoulder and wince while reaching for the door.

"Carter... Why don't you take your meds, I'll drive." Carter looked at him for a second and shook his head.

"It's fine, plus I didn't bring them." Norman walked over and stood in front of Blake, all while putting an orange pill bottle in his hand.

"I noticed you never took them, which is why I let you drive in the first place, so I brought them for when this happened. Now go sit down." Norman instructed while taking away the man's keys and climbing in the driver's side. Carter grumbled under his breath as he opened the bottle and took a pill, climbing in the passenger's seat he leaned back and rubbed his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Who was the first person you slept with?" Carter asked while sitting on the couch with Norman, who was currently reading more police reports on the case. He couldn't help but notice how anal Ash was about his writing and detail. Norman's brows furrowed together as he looked up to Carter.

"What?" He asked unsure if he'd heard the man right or not.

"Who'd you lose your virginity to?" Norman blushed horribly remembering the painfully long night of his first sexual experience.

"Jessica Anderson." Carter couldn't help but smile at the answer.

"You actually slept with a woman? I'm surprised." Carter mused from his spot on the couch, Norman rolled his eyes as he looked back to report.

"Yeah well.. It was the most awkward moment of my high school career." Carter laughed at that as he flopped backwards and rested the back of his head on Norman's lap, the younger man looking away from the reports over to Carter who was closing his eyes. A bemused smile still on his face.

"When'd you first sleep with a man?" Norman's blush deepened as he set the report on the side table, giving up on it and looking to the TV to see what the man had been watching.

"I was in college." Carter nodded as he opened his eyes and looked up to Norman.

"And it took you till then to know you were gay?" Norman shook his head before looking back down to the man.

"No, I knew I was attracted to men before Jessica and I started dating." Carter gave him a questioning look and Norman sighed. "My dad forced me to date her because he didn't approve of my 'lifestyle' and she thought I just needed to sleep with a girl to realize that I like them more than men. So... it just kind of happened. And as I said, it was awkward, scaring even." Carter couldn't help but laugh at the story, all while being mad at Norman's father. "What about you, who'd you first sleep with."

"Candice Moore." He smiled, the name bringing back memories of the woman who was two years older than him. She'd claimed to find it attractive that he was still a virgin at the time, and obviously had no intention to keep him that way.

"First man?"

"That friend of Chloe's I told you about." He said with a dismissive wave.

"Have you ever been on bottom before." He could see a blush crawl across the lieutenants face, and a smile crossed his own.

"No, Norman, I'm perfectly fine with being on top." Norman titled his head noting that the man was actually lying, not about being bottomed, but about being on top. His eyes narrowed slightly before he looked up to the TV again.

"You've never been curious?" He asked, with a smile, he felt Carter shift but didn't look down at the man. To be honest Carter couldn't _stop_ thinking about it since he gave Norman a blowjob. The thought of letting the man dominate him had been festering inside his mind. It was like a goddamned disease, one that had invaded his dreams and his fantasies. Yet he didn't find himself with the courage to bring it up, he thought it was too awkward and demeaning.

"No." Norman just smiled, knowing from how long it took the man to answer it was a lie, especially because of the tone of voice he used. God what would it be like to sleep with a virgin? The thought itself was almost arousing, then add to the fact it would be Carter Blake's virginity... it was mouth watering.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman walked into the police station with slight dread, he'd had another withdrawal, one that almost caused him to fall face first into the sink while brushing his teeth. He was just thankful Carter was there to catch him, he could still picture the worry and concern on his face as he sat with him through it. Carter then had objected to him going to work, but Norman assured him he'd be fine, and he hoped that he really would be. He had no idea what Ash would do if he had a withdrawal in front of it, he doubted he'd be the slightest bit compassionate, and he knew Ash would look further into what he was up to. He blinked as Ash walked in the elevator both of them looked at one another for a second and smirked as he hit the garage button and watched the doors closed.

"They found another body." Ash announce to his current partner till Carter came back, then again he supposed Carter would still have Norman follow them around like a lost dog.

"Jesus." Norman muttered while putting his head down, he really wasn't expecting Johnny to move so quickly, he never expected him to get so comfortable so fast. Scratching the back of his neck he looked back over to Ash. "Do we know the time of death?"

"Not sure, Simpson just reported it." Norman gave a small nod as they walked out of the elevator and headed to Ash's car.

"Who found her?" Ash hopped into the car and Norman followed.

"Didn't ask." Ash stated while heading to the crime scene.

Upon arrival they found a few police officers on the scene setting up a perimeter, some more reporters. They walked into the house to find a woman sitting on a couch and crying rather hysterically, Gary had been sitting next to her and trying to calm her down. Simpson, a rather short man was standing by, he looked to them and motioned down the hallway, Norman could already see the flash of a camera as the Crime Scene Investigators took in every detail of the area. Walking into the bedroom the two of them looked to the woman who was laying on the bed looking at a magazine, her mouth slightly open. Norman shook his head at the sight of flies that were using her carcass as a breeding ground. Ash approached the coroner and the bug specialist who was examining some of the maggots found in her cut open neck.

"She's been dead awhile now, I'd guess a day." Norman's heart pounded against his chest at the statement. "Won't know for sure till I get her down to the morgue." The coroner added.

"He's getting to comfortable with this." Norman said quietly as he looked to Ash who nodded in agreement.

"Go talk to Gary and see what the girl knows." Not willing to argue about the task given he turned on his heel and walked into the living room, seeing that the woman had calmed down somewhat he motioned Gary over to him. The man turned to her with a smile informing her he'd be back before he walked over to Norman.

"What's the story?" Gary rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards the woman then back to Norman.

"That's Denise, she's a friend of Marissa's," he motioned towards the bedroom and Norman nodded, "she came over to give her a ride to work, and when she didn't answer she became worried and used the spare key to get inside the house. She said there was an awful smell in the house and she headed down the hallway and opened her door and then found Marissa, well... like that." Norman just nodded.

"Mind if I?" Gary shook his head.

"Nah, go ahead." He said while walking towards the bedroom t see if he could help in anyway. Norman walked over and knelt down next to the woman.

"Hi, Denise, I'm Officer Norman Jayden, are you up for answering some questions?" She nodded and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pad of paper and a pen. "Do you know what time you got here?"

"It was about eight thirty. When I give her a ride to work we like to leave early." Her voice broke into a sob as she covered her face. "I don't get why anyone would do this to her. She was always so nice." Norman nodded as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Did she know someone named Johnny?" He asked deciding to get the question out of the way, he saw the woman's face light up somewhat from the mention of the name.

"Yeah, she knew a Jonathan," Denise said with a thoughtful look on her face, "he's really nice, you don't think he could have done it." He immediately gave her his full attention when he jotted it down.

"What does Jonathan look like?" Knowing not to fill her mind full of his own description of him he knew to let her do it on her own.

"Uhmm... Well. He's about my height." Her brows furrowed as her hysterical mind tried to remember what Johnny looked like, she'd always see him at work talking to Marissa.

"How tall are you?" Norman asked looking back to the woman.

"Five foot six." He nodded and wrote that down, "he has short black hair, I don't think he ever brushed it." She said running a hand through her fair colored hair. "I believe he had brown eyes... Oh and his nose is crooked." She said while rubbing the bridge of her subconsciously as the detail came into her mind.

"Do you know his full name?" Norman asked while looking back to her. She shook her head.

"Sorry, no. I wish I kept that card he gave me. He's a photographer." She said with a weak smile before looking towards the bedroom. "He did a photo shoot with Marissa and two other friends." She said with a small sob, Norman put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him and started to cry.

"I know this is really hard for you. But do you know the two friends names?"

"Erica and Brianna. God when I read the paper." She cried harder, Norman just sat there in stunned silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what did she tell you?" Ash asked watching as Norman changed the colors and wrote Jonathan underneath the name Johnny. He now had a green string linking Erica, Brianna, and Marissa together, and made it so there were red strings coming from Johnny's names to the pictures of all the girls.

"Jonathan would always visit the coffee shop Marissa worked at. Erica also worked there." He pointed to the two then looked over to Ash. "Jonathan always paid in cash so they never knew his full name, until he gave Marissa and Erica a card with his name and number on it. He was interested in them as Models, Denise was invited by them but hadn't been interested so they took their friend,"

"Brianna." Ash said looking to the name.

"Exactly." Norman said, an excitement filling him. "Maybe they still have the cards?" Ash shook his head.

"We could look, but I doubt it, I mean he searched their houses from top to bottom in order to collect all their photos. He probably thought of the cards too." Norman gave an annoyed sigh, knowing that was a very large possibility, but it was better to be safe than sorry, right? "But this being our only lead, we might as well. We'll start at Brianna's." Norman nodded as they headed out of the station.

Ash cut the tape that locked the building down as a crime scene, unlocking the door he pushed it open, the room still reeked of her death, Norman almost gagged. He'd seen dead bodies before, been around the stench of death, but he never imagined that it could smell this awful. He covered his mouth and nose with a gloved hand as they walked further into the apartment. He looked to the area Brianna had been located, now empty as her corpse was being buried, or cremated, whichever the family had decided. He walked in further and looked to the carpet that was missing huge sections of it from when the cleaners came in to remove the 'Biohazard' materials. The walls had been scrubbed clean yet he could only smell the rotted blood. They began searching drawers, going through the various amounts of clothes and items, Norman awkwardly found himself opening a drawer with various sex toys. With a deep blush he shut the drawer rather fast getting Ash's attention.

"What?" the man asked causing Norman's blush to deepen.

"Ah, nothin." He said while moving to the next drawer and looking through it. Ash watched him for a second ten walked over and opened the drawer Norman avoided.

"It's not an effective search if you don't look everywhere, Norman." Ash stated before looking down in the drawer wondering what the man was avoiding, upon seeing the toys he gave a small laugh and shook his head. "If this is how you act about toys, just wait until we go to Alice's house." Ash said while moving them out of the way to see if there was a chance of a card being in there. Closing the drawer he moved on to look through the books on her dresser. The search continued through the whole apartment, but they didn't turn up anything that could be Johnny's business card.

"Alice's now?" Ash looked to his watch and gave a heavy sigh.

"Yeah."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman walked in the house from work feeling exhausted from all the searching, knowing that Ash said they'd check on Erica and Marissa's house tomorrow. Not spotting Carter anywhere he furrowed his brows and walked further into the house. He stumbled onto a door he'd never seen before and tilted his head before opening it, in the room were weights, a bench press, along with other work out material. And there was Carter, working out his injured arm with a weight.

"Should you be doing that?" Norman asked in concern as he walked further into the room, Carter only chuckled at the question before looking back to the man.

"I've been through physical therapy from this kind of shot before. I'm not going to pay for it, when I can do it for free here." He did a few more curls then dropped the weight. "Besides, I know my limits better than some quack." Norman gave a small nod in understanding as he walked over to the bench press to see how much weight Carter had been lifting before the injury. His eyes widened when he spotted that the man could bench press three hundred pounds. Only to remember that the bar itself weighs forty five pounds.

"Jesus, you can actually do this?" He asked putting his hands on his hips. Understanding why the man was able to throw people around so easily.

"Before this, yeah." He said while motioning to his shoulder, he'd wait till he no longer had stitches before he risked bench pressing. "Oh don't tell me you can't lift that." Blake said with a large smile on his face, already known the man couldn't do that if he tried.

"Sarrhy to inform ya, Cartah... I'm not the Hulk." Carter chuckled as he walked over, sliding some of the weights off each side and setting them down till he successfully removed one hundred pounds.

"What about that?" He asked pointing back to the weight, Norman looked at it for a second and shook his head.

"Look at me, Carter, you really think I can lift that?" Carter just shook his head as he removed more of the weights; leaving it at fifty.

"I should train you, you're gonna need muscle if you're going to be a cop. I won't always be there to stop someone from beating the shit out of you." Norman realized that Carter was bringing up the time with Korda in the freezer and gave an annoyed sigh.

"I almost had him, he just caught my ankle with that hook." Carter chuckled as he moved and stood at the head of the bench press.

"Yeah, yeah, now lay down and start lifting. I'll spot you." Norman looked over to the injured man and gave an annoyed sigh as he pulled off his police shirt and set it down, along with his belt. So now he only wore his uniform pants, and a white under shirt. Laying down on the bench he looked up to Carter who was just smiling down at him, his eyes then shifted to the bar above him. He hadn't done anything like this since college, so he already felt pressure, then add on to the fact he was being spotted by an injured man. Taking in a deep breath he grabbed the bar and pushed it off the notches, holding the bar a bit to get a good feel for the weight he lowered it before pushing it back up. So far so good, he blinked when Carter grabbed the bar only lightly holding it, Norman looked up to him and Carter just smiled. "Don't lift it up so high." He pushed the bar down so that Norman's arm were still bent, he then moved his hand and looked the man in the face. "You'll hurt your elbows if you do it the other way." Norman nodded before continuing, it seemed to be going well, until he reached his tenth, then his arms began to shake and his right one seemed to be slacking. His eyes immediately shot up to Carter who was watching while holding his hand at the ready to help if needed. "Give me five more."

"Ya jokin'." he could hear the strain in his voice Carter shook his head as he moved his hand to the bar, helping him a bit to push it up and lower it back down.

"One." Norman grunted in frustration as he forced the bar up, crossing his legs at the ankles, wishing he had something to hold them down as he shakily pushed the bar back up. "Two." Norman puffed as he strained to push the bar back up.

"Cartah." The older man just smiled as he looked down to him.

"Tell ya what, Norman, you give me eight more I'll let you fuck me." Norman's face turned a deeper shade of red from the offer. Norman looked up to the older man to see if he was joking or not, he looked back to the bar hovering over his chest and he gave a grunt before pushing it up again. "One." Carter said with a smirk, watching as Norman's lifting started to become lopsided, he caught the bar and gave him a small glance before releasing it again. "I guess I'll count that as two." He muttered looking back down to Norman whose face was red from exertion. Norman's legs lifted up off the floor as he tried to force the bar up, only getting halfway. Blake moved his arm and heaved the bar up into its proper place. A large smile crossed Carter's face as he watched Norman pant and sit up, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Nice try." Norman gave a slightly annoyed sigh, rather hoping he'd be able to pull it off.

"Do I get something for tryahn?" His accent thickened at the end, Carter looked at him before walked around the bench so he stood in front of Norman. He grabbed the man's face lightly with one hand and leaned forwards kissing him. Norman smiled as he kissed back, grabbing the older man by the hips he stood up and deepened it, half surprised Carter allowed him to take control of the kiss. They moved hurriedly to the bedroom, attached by the mouth as their hands roamed over one another's bodies; Norman's being careful not to touch the wound. All the sexual tension from the past couple days bottling into intense need and desire. They stumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed, Carter broke the kiss to give a small laugh as they resituated themselves on the comfortable object. Norman subconsciously kissed the man while staying between his legs; his only thoughts being on what Carter had taunted in front of him while working out. His hands rubbing his sides and sliding up the tank top Blake had been wearing as an exercise shirt.

They both struggled in removing their shirts, both fumbling to remove the rest of their clothing. Norman kissed Blake down his jaw line, noting that the man had finally trimmed up his beard. Norman pushed his knee against the older man, already noticing how hard he'd been, his eyes trailed down his body and he began to inch down towards the organ he'd grown accustom to feeling inside of him. Norman kissed down his chest and paused at the man's naval, knowing from previous acts the man was actually pretty sensitive there. His fingers curled around the man's hips, he could feel Carter arch into his ministrations and a smile crossed his face as he went even lower. Carter's hand found themselves running through Norman's hair as the man licked the underside of the man's dick. Carter gave out a groan when the younger man didn't continue, his half lidded eyes shifted down to see what the other man was up to. Their eyes locked for a second and Norman leaned forwards and swallowed the man whole in one motion.

"Ah, fuck... Norm." He purred out, causing Norman to grind himself into the mattress, his eyes glanced back up to see Carter leaning his head back with his mouth open. Norman bobbed his head accordingly to what he knew Carter had liked, one hand moved off the lieutenant's hip and began to stroke the base of the man's cock while tending to his sensitive underside with his tongue. Listening to Carter he closed his eyes, stopping when Carter pulled his head up. They both locked eyes and Carter pulled Norman up and kissed the man's neck then trailed up to his ear, currently refusing to kiss the man and taste himself. Norman bit his lip as he began to stroke Carter's length, moving closer and about to straddle the man when Carter stopped him. "There's some lube in the top drawer." He stated while motioning towards his nightstand. Norman's heart pounded in his chest from the realization what Carter meant, Norman looked him in the eyes to make sure he heard right before he moved and reached for the night stand. Opening the drawer he looked in and spotted the lube he was talking about, it was cheap, but it'd work. His couldn't help but notice the rope, blind fold and ball gag that was in there. Ignoring those items - for now, anyway - he moved back to his spot between Carter's legs.

"Ya sure about this?" He asked, desire mixed in with his voice as he watched Carter. The older man nodded as he laid back down, a nervousness taking over as he watched Norm put a little on his fingers. The younger man leaned forwards and stole a kiss from Blake as he lightly slid his fingers between the man's legs. Locating the tiny orifice easily, he kissed Carter while sliding one of his lubed up fingers into his virgin entrance. Excitement fluttered through his stomach as he kissed the man, sliding in the second finger; all while hoping the older man was clean down there. At the intrusion of the second he noticed Carter started to go ridged. "Relax," it was more of a suggestion as he slowly pushed his fingers in to the knuckle, Carter did his best to do as Norman said; then he curled those fingers just right inside of him. Carter gave out a surprised deep throaty moan as he arched his back, pushing against the fingers in approval. Norman continued to grind himself into the mattress at the reaction, a smile crossing his face as a small chuckle escaped the older man.

"Shit, Norm..." He panted, a smile crossing his face as Norman touched there again, getting him used to the sudden wave of pleasure that crashed over him. "No wonder you scream like a girl." Norman gave a small laugh against the man's chest before continuing to finger the man, who eagerly moved against him. Listening to Carter moan and grunt like that was intoxicating, he couldn't help but watch the older man's face as it contorted into a look of satisfying pleasure and desire. Norman shifted forwards, his free hand leaving the older man's hip to put a thin coat of lube on his hardened, weeping, length. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Carter, the man's muscles tightened around him in a dire attempt to keep him there. Carter gave a disapproving moan when the man left him, Norman shifted closer, grabbing the older man by his legs he pushed them further apart. A wild blush crossed Carter's face at the degrading position he found himself in. Somewhere in his mind he tried to fight his curiosity and desire. He went rigid when he felt the appendage at his entrance, Norman kissed the man's neck and rubbed his sides in a gentle reassuring way.

"Relax." it was different this time, the way the word left Norman's mouth was oddly reassuring and Carter found himself doing so eagerly. Norman slowly pushed himself inside of the older man, guiding himself into the man's entrance. Carter closed his eyes and grit his teeth, gripping the man penetrating him he gave out a small noise that was a mix between pleasure and discomfort. Norman bit his lip as he stopped himself from going any farther. He knew Carter was going to be tight but he wasn't expecting it to be so _goddamn_ amazing. He took in a deep breath and looked to Carter's face, Carter panted heavily before looking to Norman then averting his eyes in embarrassment. Norman did a few shallow thrusts, before sinking further into the lieutenant. Carter gave an audible gasp when Norman teasingly brushed against that sweet gland inside of him. Norman used Carter's distracted state to move into a kiss as he continued thrusting, going a bit deeper into the man at a steady pace.

It wasn't that it hurt - in fact when Norman moved those hips just right he swore he was seeing stars - but it was still _uncomfortable_. He could feel the texture of every raised vein, and he couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy the feeling of it; all while being glad it was Norman who was causing him to feel this way. He moved his hands and kissed the younger man, moving against the thrusts, finding the pace Norman had chosen to be somewhat torturous. He leaned his head back with another moan as Norman sheathed himself inside the man's tight orifice, sweat dripping from his brow as he grabbed onto Carter's hips for leverage. It had felt like ages sense he'd been the one on top, he'd been too busy with work to try a real relationship and those he did find himself with preferred to do all the fucking. He pulled out and thrust back in, Carter eagerly moving against him for more pleasure. Norman gave a heavy moan as he leaned his head into Carter's uninjured shoulder, one hand moved off the man's hip and grabbed the sheets by Carter's head. One of Carter's arms gripped onto his shoulder as a way to keep himself grounded as he fully enjoyed the pleasures of being bottomed.

Carter's injured arm moved and twisted slightly as he bucked his hips against a well placed thrust and arched his back off the bed while clutching the sheets, his other hand remained on Norman; digging his fingernails into the younger man's back. He bit his tongue to hold in his whorish moans, all while listening to Norman pant and moan into his neck before kissing the man and picking up his pace. Carter bit his lip as he moved against the man his moans and grunts escaping with each thrust, the intense pleasure becoming too much for the virgin. He gave a deep throaty growl in pleasure as Norman grabbed onto the older man's weeping length, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"_Ah, fuck_!" The amount of pleasure in Carter's voice was almost enough to send him over the edge. The man gave out desperate pants and moans as he moved against another thrust, feeling himself being pushed over the edge with one more jerk of Norman's hands, "_Norm_!" He called out the man's name as he finally fell off the edge, riding out his climax he let go of the younger man and started panting and resting in the sweet aftershock of his orgasm. Norman sat up and bit his lip, Carter's already tight entrance shook and massaged him from his intense finish. He panted and moaned out the man's name as he thrusted one last time inside the man and came. He rode out his own climax before slowly pulling out of the older man; rather glad to discover he was clean. He flopped on the bed next to Carter and tried to catch his breath, a blush took over his face as he realized he came inside Carter without even running it by the man first.

"Ah, jeeze, Cartah, I'm sorry, I never asked if it was okay if I..." He trailed off and Carter finally looked over to the other man with a questioning gaze, then feeling the sickening trickle of the younger man's semen he returned the blush and looked away.

"Norman... if I wasn't prepared for that I wouldn't have let you fuck me." Norman smiled at the older man, whose blush only deepened from the look on his face. "What?" Norman rolled over on his side and gave the older man a quick look over before turning his attention to the cum on his hand. Carter watched the man move his hand and slowly lick the salty substance off his hand, inching closer he straddled one of Carter's legs; Carter propped himself up on his elbows. Norman looked to the man and leaned his head down and began to lick the mess off of Carter's chest and stomach, he smiled when he felt the man's organ stiffen against him. "I'm on top this time." Was Carter's gruff reply as he grabbed Norman by the hips and pulled him into his lap.


	14. Don't Deny We're the Same

A/N;; for those of you following my DA and Tumblr, this is why I have been drawing Baldric so much. Enjoy. :3

Disclaimer; blahbalh

Warning; Baldric being a dick?

Pairing; Blayden

Chapter XIV

Norman slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the feeling of being in Carter's arms, it had always been nice to wake up to this. He'd been nervous that Carter would be distant after last night, from a sort of embarrassment. He still didn't know if the man really did want it or if it was from the pain meds clouding his judgment, a sense of dread washing over him at the thought, he rolled over slight and stretched, feeling an ache run through his arms before dulling out. He wondered how bad the pain would be when Carter got serious about working out. He sat up slowly as to not disturb Carter from sleep, looking to the clock to see what time it was he once more laid back down. He knew he had to go into work and check out Erica's house, knowing they had searched the place pretty well for any clues after his investigation of Denise. A small pang of anxiety hit him when he realized that Abby would be over some time tomorrow. His thoughts were interrupted when Carter's hand found its way to his shoulder, Norman looked over to the man who groaned something in his sleep. Norman looked back towards the clock and shrugged as he moved closer to the man who once more put his arm around him.

"Morning." Came out the man's gruff, tired, voice. Norman yawned before nodding.

"Mornin.'" His eyes slowly shifted to the man's face, some questions from last night were running through his head, it was hard to ignore them. "How come you've never mentioned the lubrication before?" Carter's eyes slowly opened and he looked to Norman's face, unsure how to answer that. In all honesty due to the fact Norman never asked for any, or mentioned that it would be nice if they used some, he never gave it a second thought. He figured the man just liked the feeling of their natural lubricants.

"Do you want to use some next time?" Carter asked arching a brow, really unsure what to say at the moment. Norman opened his mouth then closed it again, not sure what to say. He'd grown accustom to the burning feeling from each time the man plunged balls deep inside of him. He began to enjoy both the pain and pleasure it cause from using saliva and/or the man's precum as some form of lube. But last night when he put some on Blake before he sat in the older man's lap and penetrated himself felt good to. "I... well... maybe sometimes?" Carter nodded and Norman inched a little closer to the man, shifting down slightly so he could rest his head in the shorter male's chest. He really didn't want to go to work today an deal with all of Ash's bullshit. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Carter arched a brow at the question before remembering the dull ache coming from his rear. It didn't hurt -though it was still slightly uncomfortable- and he hardly noticed it until he thought about it.

"No. What think I can't handle it?" Carter asked teasingly causing a smile to cross Norman's face before he looked up to Carter's.

"Just wasn't evah expecting you to go for it." He admitted, though he was very glad he did. Maybe now they'd switch from time to time, a warmth swelled in his belly from the knowledge that Carter allowed him to take his virginity. After all it wasn't something one could give back, and it was always nerve wrecking the first time you did something like this. He felt you needed to have a lot of trust with someone to give them something so simple yet so important.

"You need to go to work." Norman gave a small groan, he'd rather stay here in the warmth of Carter's arms, not go out in a house that reeks of death and search for a card that probably wasn't there. Ash was right, Johnny probably took it with the photos.

"I don't get how you can work with Ash." Carter chuckled at the comment before rolling over on his back, Norman sighed and did the same, knowing he needed to get up and get ready. Even though they both showered last night he found himself thinking about showering again just to clear his mind.

"Not liking him, huh?" Jayden scoffed at the question.

"No. Sometimes I have to entertain myself with the thought of who the bigger asshole is, you or him." Carter smiled as he looked back over to the man.

"It's probably me. People seem to want to shoot me more than him." Norman smiled at the comment before rolling over on his side and looking to the man.

"I don't know, I'd rather shoot Ash."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Searching Erica's house was much like the other three victims, she had absolutely nothing helpful. Norman leaned against a wall and gave an irritated sigh as he pulled off his gloves and rubbed his face. Feeling both mentally and emotionally exhausted. He thought this would be a good idea, but clearly it wasn't they still had nothing. They also had Gary and Simpson checking in on Denise who was really scared about the whole thing. They staked out her work to see if Johnny would come by at all, and so far he hadn't.

"Looks like another dead end." Norman nodded in agreement as Ash walked into the room Norman stood in.

"And there was nothing on their facebook... or whatever else people use." Ash smirked and shook his head.

"There's mention of a Johnny once, and the obvious mention of a photo shoot. But there's no water mark on the pictures they scanned into the computer." Ash said remembering having Gary and Simpson tediously search through their social networks while he and Norman searched the houses. "He clearly knows what he's doing." Norman nodded in frustration, more and more he found himself missing ARI and that wonderful tube of Triptocaine. And more and more he found himself wanting to quit and crawl back to the FBI. His respect for the two older men growing throughout this case.

"Let's check those photos again, there has to be a watermark of some kind." Ash nodded and crossed his arms.

"I've met a few artists who refuse to use watermarks, they claim it ruins the picture or drawing. That it takes your focus away from what they've done and you just focus on it. If this guy is really so artistically inclined to do all this, then he's probably an artist who doesn't use watermarks." Norman found himself irritated with the answer Ash gave him.

"Well I don't here you coming up with ideas!" Norman stated in a frustrated way, using his arms to emphasize his words.

"I figured you being a hot shot FBI agent would help you find all the answers." Irritation filled Norman at the comment.

"What, so you're not even tryahn!" Norman took a step towards Ash and stood his ground. Ash sneered down at Norman as he too took a step forwards, moving a hand he shoved the younger man back.

"Fuck you Norman, while you're getting laid I'm busy bustin' my ass trying to find this guy. While you're reading reports _I'm_ talking to family members of the victims delivering them the worst news they could possibly hear. You have personally talked to one witness without anyone holding your hand, I've done that to mothers and fathers. Don't even get me started on having to tell Alice's boy that she was dead! Just because I don't voice my own investigative thoughts doesn't mean I'm not trying! You think you're doing all the work? That's a fucking _joke_, I've seen you write one thing while I've written every single step we've taken from Brianna to Marissa, to mentioning every tear someone has shed for them." Norman didn't know what to say at the man's outburst, Ash just smirked. "I don't get how a bratty kid like you could ever amount to being the golden child of the FBI, let alone accomplish so goddamn much." The words hurt more than anything physical Ash could have done to him. His pride and need to please and achieve something dwindled down into a loathing self hatred. "Now if we're done here I have to go edit my reports." Ash intentionally slammed his shoulder into Norman's causing the man to stumble off to the side.

The car ride back to the station was silent, only randomly would things from the CB Radio come in and interrupt Norman's self hating thoughts. He felt weak, at least with Tripto he didn't feel anything other than physical pain, he hadn't been used to all these emotions before. He couldn't wait to get back home and find a nice place in Carter's arms. A place where he could forget about the worries of the job and put everything aside, a place where he felt safe. Ash parked the car and got out before walking towards the elevator, not even giving Norman a second glance.

"See you tomorrow."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ride home had to have been worse than the ride back to the station, he swore every song that came on the radio was more depressing then the one before it. Finally he just turned it off, not wanting to feel worse then he already did. He'd never understand why people's words could affect him so harshly; the psychologist in him tried to tell him it was because he craved being praised and accepted by peers due to the fact he'd never achieved it as a child. Giving a heavy sigh he slumped down in his seat, parking the car he turned it off and sat there for about a minute before getting out. His eyes scanned the area, still surprised he hadn't seen Hunter's van in a while he slipped out of the car. Heading to the house he unlocked it an walked in, wondering what Carter was up to. He smiled at the sight of seeing Carter asleep on the couch, the remote in one hand the other resting on his stomach. He walked into the bedroom and began to take off his uniform, slipping into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt he walked back over to the man who was on the couch and sat down where he had room. The motion stirring Carter, he watched as the older man groaned and stretched coming to with a yawn he looked down to Norman then over to the TV.

"How was work?" Sleep slurred the man's voice as he slowly sat up and shifted, allowing Norman to sit closer, the younger man took advantage of Carter now sitting up and laid down on the couch, using the man's lap as a pillow.

"I have finally confirmed Ash is a bigger asshole then you." He said while relaxing against the older man, enjoying the ability to basically melt on the couch. Carter laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch he then rested his chin in his hand. The other hand moved to rest on Norman's shoulder as the man curled up next to him.

"What did he do?" The question was interrupted by a knock on the door. Carter looked to his watch and furrowed his brows, wondering who would be at his house at six 'o clock at night. Norman groaned as he lifted his head allowing Carter to go answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant, is Norman here? I'd like to speak with him." Norman's face drained of color and a fear gripped him at the man's voice, he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. What could Baldric possibly want to see him for? He quit, he wasn't going back. He thought he made that clear. He thought that was why Hunter was gone!

"Why?" There was harsh tone in Carter's voice, it seemed protective, his stomach did a flip at the sound before bottoming out. Once more becoming gripped with that fear, thinking to the threat Hunter received to keep him as an Agent.

"Well, my wife and I were going out to a Restaurant around here, and she reminded me I owed Jayden dinner. Tiffany insists you _both_ join us." The smile on Baldric's face reminded Carter of the children story of the Monkey and the Crocodile, his eyes shifted towards the car where he could see the long brown hair of a woman, who seemed to be yelling into her cell phone, he could only imagine how messed up and evil she could be to stay with a man like Baldric.

"Not interested." Carter said harshly about to close the door, Baldric's hand shot out and stopped it, shoving it open a bit more as he leaned forwards invading Carter's personal space in the process.

"It's not negotiable, Carter, now put on something nice." The smile was forced this time, and Carter could feel his heart in his throat, he'd heard about Baldric from Norman, how cruel he could be and what he's done and is capable of doing. The scars on his face permanent reminders that Baldric was anything but a nice person. All of it reminded him of something out of a conspiracy movie, but he'd seen the fear in Norman's eyes and he wasn't going to test how much was true about Baldric. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

"Fine." Came the annoyed response, turning around he headed towards the bedroom and motioned Norman to follow.

"Was that really Baldric at the door?" He asked in silent fear, while wondering what his old director wanted from him.

"Yeah, his wife and he insist on taking us for dinner... I can't believe that pricks married." Norman rubbed his face as he flopped on the bed in defeat before bringing his knees up to his chest. "At least he's taking us somewhere public." Carter said to try and reassure Norman that nothing bad was going to happen. Norman just laughed at that, finally gaining the courage to get up and get dressed, knowing Baldric, and Tiffany, he knew they were going out to some fancy place. He threw on a grey suit, and forced Carter into a black suit he'd found in the man's closet. Both of them finally reappeared to find Baldric leaning against his car smiling in through the window - which had been rolled down - at his wife. Standing up right Baldric motioned them towards him, he stepped forwards and opened the back car door of his black Panamera Turbo S Porsche. "It's fine, we'll follow you." Carter said in a stubborn voice, he watched Baldric chuckle before smiling brightly back at him.

"No, no... Agent Jayden.. no forgive me. Norman and I have much to catch up on." Norman already felt sick to his stomach just from the way Baldric had addressed him. The look in his eyes did nothing to settle him down, Norman looked over to Carter for a second before tugging on his sleeve while heading to the car. Carter waited a moment then followed, Baldric stopped Carter by resting his hand on the man's wounded shoulder. Baldric leaned his head close to the man's ear keeping that damn sadistic smile on his face. "Watch yourself lieutenant, you're here on my terms this time." The statement sent chills down his spine but he stayed silent, along with doing his best to keep a straight face as Baldric squeezed is wound. "Are we understood."

"Yes." Carter grunted out as pain shot through his entire arm and neck.

"Good." Baldric said freeing the man from his grip before walking away and getting in the driver's seat. Grinding his teeth Blake finally got in the car and slammed the door, earning a glare from Baldric through the rearview mirror. The only noise coming from inside the car was Tiffany talking to someone on the phone, he watched her hand motions as the conversation escalated into an argument. He'd yet to see her face, but he doubted Baldric could really get anyone special, she was probably just some old hag. He watched in an irritated fashion as she let out a heavy sigh, calming herself down.

"I already told you. You need to investigate him." Carter arched a brow at the words that left her mouth, her hand moved down and she put it on top of Baldric's. "No I don't care! You know why I can't do it, it's obvious why I can't. That's why I'm contacting you to investigate him. He has to have fucked up at some point." Another pause, Carter looked over to Norman; who was paler than usual. He had begun fidgeting, which made Carter wonder what was going on in the ex-agents head. "Now do your work, or so help me..." She trailed off, "Bye." With that her hand left Baldrics and she hung up and put away her phone. "I apologize for that. I work with idiots."

"It's fine." Norman stated, Carter saw Tiffany shift but because he was behind her he couldn't get a good look at her face.

"How've you been Norman?" Carter tried to place her accent, it wasn't one he'd been able to fully recognize, it was southern of some sort.

"Good, yourself?" Carter noticed how Norman seemed to be calming down by talking to Tiffany, so maybe she wasn't that bad.

"I'm doing great." Carter couldn't help but notice Baldric just ran a stop sign. So many delightful thoughts of arresting and beating the man filled his head; though he knew he wouldn't get farther than a comment, shit even a comment made him wonder how fast Baldric could turn his life upside down. So instead he bit his tongue, both of them exchanging a glare through the mirror making Carter only realize he'd done it on purpose. "Oh, and please forgive my Husband, he's very rude sometimes, I'm Tiffany." She directed the comment to Carter she awkwardly turned to shake his hand, still not being able to see her face he shook her hand hello, holding onto it firmly but not too hard for he didn't want to hurt her.

"Carter." Was his gruff reply, he could see her pink lips curl into a smile as she nodded before looking ahead.

"Nice to meet you." Carter was surprised she could sound so kind, he imagined her to be some horrible monster for being able to put up with Baldric. Speaking of whom he couldn't help but notice how much of a liar the man was. They seemed to be heading into a nicer area of the city that was actually not even close to his house. Baldric wound up circling an area next to a park before parking on the street behind a few people. Once satisfied with the spot he parked the car and turned it off before the three men got out. Baldric looked back to the two others and stood up straight, moving around the car he opened his passenger side door he helped Tiffany out of the car. To be honest Carter found himself impressed, she was either way younger then Baldric or she aged well. She had long brown hair with natural grey and honey highlights, her bright green eyes stood out through her dark eyeliner and mascara, her matching green dress also made them pop. He never expected a man like Baldric to make such a catch. The four of them moved to the sidewalk and followed Baldric and Tiffany; who were holding hands as they headed down the street. Tiffany watched people walk in and out of the park with some sort of longing in her eyes, Carter then looked to Baldric who had begun talking; Norman walking as close to Blake as possible their hands randomly brushing and Carter couldn't help but feel the urge to hold the younger man's hand. Instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I've been told this place is amazing, hopefully they were right. Oh and, don't worry about cost or anything, we'll be paying." It was a jab at Carter, who easily caught on and glared daggers into the back of Baldric's head. They walked a long stretch of sidewalk and Blake saw the building they were heading to. It was a tall library styled building with a fancy golden door, two signs were located on either side that had cursive writing that said 'Barclay Prime.' Immediately Blake found himself feeling out of place, and they hadn't even entered yet.

Once inside Carter could feel his mouth beginning to water, the aroma of varies meats, washing over him as they walked over to the host who had just finished jotting down the name of the party of two that was in front of them. "Baldric, party of four." Tiffany announced with a smile, the host looked down to his list then smiled as he motioned for another worker to take his place.

"Yes, of course right this way." They all followed the tall lanky male who held with him rather fancy menus, during their journey to the lavishing dining area Carter couldn't help but look to the meals and appetizers men and woman were currently eating, his hunger only increasing. The host directed them to their seats, Baldric and Tiffany sat on a mint green booth seat, and Norman and Carter sat opposite them on cream colored seats, that were surprisingly more comfortable then they looked. Getting their menu's the Host decided to take drink orders.

"We'll have a bottle of Chateau de Sancerre," she paused then looked to the two men, "unless you were interested in something else." Norman shook his head before looking to Blake; who was thinking about being a dick and also getting the most expensive drink on the list, but decided he'd stay sober for this. Not getting any objections she looked back to the host, "We'll also take some water."

"I will be back shortly." Norman watched the man leave before looking back to the menu.

"What do you want, Derek? I'm not coming back to the agency." Norman stated in as firm a voice as he could. Tiffany leaned over and whispered in Baldric's ear, smiling she stood up and started to walk away, giving the two men a small 'excuse me.'

"Yeah, about that, Norman." Baldric reached into his suit's jacket pocket and pulled out a thick orange envelope before setting it on the table and sliding it in front of the younger man. "You know that it's not true." Baldric once more gave that large crocodile smile, Norman grabbed onto Blake's hand from under the table. His eyes were locked on the envelope but he made no move to take it. He knew exactly what was in there, it was his contract, the large completely legal file that was his entire life, the one he eagerly signed away to join the ARI project. Baldric leaned forwards and grabbed the envelope, opening it Norman tightened his grip on Carter.

"I know what it says." Baldric ignored him as he pulled out the thick packet of papers, he flipped it open to the last page and set it in front of Carter.

"He doesn't." The man said with a smirk, he watched the host come back with a pitcher of water and the bottle of wine. Carter leaned forwards in curiosity as he picked up the paper and looked to the highlighted area; the papers obviously only being a copy. The host gave all of them a glass of water, before opening the wine; which only went into Norman and Tiffany's glasses. Baldric asked for more time on the orders and the man left them in silence. "You seem confused lieutenant." Baldric stated before taking a drink of his water and leaning back in his seat. He watched Tiffany walk back over and sit down. Clearing her throat, Norman couldn't help but notice most of the people in the room started to leave, his heart sinking at the recognition of the men and woman who stayed in the room; all their eyes falling on the table that seated the four of them.

"What the fuck are you playing at." Blake almost hissed out the statement as he slammed the contract down on the table, causing some of the water to spill; both Norman and Tiffany saved their wine.

"Carter." Norman said in a small warning tone, his eyes shifting from the angry man to the group of agents that sat in the dining room.

"There's no way this is legal!" Carter said as he pointed to the papers in front of him, Baldric just chuckled as he leaned back in the booth, putting his arm around Tiffany who continued to scan over the menu.

"I can assure you, that paper is more legal then anything you've ever done, lieutenant." Blake sneered at the man, his eyes falling back to the paper.

"You set them up to die for a goddamn experiment. You made them sign their lives away to you!"

"I assure you, Carter, Norman eagerly consented to this. We had lawyers work together to find every loop whole in the American constitution to create this entirely legal documenta-"

"You never told them this was going to kill them. You tricked them-"

"Me asking them to sign these papers is no different from you beating a confession out of your suspects!" Baldric raised his voice, causing the whole room to go silent. Derek's smile grew as he leaned forwards in his seat a smug look on his face. "Oh we know all about that Carter. We know all about you, from the abusive father to the mother who abandoned you for drugs."

"Fuck you!" Carter snapped about to grab onto Baldric and beat the pricks face in, until he heard the sound of guns being cocked and trained on him. Instead the man settled for slamming his fist into the table. "You're a fucking coward, Derek!"

"Coward? Well, remind yourself that I'm a coward while I'm sending condolences to your sister, at your funeral when we kill you. You know, if Norman doesn't fulfill his part of the contract." Norman gave a shaky gasp, Carter's eyes went slightly wide at the statement Norman once more grabbed the older man for support.

"You can't." Norman whispered out, too scared and anxious to think straight.

"Sure I can, he knows too much anyway. Just like the lawyers who made up this contract. All dead by the way." Norman looked over to Tiffany with a pleading in his eyes.

"How can you sit by while he does this! You're the Vice President of Federal Affairs, you should stop this!" Tiffany gave a small chuckle after she took another sip of her wine. A large smile crossed her face, that simple action allowing Carter to see how truly _ugly_ Tiffany really was.

"Norman, sweetie, you should know by now. The federal system is very politically motivated. They don't _care_ about the people and their rights, so long as Baldric keeps the men with money happy and his people do their job he has nothing to worry about." Carter began to feel the same sickness build up in him that Norman did.

"How long do we have." Carter asked; his throat was dry from fear, though he did his best to hide that and keep a straight face.

"I'm being nice and giving you an extra day." He looked over to Norman with a smile. "You will be back in the agency in eighty days. If you're not in Washington by noon, _on_ the eightieth day from now, I will have Hunter dispose of Carter. And if he doesn't have the balls to do it, I'll do it myself." Baldric once more leaned back in his chair. "Oh, and believe me when I say you're going to wish Hunter has the ability to pull the trigger." Norman bit his tongue and nodded his head, his decision to go back already made.

"You're going to kill him." Carter said, knowing that Norman couldn't go back to DC. "That shit is killing him! You don't even _care_!" Baldric rubbed his jaw and smiled.

"You're right, I don't care. But that's not the point. Norman has a contract, he's _bound_ by that." He pointed to the contract as he smiled at Carter. "If I let Norman walk away from this what message am I sending to the rest of the team? Thos who had the ability to make it through the project might try to do the exact same thing. And really how much has Norman helped without ARI?" Carter grit his teeth, he was disgusted by the man that he sat with.

"Norman doesn't need that." Baldric smiled before looking over to Norman.

"Yes he does. I can see it in his eyes, he's wanted to use ARI since he quit it. And you know why? Because Norman is weak."

"I'm not weak." Norman stated defensively, highly annoyed by the fact Baldric talked about him like he wasn't in the room. Yet that same self loathing from earlier wormed it's way into his stomach; Derek only chuckled.

"Norman, Norman, Norman, I'm sorry to bring this to your attention, but you're the one with the most logged ARI time. You're always in ARI, since you've had it you haven't been able to stop, you're also the one who got the most tripto, if you weren't so damn efficient at your job I'd cut you back to a certain amount. Honestly now, how many clues have you found on your current case?" Norman's heart sank at the question, he found himself to be lost with this entire thing. He wanted the device back, he missed it, he missed the pain and hardships it brought him, he also missed the drug. But he also wanted Carter, then again staying here would make him lose Carter forever, his only concern was he'd lose Carter if he went back to tripto. He couldn't drive down to Carter through withdrawals to stay clean, and not taking it would fuck his mind over. At Norman's silence Baldric gave a small nod, "Nothing?" He asked Norman looked to the contract then back to the man. The pathetic look on his face was enough for Baldric to be satisfied. "That's what I thought." Baldric mused before taking another drink of his water.

"What if I solve this case without it?" Baldric looked to Norman for a second and smiled.

"You want to bargain? There's nothing you can offer me that I don't already have." Baldric said with a smile, Tiffany looked from her menu to take a sip of her wine her eyes somewhat full of sympathy.

"Now, now, dear, don't be cruel." He looked to her for a second before giving Norman his attention.

"It's not cruel, honey, I already have his life, there's nothing left to offer." Norman ran a hand through his hair trying to think of something to bargain with, something that he had that was more valuable than his life. "Unless you have anything to add... I believe we're done here."

"You drag us out here, threaten us, and you're going to make us leave without a ride?" Carter growled out in irritation. Derek smiled cruelly.

"You can walk." Tiffany hit the man with the back of her hand before motioning a woman over to them. She was tall and had her red hair pulled back in a pony tail, she wore a female suit and had an almost military appearance about her.

"Cybil, would you take Mr. Jayden and Mr. Blake home?"

"Of course, ma'am." She said before turning her attention to the men. "Follow me." She said while heading to the door leading out of the dining area, Carter and Norman stood up to follow.

"Why not take your leash with you." Carter picked up the contract and gave it one good look before throwing it back on the table, hitting Baldric's water and knocking it down; causing water to spill all over him. Baldric stood up and glared down at his suit before looking to Carter in obvious irritation. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, _Carter_." The name was laced with pure, awesome, horror. Carter just smirked as he pushed Norman in front of him and started to leave.

"I could say the same to you, _Derek_." Norman actually wasn't sure which one of them came off as more menacing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman had seen Cybil around a lot, she was always a very reserved person. Only time he ever saw emotions from her was during the ARI project, and as far as he was concerned she didn't use it nearly as much as most of the other agents. Norman awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his eyes slowly trailing over to the younger woman.

"How've you been?" He finally asked, wanting to release some tension, and make it so the small space in the car wasn't so quiet. He felt awkward being in the passenger's seat, but it was the way Cybil insisted they sat, though he supposed that was mostly because sitting behind her seat was a brief case which he assumed was filled with triptocaine, and a massive amount of paperwork. She took in a deep breath then slowly let out while looking to Carter through the rearview mirror then back ahead.

"Fine." There was another pause before Cybil gave a heavy sigh. "I don't get what's with you Norman. You have some sort of death wish I swear. I know we don't know each other well, and it's not my place to butt in..." She gave him a side glance before leaning back and relaxing into her seat. "But, come on, do you really think standing up to Baldric is a good idea? I mean _where_ does anyone get the idea that it's a smart thing to do? What possessed you to try and defy him?" Norman furrowed his brows before looking back to her.

"I shouldn't be afraid of him or take his bullshit, he tricked us into using a device that's going to kill us."

"He never told you to use it every day, Norman!" She looked over him with an irritated glare. "You're the one who continued to put on the glasses, he didn't make you do that. He never held a gun to your head, you just did it. Excessively so." Carter looked from her to Norman a small smirk crawling across his face.

"She has a point, Norman." He mused, only earning a glare from the younger man.

"But, he..." He stammered off, she had a point, he never forced him to put on the glass, he never forced him to snort triptocaine and his life away.

"Only one you can blame for this mess is you. You signed the papers, you used ARI and tripto, and you're the one being stubborn about the whole thing." She pulled in front of Carter's house and gave the two a sympathetic look before looking back ahead. "It was nice meeting you Carter." She said before looking back over to Norman. "Good luck with all of this." She said with a small smile, Norman nodded before giving a thanks under his breath and leaving the car, watching her drive away.

"She seems like a better friend then Hunter..." Carter muttered with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I have to go back." Carter shook his head as he turned Norman to fully face him; grabbing him by the shoulders.

"You're going to die if you go back there."

"And you're going to die if I stay here!" Carter gave a heavy sigh as he lead the man inside the house, to the couch, making him sit down. "I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me."

"It's a scare tactic." Norman looked up at the man with slight irritation.

"It's not a scare tactic, Cartah! He's serious! He's going to kill you!" Carter sighed as he sat down, knowing it was true. He just, well... wished it wasn't.

"You can't just go back." Carter said stubbornly, knowing that Norman would go back to ARI, and go back to Tripto, that Baldric would just let him rot away till he was nothing. The thing that pissed him off most was that Baldric didn't even care.

"Then what! What am I suppose to do! We can't run from this, we can't avoid them! Hunter killed people for a living _before_ he was a serial killer. And Baldric... He doesn't have those scars because he thinks they're pretty." Carter looked to the panicked male next to him.

"Look, why don't we just think about this and talk about it later. I have other things to think about right now, like the fact my sister will be here tomorrow. Let's worry about this when she leaves." Carter said while rubbing his face, his shoulder was starting to bug him. "Fuck, I'm starving... want some pizza?" Norman looked over to the man rather surprised he could blow the whole thing off so easily, especially because his life was in danger. Knowing not to argue he just shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Carter half glared at him before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Too bad, you're eating anyway."


	15. Devil's Little Sister

A/N;; KELLY Y U ALWAYS IN MY HEAD! lol I swear. XD

I guess great minds really do think a like. And thank you for the reviews, they really do help me continue with this. Haha...ha... So yeah enjoy. :D

Disclaimer;; ...

Warning;; Sex, torture, murder, drama.

Pairing;; Blayden... I have recently discovered they are also called "Jayke"... I don't know why but I think that's really fucking cute...

Chapter XV

Norman ran a hand through his hair as he stretched in the bed, about to lean back until he watched Carter walk in with a towel around his waist. The man slowly walking over and discarding the towel, a smile and blush on his face as he moved onto the bed and straddled the younger man, leaning forwards, bringing him into a kiss. Norman smiled as Carter cupped his face and deepened the kiss, Norman's arms wrapping around Carter's neck and pulling him closer. They broke the kiss for air and Norman couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned back.

"So being threatened gets you off now?" A smile crossed Carter's face as he moved his hands and slid one down the front of Norman's boxer-briefs.

"Isn't it customary to end a stressful day with sex?" He mused while kissing Norman's neck, the younger man purring with approval.

"Mmm, then why did we have such a long break?" Carter gave a small chuckle as he leaned over and grabbed the lube Norman had left out from last night, handing it to Norman he inched down more and helped the man slide off his boxers.

"I haven't been stressed, I've been watching TV, and reading... besides you turned me down that one time." Carter stated between kisses, Norman finding himself loving the more gentle pace Carter had been taking. Perhaps it was because the man was submitting again, that this was his way of consenting to it. Norman watched the older man a smile crossing his face as he put some lube on his fingers, Carter about to move off him he grabbed Carter's hip and looked him in the face.

"Stay here." He mused the blush deepening on Carter's face as Norman pulled him a bit closer inching back himself so he was leaning against the beds headrest. He slipped his hand between Carter's already spread legs, while moving his hand off Carter's hip to pull him into another kiss. Carter rested his hands on his shoulders as Norman slid in a finger, Carter tightened his grip becoming a little tense at the intrusion. "Relax." Norman reminded him.

"Sorry..." The word left Carter's mouth without him thinking about it, he furrowed his brows slightly wondering why he'd apologized but ignored it and continued his thought. "Just an awkward angle." Carter muttered under his breath as Norman pushed the digit in further.

"It's worth it." The sound of his voice made Carter shiver as he shifted slightly in his place of straddling Norman. Hovering over him so the man could stretch him before the real show began. Norman's hand trailed down the man's back and down over his ass, where he grabbed it and spread him apart more to give himself better access while sliding in a second finger in. The feeling causing Carter to jerk forwards and break the kiss, Norman moved his fingers just right and pressed against the man's prostate causing a moan to leave his throat as he leaned his head back and rocked into Norman's hand. Norman's free one continued to grope and knead Carter's ass causing the older man to bite his bottom lip and tighten his grip on Norman's shoulders. "Cartah, you need to relax. I don't want to hurt you." The man said while staring up at the man between half lidded eyes, Carter slowly let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

It was odd being put in this situation, he had always been so used to being in control, and now he was completely at Norman's mercy. He supposed that's how it was last night as well, but he'd never really thought about it till those fingers continued their assault. The younger man having some sort of determination in his eyes, Carter broke eye contact in embarrassment as he shamefully rocked into the hands that had been touching him. Norman enjoyed the show from where he sat, watching Carter grind against his hand was causing his already hardened length to become painful. He'd love to remove his fingers and lower Carter down on his neglected length, but he wanted to show Carter how great it was after the first orgasm. He bit his lip and smiled slightly as Carter's hands gripped his shoulder a bit more forcefully as he rocked against him.

"Ah, _fuck_," Carter leaned his head forwards resting it in the crook of Norman's neck as he continued to move against the man's hand. Panting against the man as he assaulted his prostate with those wonderfully long fingers of his. Norman shifted uncomfortable from his neglected erection, half tempted to jerk himself off as he watched Carter move against his ministrations. Carter gave a surprised gasp when Norman slid in a third finger, stretching him a bit wider, and pushing those fingers deeper. "Shit, Norm." There was an urgency in his voice as his hips snapped hard against Norman's, persistent fingers. To be honest Carter wasn't sure of how much more of this none stop pleasure he could take, the feeling only increasing when full realization of how out of control he was of this situation sank in. He panted heavily and gave a sharp moan as Norman leaned forwards and took his length into his mouth. The hand that had been obsessing over Carter's ass moving to help him pleasure the man's throbbing cock. Those fingers continued their assault and Carter moved against both the man's hand and mouth, finding himself to be in what he'd imagined heaven to be. When he believed in that shit as a kid anyway.

"Norm..." he moaned out his hips moving at an unrhythmic pace, his fingers were digging into Norman's shoulders as he huffed and puffed from the unyielding pleasure. "Ah, _fuck_, Norman." He moaned out the man's name, his muscles clenching slightly as he neared his release; a little too soon for his taste. "Shit, I'm gonna.." He trailed off with deep moans and a throaty growl of pleasure. With one more touch of his prostate, and a well placed lick Blake fell off the edge exclaiming it by moaning out Norman's name. Slowly Norman pulled his fingers out of the older man, and his head away the man's softening length as he swallowed the cum in his mouth. Carter smiled as he sat down on Norman's thighs, catching his breath before looking back to the younger man. "Guess that was worth it." He said with a small chuckle. Norman smiled as he leaned forwards and stole a kiss from the man.

"Can I still." He finished the question by shifting under the man causing his erection to touch Carter's flaccid length. Carter smirked as he moved once more about to get off the man till Norman caught him by the hips again. "Like this." He said while getting the lube from his hand onto his length in a hurried fashion. A nervousness coming over Carter as he found himself hovering over the younger man before being slowly lowered down. Carter gasped and once more clutched Norman's shoulders as the man penetrated him. His still swollen prostate being assaulted as Norman completely sheathed himself inside Carter, reaching places he couldn't get last time. Carter gave a mix of a groan and moan as he jerked up slightly so the man wasn't in so deep. "Sorrah, did I hurt you." Carter replied with a shake of the head, a deep blush on his face from the question. In fact Norman being so deep felt pretty fucking good, but he still found the situation to be embarrassing, not as bad as when Norman was fingering him, but pretty close. At least in this position he knew he had his control, and perhaps that was why he was so hesitant, he'd be the one basically fucking himself, his blush deepened and he rested his head back in the crook of Norman's neck. Kissing him there as he started to move, slow at first to get a good feel of the position he was in. Norman's hands had found themselves back on Carter's hips, helping him move them in the perfect way to enjoy every inch of Norman's cock.

"Fuck, Norm." He gave a small chuckle followed by a moan as the man thrusted up into him, he rode out the movement. Sweat dripped form the older man's brow as he eagerly rocked himself into Norman's movement, the younger man kissing his neck and chest before forcing him into another kiss, this time going back to a bruising kiss as Carter moved his hands and gripped Norman's face. Using his motions to take control of the situation as he moved up and down the man's dick. Carter blinked as he found the man move and rotate them both so he was on his back. His eyes widened in shock before he gave Norman an impressed smile, not even noticing that Norman's fingers intertwined with his own, before forcing it into the mattress by his shoulder. He bucked his hips against the man and wrapped his legs around Norman's hips throwing his head back with a shuddering moan. His second hand reaching for himself as he once again began to near release, the intense feeling of pleasure washing him over way too quick. Norman caught that hand too, being careful not to hurt his injured shoulder as he pushed the hand into the bed. Carter arched under him, yet no noise left his mouth. Norman looked to Carter's face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open soft pants and shuddering whimpers escaped as he found himself lost in a world of pleasure he'd never been before.

Norman gave a moan as he leaned his head into Carter's chest, thrusting a bit harder and deeper. One of his hands leaving Carter's - which quickly grabbed and fisted the sheets - his now free hand moved to the man's hip as he picked up his pace. "Jesus, Cartah..." the younger man moaned out his eyes shifted up to the man's face, Carter's pleasure filled eyes slowly shifted to him from behind heavy lids, a deep moan escaping his lips. Norman gave one last snap of his hips and a cry in pleasure as both he and Carter reached their limit. Carter giving one more arch of his back as he moved against Norman's well placed thrust, cumming on himself as the younger man filled him with his seed. Norman thrust a few more times into the panting man, slowly pulling out and flopping on his back next to him. They both caught their breath and rested in the sweet aftershocks of their orgasm, Carter still tingled everywhere Norman had touched him. With a small smile he sat up an started to get off the bed, motioning for the man to follow them as they headed to the bathroom for a shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He'd noticed that lack of tripto had helped him to have frequent nightmares. If he wasn't running from something he was being tormented by the ghosts of his past, or now, thanks to Baldric, he was running as fast as he could to Carter. He knew he was in this facility somewhere, or at least that's what his mind was telling him. He heard the older man curse loudly, pain and anger laced into his voice, Norman's heart sank as he ran as fast as he could towards the noise. An agonizing scream pierced through the still air, one that made him wince and fear for the man he'd been living with. The man he'd grown to trust and care for greatly, and now the man that was being tortured by his old director.

It was hard to remember this was a dream, the burning in his lungs and legs felt as real as the fear coursing through him. He came to a stop in a fork in the dark, dank, halls, pacing back and forth and praying to whatever God might hear him that Carter's location would become known to him, so he could save the man from endless torment. He was graced with another scream, taking in a shaky breath he ran towards the noise. "Fucking, asshole!" the insult was laced with so much pain it almost made him sick. He shoved through the thick metal door, drawing his gun and aiming it as his sadistic director. Carter was tied into a chair with various different tools sticking out of his chest and legs. Baldric just smiled at him, the light in the room making his brown eyes look red.

"Nice of you to join us." Baldric's sentence was punctuated by a hand grabbing Norman's wrist and twisting the gun out of it. Hunter kicked Norman in the back of the knee and brought him down to the ground, pressing a gun hard against the back of Norman's head. Baldric chuckled so low he could feel it in his chest, the man then grabbed Carter by his bruised, bloody, face and tilted his head back. Carter was seething up at his demented captor, grimacing as Baldric forced open his eye, slowly bringing a knife towards it

"No!" Norman yelled struggling hard against Hunter's grasp, knowing the man wouldn't shoot him. Baldric ignored the man's protest as he brought the knife closer to Carter's defiant, beautiful, blue eye. "No! No! Stop!" Bile built up in his throat from the image flashing before his eyes, the helplessness he felt as Hunter held him so firmly he couldn't even move. The frustration building as no matter how hard he swung his elbow back to shove Hunter off of him it was like he was barely trying, just earning a deep chuckle from the man as he stared at Carter's fear lace face and the knife that threatened to turn him into a Cyclops.

He didn't know what woke him up, the hoarse scream that left Carter's burning throat, or the sight of Baldric scooping out Blake's eye. It was so vivid and horrifying, he buried his face into Carter's chest and hugged himself closer to the man. Both having fallen asleep in each other's arms, their legs were intertwined. Slowly the horrible nightmare vanished into the recess of his mind, his eyes slowly moved to Carter when he felt the man's large hand on his face, his thumb moving and wiping away a tear Norman didn't know was there.

"What's wrong?" Came out the man's tired and concerned voice, having woken up a few times from Norman shifting and mumbling under his breath, along with squeezing him to the point of it being on the borderline of painful. Norman moved his hand and rolled on his back in embarrassment, slipping his other arm out from under Carter and ignoring the tingling sensation of it being asleep he wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Nothing..." Carter moved so he was comfortably on his side, resting his head in his hand he looked sleepily up at Norman.

"Bullshit." he yawned out, Norman turned his head and yawned as well before looking back to Carter.

"Just... a bad dream is all." Carter's brows furrowed only slightly pleased by the answer, not wanting to push however he dropped his arm and leaned over, wrapping his arm around Norman he pulled the man back into him. Norman's eyes widened in surprise as the man pulled him so that his back was against Carter's strong scarred chest. Norman relaxed a bit as Carter shifted against him, the younger man jolting slightly at the feeling of Carter's morning erection against him. Carter chuckled into Norman's ear causing the man to blush.

"Jesus, Norm, you act like it's never touched you before." Norman gave a slightly irritated sigh as Carter moved again, enjoying the feeling of his clothed erection rubbing against Norman's ass.

"So are you going to dry hump me, or go to bed?" Norman asked sarcastically, the man gave a small chuckle against the back of his neck.

"Maybe both." Carter muttered kissing Norman's neck, causing the man to shiver. A small smile crossing his face as he thought about a statistic he'd heard a long time ago; about how the male sex drive usually dies down after the age of twenty eight. If that was the case he couldn't imagine how much of a horny bastard Blake must have been before and during twenty eight. Yet feeling the man kissing the back of his neck and reach down the front of his boxer-briefs caused his own erection to throb with need.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He tightened his grip on her mouth as she tried to scream, her thrashing stopping as he slammed the back of her head against the corner of the wall. He held her there watching her body fall limp before he removed his gloved hand from her mouth, watching her collapse to the floor. He took in a deep breath and put a hand on the wall, leaning on it to get his breathing under control. It hadn't worked as he planned, instead of the woman being alone she had a friend over, one he wasn't prepared for, one that walked in on him taking pictures of his victim's lifeless corpse, having been disturbed by the sound of Johnny's voice as he spoke to dead woman.

She had been in the other room when he snuck in through the bedroom window that was _always_ open; where he then murdered her friend while she was sleeping. Looking to the unconscious female he grumbled under his breath as he leaned down and slit her throat, dragging her bleeding and twitching body over to the bed where her friend was laying, dragging her up onto the item he looked them both over. Trying to think how to pose them, the second body posing as a slight problem. Walking over to his duffel bag he knelt down and shifted through it, trying to find something he could use to properly pose both bodies. His face was stinging from being scratched by the woman he wasn't expecting to be there, the one that shouldn't have been there. Standing up he gave a frustrated yell and kicked over the night stand by the bed, watching as it collapsed and broke the lamp that rested on it. The book, reading glasses, and cup of water spilling all over the floor. He stared at the items before looking back to the two friends.

The idea in his mind wasn't what most would consider 'appropriate' especially given the circumstance he wasn't aware of their relation. He chuckled to himself, wondering why he should even care as he walked over to his models and began removing their clothes. The work being tedious as he thought about how much clothes some woman could wear, his mood taking a dive as he pulled a second shirt off the woman who wasn't even supposed to be there. Tossing the items harshly to the floor he focused on the woman he did want to kill and began stripping her, leaving her in her bra and underwear while having the friend be naked.

"You always have to have so many, goddamn, friends, Chelsea." he hissed under his breath as he dragged the friend up so she straddled Chelsea. The anonymous woman began to slouch forwards and he caught her, making her sit up straight, groaning to himself when he realized he never grabbed the tape. Allowing her to fall into Chelsea's chest he walked back to the bag and grabbed the tape and scissors, being careful not to get his gloves stuck to the material he applied some to the bottom of Chelsea's cold hand, forcing the friend to sit up again he put the hand on her thigh, the other he made them intertwine fingers, crawling on the bed - to get a better angle on what he was doing - he moved the friends hand so it was slipping under Chelsea's bra. He moved them more so that the two were facing each other, both their mouths hung open from having been screaming when they died. Yet the slack in their jaw making it look as if they were panting.

Sighing in aggravation he held the friend in a perfect state, waiting for her to stiffen so he could take the pictures. It seemed like the longest time before he felt safe enough to let go, moving back to see the hands he slowly peeled off the tape, deciding to leave the ones in their palms there. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his back and neck before relocating his camera. Taking photos from different angles he jumped off the bed - for a second time - and set his camera down, where he then began the chore of searching the house for photos and cleaning everything he'd touched.

Meeting with his duffel bag in the room a few hours later, wincing from the pain of getting sweat into the scratches on his face. His eyes locked on the friend and he walked over in slight rage pulling out his knife he ripped her hand out of her friends and cut all over her fingers off. His eyes shot to her dead ones and he gave a soft laugh as he looked to the digits he now held in his gloved hands. His eyes falling on the tips of fingers that had his skin and blood under them. Looking around he picked up his duffel bag and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing the bleach spray bottle he twisted the top off, looking inside he stuffed the fingers in it. closing the lid he shook it before placing it back perfectly where he found it. He picked up a key he'd found from off the counter, zipped up the duffel bag and walked out of the house. Smiling to himself as he locked the door before stuffing the key under the mat. Taking off the gloves he stuffed them into the side pocket of the duffel bag with the others. Before taking off finding himself being both satisfied and irritated as he walked down the sidewalk, moving his hand he touched the spot on his cheek and winced with a hiss of pain from the sting.

He put his head down as he walked through the streets, stopping in front of a newspaper kiosk when he saw the headline of the newest batch; '_Philadelphian Sculptor strikes Again_' seeing a photo of one of his models he walked over and picked it up, giving the man the money as he walked away with the item. His eyes scanned over the article before coming back to the name of the person that wrote it, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Madison Paige." the name rolled off his tongue as he folded the paper and continued his journey to his storage unit, unsure how he'd explain the scratches on his face if he ran into anyone he knew. Speaking of which he needed to come up with a lie, what the hell was he going to tell Chamberlin; the man he was supposed to meet in a few hours.

Hailing a cab he went to his storage unit, paying the man he climbed out of the cab and made his way through the maze he'd grown accustom to. The walk seemed to take longer each time he made it, maybe it was the weight of the bag he carried on his shoulder? Or maybe it was regret that was working through his system? No, no that was a laugh. He didn't feel regret. Not anymore, no, not since Loraine became drowned out of his skull. He smiled as he unlocked the unit and slid the door open, walking in further he pocketed the film from his camera and dumped the photos out of his bag to join the rest. Ripping the article out of the paper he reached in his bag for the duct tape and put it up with the others. Staring at the small collection of articles about his work he laughed to himself and walked out of the unit. Closing and locking it behind him he looked to the watch he wore and sighed as he stared up at the sky.

"What do I tell him?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What happened to your cheek?" Johnny looked from the painting on the wall to the man that sat in front of him. Pursing his lips together he just shrugged, "Jonathan?" He gave an irritated sigh.

"It's embarrassing." The man muttered burying his face in mock shame only getting the man's curiosity. Like he wanted.

"Did you do it?" His smile was hidden behind his hands, it was so perfect how well Chamberlin always fell into his little lies, always grabbing on to each hook that he dangled in front of him. It was times like this he wondered if he should be the one with the clipboard and Chamberlin should be the one sharing his deepest darkest secrets.

"No, stray cat." Chamberlin gave in a small look, his eyes falling on the man's cut cheek, half buying the story.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't go near animals again." Johnny's brows furrowed as he looked up to the man that was supposed to be 'saving' him by 'curing' him of the insanity he didn't believe he possessed.

"It's not like I walked over to it and asked it to scratch the shit out of my face." He snapped in self defense while motioning to the wound. There was a pause and Johnny waited for the question he knew was coming, the question that highlighted the reason he was supposed to avoid any contact with animals.

"I know you hate this question, but I have every reason to be suspicious about it." Johnny shifted in his seat eagerly coming up with the irritated answer in his head. Ever since Loraine vanished therapy turned into an oddly fun game. "Did you kill the cat?" And there it was, the million dollar question, he feigned disgust as he looked away from the man.

"I didn't _kill_ it, but I did toss the bastard a few feet." he quickly gave the man his full attention and used his hands as a way to defend himself as he continued on. "In my defense I wasn't going to sit there as he mauled my face off." He ended the statement by pointing back to his face, Chamberlin let out a breath of relief that Johnny hadn't killed the poor, probably terrified, creature, they'd come so far from him being like that. He could still remember the excitement in his eyes when he talked about killing his Foster mother's cat, the way his eyes seemed to gleam with sickening pleasure. One that scared Chamberlin down to the bone.

"How are your new pills." A large smile crossed Johnny's face at the subject change, rather happy for he hadn't really planed anything further from what he'd said.

"Great. I feel great. I mean, not only have I not heard Loraine, but I have my confidence back. Jen and I got back together also." There was a slight nervous look in Chamberlin's eyes, the look slowly caused a fit of anger to grow in his stomach.

"And you don't feel stressed at all. I know you've not fully gotten over your relationship with Vivian." And there it was, it was like a bomb went off at the name that rolled off Chamberlin's tongue.

"Vivian was a goddamn whore! Me dumping her was the best decision of my life! I can't believe I was with her for two years." He laughed darkly and shook his head, glaring off into nothing. "Two years of my life I can never get back. I don't know what I saw in her in the first place, she was a needy, clingy, lying twofaced slut that didn't give a shit about me." Running a hand through his hair his brows twitched before he looked up and Chamberlin who seemed concerned about Johnny's outburst. There was a minute of silence before a large smile took over Johnny's face. "But yeah. I'm over her. And Jen and I are doing fine." He forced his smile this time, somewhat wanting to tell Chamberlin he couldn't stop imagining himself killing her.

"Johnny, I know it's a sensitive subject, but you seem like you need some sort of closure with Vivian." He laughed at the comment and shook his head. '_Closure, yeah, I'll fucking get closure by dragging a knife against her goddamned throat._'

"Closure? You're fucking joking me. I don't want to see her."

"How about an exercise." Johnny unenthusiastically flopped back into the comfortable chair, staring at the man with an irritated look.

"You're exercises are always so fucking gay." Chamberlin gave him a small exasperated sigh before rubbing his temples.

"They're perfectly fine exercises that everyone does."

"Last exercise you made me do didn't work. I'm not paying you for things that don't work! I'm paying you so I can be _normal_." Chamberlin gave a small nod before looking to Johnny then his clipboard in slight shame.

"You weren't ready for that exercise I had you do, and I apologize for that. I know how much pain it had caused you... But this is different, it's simple. I want you to write a letter." Johnny gave him an annoyed look, much like a kid told to go do the dishes when they were playing with their friends.

"A letter?" He echoed with a whine in his voice. "I'm not in high school."

"People write letters to other people Johnny."

"No. We email, or facebook, and whatever else people use." Chamberlin scratched his jaw and leaned forwards slightly.

"An Email is a form of letter... and you don't have a facebook." Johnny stayed silent for a second then crossed his arms in a stubborn fashion.

"That's because it looks like a waste of time. I always hear people go off about how awesome Facebook is... Why would other people want themselves to be forever locked in the internet database? Anything they put stays there, you can't take anything you do back even if you deleted it." Chamberlin watched him for a second.

"It's a great way to stay in touch with people, Johnny."

"I stay in touch by going outside and seeing people in real life. I barely touch my email unless it's for work purposes. But you know what, fine, what is this dumb letter you want me to write?" He hissed out in irritation, Chamberlin smiled at Johnny finally caving.

"I want you to write a letter addressed to Vivian about everything she's done to hurt you. And I want you to bring it in next session." There was a pause and Johnny scratched the back of his head and gave a small nod.

"Sounds simple enough." He paused for a second then looked to Chamberlin quizzically. "Am I going to have to send it to her?" The man shook his head, giving a small smile they both stood up as their time ran out on the clock.

"See you next week Johnny."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman used his break to go with Carter to the airport to pick up Abby. His stomach was doing little flips and turns as his nervousness took over him. he felt anxious, he wondered if Carter did too. They stood in the terminal, watching as people passed them by, Norman and Carter both keeping their eyes out for the older man's sister. His eyes shifted to Carter, who's irritated look slowly vanished and a smile graced his features. Norman watched the man walk over, and he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of him and a woman - a little shorter than him - hugging. He then lead the woman over to where Norman stood and he found himself becoming nervous, all while wondering how Carter would introduce him.

"Abby this is my..." He paused as the word Boyfriend ran through his head, but he wasn't sure about saying the word. He'd come to care for Norman more than anyone he's dated after Chloe, but he wasn't sure if Norman was okay with the word. They exchanged an awkward stare before Norman smiled and shook Abby's hand.

"Boyfriend, Norman. It's nice to meet you." Carter just smiled back at the man before his eyes shifted over to Abby who had a confused look on her face. She looked over to Carter her uncertainty clear, as if she were being pranked or something of the like.

"Okay, don't take any offense... but are you too pranking me?" Carter couldn't help but laugh before wrapping and arm around Norman's shoulder.

"No really, Abby, we're dating." Her uncertain look became replaced with a smile as she looked between the two of them.

"Oh my god, _why_ don't you ever tell me anything important." She asked playfully punching the man in the arm before turning her full attention to Norman. "I'm sorry for my earlier question, this asshole never tells me anything. It's nice to meet you, Norman." Norman just smiled and nodded. Delighted that she seemed genuinely happy about their relation. Then again he never foresaw her having a problem due to the fact, from what Carter said, she'd associated herself with other gay men.

"Oh shit... Sorry, Norm, you have to go back to work." Norman looked to the watch on Carter's wrist and gave a small sigh.

"Right, work." He muttered unenthusiastically, rather wishing Carter could come back with him so he had a protector from all of Ash's bullshit.

After driving them back to the house he waved his goodbyes to them for now and headed back to work. Abby watched him leave with a slight smile before she sat down on the couch, joined by Carter.

"That was Norman Jayden." She said while running a hand through her hair, Carter gave her a quizzical look.

"Yeah."

"You told me you quote-unquote 'Had some annoying shit-head FBI prick on the case named Norman Jayden' which you then proceeded to tell me about how much you'd love to punch his face in." Carter stared at her and blinked a few times before shrugging.

"Yeah, well... I changed my mind." She looked at the man for a second then shook her head.

"Cleary. Went from hating him to dating him... I really have to question you sometimes." She stated while leaning over and snatching the remote from his hand so she could find something she wanted to watch. "Still would have been nice if you told me." She sighed then looked over to him. "How long have you been together?" There he really had to think, how long had it been since he'd forced himself on Norman, an action he still finds himself disgusted with, and would that be considered the start of their rollercoaster relationship? Or would it be that night he got Norman to agree to it by dangling his drug in his face. A frown was set on his face as he thought of those past experiences. Finally he shrugged and looked to the TV, which Abby had put on some medical show.

"About three weeks." He said while running a hand through his short hair.

"Three weeks? And he's staying with you?" She asked somewhat skeptical. He gave her a sideways glance before looking to the TV.

"If you don't approve you can just say so."

"No it's not even that I don't approve. In fact I approve very much, he seems so much nicer then the whores you've had hanging off your arms in the past. And it's in there that lies my problem, Carter, you haven't had a serious relationship since Chloe, and anytime you do find someone you start to have feelings for you push them away. I just want to make sure you're not rushing in to anything." She ran a hand through her hair before pulling it back in a pony tail, her gaze shifting from Carter to the TV. "I just don't want to see you hurt him, he seems different." There was a pause and Carter shrugged.

"I already tried pushing him away once." He felt slightly sick as he remembered barging in on Norman and pinning to his bed where he ruthlessly fucked him and his face in an attempt to make him hate him. Which was starting to work, till his guilt ate at him and he had to find some way to make it right, knowing no matter how much he wanted to he could never take it back. "I regretted it, and I got him back." She watched him then nodded before looking back ahead.

"You still should have told me you were dating him." He laughed before looking over to her.

"I felt it would be awkward to randomly tell you in an email that I'm seeing other men." She looked at him then shook her head.

"How hard is it to say; 'Abby, I'm now a homosexual'? You could have called me! That way it'd be more personal than an email." He scoffed before watching the blurred medical procedure they were showing on the TV.

"Guess I'm old fashion and like to share big news in person."

"So telling me casually through email that you've been shot isn't big news?" Carter looked at her arching a brow as if she'd asked the dumbest thing on the planet.

"Abby... I always get shot. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Well maybe if your weren't such an asshole all the time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Norman come here a second." Ash said while walking towards the room they typically sat in to watch interrogations. Hesitantly he did as told, walking in the room after the man, Ash closed the door then grabbed Norman and slammed him against a wall, digging his elbow into the man's throat and holding him there. "What the fuck are you playing at, Norman?" The question was hissed darkly and Norman tried to shove Ash away, the elbow digging painfully into his throat and cutting off his oxygen.

"What... are you... talking about!" He painfully rasped out causing the man to push against him harder, inching closer so his entire forearm blocked off his windpipe, while Ash's taller form held him against the wall.

"I saw you're buddy, Norman." Ash hissed watching as Norman's eyes began to lose focus, black dots clouding his vision as he found himself unable to breath. The breath that was in his lungs burned and begged for an escape so fresh oxygen could enter. Ash granted him no such thing.

"Wh-" his question was cut off by another forceful push, and he couldn't help but wonder if this is how he was going to die, being choked to death by Ash in the observation room. His eyes started to roll back, his vision became spotted, tears of clarity feeling his eyes as his body prepared its destiny with death. Finally Ash released him from his hold, Norman immediately sucked in as much oxygen as he could, using the wall behind him as support so he didn't fall. Yet he still didn't feel safe having Ash's eyes locked on him. Like he was a lone lamb that caught a fox's eye.

"Hunter, I saw him, what the _fuck_ is he doing here, _Norman_." Norman's heart sank at the question unsure what to say to him. He'd almost forgotten the man had picked up tailing him again, noticing the van outside the house earlier that morning. He figured Hunter would have been smarter about the whole thing, then again he couldn't help but notice Ash had a very sharp eye.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him!" He snapped in his own defense, wondering if he could get away with lying to Ash. He didn't know what to say otherwise, it wasn't like he could tell the man that already hated him that he was being monitored by the FBI. The men in black only doing so because of a contract that had his and now Carter's life in danger. The man responded by grabbing Norman by the collar of his uniform and slamming him back into the wall, anger evident on his face.

"You're so full of shit! I'm going to find out what's happening, Norman, you might as well tell me and save yourself the trouble." Norman didn't answer and Ash tightened his grip as he shoved Norman harder into the wall. "I'm starting to think you and Hunter were in on the previous case together. I had scientists run tests on one of those vials in the suitcase Carter wanted me to hide from you." Norman's heart began to sink at that statement, Ash released the man with one hand and scratched the side of his face before a smirk graced his lips. "There was lye in it, Norman, and I keep asking myself, why the fuck did you need small tubes full of cocaine, lye, and some other shit." Norman swallowed the hard lump in his throat all while thinking about the main ingredient Ash listed, Lye. Those vials were going to kill him, Hunter was going to deliver him tainted vials of his precious drug.

"What?" He asked Ash noticed the disbelief on Norman's face and he sneered at the man before pulling him off the wall and slamming him back into it with a laugh.

"You didn't know..." He laughed harder and released the man fully while resting his hands on his hips, the smile across his face making Norman more nervous than the death glare he had on earlier. "That's fucking rich. You didn't know. You didn't seem so shocked about the Cocaine based drug in there though." Norman winced from the mention of it as he turned his head, averting eye contact, wondering how many times he needed to be shamed in front of Ash before 'Life' gave him a fucking break. "So that's your problem, huh? FBI find out you're a junkie and fired your ass?" He shook his head with a low chuckle. "Real fucking classy." He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Norman by the face forcing the man to look at him. "Then why's Hunter here?"

"I don't know." Norman snapped, smacking Ash's hand away and glaring at him. Upon hearing a knock on the door Ash gave an irritated sigh.

"You're a fucking liar, Norman." Was all he said before shoving the man aside and opening the door. "What?"

"We found two more bodies."

"Or course." Ash muttered in frustration as he walked out of the observation room and headed to the car. Norman rubbed his sore throat before following after the man in both fear and irritation. He wondered what he had to do to keep Ash silent about the triptocaine, what he had to do to protect Ash and the scientists that discovered the triptocaine's ingredients. Slowly this day just started to take a turn for the worse.


	16. You Lying, Trying Waste of Space

A/N; I love you guys... I could marry you. I really could... if it, well you know, wasn't illegal. T^T

Aaaaaaand OH MY GOD! I totally didn't describe Abby. MY BAD. There's one in here for people who haven't seen drawings... if anyone else is reading. haha..ha...

p.s. thank you for putting up with me followers. -grovels-

Disclaimer; blahblah

Pairing: Blayden aka Jayke

Chapter XVI

"I'm getting clean." Norman finally said to break the tense silence between him and Ash. The older man just replied with a laugh, the look on his face telling Norman that Ash didn't believe him for a second.

"You know, Norman, I've dealt with enough junkies in my life to know that it's not possible to stay completely clean." His eyes shifted over to the man before he looked out the window. "That drug you're taking puts you on the highest risk of possible relapses." There was a pause and Ash chuckled to himself in slight amusement. "How many times have you tried to quit?" Norman didn't answer, instead sulked by staring out the window. Ash didn't push at the man's silence, instead just amused himself with thoughts of Norman looking and feeling like complete and utter shit.

"Why's it matter?" He finally asked, unsure why he brought it up again when Ash seemed okay with dropping the subject.

"It matters because I'm stuck with you as my partner. What the fuck am I supposed to do if you have some sort of withdrawal on me? Or fuck I dunno, with all that shit in the drug maybe have some sort of hallucination. You're on drugs-"

"I haven't laid a hand on it in-"

"That's not the fucking point!" The way Ash raised his voice caused Norman to be silent. Ash looked at him for a second then went back to focusing on the road. "You took them at some point. I mean Jesus, Jayden, you carry a firearm with you. A _loaded_ firearm. Do you _know_ how many times Carter and I have investigated homicides that have only happened because people were on drugs?" Norman stayed silent and Ash shook his head in frustration. "That shit fucks with your mind, I have _watched_ people pull off their own skin like it was _nothing_. I don't really feel like having it happen to my partner!" Ash looked over to him for a second before looking ahead. "I may fucking hate you, and think you're a goddamn, selfish, pathetic, brat. But I'm smart enough to know you can be what stands between me and death in a life and death situation." Norman looked to the man for a second then looked back out the window once more rubbing his throat.

"From what I've seen you're the one putting me in life or death situations." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Norman, if I wanted to kill you, I'd kill you. And I know exactly how to make it look like self defense." He'd found himself unsure if Ash was telling the truth or joking.

"That's reassuring." He finally muttered. Really hoping that it was in fact a joke that left his mouth.

"You really haven't given me any reason to trust you. You're obviously a junkie, and as I mentioned earlier, a selfish brat." His eyes shifted over to Norman before he pulled up in front of the victims house. "The only thing I can really say for sure about you is that you take a cocaine based drug-" Norman was about to protest but Ash just raised his voice to make him shut up; "and you're getting fucked by my best friend." He stated with a smirk before leaving the vehicle and Norman with a wild blush across his face as he sunk into the seat in shame. It was times like this he wished the memory wiping device from "Men In Black" was real.

Staring at the copses made Norman feel sick, he didn't know what to think of it. His eyes fell on the fingerless hand of the naked woman and he gave small irritated sigh. His eyes slowly made their way to the crime scene team that had been taking photos of the blood trail that lead from the bed to the corner of the wall that had blood and brain matter on it. His eyes fell on her bruised mouth before he walked over to the foot of the bed, so he could see the large crack in the back of her skull. He wasn't sure what killed her, the blow to the head or the slash across her neck.

Either way it all made him sick, his eyes shifted to Ash who was busy talking to an officer on the scene. The one that got here when the station first received the call, his eyes shifted towards the area that held the teenager who came to pick her friend up for school. The one who had been here for the naked woman, who was now forced into a sexual position with her Aunt. And maybe that's why it made him sick, because the killer not only defiled and disgraced their bodies, but he displayed them in such a disturbing way. He could hear the crime scene investigators as they talked and moved about the wall, saying something about how bruises on her looked like something caused from self defense. Evidence of that being found from the area they stood in. Their eyes shifting to the bloody handprint which was being examined only to prove from lack of detail in the hand the assailant was wearing a glove.

"Hey, Norm, why don't you go talk to the girl?" Norman slowly looked over to Ash and nodded before doing as told. Walking down the bloody hall and passed the team, and turned a corner where he found Gary and Simpson; who were working on trying to talk to the poor teenage girl who was bawling her eyes out on the couch. Sympathy filling his eyes as he walked over, Gary once more approaching him to give him the run down on what all she's said.

"She hasn't said much. Other than her names Jessica, and her friends name is Brook." He said the last statement in a whisper so Jessica couldn't hear. "The aunt's name is Chelsea, Brook was staying here because she had a falling out with her dad and this was the only other place she could go till things blew over."

"Jeeze... how old was she?" Norman said feeling pity for the poor child that got dragged into this whole mess. Johnny going after a teenager definitely didn't fit in his profile. He went for women in their twenties.

"Eighteen." Norman rubbed his face and took in a deep breath before looking over to Jessica. With a small glance Gary and Simpson started to walk away to leave Norman to his questioning with Jessica, hoping his psychology degree would help them possibly learn something from the young woman. Norman sat next to Jessica, giving the girl a sympathetic smile when she slowly looked over to him.

"Hi, Jessica, I'm Agen-Officer Norman Jayden." He mentally kicked himself for almost messing that up, the child just buried her face in her hands again before she continued to cry. "Before I continue, how old are you?" Knowing he should get that out of the way. Knowing he wasn't able to question her without a parent if she was sixteen or younger.

"Eighteen." He nodded, writing down her age before continuing.

"I know this is difficult but I have some questions I'd like to ask you. Do you think you could try to answer them?" She sobbed heavily before looking back over to him.

"I don't know who would do this! Who could be so cruel!" She shook her head and tried to wipe the tears off her face. "Brook was the nicest person ever. Only people who hated her were boys she wouldn't put out for and some girls at our school. But they couldn't do this!" She yelled pointing to the hall, she turned away from him as bile began to build up in her throat. "I think I'm going to be sick." Knowing that they couldn't disturb the house in any way, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to go out for some air?" She nodded hurriedly he stood up and helped her to her feet, the two of them slipping out the door. Norman's eyes fell on the reporters that tried to get the poor girls attention and he gave an irritated sigh as he brought her to an area other officers were as if they could be the protective barrier. Norman gave a sigh of relief as she rested her hand on the ambulance that was there and began to empty her stomachs contents onto the ground. Far enough away from the crime scene that it wouldn't matter. He hesitated but put a hand on the shaking girls back, hoping she'd take the action as a way to comfort. Norman smiled as a medic on the scene handed her a cup of water, the woman, concerned for the poor girl, decided to stay by them to see if she could help in anyway.

"Thank you." He sobbed out rinsing her mouth out with the cup before she gave Norman her full attention.

"What all do you know about Chelsea?" She shook her head and looked to the cup in her hands, playing with it in a nervous fashion.

"Not much. Other then she's really..." she started to cry again, Norman looked to the woman and watched as the medic hugged her and rocked slightly as a way to calm her. From the way the medic acted it was easy for Norman to tell she was a mother. "She was the coolest... adult... she always let us come here." She sobbed harder, the site near breaking his heart. Ash's words from yesterday playing in his head causing shame and self-loathing to come back to him. '_Don't even get me started on having to tell Alice's boy that she was dead!_' shaking the thought from his head he continued to write down what had left Jessica's mouth. Clearing the burning of sympathy from his throat he looked from his note pad back up to the young girl.

"Did you guys know any of Chelsea's friends?" She shook her head.

"No, she'd go drinking a lot. But I've never actually met anyone of her friends. Chelsea... Chelsea never..." She swallowed back her tears and sniffled slight before wiping some of her tears way. "Never wanted us to meet her friends. Brook had a fear of older men, which is why I think that was." He nodded in understanding.

"Jayden, c'mere." Norman looked over to Ash who was hanging out the door way before vanishing again. Norman looked to the medic who just gave him a small smile.

"I got her."

"Thank you for your time, and I'm _so_ sorry for your loss." He said with a sympathetic smile before he hurried over to see what Ash wanted to show him. Walking in the room where the bodies are he watched as the coroner and Ash examined something in Chelsea's hand.

"There's fingerprints in the tape. There's a chance they're the killers," Norman looked from Ash to the tape as he moved a bit closer, "there's also a chance they're one of theirs." He added, which had actually been his thought, but he figured Norman should be aware of it. Staring that the prints just made Norman _wish,_ desperately, that he had ARI. Knowing the deadly, addictive device would help them decipher who's prints they were faster.

"Hopefully they're his." Norman wanted to wish and pray it was, that they could get something, but he knew not to get his hopes up. That the results would probably crush him. His eyes shifted to the two women who'd been taken out of their poses and were being moved into body bags, all the 'evidence' being collected and bagged.

"Did the girl know anything?" Norman shook his head, not that he was expecting to find anything from her.

"I think Chelsea was his intended target. Brook," his eyes moved to the naked girl being zipped up in the bag, "was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said feeling sick by how her death could have been avoided if she never got into the fight with her dad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby sat outside the front of the house, enjoying some fresh air as she read a book. Carter had been working out, which Abby found boring for the most part. Not that she was against fitness as she spent her off hours doing cardio, when not sleeping that was. Sometimes she'd do more than just cardio, but unless she was with someone she got bored easily and slacked off. She ran a hand through her long black hair, the grey had come back from her not dying it. Though she'd realized that lately she hasn't cared about her looks too much to bother working on them. Thanks to that her wrinkles had began to show on her forehead and by her laugh lines. The bags under her eyes had typically always been bad thanks to working long shifts in the hospital. Only time she ever got enough sleep was when she crashed here for a week. Though it was odd to have her brother home all day instead of off solving crimes.

" What's a beautiful woman like you doing out here?" Abby jumped at the voice and she looked over to the cause with a slight glare. Hunter smiled back at her from his spot, looking rather cheerful, a Starbucks cup was in his hand his other was stuffed in his pocket. He couldn't help but take in the crimson sweatshirt she wore which had the Biohazard symbol on it, the sleeves were rolled up on both arms allowing some scars on her left one to show. Upon the company her right hand moved to pull her left sleeve down to hide the shame of her teenage years. "You know, Carter here has a boyfriend." He said while pointing to the door with his thumb, his eyes locking on her deep blue ones. He couldn't help but notice they had Carter's shape as well as color.

"Yeah, I know." She furrowed her brows at the man before looking around. "And who are you?" She asked, finally giving the man who wore a black suit and a crimson tie her full attention. She closed the book, now interested in who the man was and how he knew Carter. All while knowing if she ever felt in danger from the man she could go for his pressure points and call Carter.

"Oh, right forgive me. I'm Hunter Davis, a friend of Norman's." He said while removing his hand from his pocket to greet the woman.

"Abigail Blake. Carter's sister." His eyes narrowed slightly and his brows furrowed.

"Bullshit. You're too pretty to be related to him." She shook her head with a smile before noticing the man's fading black eye, the healing split lip, and the scab on his eyebrow. She also couldn't help but notice the small burn scars on his lips, some trailing into his facial.

"How do you know Norman? And you're aware he's at work right?" She asked he shrugged and sat down next to her.

"I work with him... use to I guess..." He leaned back in the seat enjoying the coffee as Abby opened the book in her lap again. "I guess you do have his nose and eyes." He commented while looking the woman over. She gave a small laugh as she looked over to him.

"You're wasting your time by the way." Hunter took a sip of his coffee and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" He inquired then shrugged. "I can be pretty suave, sometimes." He scratched his jaw and gave a small sigh in defeat. "I suppose it doesn't help that I look like I got in a bar fight."

"So if you met Norman from the agency, why are you here?" Hunter licked his lips then looked back to the woman.

"Just... checking up on him." He said with a shrug, which in a sense was true. "And what's Carter's beautiful sister doing here?" She noticed a hoarseness coming to him, the man turned his head and coughed a bit. "Excuse me." He muttered, turning his back to her as he worked on coughing and trying to catch his breath, the sickening feeling of his throat closing up hitting his as he tried to take a breath. His free hand moved back into his pocket where he grabbed his wonderful vial and took a hit of the drug. The item coating his nose and throat calming him down and relaxing the burned and destroyed muscles. "Sorry, about that." He wheezed slightly, slipping the vial away he laughed and leaned back in his chair. Abby's full attention had been on him, a look of concern on her face.

"You okay?" Her eyes fell onto the burns on his mouth, noticing more on the inside of his cheeks as he opened his mouth before closing it again. Finally he looked ahead and just shrugged.

"Yeah... little bummed that I can't be suave anymore without almost choking." He said with a bitter laugh, her brows furrowed as she watched him, once more closing the book.

"What happened?" She asked, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, a personality trait that both she and Carter had shared.

"Oh, just a parting gift from an old friend." He scowled slightly ahead before softening his expression and looking to Abby. "You're talking about the burns right? Or do you mean this," he pointed to the faded black eye, "which is your brother's work, by the way."

"Yes I did mean the burns... they're more than just your mouth and lips. It's in your throat too?" He nodded.

"Yeah, all the way down to my stomach. Wonderful isn't it?" He asked with a small irritated sigh as he looked off in the distance. "Guess the good thing is how fast the tongue heals. The taste was killing me for days." He said while subconsciously running his tongue along his cheeks then the roof of his mouth. The coppery taste was still very strong, though he'd gotten used to it, slowly he took another drink of his coffee.

"Why'd Carter beat you up?" The man now becoming a rather intriguing puzzle to her.

"Oh. He hates me." He said with a small laugh.

"For good reason." Hunter shot out of the seat at the sound of the older man's voice. His eyes shot over to the man they'd just been talking about. Abby too stood up upon the flicker of fear she saw in Hunter's eyes. "Abby get inside." Carter had replaced his cigarette into the pack in his hand, slipping the deadly items into his sweatpants pocket as he walked towards Hunter. Abby quickly moved between them, seeing the anger burning in his eyes she knew he wasn't playing around. The evidence of prior abuse towards Hunter evident on his face, the scenario reminded her of when a boyfriend of hers pissed off Carter and she had to try and calm both men down.

"Carter it's okay we were just talking." Hunter found himself thankful that Abby's calm voice had gotten Carter's attention, his anger lifting upon looking into his sister's face.

"This guy is-"

"Leaving, it's okay. I'm okay, you're okay. He's leaving, just calm down and enjoy your smoke." Hunter had taken Carter's distraction as his chance to leave, slipping away from the siblings he quickly made his escape towards the safe haven of his van. Rather impressed that Abby was able, and willing, to protect him from another beating.

"Goddamn it Abby, you don't understand." Carter snapped in frustration before glaring daggers at Hunter who was now off his property, making any aggressive action he could do to the man impossible. "He is not a good guy! He's a-" He trailed off as Derek's words played through his head '_He knows too much anyway._' not wanting to put Abby in the same danger he found himself in he settled for scowling off in the distance.

"He's what, Carter. He didn't do anything wrong, we were just talking."

"No offense, but you really don't have that good of taste in men. You always end up liking the psychos!" Abby crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"I like Norman." Carter gave a heavy sigh before replacing the cigarette he put away upon seeing Hunter on his doorstep.

"Who has problems of his own. But listen to me, Abby, you don't want to get tangled up with him. And I'm not saying this as an over protective brother." She scoffed and rolled her eyes before picking up her book and sitting down.

"That's what it sounds like to me. Come on Carter I'm forty three, I can look after myself." Carter groaned as he lit the cancer stick in his mouth, taking a nice inhale of the burning cylinder. "How can you be so mean to your boyfriends friend anyway?"

"Is that what he said he was, Norman's friend? Abby, Hunter-" Biting his tongue to stop himself from blurting out that the man was a killer, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What, what has he done that's so bad?"

"He's a killer." He finally said in a quiet tone. Abby looked up at him in shock and he sat down and stared out into nothing. "And he's getting away with it." Once more in a quiet voice, hoping that Hunter didn't have the outside of his house bugged. "So stay away from him, okay?"

"Why isn't he in jail if he's a killer."

"People get off with murder all the time Abby, it's not a perfect system." She pouted her lips then looked back to the book. "You get dumbass jurors and a good lawyer and people can get off with a lot." He took a drag of his cigarette and leaned back in his seat.

"Who'd he kill?" Carter looked over to her for a second then back ahead, not really wanting to tell her in fear of dragging her into danger.

"Good people." Was all he muttered, her eyes trailed up to him, taking note of his expression she knew not to push. She's lived with the man long enough to know when to drop a conversation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman gave a heavy sigh as he sank down into Carter's office seat, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. Ash sat across from him and was typing up the statements they'd collected from family and friends of Chelsea, Norman still couldn't get the image of Brook's dad identifying her at the morgue out of his head. How he watched his demeanor change when the sheet was pulled down off her face. How the man began to cry and grab his child's dead hand and collapsed to the floor, completely destroyed by the sight of his deceased daughter. His eyes slowly travelled over to Ash who focused on his work, slowly Norman moved out of the seat and went around to see what all Ash was doing.

"I don't get how you can be so contempt about everything we've heard today." What Norman didn't see was Ash roll his eyes before he stopped typing. He man leaned back in his seat and looked Norman over.

"I don't know if I'd use contempt." The man muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, stretching with a slight yawn. "Look number one thing we were taught was to never let our emotions control our investigations."

"But you let Carter beat you're suspects." He said in a hushed voice so only Ash could hear, a smile spread across Ash's face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Carter was doing that before I got here, don't even try to pin that one on me." Norman sighed before standing up straight.

"I doubt you tried to stop him." Ash glared up at the man, who was becoming more and more of a pest than anything else since he's been stuck with him as a partner.

"I don't see anywhere in the law book where it says it's okay to snort drugs, Norman." Norman bit his tongue upon Ash's reply, scowling off at the distance he stuffed his hands in his pockets in a sulking manor. "And why are you blaming me for your boyfriend's flaws?" Norman wasn't exactly sure, perhaps it was because he was bored, he needed something to do something to keep his mind occupied. He was used to being in ARI upon being bored, playing the games that were in the system or even reading a book. Ash wasn't much for conversation, and it wasn't as fun to fight with him like it is with Carter. Even when he hated Carter he enjoyed fighting with the man. Ash on the other hand... well there was no stress release, in all the fights he had with the man he felt more stressed then when they started. And Ash had the ability to make him _hate_ himself after each one. He never found himself with the upper hand because Ash had two of his secrets dangling in his face. Pursing his lips together he started to walk away, Ash watching him before shaking his head and going back to his work, glad to have the man out of his hair. Norman had almost forgotten Perry was in a press conference, that was until he wound up running into someone who'd just walked around the corner. He immediately stepped back from the woman and put a hands out as apology.

"Sorrah, I didn't see you there." The woman looked up and he couldn't help but smile when he saw it was Madison.

"It's fine." She reassured while pulling off her name tag. "I was just about to grab coffee from across the street. Want to join me?" Norman's eyes moved over to the clock before he smiled looking back over to the woman.

"Sure, it's about my break time anyway."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So how's the case coming along." Norman groaned as he slouched in his chair and rested his head on the cold table.

"No offense, Madison, but I really don't want to talk about it." He muttered before slowly sitting up and rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Not going well?" She asked while taking a sip of her coffee, Norman just shook his head before running a hand through his hair. "Perry thinks otherwise."

"Perry's an idiot." he sighed before blinking and looking to Madison. "That..." He felt somewhat panicked as he thought of the words that had left his mouth. Forgetting sometimes that the woman he was having coffee with was indeed still a reporter. "This... is off record right?" His eyes narrowed at the woman not really wanting to see his quote about Perry in the newspaper. She gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Yes, completely off record, we're just here as friends." Norman sighed in relief before taking a drink of his coffee, Madison watched him for a second before running a hand through her hair and tucking some behind her ear. "I have to ask this, as a friend, why are you really here?"

"I just can't get enough of this wonderful city." He muttered sarcastically, his eyes fell on Madison who sort of glared at him. Sighing he looked around to make sure no reporters were in the area, other than Madison, and gave her his full attention. "I know, you know, about my little _problem_ seeing as Carter had blurted it out when we were interviewing you during the Ghost Case." Knowing he meant when Carter called him a junkie she nodded and leaned forwards so the truth could stay a secret between them.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm getting help for that, here. The root of my problem being back in the FBI." He leaned back and sighed before looking at the ceiling of the coffee shop. "I'd be lost without helping someone, and I feel just being a therapist wouldn't fully suit my needs, so I decided why not come back to the place that has been helping me stay clean." In a way what he said was true, to be honest he wasn't sure about saying Carter was his reason for staying here. Staying clean just turned into a bonus.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Blake, and Detective Ash aren't thrilled to have you hear." She mused knowing about Carter and Norman's rivalry from when they nearly got into a fist fight at her house. Norman smiled as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I don't think Carter's complaining," the image of Carter moaning out under him caused a blush to take over his face and a heat of arousal to rush to his groin, "Ash on the other hand..." He gave a heavy sigh as the previous arousing thought vanished, rubbing his throat that was still sore, probably bruised.

"Did he do that to you?" Norman quickly pulled his hand away and looked to Madison who held concern in her eyes.

"Wha-no. No. It's... nothing." Madison's eyes narrowed allowing him to see that she knew he was lying. "What about you, what have you been up to?" he asked hoping she'd drop the subject and they could focus on her, instead of all his little problems he'd like to forget he had.

"Not much." She paused then looked back to the man, her eyes moving from the bruise on his neck back to his face. "Ethan and I got together. So thank you, for that." She shook her head and looked to her coffee. "I don't think he would have ever talked to me if you didn't send me there."

"Don't thank me. You're the one who suggested going there." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but he probably would never have listened to me if I didn't have your support with the decision." Norman shifted before taking another drink.

"How's Shaun doing?"

"Better." Madison said with a small nod when she decided that was a good word for it. "He's very mature for his age..." She paused and thought for a second before giving a small frown. "Cops still make him nervous at times, he'll always grab Ethan's hand when walking by one he doesn't recognize." Norman nodded, knowing that was a logical fear due to the fact Scott had been dressed as a cop when Shaun was abducted. "How's Carter doing?" She asked thinking back to how Norman mentioned he was shot.

"Good." A smile tugged across his lips. "He's healing well, should be back to work soon." Madison watched him for a second before taking another drink of her coffee.

"So what happened to make you and Carter buddies?" Norman leaned back in his seat, to be honest it was a good question. At first their whole relationship was nothing but pain and abuse. And it just progressed till eventually Carter started to care. Even when he went back to being mean and cruel to him there was still _something_ that made Norman look passed it. And now, well now he was great to be with, and willing to try things Norman never imagined he'd go for. Drinking the last of the coffee he set the cup down and smiled back to Madison.

"It's a long story." Madison gave him a smile that caused him to shift slightly. It was like one of those all knowing smiles, his eyes narrowed and he leaned forwards. "What?"

"Well, whenever he's brought up you just get this smile on your face and a look in your eye." She paused causing a blush to crawl across his face. "Are you two together?" She asked her smile widening, Norman opened his mouth to answer then closed it again, unsure how to respond. Apparently everyone in the world knew when he was lying, so denying it would just raise Madison's suspicion. What would it feel like to admit to someone that he and Carter were now considered a couple. Only really deeming so upon Abby's arrival.

"Yes." the word left his mouth, and a smile followed suit. It actually felt good to say, good to admit, it no longer felt like a dirty secret but something he was glad to take part in. His eyes then shifted nervously to Madison as he leaned back in his chair. "Just confirming... this is off the record to, right?" Madison just laughed at his question with a nod.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After coffee with Madison he found himself once more with Ash, there was a woman Norman hadn't formally met, but Ash seemed less interested in that. In front of them sat Denise, her and the woman were talking about what Johnny had looked like and the woman was drawing his face word for word. He watched in interest as she drew the front view of what Denise was describing. The man having a strong chin, a crooked nose, thin lips, and then a pair of eyes that were squinted. Having only seen Johnny smiling that was what Denise had been describing. Upon finishing Ash walked Denise out and thanked her for her time, while also inquiring if she'd seen Johnny again since the murder. She denied this and took her leave.

"So, we have one sketch, think that's something to go on?" Norman asked arching a brow.

"Three sketches." The woman stated while pulling out two papers from a folder in her briefcase marked with the case number. She indeed proceeded to show two more sketches. They had the same jaw, nose, head and facial hair but the mouth and eyes were drawn different. The eyes in one of them were set in more of a glare then the kind eyes Denise described. His mouth was drawn as a tight line as he appeared to be glaring back at you. It was chilling to say the least, the third item had the same eyes, but the lips were drawn slightly parted, instead of a straight line it was more of a smirk. He looked to the three sketches in amazement.

"And there's no possible way the witnesses had interaction with one another?"

"Well seeing as Toni just went back on the street, Korda's in jail, and Denise lives nowhere near either of them. No. There's no way of it being contaminated imagery." he looked to the sketches and patted the woman on the shoulder as he moved them to face him. "This is who we're looking for." Norman's heart almost sank when he realized he recognized the person from these sketches, having seen the man climb in a cab while they were approaching Erica's house. He pulled out a chair and quickly sat down upon full realization that he was _right_ there, in reaching distance.

"I've seen him." Ash looked the man, his eyes set in a glare upon receiving the information.

"What?" Ash almost growled out the question.

"When we were heading to Erica's. I was looking out the window and I saw a man," he pointed to the sketches then looked back up at Ash, "enter a cab." Ash stood up straight, a smile crossed his face as he put his hands on his hips.

"Did you catch the number?" Ash asked, already knowing he could call in and ask which cab was in the area at that time and day. How they could then find the cab driver, ask about Johnny, and find out where he was going.

"No, I wasn't paying that much attention to it." Ash's smile still widened which Norman found surprising. he was expecting the man to call him incompetent or start some sort of argument about how he should have recognized it as the man they were looking for. Instead Ash started to leave the room.

"Guess what Norman... We finally have our first lead." Ash said with a chuckle vanishing out the door to give Gary and Simpson instructions as to what to do while heading to his desk and picking up the phone. Sitting in his chair he pulled up the cab companies in the area and started. Gary and Simpson doing the same thing.


	17. Where is Your God

A/N;; Thank you for the reviews. XD and I was debating if I should give full detail between them. If you're interested I so totally will... because I am a perverted horny bastard. haha.  
Warnings;; Rejection, blood, death... a lot of Johnny.  
Pairing; Blayden/Jayke

Chapter XVII

Hours seemed to have gone by before they finally got a hit on the cab that was in the area at the time and day they'd arrived at Erica's. Ash and Norman moved quickly to get to the company and talk to the man who'd unwittingly helped a murderer escape. He was a tall man, about Ash's height, he had black close cropped hair and dark skin.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, we just have some questions we'd like to ask you." Norman said blinking as Ash stepped forwards and took over.

"On Thursday around noon you picked up a man from a residential area." Ash pulled out the sketch and showed it to the cab driver, the man's brows furrowing at the image. "Do you remember where you took him?" The man looked from the sketch to Ash.

"I pick up people every day and take them all over the city. He does seem familiar but you can't honestly expect me to remember everyone I let in my cab?" Ash rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, this was their only lead and he'd be damned if they lost it.

"Before he climbed in your cab he had brutally murdered a woman in the area." Ash said in urgency, hoping that this could spark the man's memory. The cabby looked between the two of them in shock at the news.

"Anything you remember can help us." Norman said in a soft reassuring voice. The drastic change between them reminded him of when he and Carter tried to talk to Ethan.

"Look... I can't tell you off the top of my head, but we do keep logs. One second." Climbing into the cab he reached over to the passenger's seat and pulled open a book. Flipping through it to the proper time and date. Upon seeing the address the memory of taking the eerily silent man to a storage unit played in his mind.

"The Public Storage on 6301 Tacony Street. I remember him now... It seemed odd for him to go there... all he had was a duffel bag." Ash and Norman exchanged a look before taking the sketch back.

"Thank you for your time." The two men left and headed to the car a smile tugged across Norman's face upon entering the vehicle.

"He probably stores the photos there." Norman stated as he looked out the window. Ash nodded as he started the car, leaning back in his seat as he thought of the address, it was a place he actually used.

"Let's not get our hopes up. Luck hasn't really been on our side." Ash muttered while driving away from the taxi company.

Both of them walked into the storage office, a young woman was leaning on the counter, texting with one hand and holding a Starbucks cup in the other. She looked up when they walked in before setting her phone down and standing up straight.

"How may I help you, officers?" She asked as her brown eyes locked onto Norman's badge, assuming that Ash was an officer as well.

"Hi, I'm Detective Ash, this is Officer Jayden. We were wondering if you've ever seen this man?" He smiled as he handed the woman a sketch. She took it with one hand and tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear allowing the two of them to see the five piercings she had on it. She looked at the sketch for a second then shook her head and handed it back.

"No sorry, I actually only just recently started here." She said with a weak smile, Norman leaned against the counter.

"Is there anyone else here?" She shook her head.

"Nah, just me tonight. I could keep the sketch? Show my boss and have him look out for this guy if you want?" She looked back and forth between them, noticing Ash's frustration and Norman's disappointment.

"This is a number to contact us, just call if you see him." Ash said handing her back the sketch and his card. He looked to Norman for a second then turned on his heel and walked out. "Thank you for your time."

"What did this guy do?" Norman stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Thank you again." He added with a smile while following Ash, the man stood with his hands on his hips and a cigarette in his mouth. He looked over to Norman then back to the office.

"I feel she's a potential victim if that's really the guy." Norman looked at Ash then back towards the office.

"I don't feel like he'd kill someone so close to where he goes as a safe haven. If this really is where he goes to store the photos, then he'd never go for this girl." Ash scratched his jaw as he took a deep drag then let the smoke out.

"We don't know shit about this guy. He _obviously_ knew Alice. Korda knows the guy cause he's been around during deals. And let's not forget that both Toni and Korda saw him the day she was murdered. I'm pretty sure he's capable of shitting where he eats." Norman gave a small sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"We still don't even know if this is the guy, Ash. We're grasping at straws, that's why you talked Perry out of sending the sketches to the press." Ash gave a frustrated sigh, the action exaggerated by the smoke evacuating his lungs. Norman blinked when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, pulling out the device he opened it and smiled at the text he'd received. '_When are you coming home?_' "So are we done for now?" Ash watched him for a second and nodded while heading to the car.

"No point in staying here." He muttered bitterly while tossing his cigarette to the ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman unlocked and entered the house, stretching he walked farther in and sat down on the couch. Basically melting into the comfortable object, leaning his head back he closed his eyes, slowly opening them when he felt someone sit down next to him. Carter moved and put his arm around Norman's shoulder, grabbing the remote from off the cushion next to him he turned on the TV.

"How was work?" Norman groaned as he leaned into the man, enjoying the feel of his hardened chest against him. Finding himself incredibly tired from work he kicked off his shoes and basically curled up next to the man. Resting his head in Carter's lap he yawned loudly before snuggling against him, Carter's hand moving from the back of the couch to Norman's head. He ran his hand through the man's soft hair, enjoying the feeling of it between his fingers.

"Frustrating..." He paused then rotated so he was on his back as he looked up at Carter. "Ash knows." Carter's brows furrowed before he looked down to Norman quizzically.

"Knows about what?"

"Tript-" Carter's hand moved quickly and blocked off the man's voice, looking over his shoulder he leaned forwards slightly.

"Norman, I need you to remember the house is bugged, and my sister's here." He whispered, Norman nodded, almost forgetting about those small details. After a second Carter removed his hand from Norman's mouth and once more went back to the man's soft hair.

"I don't know what to do, Carter." Norman rubbed his face in frustration, using a low voice so it wouldn't travel passed the older male. "He's in danger for knowing about it. The narcotics unit is in danger for knowing about it." He let out an irritated sigh and closed his eyes. "It's not like I can tell him to forget about it. Even if I did he wouldn't listen to me."

"You have to give him a reason to listen to you." Carter said, running his hand down the side of Norman's face before lightly tracing his lips with his thumb. Norman lightly parted those lips, and Carter could feel a flutter of excitement is his stomach as their eyes locked.

"We'll aren't you guys too cute." Carter gave an annoyed sigh and moved his hand from Norman's face, glaring slightly at the woman who laughed to herself and sat down in the space next to Carter. Norman leaned his head back to look at her, sighing slightly as he began to sit up.

"I'm gonna change, I'm tired of this uniform." He informed them while sluggishly getting off the couch and heading to the bedroom. Blake's eyes hungrily scanned over Norman's backside. Though he hadn't said anything to the man he actually enjoyed Norman in the police uniform. Abby leaned over and snagged he remote, Carter ran a hand through his hair before following after Norman.

"I'll be back." Watching Carter for a second, Abby gave a heavy sigh and turned up the TV. Leaning into the couch as she settled for watching Law and Order.

Walking into the room after Norman, Carter closed the door. His eyes easily locating the brunette who was unbuttoning his uniform shirt, revealing the white undershirt. Norman looked up to him and Carter just smiled as he walked forwards and shoved the man onto the bed. Norman gave a small gasp of surprise and gave Carter a half glare. The man lowered himself to his knees as he pushed up Norman's undershirt and began to kiss, lick, and nip at the man's naval. Norman arched into him with a soft moan, quickly biting his tongue and blushing as Carter worked on his belt.

"Carter, your sister's here." The man gave a small 'hmm' against Norman's stomach causing the younger man to tingle in the area as Carter's hands rubbed his sides and pushed the shirt up higher. Norman was about to shrug his shirt off but Carter stopped him.

"Leave it on." Norman blushed deeper as Carter moved his hands back for the belt he wore. Easily unbuckling it before working on the button and zipper of his uniform pants.

"W-wait... not with Abby here." Carter stopped and gave a frustrated sigh as he leaned his head into Norman's stomach. "I'm sorry Carter, but I really don't want your sister to hear us. It's embarrassing enough knowing Hunter can." Carter used to bed to stand up then sat down next to Norman.

"Fine." Norman looked over to the man and gave a sigh before standing up to continue changing into a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." Norman said with a rather seductive smile as he looked back to Carter.

"Mmm, you better." He muttered as he headed off to the bathroom. Norman smiled as he walked out of the bedroom, stretching and yawning on his way to the living room. With a smile he sat on the couch and looked to the TV.

"Law and Order?" Abby smiled as she looked over to Norman then back to the TV.

"Yeah... only thing really playing at midnight." Norman rubbed his face and leaned forwards.

"Midnight? Explains why I'm so tired." He muttered with a slight groan, Abby gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." She looked at him for a second then back to the TV. "You should get some rest, don't you have to get up soon?" Norman looked to the clock on the wall and nodded.

"Yeah... Well, it was nice seeing you. Maybe one time we'll be able to talk." He said with a small smile.

"Well, I'll be here all week." Norman nodded and stood up with another yawn.

"Night, Abby."

"Good night. And it was nice meeting you."

"You too." He said with a small wave as he once again vanished into the bedroom, giving a small smile at the sound of the shower and a choked moan coming from the bathroom. Telling him that Carter was tending to his own sexual needs, he tried to shake the mental image of Carter jerking off in the shower as he collapsed on the bed. He barely pulled the covers over himself as he was greeted with sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pushups, crunches, curls, pull ups, and a three and a half hour run. He was exhausted by the time he reached the top step, his legs shook as he walked to his apartment. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and shoved it open, kicking it closed behind him he immediately moved to collapse on the couch. He took in another deep breath and slowly let it out, grabbing his water bottle he drank the last of it and tossed it carelessly to the floor. He slowly leaned forwards and looked to the piece of paper and the pen that sat on the coffee table. Only thing on it was 'Dear Vivian.'

Just reading the name left a bad taste in his mouth. He'd done many things in his life, from maintaining a 4.0 up till high school, to successful untraceable murders. But he'd never found anything harder to do than write a letter to a woman who ruined him. Or did she create him?

There were times he had to wonder if Vivian was the one that drove him to homicide. Or perhaps it really was his father? Maybe the night he pulled the trigger he invented the man that currently sat exhausted on his couch. But that wasn't right, he couldn't blame anyone. At least that's the bullshit that Chamberlin was feeding him. He was responsible for all of his actions. No one made him do the things he'd done in his life. Only time he knew he wasn't responsible was when he stabbed Jen. That was Loraine's fault and everyone agreed with him, except for the police.

He rubbed his face then looked to the clock on his side table, seeing it was only 4 A.M he gave an irritated sigh and leaned his head back. Knowing he should shower he forced himself to stand and headed to the bathroom, he needed to plan. Then again that's all he'd been doing while he was running. Thinking, and planning out what to do. Killing Vivian would lead the police straight to him, all her friends knew he had a bad break up with her. Things like that are why he'd been stalking women he didn't know, women he didn't want to know. He smiled as he climbed into the shower, deciding he'd pay Emily a visit, perhaps wait for her in her apartment while she's at church.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, Ash wanted me to ask you if you could give him your contacts number." Norman said while tucking his shirt in, Carter arched a brow from the kitchen as he leaned against the counter watching the man who was making sure he had everything.

"Jesus, seriously?" He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned before shaking his head. "No. Tell him to call me, and I'll deal with it." Norman looked at him for a second then nodded.

"Why the big secrecy with this person?" He mused while tying his shoe, his curiosity peaked perhaps even a bit of jealousy that Carter had some secret person he was in contact with.

"I have a deal with this person, they stay out of jail, and they tell me everything they know. I make sure they don't get killed. Part of that meaning no one knows about 'em." Norman's eyes narrowed before he leaned back in the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Not even going to let me know their gender?" Carter rubbed his chin and shrugged.

"They don't need one. Look, my contact will remain completely anonymous, alright?" Norman found himself a little hurt by the statement.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's _Hunter_ I don't trust." Norman pursed his lips and sighed while running a hand through his hair.

"I keep forgetting he's listening in." Norman said while standing up, "Alright, see you later, Carter." Norman started to walk away but Carter grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Where'd you get this bruise by the way?" Carter muttered while kissing Norman's bruised throat, the man flinching away from the touch.

"It's nothing..." Norman said with a sigh, Carter's eyes narrowed slightly as he grabbed Norman by the hips and kissed him.

"Did Ash do it?"

"You seem to have done a good job training him in interrogation tactics." Norman muttered bitterly against the man who was keeping him in place against the kitchen counter.

"I'll have to kick his ass then." Norman smiled as Carter kissed the bruise again.

"What, only you can beat me up?" He mused out, Carter responded with a chuckle as he leaned back and smiled.

"Thought that was the perk of being your boyfriend." Norman leaned forwards and kissed the man before stepping forwards and sliding away from him.

"Well, I should go, don't want to piss him off more." Carter rubbed the back of his neck as he watched him.

"Hey, Norm, if you want to get on his good side then you need to swallow your pride. You're not in the FBI anymore, your just an officer." Norman gave the older man a small glare.

"Right cause I'm the problem in this situation." Carter smiled at the comment.

"Ya know, I'd be surprised if you weren't." Norman gave Carter his full attention, his mood starting to go down from the insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carter crossed his arms as he looked the younger man over.

"No offense, Norman, but you really haven't presented yourself like someone he should like. The first time you were here you treated us like incompetent idiots and never filled us in on jack shit about what you were up to. You helped Ethan escape custody-" Norman opened his mouth to deny the claim but Carter raised his voice to shut him up, "and you were a complete asshole about everything. Second time you came here you had the exact same attitude which I, against my better judgment, forced out of you." Norman rubbed the back of his neck at the memory of Carter forcing him into their first sexual experience. "Which during this time you had no interaction with Ash, except for when he walked in on us." Seeing Norman's face turn beat red he leaned his head back with a soft sigh. "Now you're back to being yourself, which again, you were a prideful asshole. If you want to get along with Ash you have to treat him with respect. He'll cover your ass no matter what, he's goddamn loyal. But you need to prove to him you deserve it, so I'd start off by swallowing your pride."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She sobbed and begged for him to stop, Johnny's eyes locked on the woman who pleaded to 'God' to save her from this situation. How she prayed to the 'All Mighty Being,' begging him to save Johnny from his sinful ways.

"You think _God_ can save you?" She sobbed at his question, slowly Johnny leaned back from his spot on her thighs, watching as she tried to pull away from him.

"Oh Lord, plea-" Johnny backhanded her, he watched as her head whipped to the side. Grabbing her by the mouth and forced her to face him again, a cruel smile taking over his face as he stared into her fear filled one.

"He couldn't save you even if he did exist. Look at you Emily, you're at _my_ mercy." She cried harder and he gave a small chuckle. "I never understood people like you. Begging and praying to someone who just ignores you! You believe he's some brilliant savior, well take a good look at the world, Sweetheart, he's anything _but_ merciful and kind." He laughed harder at the thought before slowly removing his hand from her mouth.

"The Lord saves all his children."

"Really! Well remind yourself that as you choke on your own blood." He laughed as she cried harder and tried to shove him off. His smile widened as he examined the fifteen inch Jungle Master Hunter's Knife he held in his hand. "Here, I'll make a deal with you. I'll ask your so called _God_ to save you." He looked up to the ceiling and shifted on top of her. "Oh dear, merciful Lord. I ask that you save your loyal subject and smite me where I stand... er... I guess sit." He corrected as he looked back down at himself, before slowly looking back to Emily, "You'll have to forgive me, I'm new at this." He informed with a smile before once more looking to the ceiling. "Come on prove to the poor girl you live, after all she's waited so long for a miracle." He pursed his lips then looked back down to her. "I'll assume he's busy, you know answering prayers from children... The ones begging that their rapists will stop soon. Or, better yet, parents begging for their infant child to be cured of cancer..." A smile cracked across his face causing her to break out into more sobs. "Let's see what other tragedies are there in the world?" He chuckled as he stared into her tear filled eyes. "If God exists, don't you think no one would suffer? What kind of merciful lord is he if he allows sin and filth in the streets? How can you worship a man who will forgive pedophiles and rapists just because they repented! How can you look at our world as it falls apart and blindly follow a man who tried to drown the world because he lost hope in mankind? The same people he supposedly made in his image. Doesn't that mean he's as flawed as we are?"

"Please, let me go?" He laughed before looking to the knife in his hand, he then looked around the area before looking back to the ceiling.

"You notice how I'm still alive?" He covered her mouth just as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I already told you, Emily... no one can save you. Everyone's at work. So tell me," he stabbed the knife into her throat before slowly dragging the blade, "where's your god now?" He laughed as he continued to pull the blade across her throat. He watched as her body began to twitch and spasm under him, she moved trying to stop the knife only cutting up her hands in the process. They desperately clawed at his shirt as she gurgled out about how much she wanted to live. He smiled as she her arms went limp the rest of her body twitching here and there as the muscles in her body craved a command from the brain. Not knowing that the knife had severed the spinal cord. Finally, after nearly decapitating the woman, he removed the knife from her neck and stood up, using her shirt to clean the weapon before sheathing it and tossing the item into his duffel bag. He grabbed her by the ankle and began to drag the dead woman towards the area he set up while waiting for her. Already deciding to pose her in a praying position in front of some candles and a cross.

He sat up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow onto a none bloody spot of his shirt. Making a mental note to change it and burn the shirt with other things when he was finished here. Walking around her body he forced her up into a sitting position. Her head lolled back on her shoulders and he winced when he heard the sound of her muscle ripping. Cursing himself for getting carried away with the knife he forced her head forwards to not strain what little skin and muscles she had left to keep her head attached to the rest of her body. Forcing her on her knees he walked away to grab his tape so he could effectively pose her hands. Returning to the woman he knelt down next to her and grabbed her hands forcing them together to her fingers intertwined. He looked at them for a second then grabbed her blood soaked rosary from around her neck and placed it in her hands. Grabbing the tape he carefully wrapped it around her hands making sure not to get his gloves stuck, grabbing the scissors he brought with him he cut the tape and allowed her hands to fall. Leaning back on his ankles he gave a bored sigh before staring up at the ceiling, slowly he leaned forwards so he was back up on his knees and worked on positioning her to her elbows were on the ground and her forehead rested on her hands. He moved his hand and brushed some of her fair hair out of her face and behind her ear, allowing the rest of it to cascade down on the other side of her body; all while keeping her arms steady. He shifted so he sat on the ground, one legs bent up so he could rest her arm on it as he held her steady. The other hand boredly played with the scissors next to his second leg which was sprawled out in front of the two of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman and Ash stood in the coroner's in front of the bodies of Johnny's victims. All of which had a sheet on them that covered their naked bodies, but left their necks and heads exposed. The Coroner stood next to Brianna's decomposed body and motioned to the wound that was across her neck. "This was caused by a butch knife." Ash rubbed the back of his neck and stepped closer to examine the wound. Norman watched cautiously before inching a forwards. The coroner's gloved hands moved to touch the wound as he's green eyes flickered from behind his glasses to the two men.

"There was a knife that appeared to be missing..." The coroner moved from Brianna's body and moved to Alice. "Different weapon?" He nodded while looking to the wound.

"This was your typical pocket knife, You can tell by how shallow and rough it is. Still deep enough to cut through the vein. He used the same thing on Erica, but he changed his weapon before killing Marissa. From the exit wound I'd say it was a gut hook knife, see here." He pointed to the area he was talking about before looking to the two. "It stabbed further into the muscle here, usually I'd say he was holding the knife at an odd angle, but then looking to the ripped muscle I know it was from the hook being ripped out of her skin when he removed the weapon. This weapon was the same one used on our two newest victims." He stated while moving between the two. Norman's eyes fell on Brook's face and all he could do was remember witnessing her father identify her.

"Was it the knife or the head trauma that killed her?" Ash asked, Norman rubbed the back of his head in sympathy while remembering the giant wound on her head.

"Being bled out by the knife. If he didn't do that she would have eventually died anyway from lack of attention to her head wound." The man said while rubbing the back of his neck, stretching it out. "But, your killer is evolving with his weapons. He's becoming violent too. Erica has a few broken ribs, then of course there's the mutilation of her hands and ear after death. Brook here was killed very violently, she has a lot of defense wounds on her body." He pulled the sheet down lower allowing them to see her arms which had been cut up pretty bad. "She must have lifted her hands to protect herself, from any harm. She fought back too. See here," He grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled it up allowing them to see the bruise on her wrist and even some on the back of her hand, "she probably went for his face, and from the force of him grabbing here he actually broke a bone in her hand and dislocated her wrist. Seeing as she's missing fingers I'll assume she managed to scratch him." He looked from her hand back to the two men, "This would also be when he got the upper hand and grabbed her by the mouth before slamming her head against the wall."

"Erica fought back too?" Norman asked looking over towards the woman.

"Well, tried to get away. She took a large impact." A woman walked in the room with a packet of papers, moving to each body she set them down before looking to the coroner and the agents. Norman had recognized her from the scene of the crimes as one of the Crime Scene Technicians. Her eyes shifted to Erica's body then to the men, having caught what they were talking about.

"Hey Zoe," The coroner said with a smile as he looked to the papers which had been blown up photos of the crime scenes.

"Mind if I take over?" The man shook his head and yawned.

"Fine with me." He said while putting his hands on his hips and looking the bodies over. Norman gave the technician his full attention as she walked over to Erica's body.

"What have you got for us?" Ash asked while leaning on the metal table Erica's body had been resting on.

"Well, I'll start with Erica, your killer didn't use the same tact to get into her house. For the most part he seems to have been invited in. Except for Chelsea's where we found matching clothing fibers in the window that we found on the bodies. But for Erica, he had kicked her door open, from the lack of damage on the lock we were able to discover it was partially open at the time." She took a photo and showed it to them allowing them to see a black foot print on the door, the item only being visible because of the contrasting powder that made the impression visible to the human eye. "There then appeared to be a small struggle, from imprints on the floor she was there when he kicked the door open. She then tried to get away from him only to be caught. From the clothing fibers we found he'd pulled her against his body. The missing ear makes us think he whispered into it before she was able to escape him. She ran for her alarm which she successfully triggered, but it was then silenced shortly after. From the dent in her wall and the broken ribs we were able to deduct he slammed her into the wall before taking care of the alarm." She moved and pointed to her shoulder where a bruise had been, "The same foot print from the door had also been found here, then of course all over the floor. He held her down with his foot, before he sat on her. She had some internal bleeding and bruising in her abdomen which we think he more or less flopped on her stomach. He then" motioning to her head she looked back up to them, "grabbed her hair, and cut her throat." She looked into Erica's dead eyes before looking back up to the men. Norman rubbed his face before looking over to Ash.

"Gary said Erica had closed up when Johnny was mentioned?" Ash nodded before looking over to Norman. "She must have been panicked about it so avoided him. This guy is smart, he would catch on to her behavior and that's why this was so violent."

"Alright, what about Brook then?" Ash looked back over to the technician whose eyes fell on Brooks body.

"From the foot prints he had no idea she was in the house. He snuck in through Chelsea's bedroom window and killed her as she slept, it was then that Brook had come in, from the foot prints he'd been by the bed when she saw him. She must have turned and run then, he pursued her." She walked over to Brook's body and looked down to her. "She turned around and seems to have tried to fight him as he went for her. The cuts and bruises on her body showing that to be true. They had a struggle here and he finally was able to back her into the wall and slam her head against the corner of it. Which he then killed her and dragged her back into the room by her ankles. After resting on the wall, anyway, we found his bloody hand print by the impact zone." She looked back to the two men who stood in front of her. "We have also found traces of powder from latex gloves, which is why we haven't been able to find readable prints at the crime scenes."

"His foot prints, can they be traced to all the crime scenes?" She nodded as she flipped through the papers and brought them over to them showing them the visible prints.

"Your assailant wear's a pair of converse, size eleven." She looked the photos over then looked back to them. "From the tread, or lack thereof, on the shoe we know they're very old, and he's tracked in dirt, concrete dust, and some other trace materials that can easily be found in the area of each murder."

"Anything out of place?" She shook her head while looking Norman.

"No, it's all stuff from the area. It's like... like he cleans his shoes before he even gets to the house, he might even be changing them." She said while looking back to the prints. "He could use other shoes then change when he gets to a certain distance. But finding that out would be hard seeing as there are foot prints all over the sidewalk it would take a really long time to single anything out."

'_ARI could do that in no time_.' the thought made him disgusted with himself, Baldric's words playing through his mind at his weakness. The truth of how useful that deadly device is hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Have the missing body parts been found?" Ash finally asked, knocking Norman out of his thoughts. Zoe grimaced at the question before looking towards the Coroner. He walked over to Brook and moved the sheets he grabbed a small black bag and opened it, slowly taking each pale and somewhat burned digit out and setting them on the table.

"We found Brooks hidden in a bleach bottle. Then... well traces of flesh and blood were found in Erica's garbage disposal." Norman hung his head in slight defeat, the case starting to appear impossible.

"Where exactly did the struggle between Brook and the killer happen?" She looked to Ash at the question before looking back to the photos.

"In the bedroom doorway, it then lead out into the living room where he finally killed her." Ash scratched the back of his neck and furrowed his brows.

"When was the night stand knocked over?" She shrugged then looked through some more of the photos.

"From the print on it, we can confirm he kicked it over." Norman nodded and rubbed his eyes thinking logically about the whole thing. The scene playing through his mind like some sort of horror film.

"He was mad. I mean here we have this very organized very analytical and smart man doing all these things. He snuck into Chelsea's house with the expectation of an easy kill, after he kills her he starts his routine in posing the body. Then a second person, one he wasn't prepared for, enters the scene. His whole organized plan is thrown out the window as this new person stands between him and getting caught..." Norman could imagine Johnny's figure standing over Chelsea's body, bloody knife in hand before he turned his head to see the young woman standing with horror filled eyes in the doorway. "He has to act fast. She could wake someone up with a scream, she might have a cell phone are her, she could get to the house phone before he grabs her. She could even run out the door and get help from neighbors." He ran a hand through his hair before squinting at Brook's body. "His easy kill turning into a panic filled struggle to get her out of the way. I'm assuming from the brutality of it all she did some damage to him. So after he finally kills her and tries to rework his plan to include her he takes his anger and frustration out on the nightstand, then mutilates her body so we don't have any trace of him."

"Sounds about right." Zoe muttered while looking to the prints they'd made visible at the crime scene.

"What about the tape. Who's prints were on it?" Ash asked, grasping for some sort of clue.

"They belong to Chelsea, her fingers probably curled when he grabbed her by the wrist."

"Aside from foot prints, do we have anything else on him?" She nodded before flipping through the files to a paper full of notes.

"From the impressions we've determined your killer weighs about one hundred and seventy pounds. The way Brook was slammed into the wall, and the height of the hand print when he leaned against it tells us that he stands at about five feet and six inches." Ash and Norman both glanced at one another, easily remembering the description of Johnny by height and assumed weight, Denise later mentioning she only assumed he was in the high hundreds because the man was muscular, where Toni and Korda guessed around one hundred and fifty because of his height.

"Anything else?" She shook her head.

"Sorry, that's all I got for you. He clearly knows what he's doing." Norman sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not even hair was left?" She shook her head while looking to the photos.

"There's evidence that he cleans the room, sometimes there's a cleaning solution mixed with blood that can ruin evidence collected. More specifically this is the blood located by Erica and Brook's bodies, he seems well aware that we can pick his blood type out of theirs and doesn't want to risk it."

"Has there been evidence of more than one blood type?" There was a pause as she looked between the two.

"There's a chance there were three types on Chelsea's bed."

"Shit." Ash cursed loudly as he clenched his hands into fists.

"How big of a chance?" Norman asked hoping it was low, she put her head down and sighed.

"A sixty five percent chance."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johnny stood in a black baggy t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, his eyes were downcast on the burning evidence of his bloody shirts and gloves. His eyes watched the garbage can bonfire with a sick satisfaction, the wasteland he stood in being completely clear of anyone. Save for a train that had passed him by twice already. It made him wonder how long he'd been standing there in thought, his eyes shifted to the sketch in his hand, the one he found pinned up in the office of the Storage Units he used. Only seeing it because he was about to pay his bill. Upon seeing the sketch he stole the item and left, deciding to pay the bill later that day when someone else was working. His eyes narrowed at the item as he continued to wonder why the police even had this. Who was it that could possibly identify him? Had Erica been able to contact the police before he killed her? He hadn't seen the sketch in the papers, or on the news anywhere so that was a good sign. Perhaps they were grasping at straws?

"Why am I the first straw you have?" He muttered to himself before putting the paper in the burning garbage can, the shirt and gloves more-or-less destroyed. He however was going to make sure it was damn well _gone_ before he walked away, hell he might even bury the ashes. One woman on a snapped episode he watched only got cause because some of the bloody clothes she burned weren't completely destroyed. He wasn't going to let a careless mistake be why he got caught, he'd be damned if he was caught before his exhibit on 'Human Beauty.' Let the bastards drag him away after unveiling his masterpiece, and may they never forget him or his models.

He kicked the dirt at his feet while looking into the garbage can, the shirt having finally been reduced to nothing but ashes. He looked to the bucket of disgusting water he'd found and poured it in the can, looking to the mesh of ashes garbage and now very murky water in contempt. Arching a brow he carelessly kicked the item over and watched it all spill onto the ground, his eyes shifted up to the sky and he gave a bored sigh before kicking some dirt on the wet ground. After a few minutes he kicked the garbage can and watched it roll a few feet away before stopping. Giving the area one last look he nodded to himself and walked away, burying his hands deep inside his pockets. He needed to be careful about what he did now, everything becoming more pressing now that they had an idea of what he looked like. He'd wait till he killed Vivian, she'd be his last one if she had to be, he wouldn't let his emotions take over.

He leaned his head back and allowed a sigh to slip passed his lips; he still needed to write that damned letter.


	18. It's a Sad World

A/N: Sorry roleplay partners I'll get to finishing my posts soon. I've been working on this in between homework, and I finally finished this chapter. haha. So I'll work on getting my starter posts to you soon. I still have a huge pile of homework I need to finish... Q.Q

And thanks for the reviews guys. I love you for sticking with this. XD

Oh and happy Valentines Day.

Disclaimer: blahblah

Warning: Angst, drug use, oc het flirting, blow job, sex.

Pairing; Blayden/Jayke

Chapter XVIII

Norman sighed heavily as he leaned against a wall outside the precinct, deciding to get some air. He'd been conflicted on what he wanted, this investigation just reminding him how much he needed ARI, and he _hated_ himself for wanting it. He leaned his head back against the wall and blinked when he heard footsteps. Expecting to find Ash he turned his head and found himself staring at Hunter, the man gave him a smile as he leaned against the wall next to him. He'd been wearing a pastel green shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, along with a pair of aviators. He could see a faint glow from the last item and his heart nearly leapt from his chest, these stylized glasses were actually Hunter's ARI.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise looking over his shoulder to see if any cops that might recognize him were around.

"I noticed you've been having a bad day, and after hearing the foot prints thing on your investigation I just had to check it out. I was able to find all your foot prints. All with the flick of a wrist." he mused while demonstrating the action, Norman shifted uncomfortably against the wall, already imagining the cascading light glide across the ground before pulling up all that data in the area. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and looked away.

"So now you're going to dangle it in my face?" Hunter looked over to Norman with a smile.

"Is it really so bad, Norman? I mean look at these things. So small, so simple, so fragile, and they tell you _everything_. All that work that the technicians put in to finding that evidence, it's just resting in your hands." He looked to the glove he wore and chuckled to himself. "It's amazing, it's wond-"

"Riley would hate you for this." He blinked and he felt a hand on his uniform shirt the younger male grabbed him before slamming him into the wall.

"Riley already hated me. Or have you forgotten he tried to kill me?" Hunter released the man and looked away, scowling in the distance upon the mention of his former partner.

"I don't want to go back." Hunter laughed harshly before looking to Norman, his eyes narrowing behind the glasses.

"Yes you do. You want to go back so bad. Look at you." He pulled the glasses off his face and held them up to the sun, watching it shine off the beautiful device. "This holds all the answers to your investigation." Norman stared at the device with longing and shook his head. "Stop being stubborn, Norm! You want this! I know you do! You want to go back to DC, you want to be an agent!" Norman stared into Hunter's eyes noticing anger and concern dancing around. "He's going to kill both of you! I can do it, Norman, I can kill Blake. I'll do it with a fucking smile on my face!" Hunter snapped shoving the man backwards into the wall. "I will _laugh_ as I do it." Norman's mind panicked at the thought, his hatred building inside him causing him to punch Hunter across the face.

"Leave him out of this!" Hunter laughed before standing up straight and rubbing his sore jaw. His eyes flickered over to Norman, his eyes betraying his words. He didn't look happy or thrilled at all, his eyes were hollow and full of dread.

"You brought him into this!" He snapped Norman could hear something in his voice akin to pain. "Me killing him will be _your_ doing! Not mine!" The words and the way he said it caused pain to etch itself deep inside Norman's chest and stomach. He began to feel nauseous just thinking about it. "And it's all because of what! A piece of technology that _helps_ you do your fucking job!"

"That device will kill you!"

"Would that really be so bad!" He was taken aback by the question, Hunter gave a bored sigh as he looked back to the device in his hand. "Just to get lost in it, in all of it." A deep frown was set on his face and concern began to worm through Norman's system. A concern he _hated_ himself for because he _knew_ Hunter was a bad guy. He should be full of nothing but hatred for the man who stood in front of him; but all those years of being good friends was so goddamned hard to _forget_. He wanted to forget about it so much. He wanted to forget a lot of things, and the only way to do that was with triptocaine. And God did he _hate_ himself for thinking about it, for wanting it, even though Carter gave him everything he could possibly need.

"You can't honestly mean that." Norman said that concern and caring nature of his winning the fight in his head. There was a pause before Hunter's facial expression softened.

"Look at me, Norman." Hesitantly Norman complied with the demand. "Look me in the eye and _tell_ me you don't want it." Nothing left Norman's mouth. He knew the words would be a lie; he did want it, his need for it increasing drastically over the past few days. He wanted it so bad it almost hurt; he missed everything about it, but he didn't want to lose Carter. "See, you want to come back. So do it already, quit being so fucking dramatic and come back to DC. It's that _fucking_ easy."

"I can't-" Hunter gave a frustrated groan cutting off Norman's words.

"Bullshit! That's fucking _bullshit_! Why are you so worried about losing him!" He held a hand up to silence him. "Guess what, Norman, if you stay here you'll get him killed! Do you wanna _know_ what Baldric will do to you if we're forced to kill Blake? You'll be a fuckin' wreck, you'll become useless to him! But that doesn't matter to him, you know why?" Norman slowly leaned against the wall and Hunter just shook his head and put the glasses back on. "You're just an example to him. He doesn't care about you, about Carter, anything. You're a lesson to the other agents, a fucking _warning_." He chuckled this time and shook his head, Norman watched as Hunter's brows furrowed and he knew Hunter was just hiding behind the glasses. "He's going to frame you, he's going to make me kill Carter with _your_ gun. He's going to make me fill the room with _your_ fingerprints. And you'll go to jail, and everyone will think you did it." Hunter shook his head and looked to the ground. "What would you rather have? Triptocaine and ARI to make you feel better, or Carter's death being blamed on you. You'll go to prison and be stuck with criminals who hate you because of who you are, and what you've done. Fuck, you could have put some of the people in there away." He leaned closer to Norman getting in his face with a sneer. "The last miserable, moments of your life will be full of nothing but pain."

"Why are you doing this?" Hunter leaned back with a heavy sigh.

"Doing what?" Norman watched him and shook his head.

"All of this, the warnings, the interactions everything? Why? You tried to kill me while you worked with Riley! I know there was lye in those vials." Hunter's eyes widened in shock, almost forgetting about that.

"Hey! I didn't put it in there, Riley did while I was out with you and Carter. I wasn't going to give them to you." Norman rolled his eyes, trying to ignore everything the man said, it all just made him miss tripto even more. "Look at me, Norman, I know it's hard to remember but we were friends once." He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I got out of hand, I admit it, I did fucked up things. I ruined people's lives, but for once in my life I fucking _lived_." A smile tugged at his mouth before vanishing. "And I'm paying for it now, and I don't want to see you ruin everything for some _guy_ you hated. This path you're going down its... self destructive."

"ARI and tripto have almost killed me. It's almost killed me so many goddamn times-"

"Your _job_ almost kills you, Norman! You think you're any safer as a fucking _cop_! Carter was _shot_, Norman! _SHOT_! Look at all those fucking scars on his body. I know you've talked about them, I fucking listened to you talk about them. Jesus the guy is a wreck! He's so emotionally and physically tormented he takes it out on _everyone_!"

"He's getting better."

"Till a down hits. What was it you said he is, Bipolar? You of all people should know he's not stable. He will change drastically whenever his brain decides. He has no choice in the matter! Just... Come back. It's that fucking simple."

"It's not simple, Hunter." Hunter groaned in frustration and reached in his right pocket. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here."

"He's going to _die_, you're going to go to _prison_." Norman looked away feeling defeated by the whole thing. Hunter pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked to the vial he now held. With a smirk he watched as Norman looked at it. "It's simple, Norman, the solution to all of this is simple. Take the vial." Norman stared at the item like a deer caught in headlights as Hunter moved closer and forced it towards him.

"No-"

"Take it." He snapped shoving the item in Norman's hand. Norman's eyes widened as he looked at the precious drug that was now in his grasp. The one he desperately wanted to inhale, his eyes shot back to Hunter's face.

"I don't want it." He said trying to shove it back into Hunter's hands, the dark haired male just shoved Norman's arm back into him.

"Just... take it." Hunter said with defeat in his voice, his eyes scanned Norman's before looking to the drug he placed in Norman's hand. "Remember how much you love it, and miss it. Forget about Carter, forget about the precinct, just enjoy the drug you love. That's all I ask. Then come back to me with a real answer when you've had time to think clearly." Norman didn't even notice Hunter walk away as he stared at the vial. Seeing himself in the reflection causing a fit of anxiety to wash through his system.

"Who was that?" the voice shattered all his thoughts and he quickly stuffed the vial in his pocket before looking over to the russet haired male who was walking towards him. The man was lighting a cigarette as he walked, coming to a stop next to him, about to slip his pack away. He paused for a second then offered Norman one.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." Ash smirked before slipping the pack away and leaning against the wall. "And I'm not sure who that guy was."

"You really are a stereotypical rich kid, aren'tcha." Ash mused while taking a drag, Norman gave an irritated sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"You sound like Carter." He muttered as he caressed the vial in his pocket.

"I was thinking about our next course of action." Norman gave the older man his full attention, Ash looked to the cigarette in his hand before taking another drag, slowly he looked towards Norman. "We have a sketch, you have a profile." Norman nodded and a smirk crossed Ash's face. "Give it to Madison, let her write her article on this, spread the news like wild fire. We might finally be able to find something on 'im. Sure we'll get crackpots claiming to be the guy. But people like that come out all the time in high class investigations. And serial killers like publicity right? It riles them up?" Norman scratched the back of his neck then nodded slightly.

"Not all of them like it. Some killers would prefer their work stay out of the press, the profile might even piss the guy off. I mean there are two women he violently murdered. I suppose pissing him off can also cause him to slip up. Maybe he will come forwards to fix something we've written. They aren't all the same, Ash." Ash looked Norman over while taking another drag.

"Based on what he's done this far what are your thoughts on sending it to the press?" Norman tented his fingers while switching his weight to the other foot, his eyes squinted off in the distance as his brain went over all the facts on the case, everything that they'd brought up with the killer.

"He takes pride in his work, he loves what he does. He's artistic about it, he's very precise, and methodical. I think he'll enjoy the publicity, he'll get off on it, he might stay in the shadows though, allow people to come forth and claim to be him, use it as a means to get us off his trail. He'll be smart enough to stay away... unless." Ash shifted as he watched Norman think everything out, he'd never admit it but the way Norman could get inside someone's head impressed him. "Unless we piss him off. He thinks he's smart, he thinks he's on top of the world, he's killed six women in such a short amount of time, and we're completely oblivious to anything about him. We don't just need to put his profile out there, we need to insult him." A smirk crossed Ash's face as he took a drag.

"Sounds fun." he muttered while stretching.

"What if we did it with just the insult and the profile?" Ash's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why leave the sketch out of it?" Norman pursed his lips and slipped his hand in his pocket, caressing the vial there as he licked his lips.

"If we put out the sketch, and it's the wrong guy, we can ruin his life. We don't know for sure if this guy is the killer or not, we still have other people that we need to investigate. Like, like that Troy guy. He can be linked to Alice and Chelsea, and we all know he has a history of violence towards women." Ash gave a small nod and a sigh.

"Whatever, work that brain of yours and give Madison a story. While you do that, Gary and I'll check out what Troy's been up to. Sound good?"

"Yeah... but I thought you hated the press." Norman muttered while putting his hands on his hips. Ash took another drag then flicked his cigarette off in the distance, watching it bounce a bit before rolling to a stop. Slowly he allowed the smoke to escape his lungs before looking over to Norman.

"I hate them when they're at a crime scene. They're like fucking vultures. The victims deserve some sort of respect, but all they do is treat them like fucking meat." Ash said while rolling his eyes and walking away, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. Norman watched the older man in confusion, he really had been having a hard time trying to get a read on his mental state. There were times Norman enjoyed his company, then other times where he'd rather be somewhere else. He knew he'd only recently become so hostile when he found out about his drug use, the reasons he gave him were completely understandable. After all had he been in Ash's shoes he too would be pissed off if the man he was supposed to treat as his partner was a drug addict. Norman flinched at his own thoughts, trying desperately to remind himself he was clean now. The vial in his pocket suddenly feeling very heavy.

He swallowed the hard lump in his throat before slowly letting out a deep breath. Reaching in the opposing pocket of the vial he grabbed the cell phone and unlocked it. He once more leaned back against the wall as he located and called Madison's number.

"Norman?"

"Hey, is this a bad time?" He asked hoping he wasn't disturbing her, he could hear shifting of papers on the other side of the line making him wonder what Madison was up to.

"No, what's up?"

"I have some information on the case I figured you might like to have." There was a fraction of a pause and he could imagine the young journalist smiling on her side of the line.

"Where would you like to meet?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Carter, I'm going to go out for a run. Do you wanna join me?" Abby asked while stretching and yawning.

"I'm good." Carter muttered boredly from the table, having been going over all the police reports Norman had brought for him so he could at least be involved in the case. She walked over and looked over the man's shoulder at the photos of the crime scene, her eyes widened in awe as she reached down and picked up a blown up photo of Brook's neck.

"Wow, there's a lot of power in that cut." She said while looking it over.

"Yeah... this case is getting frustrating." Carter muttered shoving the paper away and rubbing his face with his hands. He was more frustrated because he was stuck at home while Ash and Norman did all the work. Abby put the photo down and looked to the others, pushing them apart and around the table to get a good look at the work.

"You'll catch him. You always do." She mused while putting a hand on his good shoulder. "Sure you don't want to take a break?" He shook his head while leaning forwards and going over the technician reports. "Alright, I'll be back later."

"Be careful out there." She gave a small laugh as she headed to the door.

"I'll be _fine_, Carter." She said while pulling her long hair back into a pony tail to keep it from her face, plugging her earphones in she headed out the door. Stretching her legs for a bit before taking off in a jog down the street. She jogged for a few minutes and found herself coming to a stop when she saw Hunter walking down the street, almost not recognizing him in casual clothes. Taking one of her earphones out she casually met the man in a walk.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said with a large smile, looking over her work-out outfit, which consisted of a white tank top, and a pair of black, tight, work-out sweats.

"Hey, yourself. Do you live around here or something?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips, he shook his head while his eyes scanned over the area.

"Nah, I'm working." She looked his attire over then looked back to his face.

"I see... I thought you were an agent?" She asked becoming skeptical of the man Carter didn't want her to see.

"I am. Oh, I suppose I'm not dressed correctly..." He said while looking to his shirt then back to her with a smile. "I suppose Norman's at work?" He asked, already knowing the answer due to the fact he'd recently left him with a vial of triptocaine. Course he was bored of watching them run around the investigation with hardly anything so he figured he'd see what Carter and Abby were up to.

"Yeah," She looked him over then crossed her arms and switched her weight to the other foot. "What are you _really_ doing here?" Hunter made a clicking noise against his teeth with his tongue before shrugging.

"I really am working. Just the suit is uncomfortable after a while." Her eyes narrowed on him, getting rather irritated that no one seemed to be telling her anything.

"What are you working on?" He watched her for a second and smiled as he took a step closer.

"Trust me, sweetheart, it's better if you stay out of it. You're brother's already been dragged into Norman's problems, I'd hate for you to get sucked into it as well." He said with a broad smile on his face, she could sense the threat that was laced in his words and she watched him carefully.

"He says you're a killer." Hunter stuffed his hands in his pockets, and tilted his head as he stared into her eyes.

"In my defense, so is he. I will admit I've had to pull the trigger, not too proud of it, but it comes with the job." He said as his smile vanished, he looked away from her and stared off in the distance, a hollow look on his face as he thought of his words. Regretting a lot of the people he killed without any real need, it made him sick that he followed Riley in a blind rage. Yet it also satisfied him.

"I..." She paused realizing she stepped in forbidden territory with the accusation. "Sorry, I know what it's like to have someone die in your hands." She said with a solemn smile, she'd lost her fair share of patients in surgery, she's watched hearts stop beating in her hand, she's watched hearts not take to a body before, and she's tried in vain to bring back someone she knew too well was never coming back. Hunter slowly looked over to her a forced smile coming across his face.

"Wanna get some coffee?" She gave a small smile at the question and shrugged. "I passed a place not far from here." He said while pointing over his shoulder.

"Only if you're buying."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what do you have for me?" Norman looked around Ethan's house, rather impressed by his current living situation. He could feel the rush of the drugs he shamefully took before his visit rushing through his system, giving him the courage needed for the verbal attack he was about to put out against the killer. Norman agreed to come here because Ethan had Madison looking after Shaun because he hadn't been feeling well, the man of the house was off doing some sort of business deal. Norman brought his attention back to the woman who'd brought her journal with her so she could write down the information.

"First I wanna be honest with you, off record, okay?" She nodded and closed the journal, giving him her full attention.

"This is, more-or-less, a desperate attempt to bring him out. We still have nothing on him, this is the sort of thing I was going to use on the Origami Killer, had that not been as successful as it was." She watched him for a second then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So this will be you calling him out?"

"Insulting him." Norman corrected, Madison leaned back in shock.

"Insulting him?" She ehoed.

"Yes, I've seen from the crime scene he can be violent when angry. He'll lash out, I'll make it so he'll hate me. And because of things I'll say and make you publish, I want you to use an alias." He informed, her eyes narrowed on him as she thought of the crime scenes she'd managed to sneak pictures of and write about by weaseling information from other cops on the case.

"You're going to make a killer you have nothing on hate you." He smirked and leaned back in the seat.

"Well - you can start writing now - this killer is a coward, and because he's a coward he'll never come after me. I mean only a sick, man, a desperate coward would target women." Madison hesitated then began to write it down, slowly her eyes shifted up to Norman.

"Aside from being a coward, what can you tell me about him." Norman shifted in his seat and leaned forwards.

"He gets off on it, killing them I mean, he thinks he's making up for his height when he brutalizes these women. He's asserting the dominance he doesn't feel he has in an ordinary situation. He thinks he's making some statement by posing the bodies like he does, but it's obvious to all of us he's just a pervert."

"Making up for his height?"

"Oh, yeah, we were able to find out the guys only five foot six. I mean that's shorter than four of the women he's killed. From the struggle he had with that poor eight teen year old girl I'd be bold enough to say he's obviously not _strong_ enough to go after men." Norman said with a small smile, "I'd even have to say he only targets women because of sexual fantasies he has with them, the whole thing just reminds us of Leland White," he gave a pause and leaned forwards, "he's a copy cat. One that steals photos of his victims probably so he can relive the thrill of killing them." Norman could feel adrenaline rushing through him along with the drugs as he said all this bullshit he didn't believe for a second. It made him curious as to what the killer would do, what his next move would be. He hoped this would make him mess up, that it wouldn't backfire on him, a small part of him, a tiny part of his brain, warning him to go easy. "I used to think he was smart to. Shame he fucked himself over, he was almost a challenge for me, but we're closing in on him." The last bit was a lie, but why not throw in some fear with the anger? This whole thing was a risk to begin with.

"Closing in on him? How do you mean?" Norman shifted and watched as Madison looked up to him to look him over and see if he was telling the truth.

"We've narrowed down our suspects, they all trace back to this one guy... I mean, at first I was impressed. But now, now I feel insulted." She stopped writing and looked back up to the man.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Norman." She said while narrowing her eyes on the man, he just smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, me too." She shook her head before going back to asking questions.

It went on and off for a while, only stopping so she could go check on Shaun. She'd even made the three of them soup. Their conversations jumping back and forth from off record to on record. Norman smiled when he heard the front door open, he watched as Madison set down her pen and pad of paper to go see the man who'd just entered the house. Norman watched as Madison hugged and kissed Ethan hello before offering him some of the soup she'd made for them. Norman stood up as Ethan made his way over a smile on his clean shaven face.

"Norman, it's good to see you again." Norman just smiled when Ethan greeted him with a hug, he knew how grateful Ethan had been from when he and Madison had saved Shaun back during the OK case.

"Good to see you too, how've you been?" Norman asked when he was released from Ethan's hello, the man still smiling as Madison returned to them.

"Everything's been well, how about with you?" He asked while they took their seats, Madison moved her notes out of the way so the three of them could catch up comfortably.

"I've been good. Busy with the case."

"Madison mentioned you were working here now?" Norman nodded.

"Yeah-" He paused when he heard his phone go off, he pulled it out of his pocket and noticed it had Ash's name on it. He quickly stood up and started to walk away. "One minute." He said while answering the phone and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"We found another body."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Norman stared down at her body, feeling sick as he looked to the blood trail that lead from the hall to her. He looked at the rosary in her hands that glistened with blood and gave a heavy sigh as he leaned down next to her. His eyes scanned her neck and examined the cut that nearly went all the way through her neck. He was getting violent and didn't seem to have any real reason for it, his eyes examined the cut then slowly he looked to Ash and Simpson who were talking things over with a man, the one who phoned in the discovery. Slowly Ash walked over to him and stood there with his hands on his hips, Simpson and Gary talking the man into leaving the room.

"I hope this idea of ours works." Norman slowly stood up and nodded, staring solemnly at the body.

"Yeah, so do I." He stared at the seventh victim and gave a small sigh. "What did he have to say?" Ash gave a small sigh as he looked around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He and Emily," he motioned to the woman at Norman's feet, "were going to go have a father daughter dinner. Our killer didn't lock the door like he typically does, so when she didn't answer he got worried and walked in... and, well." He looked to the woman then the blood on the floor, a sneer taking over his face as he started to walk away. Norman watched the man, who was clearly frustrated, taking a deep breath Norman followed after Ash.

"How'd checking on Troy go?"

"He can't be our guy. It has to be Johnny, I mean Troy is in no way, shape, or form, a smart guy. And I can see him beating someone to death way before I can see him slit someone's throat. Plus he's too tall to fit what Zoe said." Norman nodded as they came to a stop in the area Emily was obviously killed in. "When will your insult be published?" Norman looked to the blood on the floor then over to Ash with a small shrug.

"She said she'll try and get it finished by tonight, and talk to her people to get it published by tomorrow morning. We'll be accosted by the press when this comes out, so be prepared to talk shit about the killer, or leave it up to me." Ash smirked as he stared at the blood on the floor.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" Norman smiled before he looked towards the door of Emily's apartment. He watched as Zoe and other technicians walked in and began their job of scanning the area and photographing everything. "What do we do if it backfires?" Norman squinted at the blood on the floor and shifted his weight, actually unsure what to say.

"I haven't the faintest-fuckin'-idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where have you been?" Carter asked leaning back on the couch as Abby walked into the house, she looked to the man on the couch and just shrugged.

"Just, jogging." She said offhandedly as she walked in and sat down on the couch, he watched her for a second and narrowed his eyes.

"Jogging huh? For four hours?" She blinked as she looked to the clock on the wall, she furrowed her brows not even realizing they'd been out that long. Hunter had convinced her to come with him to a movie as well, the man being rather persistent about the whole thing. The sneaking around behind Carter's back just reminded her of high school and gave her an enjoyable thrill. He even talked her in to hanging out again tomorrow.

"Well, I wasn't jogging the whole time. I decided to see a movie too." She informed while looking over to the man with a smile. "I offered for you to come with." She said in her own defense, he gave a heavy sigh as he looked back to the TV. "How's the case going?" She asked while stealing the remote from the man, Carter seemed to not care as he stood up and stretched, cracking his back in the motion.

"Not well, they found another body." He muttered while walking away and heading to the kitchen. "And they're trying some bullshit psychological thing."

"Wanna elaborate?" She asked while settling on Snapped.

"Basically they're insulting the killer to the press to get him to get pissed off and make a mistake. Ash and Norman both seem convinced it'll work. Which hopefully it will, this guy is moving fast, I mean seven women already. Granted he took a long break between his first kill and his second... but these other women, they've all been killed within the same month." He gave an irritated sigh and looked towards the door when he heard it open. He stopped what he was doing and looked to the front door watching as Norman came in. "You're home early." Norman smiled as he walked over to the man and kissed him hello, remembering Madison greeting Ethan, which made him miss Carter even more.

"They figured I need to be prepared for tomorrow when the press gets all over me." He muttered while wrapping his arms around Carter's neck.

"So what're you gonna do, if this doesn't affect the killer at all?" Norman frowned slightly at the question.

"It should, I mean, he poses the bodies for a reason. He has to take some sort of pride in this." Carter shrugged the man off and took the folder from his hand before looking through it.

"This is the new victim." Norman frowned before nodding and walking away from Carter to see what Abby was doing.

"Carter tells me you're trying to piss off a serial killer?" Norman gave a small smile as he sat on the couch and stretched.

"Yeah, well, what's life without a little risk." He asked with a shrug, slipping his hands in his pockets and feeling the nice vial that had been warm due to hiding in his pocket. "Is this Snapped?" He asked she looked over from him to the TV.

"Yeah. It's an interesting show." Norman gave a small laugh as he shifted in his seat.

"More like a 'How To Guide' for killers." He had to admit that the show did tell you everything you could possibly ever need to know to get away with murder.

"Maybe your killer watches it." Abby said sarcastically, Norman pursed his lips and squinted at the TV before looking over to Abby.

"Ya know... I actually wouldn't be surprised if he did." Norman leaned forwards and stared at the TV listening as investigators talked about how the woman on the episode had almost gotten away with killing her abusive husband. The only reason any attention was brought to it was because he'd been missing for two years. "He does go through every crime scene with a fine toothed comb, he has knowledge of our operations, and shows like this, the First Forty Eight, Cops, and a few others shines light on them. Shit I'm surprised more people aren't getting away with crimes while we show stuff like this on the TV. If he didn't leave foot impressions I'd suggest he might have been a cop. But if he was he'd know to wear those bootie things we have to put on at the crime scene." Abby arched a brow as she looked over to Norman.

"Bootie things?" He pointed to his feet and made a motion of slipping something on.

"Yeah they're these blue plastic things that cover our shoes. It reduces contamination of any kind, and we don't leave impressions so the technicians can do their job without worrying about us."

"Huh, weird." She muttered before looking back to the TV. Norman ran a hand through his hair then stood up.

"I'll be right back." He said with a kind smile as he walked into Carter's room so he could change into something comfortable. Carter walked back into the living room and sat down on a chair next to the couch flipping through the files Norman had brought back.

"Jesus, he almost cut her fucking head off." Carter furrowed his brows as he looked to the photos of Emily on her back, her neck yawning open horribly, the spine and damage to it visible. Abby titled her head curiously as she shifted from her spot on the couch. Her eyes then traveled to the empty space in between the couch, chair and TV.

"Hey, Car, I've been meaning to ask... Didn't you have a coffee table?" She inquired watching as Carter looked from the file to the empty space in front of him.

"Hmm, oh... Yeah... Hunter broke it." He said offhandedly while looking back to the report, narrowing his eyes as he looked over the statements.

"How did he break it." Carter scratched his chin before looking back to the area in question.

"He fell on it." He said while looking over to Abby who blinked and arched a brow.

"Fell on it?" She asked in an accusing tone. "I get the feeling you assisted in this fall?" Carter gave her a glare before looking to the spot with a smile. He could still remember walking into the room as Hunter stood up, about to greet him with that smug look of his. The smug look he'd gladly punched off his face.

"I might have."

"Might have what?" Norman asked while walking back into the room, wearing a pair of sweats from his University and a white t-shirt.

"Broke his coffee table with your friend." Carter gave a small chuckle before leaning back in his seat. Norman furrowed his brows before sitting down on the couch, running his hand through his hair as he tried to think of who she was talking about. Looking back to the empty space on the floor he could remember, rather vividly, Carter beating the shit out of Hunter.

"Oh... he's not really what I'd consider a friend." His eyes narrowed before he looked back over to Abby. "Kind of ruined that when he turned into a psycho." Norman emphasized the word by spinning his finger in a circle by his temple. Abby watched Norman for a second then looked over to Carter who went back to flipping through the file.

"Alright... What did this guy do?" Abby asked in frustration, becoming annoyed with everyone dancing around the subject. Norman and Carter both shared a glance before Carter leaned back in the chair and closed the file.

"I'd love to tell you, but that psychotic bastard," Carter leaned forwards and motioned around the room, "he's listening to us." Abby looked to Carter then over to Norman for confirmation, not really believing Carter.

"What?"

"Bugged the entire house," Carter muttered before looking back to the folder.

"Why?" Abby asked before looking to Norman remembering that Hunter kept coming to check on him.

"I.. uh... Carter can explain later." Norman said evasively while looking to the TV.

"Why do _I_ have to explain your fucked up problems." Carter asked with a smile while looking over to Norman.

"Cause I actually work for a living." Carter shot the man an irritated glare.

"Oh, haha, very funny." Carter muttered tossing the file on the small side table next to the couch.

"The three of you are becoming frustrating with this whole ordeal." Carter's eyes narrowed on Abby and he clicked his tongue before leaning forwards in his seat.

"The three of us?"

"Yeah, you, Hunter, and now Norman." Norman's heart sank in his chest as he turned and gave Abby his full attention.

"I am sorry we're being evasive, but please understand when I tell you this is something really bad." Norman looked around then motioned for the folder next to Abby, hesitantly she obliged in handing it to him. He made a motion for a pen as he continued on, Carter understood immediately and moved to assist Norman in his request. "I hate for you to think I'm keeping secrets, but it'd be better for you if you were completely oblivious to the whole thing." he took the pen from Carter, when the man returned, and turned the folder so the back was facing him as he began to write stuff down.

"I don't get why no one can give me a straight answer." Abby insisted, watching the two of them, playing along as she realized Norman was writing down an answer for her.

"I'm sure it's very frustrating." Norman muttered while he continued with what he was doing.

"You really don't need to know what's happening. It'll blow over soon." Carter added watching as Norman handed her the folder.

"Fine, whatever. Be assholes about it." She muttered as a way to end the fake conversation as she gave the folder her full attention.

"I'm sorry." Was all Norman said as he looked to the TV, feeling Carter's hand on his shoulder he gave a small smile. Abby took a second of staring at the words on the folder; '_If we tell you, Hunter will kill you. Madison Paige can give you answers about Hunter, if you want to know the truth ask her about him and the Ghost Case, tell her I sent you_.' She looked over to the two men who stared solemnly at the ground, and she began to feel sick. Setting the folder back down she looked over to the TV and furrowed her brows.

"When's your day off." Carter asked moving from his spot to join the two of them on the couch. A hand of reassurance falling on Abby's back as she slouched forwards, he then wrapped his other arm around Norman and pulled the man closer.

"Thursday." Norman muttered while leaning into the older man, a small smile tugging across his face as he got comfortable.

"We should go out that day." Abby said while standing up and walking away from the two men, stretching as she made her way to the kitchen. "Speaking of which, are you guys hungry? I'm starving."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, this seems like it's a very bad household. I mean, none of us can cook." Carter laughed as he looked over to Abby, the three of them deciding to have some Chinese Take-out.

"Yeah well, we're all workaholics, and so long as places deliver..." Carter muttered while stuffing his face. "I mean..." He swallowed what was in his mouth before continuing. "I can cook a burger, and a steak, but that's about it... What about you Norman?" Carter asked while looking over to the younger man, who looked so prim and proper with how he politely ate from his container.

"I know how to use the microwave." he offered with a small smile, Abby chuckled as she continued with her meal. "You?"

"I can bake, and Chloe taught me some stuff... But that's what the cafeteria in the Hospital is for." She said with a soft smile, noticing Carter shift slightly in his seat. The man wincing and rolling his injured shoulder. "Have you taken your pain pills today." The man rolled his eyes as he stood up and set his food on the side table to go take his pills, knowing he needed to take his other medication as well.

"So when can Carter come back to work?" Norman asked looking to the woman, she smiled widely before glancing over to him.

"What, Jared giving you a hard time." Norman furrowed his brows as he watched her for a second.

"Jared?"

"Yeah... Don't tell me you call him Ash too." Norman leaned back in his seat finally realizing that this was the first time he'd heard the taller males first name. Now that he thought about it everyone called him Ash, even Carter.

"I had no idea his name was Jared. I mean, even Carter calls him Ash." Norman said arching a brow now curious about why the older man referred to his friend by his last name.

"I don't get why, Jared sounds better then Ash." Abby mused she leaned back in the chair looking at the TV for a bit before going back to eating. "I think it has something to do with his ex-wife." Norman stopped eating for a second and played the words over in his head, rather surprised by the information.

"That asshole was married?" Abby covered her mouth as she laughed and tried not to choke on her food. Finally catching her breath she nodded.

"Yeah, he.. he, uh, was going through his divorce when I met him... You know he can actually be a nice guy." She offered with a smile while looking Norman over, Norman gave a small sigh of defeat along with a shrug.

"Maybe to people he likes. He flat out told me he hated me."

"I can't imagine why, you seem like a nice guy."

"Nah, Norman's actually an asshole." Carter said with a smile as he rejoined the younger man on the couch. Norman shot the older man a glare only earning a chuckle from Carter who went back to eating.

"Like you can talk." Abby said with a bright smile, Carter looked over to his sister and shrugged.

"At least I'm willing to admit it." He said while grabbing Norman's knee, the man giving an irritated sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So I was thinkin'." Norman looked over to Carter, the man was currently laying between his legs on the bed.

"That doesn't sound good." Norman mused while looking back to the police report he was reading.

"You think you're so fuckin funny." Norman smiled before looking back to the man who was tracing the jut of his hips. The feeling beginning to give him the chills, he bit his bottom lip as the man's hot and heavy breath ghosted over his stomach.

"What were you thinkin' about?" Norman asked as a warmth spread through his stomach and down to his groin from Carter's light touches.

"Have you and Hunter ever fucked?" The question caused Norman to blush.

"What! No!" Not because he didn't want to, the first day he met him he thought the younger man was attractive, but Hunter turned out to be a player-boy asshole... And a serial killer. "Why?" Carter watched his reaction for a second then a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Holy shit, Norman, you're blushing like a fucking school girl right now. Let me guess you wanted to right? Fuck him?" He asked teasingly only causing Norman to blush deeper, Carter replied by laughing harder.

"Glad you get so much enjoyment out of this." Norman muttered with a small glare. "Why are you thinking about it anyway?" Carter smirked as he shifted up Norman's body more, making the man set down the police reports.

"You asked me about Ash, figured I'd ask about Hunter." He mused while kissing the man's stomach.

"Yeah, and he's listening so thanks for this awkward moment." Norman muttered in slight frustration, Carter chuckled against him and looked back up to the man's face.

"How'd you become friends with that asshole anyway?" Norman moved his hands and ran them through Carter's hair.

"Clay and I were working on a Human trafficking case, well, Clay was, I was just giving some assistance. You know profiling some of the people responsible... But we hit a bump in our investigation, we lost a few agents, and we needed help. Another agency ended up busting one of our traffickers acquaintances. They were able to get documents on everything, and we needed the help so we decided to work together, they told us they'd send their best agent." Norman leaned his head back smiling at the feeling of Carter pushing his shirt up more, while kissing lower. "And they sent us-"

"Hunter?" Norman nodded and looked down to the man, locking eyes for a second before Carter looked back to what he was doing. "How'd he end up being with your agency if he worked for another one?"

"H-he uhh." he looked down to Carter who was kissing his navel, licking into it making Norman shudder and give a soft moan. "Baldric, talked him into transferring." He huffed out, watching as Carter lightly tugged at the man's sweats causing Norman to arch into him. Carter slowly looked back up to the man and smiled.

"Think you can be quiet?" Carter mused while rubbing Norman through his clothes, the younger man gasping and moving his hips against Carter's ministrations.

"Y-yeah." He said with a deep blush as Carter moved and pulled Norman's sweats down, he kissed and nuzzled Norman's hardening length through his boxer-briefs. Norman gripped the older man's hair with a soft wanton moan as Carter grabbed the elastic band of his underwear and began to tug them down stopping halfway down his thighs. The younger man gasped as the Lieutenant kissed his inner thighs, leaving small kisses while moving himself into a comfortable position. A soft, shuddering, moan leaving the younger male's mouth at the feeling of Carter's soft lips and hot breath, accompanied with the light tickle of his beard. The man rubbed his inner legs causing a tingling sensation to worm its way through his system. He leaned his head back and bit his bottom lip as Carter finally moved his mouth and kissed up his shaft, tracing the vein at the bottom. One hand moved to Norman's hip the other took hold of the base of his cock, jerking it slightly as he inched a little closer.

He breathed hot and heavy on the organ before running his tongue along the side, he then tended to the twitching, hot, wet organ with his lips. Lightly allowing his teeth to nip down the organ in a playful manner, his eyes flickered up to Norman who pushed himself against Carter's mouth the best he could. The man straining himself not to moan out as he tightened his grip on Carter's hair. Carter gave the same treatment to the other side of Norman's cock before pulling up to the head. He licked into the slit, closing his eyes, before taking the man into his mouth. Norman gave a deep moan as he tried to thrust into the hot wet orifice that engulfed him. He mowed his hands through Carter's short hair pushing the man down a little more, he looked down just in time to receive a glare from the man.

"Sahry." Norman panted out leaning his head back with an appreciative moan as Carter massaged and sucked at his length, jerking him with his hand at the same time. Norman shuddered as the older man's hand left his hip and slipped down between his legs, a finger tracing his tight ring of muscle yet doing nothing to go in. Norman moved his hips against the man's mouth and teasing hand, enjoying the feeling and doing his best to not moan too loudly. He settled on soft pants and whimpers, biting his tongue when Carter tended to the area between his shaft and head with his tongue. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet if Carter kept it up. His hands slid out of the older man's hair and grabbed his face, pulling the man off of him he leaned down into a kiss. Carter smiled into the man's mouth as Norman pulled him up his body, the younger man moaning into his mouth when he felt Carter's clothed erection against him.

Carter kissed Norman's neck, scraping his teeth against the taught skin and tending to it with his tongue, before sliding Norman's shirt the rest of the way off. Norman worked quickly to kick his pants all the way off, he sat up and helped strip Carter, the older man eagerly shoving Norman back down when they were both naked. Carter leaned over and reached in the nightstand drawer, Norman shifted in anticipation as Carter came back with the lube applying some to himself before leaning forwards and kissing the younger man. He tossed the lubrication off to the side and slid his hand back between Norman's legs, penetrating him with a finger. Norman gasped into the older man's mouth as Carter worked to stretch him, he added a second finger and curled them just right, he pulled his head back and watched Norman moan and arch under him. He finally removed his fingers and eagerly aligned himself with Norman's tight opening, guiding himself in he watched as Norman threw his head back with a mix of a moan and a groan.

Biting his bottom lip, Carter pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, he looked down to Norman who pushed back against his movements. The younger man's eyes screwed closed as Carter brushed against that wonderful gland inside of him. His mouth hung open allowing laborious, strained breathes to pass through as he did his best not to cry out as Carter continued what he was doing. The lieutenant smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed the ex-agent, the man eagerly kissing back and grabbing on to him. Holding him as a way to stay grounded as waves of pleasure crashed over him from each movement, Norman moaned into Carter's mouth and pulled him closer. He held onto one of Norman's hips tightly, his injured arm aching from leaning on it earlier, he kissed him and grabbed his hair with his free hand. Yanking his head back he began to leave nip, lick, and suck at his neck, marking him while Norman scratched his nails down his back with a loud moan. Carter's hand instantly covered the younger man's mouth, his eyes narrowing as he looked up to Norman who panted against him. He could feel those soft lips brush against the palm of his hand, causing Carter to moan into the crook of Norman's neck.

"_Ahh_, _Cartah_." Hearing the pleasured cry Carter thrust harder and deeper into the man, clamping his mouth down on Norman to quiet him down as he bucked his hips and squirmed under him. Moaning into one another's mouths, one of Carter's hands moved and caressed the younger man's face; the other taking hold of his weeping length to speed up his climax. Norman turned his head and moaned into the pillow under him, arching and thrusting against Carter's movements. Carter kissed Norman's chest and rubbed his side with his free hand while continuing to work his length, moaning against his slim stomach as his movements became unrhythmic, and chaotic. Hearing Norman moan and watching him he knew the younger man was close, he threw his head back with a deep throaty moan causing Carter to cover Norman's mouth with his own. The younger man eagerly kissing him and grabbing his face to keep him there. Norman's loud moan echoed in his mouth, and Carter did his best to cover it as the man came in his hand and on himself. Carter slowly let go of the man and continued thrusting, going deeper and faster to reach his climax, watching Norman pant in nirvana helping as he slammed into the man and came biting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. He thrust a few more times then pulled out and collapsed next to the younger man. Both of them panted and caught their breath and a small laugh escaped Carter's lips.

"Jesus, Norm, you suck at being quiet."Carter teased while looking over to Norman who looked down to the mess on his stomach.

"Mmm, sorry for enjoying it." He muttered with a deep blush, the older man smiled as he got up, Norman following him so they could shower and go to sleep.


End file.
